Return of the Dragon Rider
by QueenAurora
Summary: It's ten years after the sudden disappearance of a small boy from a village called Berk, and the village is in ruins. The dragon raids are more often and more intense every time. But then everything changes when they shoot down a Night Fury and it's rider...
1. Chapter 1 I am so

_Okay, so I know there are a lot of these "what if Hiccup ran away" fics, but this one is different. I hope. This is basically a retake of my first story, 'Night Fury Island', but you don't have to know that one. This is no sequel or prequel. It's completely on it's own, not connected to the series I have been writing. Just an idea I had to work out. _

_Enjoy!_

**Return of the Dragon Rider**

**Chapter 1 I am so...**

'...Leaving. We're leaving. Let's pack up. Looks like you and I are taking a little vacation. Forever.'

Hiccup put down the basket with fish and sighed. Toothless bounded over, excited, but crooning concerned when he sensed the sadness of his friend. He nudged the boy, rubbing his nose against his chest.

'It's okay bud. I'm okay. Now eat the fish, we have a long journey ahead of us.'

Toothless gave him a lick across his face, then bounded of towards the basket of fish.

'Toothless! That's disgusting!'

Hiccup ducked his hands in the lake to wash the dragonsaliva from his face and watched as the dragon ate the fish.

He checked the saddle and the tailfin a thousand times. He made sure he had everything he needed, or wanted, to take. He looked around the cove, the place where he and Toothless had become friends. He sighed and mounted the dragon. Toothless flew up, towards the sea.

He didn't leave immediately though, he flew around the island all day. And when the night fell and the sun began to set, he watched the sunset from one of the rocks perched high above the village. He could hear the raw viking voices coming from the Great Hall. Drunk viking voices.

It was deep in the night when he finally left, steering the dragon south. He had no idea what he would find, but if it was a place where he and Toothless could live together without being hunted or killed, he would be happy.

The moon was high in the sky, illuminating the ocean as Berk quickly disappeared in the distance, the voices fading with every beat of the dragons mighty wings, until they were gone, and the only thing he could hear was the rush of the ocean and the wind in his ears.

0-0-0-0-0-0

The day had begun so good. Stoick had awoken to the happy thought that today his son would finally become a man. Today Hiccup would kill the dragon. But his good mood quickly vanished went he went to wake the boy. The room was empty, the bed had not been slept in. He frowned. The Great Hall. Maybe Hiccup was in the Great Hall.

But there was no sign of the boy in the Great Hall either. The other teens were there, talking excitedly about dragontraining, except for Astrid. She was sitting to the side, staring into her cup with a sour face.

His next stop was the forge, where Hiccup had the back room. The room was filled with paper. The walls were covered in Hiccup's sketches and designs and ideas, papers scattered all over the table and even the floor. But again, no sign of the boy.

Had he been angry before, now that anger quickly turned to worry. He went to find Gobber. The blacksmith was in the arena, setting up the board with weapons.

'Gobber, have you seen Hiccup?'

'No, not since yesterday. Why?'

'He wasn't in his room this morning.'

'Oh don't you worry. The lad is probably gettin' ready for his big moment! He'll be back, you'll see.'

Stoick frowned, he was worried. He cared more about the boy than he showed or even cared to admit. He had already lost his wife to dragons, surely he would not lose his son the same way? But maybe Gobber was right. Maybe Hiccup was just preparing for the Final Exam and would show up when it was time.

But Hiccup didn't come. Not when they were preparing the arena. Not when all of Berk took a seat around the outside of the arena. Not when it was time to release the dragon.

Now, it was chaos in Berk. Stoick had called a meeting in the Great Hall and send out search parties all over the island. He was even preparing some ships to sail out, to look for the boy along the rocky shores and cliffs Berk had so many of.

It was Astrid who found the tracks. Footprints of a small boy with a heavy burden leading into the woods. She was following them, trailed by Stoick, Gobber, Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins. They lead to the place she had seen him some days ago, then further.

But suddenly, the tracks just... stopped. Like who ever made them just... flew away. Stoick froze upon seeing this, and Gobber quickly shooed the teens back to Berk. They did not need to see their chief cry.

But even the next day, and the day after that, and the day after that Stoick kept sending men out into the woods and onto the water, looking for anything, _anything,_ that could tell them where Hiccup was. But even after weeks of searching, there was still no sign of the boy.

Hiccup was gone.

He had just... vanished.


	2. Chapter 2 Early raid

_Omgomgomg... I never though that the "Hiccup ran away" fandom would be so big... so many favs and followers already and it's just one chapter! I hope I can keep up with your expectations and please review! _

_Second chapter. I will be alternating every chapter, so basically it's Berk, Hiccup, Berk, Hiccup... and when I say Berk I mean Astrid. So here goes, chapter 2! Ten years after the event that changed Berk forever. _

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 2 Early raid**

Astrid swung her axe at the Nadder, hitting it right on it's snout. The dragon squawked and backed away, but she didn't have time to follow it and finish the job, because the gas breathing head of a Zippleback appeared on her right, breathing out the greenish gas. She had just enough time to jump for cover, as the other head sparked and lighted the gas, resulting in an explosion. She grunted and jumped to her feet, grabbing her axe in the process.

Early morning dragon raids were nothing new. They had been happening for as long as she could remember, but they appeared to have been far more frequent the last ten years. They were raided only two weeks ago. Normally the dragons didn't come back so soon.

She narrowly avoided a fireblast, followed by a Nadder's spines. She chased a Gronckle away from a sheep, but didn't see that it was carried off by another behind her back. Berk was on fire, almost every house burning. Not counting the ones that were still burned from the last raid. She ran towards the center of the village, finding Snotlout and Fishlegs.

'What have we got?' She breathed.

'Gronckles, Nadders, Zipplebacks.' Fishlegs counted down on his fingers. 'Oh, and Tuffnut saw a Monstrous Nightmare.'

'No Night Fury's?'

Fishlegs shook his head, then ran off. Snotlout grabbed his sword and shouted his battle cry, before engaging a Nadder head on.

It was strange. For some reason they hadn't seen a Night Fury in ten years. Well, not that they ever saw it, but they hadn't been attacked by one in ten years.

_Ten years... that's when Hiccup..._

She brushed the though aside. What a time to be thinking about Hiccup! The boy had been a nuisance, creating chaos and destruction every where he went. He had been weak and useless. And yet...

She had to duck for cover as a Zippleback flew over, close to the ground. The dragon was wounded. She ran after it. She knew it wasn't a fair fight, but she wasn't exactly focused. For some reason, Hiccup had found his way back into her mind, after not thinking about him for ten years.

She had to admit, just before he disappeared, he had been less clumsy, and far better with dragons than she ever was. She managed to kill the Zippleback quickly, then turned around and grabbed a bucket. She filled it with water and dumped it on the nearest fire. The flames sputtered, then died.

_Just like the Zippleback._

_Just like Hiccup..._

_No! They didn't know if the boy was actually dead!_

She shook her head, trying to get rid of the thought, but failed. It was like Hiccup hung onto her mind with both hands, refusing to let go. She hollered in frustration, taking it out on the nearest dragon. The Nadder fled quickly, not wanting to engage the angry woman. She screamed after it, throwing her axe in some random direction.

The dragons were leaving, taking most of the sheep and the yaks with them. She watched them fly away, then wondered if Hiccup had been indeed taken by a dragon, like they believed. She grabbed her head and grunted loudly.

'Are you okay?'

A large hand landed on her shoulder and she looked up, ready to shout to whoever touched her, but swallowed it. It was Stoick, the Chief of Berk, and Hiccup's father. His large red beard already showed signs of grey, just like his hair. His face showed the many lines of fighting the dragons, caring for an early born child after his wife had been carried off by dragons, and then losing that child. Everything she had wanted to say, no, everything she wanted to scream, died in her mouth. Instead, she just nodded and watched the man walk away.

She remembered how it had been the first few months after Hiccup's disappearance. Stoick had not taken it well. The search had gone on for months. They had searched every inch of Berk a thousand times over, including the cliffs and beaches, all to no avail. The usually charming, gentle man had changing into a grumpy, angry one. The young children, who didn't know Hiccup existed, had only known Stoick that way. Astrid knew better. She had been only fourteen at the time, but she remembered. The searching, the worry, some of the villagers celebrating. Celebrating! Because a boy had vanished.

She stumbled back to her house. Since the death of her parents she had it all to herself. Without even bothering to take off her armor, she plopped on her bed and almost instantly fell asleep.

She didn't sleep easy. Her dreams were haunted by dragons, taking monstrous proportions, and Hiccup, standing among those dragons, reaching out to her, screaming her name before being engulfed in flames.

She bolted awake, the dream fresh in her head. Why would she be dreaming of Hiccup now? She hardly even knew the boy! She suddenly realized she should stop thinking about him as a boy. After all, it had been ten years. He should be a man now. But in her dream, he had been that boy she barely got to know. She sighed. The ones that had known Hiccup, truly known Hiccup, were his father and Gobber. But asking Stoick about his son was a ticket to getting yelled at, tied to a mast and shipped off.

So, Gobber.

She would go ask Gobber.

She had no idea where this sudden urge to get to know Hiccup suddenly came from, but she didn't care. She had to know more about this boy and why he had come back into her mind so sudden.


	3. Chapter 3 Patrol

_So many followers... this is new for me. I'm glad you all seem to like it so much! Anyways, here's a new chapter for you guys. _

_I kept Hiccup's prosthetic, the one he has in httyd 2. Why? Because I like it. Because I can't imagine him without it. And because it will make one hell of a conversation between him and his father when he returns. _

_Also, his flight suit is basically the same as in the second movie._

_And Wrenlou and Snowflake share a genetic disorder known as heterochromia. It means that their eyes are different colours, and as so happens, in their case it looks like they traded one. Wrenlou's right is green while his left is blue, and Snowflake's are the other way around. And guess why her name is Snowflake..._

_Please review!_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 3 Patrol**

The man was standing on the crumbling tower rising high above the city. The ancient building had been through a lot in it's lifetime, now it lay abandoned. It gave a great view of the city though, and that's why he loved coming up here. From this distance the Night Fury's and their riders were mere specs, tiny black dots on the ground far below.

The wind blew through his short, auburn hair. He absentmindedly wiped it out of his face, revealing two emerald green eyes who looked at the world with endless wonder.

He was tall, slender, but muscular, the result of hard training and experience. He was wearing some kind of a leather suit, like every other rider. The suit hid many scars, either from the training here or the seven months he had been wandering after leaving his home and finding this island. Most of the scars were from dragons, since he had encountered a lot, not all of them friendly.

The most outstanding was that the man was missing his left leg. Well, part of his left leg. It had been replaced by a complicated metal prosthetic.

A dragon came up to him. The black scales all over his body shimmered in the sunlight. A Night Fury, like the others down below. But unlike the other dragons below, the left fin on his tail wasn't black, it was blue. It wasn't just blue though, it was a prosthetic. Just like the man the dragon was missing part of his body. It didn't really matter, because the man had made a working tailfin for the dragon, just like he made a working leg for himself. The blue was the fabric of the fin, the same fabric as the flags flying high above the city, with the same crest painted on it.

Dragon and man stood for a while, watching the people below. The other riders from Dragoncity. He had made a home for himself and his dragon here. Finding it had been a lucky coincidence. After wandering aimlessly for seven moths, he had fallen asleep on what he thought was just another island. He had been woken by a boy his age and a dragon. A Night Fury.

He smiled when he suddenly saw a white spot between the black ones. He knew it was a Night Fury. Although the other riders often called her the White Fury.

He mounted the dragon and flew down towards the city, controlling the prosthetic tailfin from the dragons back. They had been doing it for so long, flying like that, and he had controlled that tail so often, he now did it without thinking. He landed nearby the white dragon and jumped on the ground.

'There you are. I have been looking for you. Get ready, we're on patrol tonight. We leave in fifteen minutes.'

He turned around. The man behind him smiled, then whistled to the white dragon. The two bounced away. He sighed. Patrol. He hated patrol. He mounted the dragon again and flew up to his room.

Going on patrol meant he had to put on his armour.

Going on patrol also meant he had to put the dragons armour on the dragon. It was in the regulations.

_Don't go on patrol without armour._

The room he landed in was a wide, round space, open on one side, so they could easily fly in and out. Since the island was always warm, no snow or hail, ever, the open space didn't have a solid door. Only a skin like curtain for when there was a storm, or rain.

After putting on his own armour, he helped the dragon. The dragon's armour consisted of a peytral, to protect his chest, a champron, which was basically a helmet, plates on all four legs and segmented plates that ran all along his spine. It ended in plates protecting the delicate tailfins, but they also could be used as a surprise weapon. Just before leaving, he grabbed his own helmet.

They landed in front of a group of five. Wrenlou and Snowflake, his brother Broghan and Moonchaser, Leila and Sephina, the only female pair present, and then you had the twins. Twin riders and twin dragons. Even after ten years he still didn't know who was who and who was riding which dragon.

'Late, as usual.'

'Shut up Leila.'

'Guys, please.' Broghan clapped his hands. He was the oldest present, so the one in charge. 'Please remember: we go out together, we come back together. We leave no one behind.'

_Another rule about patrol. Leave no man behind. And mandatory six men groups._

They nodded, mounted the dragons and took to the air. He stayed behind a little, eyeing the riders in front of him. Wrenlou and Broghan, who were like brothers to him. After all, it had been Wrenlou who had found him on the beach. Gods, it seemed a lifetime ago.

Leila. She appeared to be mean, but he knew that he could always count on her. He knew she would be there for him if he needed her.

And the twins.. well. Let's just say they reminded him of some twins he had known a long time ago. The only difference being that these were two girls that looked like they could be each others reflection, while the twins from his past had been a boy and a girl.

He sighed. It was a seven hour flight to Titan Island. Patrolling the entire thing would take up four, maybe five hours and then seven hours back. Patrolling was a pain in the ass, literally. The good thing about patrol was that when they got back, there would be a hot bath waiting for them. After that there would be a massage and a good dinner. Oh, and tons of fish for the dragons. He was really looking forward to that massage.

'Hey, keep up!'

He urged the dragon forward, taking up position next to Wrenlou and Snowflake.

'Something wrong?'

Wrenlou was staring at him, just like Snowflake. Their strange eyes appeared to see into his very soul. He shook his head. Wrenlou shrugged. He knew that if his brother didn't want to say anything, he wouldn't say anything.

Finally, the smoke filled air of Titan Island came into view, and soon they were surrounded by the fog. They were still over water since the fog extended for miles in every direction.

'Fan out!' Broghan yelled. 'Leila, take the twins over that side.'

The girl nodded and she and the twins steered their dragons to the right, taking position in a single line. The other three riders went the other way, doing the same.

His heart pounded in his chest as they flew over the rocky, dead, smokefilled island. Many dragons and riders died here. The Titan Wings were dangerous. That was exactly the reason they needed to patrol, but also what made patrolling so very, very dangerous.

Fire erupted from the island and shot up on his left. He heard a scream, a shriek and then a deafening roar. The immense head of a Titan Wing appeared through the fog, aiming for who was flying left of him. He heard a howl, and a golden plasmablast shot down towards the dragon head.

'Wrenlou!'

He swerved to the left. Another plasmablast shot down, just as the dragon opened it's maw. The dragon swallowed the blast and it exploded in his gut. Howling, the dragon retracted his head.

'Are you okay?'

Wrenlou looked at him, visibly shaking. Snowflake shook her head, crooning miserably.

'Let's just go.'

When they finally, _finally_, landed on the plaza, Wrenlou slid off his dragon. His knees buckled and he fell on the ground, rolling onto his back. The entire group swarmed him, Broghan kneeling next to his brother.

'Are you okay?'

'Yeah... I'm just... gonna lay here a while...'

Broghan sighed. 'You can't stay here. Alright, Leila, take the twins and go get that bath. We will follow you.'

Snowflake crooned softly, pushing her rider with her nose.

'I'm okay girl.' He spotted a scorch mark on the side of her armour. 'That was too close.'

The other two men nodded.

'Way too close.' Broghan agreed. 'Never do that again!'

'Wha? I didn't even do anything! It was that Titan Wing!'

'Hey, he made it out alive.'

'Thank you Hiccup!'

Broghan looked at the two men. One his brother by blood, the other by friendship. He sighed and ran a hand over his face.

'Let's go get that bath, shall we?'


	4. Chapter 4 The back room

_Thank you guys for following and faving and reviewing, it means so much to me. I have no idea for how long this updating spree can continue, I've already written a few chapters, but they are running out quickly..._

_Keep reviewing please! I want to know what you think, I really do._

_Anyway, back to Berk we go._

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 4 The backroom **

The pounding from the hammer rang in her ears as she stepped into the forge. Gobber, the blacksmith, was always swamped with work after a raid. She stood, awkwardly, not knowing what to say. After all, she had come to ask about his lost apprentice. The pounding stopped as the man noticed her just standing there.

'Ey there, Astrid. Can I help ya?'

'Eh, yes. My axe needs repairing, and I have a question.'

'Let me see tha' axe of yers. Aye, tha' is broken alright. So, wha' is yer question?'

'Eh...'

Suddenly, she was afraid to ask Gobber about Hiccup. What if he wouldn't take it well and get mad?

'Come on, spi' it out.'

'Gobber, do you... do you remember... do you remember Hiccup?'

The blacksmith froze midstrike, the hammer hanging in the air. For a moment she feared she had gone too far. After all, who was she to bring up old sorrows. But the blacksmith sat the hammer down, and sighed.

'Aye lass, course I do. But why do ya ask?'

'I... I have been thinking about him lately. I even dreamed about him last night. But not in a good way, it was a... nightmare.'

'Let it go lass. 'Iccup's dead.'

'But what if he isn't? What if he somehow survived? What if he's somewhere and he can't come home?'

'Wha' is it tha' ya want? Stir up trouble? Wha' will Stoick say?'

'I want you to tell me about him. Tell me how he was.'

'Ya were never interested in 'im when he was alive, why now?'

'I just want to know. Please Gobber.'

Gobber set her axe aside and unscrewed the hammer from his stump, replacing it with tongs. She stood, waiting, watching the blacksmith hold her axe in the fire.

'Hiccup...' Gobber sighed. 'Hiccup was strong...'

'Strong? Gobber, he couldn't even lift an axe!'

'Not like tha'!' Gobber snapped at her, turning around. 'He had a different kind of strength. Right here.' He poked her forehead with his finger. 'Kid was a genius. Could make anything he saw in his mind. Very rare talent.'

The man shook his head and went back to her axe, starting to glow red. Astrid stood silently, thinking about the smith's words.

'Ya say ya wanna know 'im?' She looked up and nodded. 'Then follow me.'

She followed the man to the backroom, where Hiccup had spent most of his days, alone. He opened the door and gestured her to step inside.

The room was dark, but as soon as Gobber lit a candle, her jaw dropped. The walls were covered in sketches. The wall opposite of the door was covered in sketches and designs of one weapon in particular.

'That's the catapult we built seven years ago!'

'Aye. One of 'is more complicated designs I might say. Took a while to figure it out meself.'

'He designed it?'

'Aye. Tha' and many other things. Ya may look around, but don't you dare destroy anything. I will never fix yer axe again.'

She looked at his face and saw he was serious. She nodded.

After bringing her another candle, Gobber went back to the many weapons he had to fix. She sat down. It didn't feel right to sit on the chair he used to sit in. After all, Gobber did have a point. She and the others had always been, well..., mean to Hiccup.

She picked up a charcoal pencil, and twirled it around between her fingers. She felt like she was violating a sanctuary. Carefully, she took the first paper from the stack. It depicted a mill, but it was unlike any mill she had seen before. The next few pages were also from the mill, but these were technical sketches. The inner structure of the building, how the scoops worked, where the gears would have to be placed. Hiccup had seen the building in his mind, and managed to draw it step by step.

After the mill came a complicated design for an irrigation system, as well as a way to get flowing water in all the houses of Berk. She flipped through the pages, every single one bringing more amazement.

She found drawings of dragons and different kind of animals found on Berk, ranging from sketches to drawings with incredible detail. She found a design for a house that would regulate temperature in both summer and winter much better. She found sketches of different kind of trees, categorized by different variables, like leafs, hight, or age.

There were also more weapon designs. Even though the boy could hardly handle a weapon himself, he had still been trying to make fighting off the dragons less dangerous to the vikings. There was, of course, the catapult they already built, but also a design for a portable bola launcher. There also was a design for a shield that doubled as a crossbow, a bola launcher and a grappling hook. She found a design for a smaller kind of catapult, which could be taken on a ship.

Suddenly she came across something that looked like a fin. An artificial fin, that is. She stared at it for a while, turning it upside down and back, but she couldn't figure out why he would have designed this or what it was for. The next page was the same fin, but now all parts had been drawn separately. She could see the rods used as a skeleton, the gears used to open and close the fin and the place where they connected to... to what?

She had no idea.

She put it to the side, on the stack of papers she had already looked through, and picked up the next sheet of paper.

Her heart stopped. It was a drawing of her. Hiccup had drawn _her._ It was her fourteen year old self, with her spiked skirt and messy braid. The detail in this particular drawing was incredible, as was the pose. And he must have drawn it all from memory! Certainly, she had never posed for him like she was charging a dragon. She stared at the drawing a long time, guilt growing stronger every minute she looked at it. She had always known the boy had had a crush on her, she just never realized it had been so strong.

Carefully, she laid the paper to her right, not on the other stack. After flipping through more drawings, sketches, some notes she couldn't read because they were written in some sort of shorthand code she didn't understand, she finished the stack.

She sat back, suddenly seeing a small box under the table. She picked it up. For some reason, it was the only thing in the room without dust on it. As she opened it, she gasped. There he was. Hiccup. Well, a drawing of Hiccup. She never realized he had also made self portraits. She found torn pieces of paper with numbers written on them.

_1._

_66._

_18._

_22._

_45._

She suddenly realized this was never anything Hiccup had left here. It was Gobber who had put this box here. And the numbers were either the number of days or weeks since he had lost his apprentice.

Silently, she put the pieces back and placed the box where she had found it. She then picked up the drawing of her and, after blowing out the candles, left the back room, closing the door softly.

'Gobber? Can I take this?'

The blacksmith looked up, at the paper she was holding, and he nodded. He caught her looking back at the room.

'Do ya understand wha' I meant? Strong mind.'

She nodded. She did.

'Here's ya axe lass.'

She took the weapon without a word. The blades were shining again and she could see her own reflection. With the paper pressed against her chest, she made her way over to her house. She set her axe on the table and sat down on her bed. Seeing the things Hiccup had designed had only renewed her guilt, and the desire to get to know the boy better. But at the moment, that wasn't possible anymore. She was ten years to late for that.


	5. Chapter 5 Nightmares

_Of course, Hiccup has been through quite a lot the past few years. Specifically the months before he finally found a home on Night Fury Island. I mean, he's fifteen and on his own, the only company being Toothless. There was bound to be some trouble. _

_Keep reviewing!_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 5 Nightmares**

_The man was screaming at him in a language he didn't understand, towering over him while he was backed in the corner. Not receiving an answer, the man punched him, resulting in a scream. After asking the same question over and over, not receiving an answer for the simple reason that he had no idea what the question was, the man left. He curled up in the corner, the darkness surrounding him, new bruises adding to old ones. He had no idea how long he had been here, but it had been some time. He wondered where the dragon was. The door opened with a shriek and his head snapped up, seeing the man return, this time holding a sword..._

He sat upright, screaming. His hair was damp from sweat and his entire body was shaking. The dragon was crooning and nudging him worriedly. He ran a shaking hand through his hair, brushing it away from his face. The dragon turned around towards the opening, looking back at him. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and grabbed his prosthetic. After snapping it in place, he pulled a tunic over his head and grabbed a dagger. He didn't want to put on the entire suit. He mounted the dragon and they flew for hours while he was trying to clear his head. Eventually they landed on the cliffs. He sat there, head in his hands, eyes closed. He didn't hear the other man approach.

'Nightmares again?'

His head snapped up, his eyes meeting Wrenlou's. The man was staring at him with worry. Ever since they had first met on that beach, Wrenlou had always looked out for him. He nodded and Wrenlou sat down next to him.

'Tell me. Hiccup, please.'

He looked up. There was no demand in Wrenlou's voice, only concern. He ran a hand though his hair again and noticed he was still shaking.

'It's just... It's always the same! The same dark room, the same man. The same question I don't understand. Right before I wake up he stands there, with a sword, and I'm just so scared.'

'I never... realized... the scar... did he...?'

Hiccup shuddered at the memory. He knew what scar Wrenlou meant. The one that ran all the way across his back. If Toothless hadn't shown up when he did that night, he would have been killed. He nodded in response to Wrenlou's question.

'What happened? I know you don't like to talk about it, but I need to know.'

'I... I can't... I'm sorry... I just...'

Wrenlou put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it lightly. 'You know you don't have to.'

Hiccup buried his head in his hands. He shivered in the breeze, although it wasn't that cold. Wrenlou's hand was still on his shoulder and for the moment, he didn't mind.

'He was going to kill me. I know he was.' He muttered, not lifting his head from his hands. 'If Toothless hadn't...' He looked up and straightened his back. 'I ducked the first time he swung at me, but couldn't avoid the second. At that moment Toothless got in somehow and he saved me. The next thing I know, I'm here, and you are standing over me.'

'I'm sorry... I shouldn't have asked.'

'It's okay I guess. Talking about it just makes me... remember what I don't want to remember.'

'Remembering is not always a bad thing. Letting go of things that happened in the past makes room for new memories. We all have our demons, the occasional skeleton in the closet. Yours just seem to be a little more... persistent than usual. Don't let them define who you are.'

Hiccup smiled. Leave it to Wrenlou to come with advice like that. But he knew the man was right. He carried a heavy burden for someone his age. But Wrenlou had always been there for him. He had been there every night he woke up screaming, plagued by nightmares. He had been there every time he had been injured. He had been there when he had lost his leg... he shuddered as he remembered that day. He had been there with him when Toothless had become sick. In fact, he couldn't remember a day where he and Wrenlou had been separated since he found the island. He was a brother to him in every sense of the word. He pulled up his leg and took of the prosthetic. Then he started rubbing the stump.

'I wonder why it's always the same dream though. It's never about... them. Always just that man.'

'You've been abused for fifteen years. Maybe not physically, besides the beatings from your cousin...'

'Snotlout.'

'Yes, him, but verbally. Mentally. You could say that you've lived your whole live in a dark room, albeit an invisible one. You thought you had escaped it, only to be thrown back in.'

'But why that dream? Why that part? Why doesn't the man look like anyone from... there?'

'I don't know. There is a book in the library from some... greek I believe it was, some greek philosopher who said that dreams are a way of coping with memories and old pains that are buried so deep the conscious mind has no access to them anymore. In your sleep you can enter that subconscious state where they reside, and they surface in the shape of dreams. You can only accept pain you realize is there. I guess in your case, it surfaces as that one room, with that one man. The man impersonating every one in your live who ever hurt you in one way or another.'

Hiccup didn't answer, but thought Wrenlou's words over in his head. They actually, in some weird way, made a lot of sense.

'You just have to learn to accept that the past is in the past and you can't change it. Even if the nightmares remind you of it.'

'Easy for you to say. You don't have nightmares every night about being beaten and almost killed.'

'True. I have them about falling.'

'What?'

'Falling. Down a cliff, from a tower, from my dragon, out a tree... Hiccup, I'm afraid of heights...'

Hiccup stared at him like he had announced the moon was made of sugar. 'You're... afraid of heights?'

'I know, pretty lousy quality for a dragonrider. It wasn't always like that though. When I was seven I fell down a cliff onto the rocks below. I broke my arm, both my legs and hit my head hard enough to be in a coma for a month. Ever since that I have been afraid of heights. Or falling of high things, to be precise.'

'I've never... seen you afraid while riding Snowflake.'

Wrenlou chuckled. 'That doesn't mean I'm not scared. I just trust her enough to catch me. The best way to get over your fear is to face it, so that's what I did. I started going back to the cliff. The first few times I was to afraid to get within twenty feet of the edge, now look.' Hiccup looked at Wrenlou, casually dangling his legs of the edge of the rock. 'Doesn't mean I'm not afraid anymore though. Even now I fear falling. Even more because Snowflake isn't here to catch me if I do.'

'I think Toothless wouldn't hesitate to catch you if you did fall.'

'Maybe.'

'Why are you telling me this?'

'To show that you're not the only one who's having nightmares. That you're not the only one with fears.'

'I guess I know that. It's just... nobody seems to really understand. Not even you. Although I give you credit for trying.'

Wrenlou snorted. 'I don't think anyone _can_ understand what you've been through, even if they tried.'

He pushed himself away from the edge before standing up and brushing of his clothes. Hiccup did the same after reattaching his prosthetic.

'What do you mean?'

'Hiccup, you were raised to _fear _dragons. You were training to_ kill _them. No one here will ever think of fearing a dragon, much less kill them. With the exception of the Titan Wings that is.'

'Hmm true.' He chuckled. 'I can't believe you're afraid of heights!'

'I request you kindly to keep that to yourself. The only ones that know about it are my parents and my brother.'

'Not a problem.'

They started walking down the path that, eventually, led to the city. Since Snowflake wasn't with them, they couldn't fly back. Well, the could technically, but they preferred to walk.

'I still don't understand why they treated a brilliant mind like yours the way they did. Even after ten years I just can't comprehend their stupidity.'

'I wasn't like they wanted me to be. I could have helped them in so many ways if they just would have let me be myself.'

'Yeah indeed. I mean, you gave our defenses a serious upgrade, you built that shield of yours, Toothless' fin, your leg. Most recently that flaming sword. It's downright incredible.'

'Want one yourself?'

Nah. I like bows and arrows too much for that. The only problem with a bow is that it's so big to carry around.'

'You know what, I have an idea.'

He whistled to Toothless and hopped on the dragons back. 'See you at the city!'

'Wait! Where are you going!? Gods, I hate it when he does that.'


	6. Chapter 6 Hiccup's room

_So I figured even Hiccup had to have breaking point. A point where he could no longer take the words said to him and brush them aside with a smile. So he had to vent somehow, right? You can also read the one-shot I wrote, inspired on this chapter. It's called Breaking point and can be found on my profile._

_And yes, Stoick may not react the way everyone thinks he should, but it's been ten years and he just wants his son back to make this right and he didn't think anyone else would want Hiccup back._

_Please review!_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 6 Hiccup's room**

Astrid straightened her back before knocking on the worn wood from the door. She was standing in front of Chief Stoick's house, her heart racing. She was about to knock again, when she heard a chair scrape and heavy footsteps coming towards the door. She took a step back. The man that opened the door in front of her was big, almost as big as the door itself, and he looked down on her with sad eyes.

'Oh, Astrid. It's you. What is it?'

'Gobber has requested your presence in the forge, sir. He said it was urgent.'

The man sighed heavily. 'Very well. Tell him I'm coming.'

She nodded and turned back. After telling Gobber the chief was on his way, she took a different route back to the house. She was planning to sneak in, and look around in Hiccup's room. As soon as she saw the man leave, walking towards the forge, she ran towards the house and snuck in, softly closing the door behind her. She calmed her racing heart and looked around the house. She had never actually been _inside _it before.

In front of her stood a table with a chair next to it. Next to that chair was a smaller chair and she felt a pang of guilt.

_Hiccup's chair._

On the table were several candles, as well as some empty soup bowls and cups. A door opposite to her was cracked open. There was a fireplace to the right and on her left were stairs. Stairs she knew led to the loft where Hiccup's room was. She took a deep breath and walked towards the wooden steps. There was no dust on them, much to her relief, so she wouldn't leave footprints. It also told her that his father had been up there regularly.

On top of the stairs she stopped. The door to the room was closed. She stood a moment, her hand inches away from the doorknob, before turning it and stepping in. Her jaw dropped.

Had the backroom in the forge been filled with sketches and drawings, here were even more. The entire walls were covered with sketches and drawings of his ideas and inventions. Much of what she saw was the same as in the forge, with the only exception that most of these drawings were far less detailed than the ones at the forge. There was a small desk with a chair in front of it on the far end of the room, and a bed to the left. The bed was neatly made and the entire room was dust free. Stoick must spend here a lot of time. She moved over to the desk. There were more sketches there, to her surprise all about dragons. She saw the Deadly Nadder, the Gronckle, the Hideous Zippleback and a Monstrous Nightmare. She also saw more designs on the strange fin she had seen in the forge. Under the desk there was a box and when she picked it up, she saw it was filled with pieces of broken pottery and small broken metal contraptions where Hiccup obviously had poured his wrath over them, only to collect them and save them later on. There was a piece of paper crumbled up between the shards and she pulled it out before placing the box back. After flattening the paper, her heart suddenly felt like a stone. It was a drawing. A quick sketch of a boy, curled up with his hands over his ears. She couldn't see the face, but the clothes told her it was Hiccup. Around the drawing were words, written with a shaking hand.

_It's what __inside__ that he can't stand._

_Stop trying so hard to be something you're __not__._

_No one just __gets__ as good as you do. Especially you._

_You've made plenty of marks. All in the __wrong__ places._

_Don't worry: you're __small__, you're __weak.__ That'll make you less of a target._

_He's __never__ where he __should__ be._

_Is this some kind of a joke to you?_

_Yes! That's it! Stop being all of __you__._

_Worst __viking Berk has ever seen._

_Useless_

_Worthless_

_Weak _

The paper was shaking in her hands. Seeing her own words made it so much worse. She knew she had said those things to him. There was one sentence she couldn't make out completely, as it was scratched out with so much violence it had torn the paper. All she could read was _mother_. She crumbled the paper and stuffed it back into the box, doing the exact same thing Hiccup had done all those years ago, and turned to the bed.

There was a helmet with two horns on one of the bedposts and she took it carefully into her hands. The metal shone, as if someone polished it regularly.

_Hiccup's helmet._

She placed it back on the bedpost and her eye was caught by a small toy of a Deadly Nadder, sitting next to the pillow. She picked it up and turned it around in her hands. She sat down on the edge of the bed, her back to the door. It was obvious that Stoick tried to keep the room as inhabited as possible, as if Hiccup was still living here.

She suddenly noticed notches on the bedposts. Hundreds of fine lines made with a dagger, covering all the bedposts from top to bottom. Curious, she ran a hand over the lines. Why would Hiccup have made these?

'What do you think you're doing?'

She nearly had a heart attack when she heard the voice behind her. She jumped up, turning around, seeing Stoick in the doorway.

'I thought... I was... I wanted... I needed...'

He stopped her by raising a massive hand and gestured her out. She carefully set the naddertoy back on the pillow and did as he demanded. She could feel his eyes burn into her back as she walked down the stairs. He had every right be angry with her. She had broken into his home and invaded his sanctuary, the only place he could keep his son alive at least a little. When Stoick came down, she expected to be yelled at, to be thrown out the door, but the man did something that left her baffled. He told her to sit while gesturing to one of the wooden benches by the table.

'Do you want something to drink?'

She shook her head, still speechless. She had broken into his home, now he was asking her if she wanted something to drink?

'What were you doing in Hiccup's room, Astrid?'

There was no anger in his voice. He just sounded, tired.

'I needed... I wanted to see... I wanted to get to know him a little better.'

A stupid excuse, she knew that. Especially since she hadn't even tried when he was still alive. Apparently, Stoick thought so too.

'Why now?'

For a moment she pondered whether she should tell the man about her dreams or not. She decided she would.

'I have been dreaming about him recently. But not good dreams, nightmares.' She saw the man sit up slightly. 'It's different every time, although it's also the same. It starts with dragons. And then Hiccup's there, surrounded by them. But he hasn't grown a bit, he's still that small boy from ten years ago. He reaches out to me, screaming my name, and then he's either engulfed in flames, or the dragons take him. There's nothing I can do and it makes me feel guilty. I never tried...'

Stoick stood up abruptly, turning his back on her, poking in the flames.

'That doesn't explain why you broke into my house and into Hiccup's room. You know, I never went in that room when he was still here. Never. Not once. Now I wish I had.'

She looked up in surprise. Ever since Hiccup's disappearance, Stoick had not spoken about his son to anyone. To her knowledge, this was the first time he shared something about his relationship with the boy.

'Well, like I said I wanted to know how he was. I went to the forge and I found some answers, but not all and I thought...'

'...You though you would find them here.'

'Yes.'

'Did you?'

Astrid thought back to the box with broken pottery and the piece of paper inside that box. She had surely gotten a look in Hiccup's head, but she wasn't sure she liked it very much, although it only showed he was human. And every human has their breaking point. She was aware of Stoick's eyes still on her. He was still waiting for her to answer the question.

'To a degree... We have never been nice to him, none of us. I just want to take back the words I said to him.'

'So do I. But it's too late Astrid. Hiccup's dead. My son is dead.'

She didn't dare tell the man that she didn't believe Hiccup was dead. Stoick turned back to the fire, adding more wood to it.

'I know.' She mumbled. 'But even to this day, he's helping us. The catapults we build were his design, and in the backroom of the forge there's so much more. It could help rebuilt Berk.'

'No Astrid. I will not have any more of his inventions out there. It will only remind us about what happened. I know there are people who are happy that he left, they even celebrate it each year, but it is hard enough as it is.'

'But Chief...'

'Get out.'

She went without complaining. She realized she shouldn't push the issue. It had gone far better that she had expected anyway. She had invaded his home and he had not thrown her out. In fact, he had shared some of his feelings with her. She was puzzled as to why he would feel the need to do so, but right now it didn't matter.

Overthinking Stoick's words and Hiccup's drawing, she found her feet had led her to the arena, the place where they had trained so long ago and where Hiccup had displayed an unexpected talent. She leaned on the guardrail alongside the edge of the arena and closed her eyes. While thinking back to the days of their training, she tried to focus her memory on Hiccup. When she finally did remember him clearly, the day with the Zippleback, later the Gronckle and the Terror, something struck her as odd. She frowned. She couldn't quite put her finger on it just yet, but it was within her grasp.

When she finally realized what it was, her eyes grew big. How could they not have seen that?


	7. Chapter 7 Hiccup's idea

_A little more on what Hiccup is doing in Dragoncity_

_So, I have this feeling that eventhough Hiccup can work the forge a lot better than he used to, it still drains his energy. He may be ten years older and a lot stronger than he used to be, but working the forge is hard work and Hiccup still isn't, and most likely never will be, a "real viking". I mean, he will always be small compared to other vikings. At least he can lift the hammer without his muscles aching, so that's something._

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 7 Hiccup's idea **

'Hey Wrenlou! Where have you been?'

'The cliffs. I went after Hiccup last night.'

'Ah... another nightmare?'

Wrenlou nodded and went to the well. The sun was high in the sky. The walk back had taken longer than he had previously thought, or maybe that was just because of the heat.

'But Hiccup came back hours ago.'

'Yeah. I said something, he said he had an idea and then he just... flew off. Leaving me to walk back all the way.'

'What about Snowflake? You could have called for her.'

'Yeah well, she's still a little skittish after that Titan Wing incident. I didn't want to wake her. Where is he now? Hiccup, I mean.'

'The forge. He's definitively up to something. He's hammering away like his life depends on it. And he's singing.'

'Singing? Hiccup? Really?'

'Yes, really. Now correct me if I'm wrong, but he doesn't sing unless he's up to something or truly having fun, right?'

Wrenlou nodded. 'I should check it out. Thanks Broghan!'

After splashing some water in his face to cool of a little, Wrenlou headed towards the forge. He could hear the pounding of the hammer and Hiccup's voice from far away. He was indeed singing.

Toothless was curled up outside the forge, humming along with his rider, cracking one eye open when Wrenlou stepped past him. Hiccup was inside, hammering away on a piece of metal, the hammer striking with great accuracy every time he brought it down. His hear was damp from the combined heat of the sun and the fire behind him. There were black stripes on his face. He was smiling from ear to ear, singing to himself as he pounded on the metal.

'Someone's happy.'

'Hey Wrenlou. Finally here?'

Wrenlou opened his mouth, but Hiccup ducked the hot piece of metal in the water, causing it to sizzle loudly.

'No thanks to you.'

'Sorry about that.' Hiccup said, putting the piece on the table. It was filled with all kinds of metal pieces, all made and displayed with care. 'I just had an idea I had to work out.'

'Yeah, I got that much actually. What kind of idea? Does it have to do with... these?'

'It was something you said. About a bow being so big to take with you. So I figured there had to be another way. So I made these.'

He gestured at the table. Wrenlou frowned.

'And what are "these" supposed to be?'

'It's not done yet. Won't be until tomorrow.'

'I'll leave you to it then. I suppose I'll go see how Snowflake's doing.'

Hiccup watched Wrenlou walk away and smiled. After melting more metal in the fire, he made the next piece, the sound of the hammer ringing through the forge. He couldn't help but start singing again.

0-0-0-0-0-0

He had worked all day, putting his creation together piece by piece, his smile growing with every part that snapped into place. He so loved it when his plans worked. Now it was finally done and he had simply fallen asleep on the ground, next to the anvil.

Toothless crooned softly and gently nudged his rider. Hiccup didn't wake up. Unable to fly up to their room without Hiccup controlling his tail, Toothless wailed loudly. That did the trick. Hiccup slowly opened his eyes and looked at the dragon above him.

'Hey bud, what's up?' He ask sleepily.

Toothless cooed and gestured in the direction of their room.

'Yeah okay. I'm coming.'

He rubbed his eyes and got up. It was already dark outside. For some reason he always fell asleep in the forge after a big project was finished. His muscles would no longer be sore the day after, but he would fall asleep. And everyone in the city would just let him sleep. With a smile he set his creation on the table, before mounting Toothless and flying up to their room. He didn't even bother to undress, he just plopped down on the bed. Because he was so tired he fell asleep quickly. This time, there were no nightmares.

0-0-0-0-0-0

He was up before the sunrise, despite the hard work the day before. Us usual, he and Toothless went on an early flight, watching the sunrise from high above the water. Toothless ate on the way back to the city, catching the fish out of the water, soon having a mouthfull of the slimy creatures.

They landed and Toothless trotted of with his fish, looking for a quit spot to eat them. Hiccup went looking for Wrenlou and found him in the Hall, eating breakfast.

'So, how's your idea coming?'

'It's done. That's why I came looking for you.'

'Oh boy, should I be worried?'

'What? No!'

'I'm just saying, the last time you had an idea I ended up with a permanent scar on my leg.'

'But it worked. You have to admit, it worked. After a few, minor, adjustments.'

Wrenlou mumbled something while he went to refill his cup. He had to admit Hiccup was right.

After they finished eating their breakfast, Hiccup took Wrenlou to the forge.

'So, like I said yesterday, I had an idea after you said that bows were kind of big to carry around. So I went thinking, and I made you this.'

He handed him something that looked a lot like Inferno, but slightly longer.

'I don't...'

'Click it.'

Wrenlou looked at Hiccup. The man was almost bouncing with anticipation. He turned the metal stick around, found the button Hiccup meant, and clicked it.

His jaw dropped. He was no longer holding a stick, he was holding a bow. Somehow, Hiccup had managed to create a bow the same way he had made his own sword. It wasn't on fire, but it was certainly impressive. The entire thing was made from metal. The same lightweight metal they used for their armours and other weapons. Even the string was metal.

'Did you...'

'Yes.'

'No, I meant...'

'Yes.'

'Hiccup, please let me finish.'

'Okay.'

Wrenlou glared at him. 'You made this, because I said that bows were big to carry?' Hiccup nodded. 'And it's metal, all of it?'

'The string was the hardest. That and figuring out how it would have to recoil into the handle. But I think I figured it out quite nicely.'

'I would certainly say so. It's... amazing.'

Hiccup smiled while Wrenlou pulled back the bowstring, testing it's strength.

'It's light.'

Hiccup nodded. 'It's also slightly bigger that your old one, so I made a few new arrows as well.'

Wrenlou picked up one of the arrows and placed it on the bow. While pulling back the bowstring again he aimed for the tree across the forge and let go.

There was so much force behind the arrow, it burrowed almost halfway into the tree. His eyes widened with surprise.

'Okay, it may be light, but there is a lot of force behind this string.'

'Yeah I know. I might need to make a few changes to that.'

Wrenlou picked up another arrow, but hesitated.

'We might need to go somewhere else. There's too much people here to test it properly.'

'I thought you'd never ask.'

They mounted their dragons and flew to a secluded part of the island, where there was no chance of getting interrupted by either humans or dragons.

'I take it you like it then?'

'Like it? Hiccup, I love it. Thank you.'


	8. Chapter 8 The cove

_Sooo, Astrid's realization. How come Hiccup never hurt a dragon, but they still listened to him? Anyone? No one? Oh well..._

_And Astrid finally finds the cove. It doesn't show any signs of possible dragon activity anymore, but at least she finds it. It's something, right?_

_Please review._

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 8 The cove**

Astrid was now sitting in the Great Hall, staring into her cup. How could they not have seen that Hiccup never hurt a single dragon? Sure, he was able to subdue them and he had a certain power over them, but that was just the point. He _subdued _them, he never _hurt _them. It was almost like someone let him in on a secret. The secret of dragons.

She remembered that time when Hiccup had somehow gotten the Zippleback back into it's pen, seemingly just by gesturing to it. And how had he know that the Terrible Terror would go after a spot of light? He would always just... disappear after training. She had seen him one day, in the woods. He had been carrying something and he had looked shocked to see her. But she had lost him at that rock. Maybe she should get back and see what she could find out.

Her thoughts were rudely interrupted by the door swinging open and someone entering loudly. Snotlout, Hiccup's cousin, came barging in. He looked around, saw her and stomped over. She groaned.

'Hey babe.'

Snotlout sat down next to her, his feet on the table.

'Don't call me babe.'

'What are you thinking about? Is it me?'

She sighed. The man was so arrogant and selfabsorbed. And he looked just like his father. And he was totally under the assumption that they would marry one day. Which she was certain she would prevent in any way. Snotlout may be the new heir to Berk now that Hiccup was gone, but she would not marry him.

'Go away Snotlout.'

'Why? You need to get used to my presence. I mean, when we get married, I'll be around all the time.'

'For the last time, I am never marrying you. Ever.'

You'll come to the realization that I'm the best man for you babe.'

She stared at him from the corner of her eye. Granted, Snotlout wasn't bad looking, it was just his attitude. She tried to ignore him, but failed when he suddenly grabbed her hand. Outraged, she twisted his hand behind his back and stomped him. He cried out in pain and, with him momentarily subdued, she managed to get away. She had hardly registered anything he had said. Her mind was still on Hiccup and his dragon tricks.

She yanked her axe out of the tree and threw it in another one. She yanked it out of that one and turned around to throw it again, but froze. She was at that rock, the place where she had seen Hiccup carrying whatever he had been carrying. She climbed on top of the rock, but then remembered he had gone around it. So she did the same. She found a small opening that led down and when she followed it, she came into a cove. It looked peaceful. There was a little lake, some trees. She slid down towards the center of the cove and looked around with awe. This is where Hiccup went after dragon training? Was this the place where he felt comfortable? She walked towards the edge of the lake. Silvery fish shot through the water, away from her shadow and she looked down on her reflection. Long, blonde hair in a braid hanging over her left shoulder, blue eyes as clear as the sky. She could see why Snotlout wanted to marry her so badly. She could also see why Hiccup would have fallen in love with her all those years ago.

She sat down on a rock and started tossing small rocks into the water. One of them hit something in the shallow part of the lake and she got closer, curious. She reached ind and pulled out the strangest rock she had ever seen. No... not a rock... She pulled some of the algae that had grown on the object and it revealed metal. She gasped as she realized what is was.

A dagger.

Most likely Hiccup's dagger.

She stood up, her heart pounding. She had to go tell Stoick.

She had run straight to the Chief's house and was currently trying to catch her breath. Before she could knock, the door opened.

'Astrid. Does Gobber need me in the forge again?'

She shook her head, still out of breath.

'Then what is it?'

'I found... Hic... cup...'

He pulled her in, holding her shoulders, his eyes widened with shock.

'You found Hiccup?'

She shook her head and held up her hand.

'His dagger. In a lake. Must have been there for at least ten years.'

Stoick stood frozen. For a moment he had thought Astrid hid finally found his son. But finding his dagger, was just as bad. That dagger was the first thing Hiccup had ever made in the forge without Gobber's help and he had worn it proudly ever since. He would not just leave it in a lake. Not unless...

He sank down on the chair, taking the little dagger from Astrid's hand. The blade was discoloured and covered with algae, but when he scratched the hilt, just under the handle, he found it.

_HHH_

_Hiccup Horrendous Haddock_

There was no doubt about it now. It was definitively his sons dagger. But how did it end up in a lake? Lost in battle? Tossed in anger? He looked around for Astrid, but he was alone. He hadn't even noticed that she had left.

She almost wished she hadn't shown him the dagger. She had see hope flame up in his eyes when he though she had found Hiccup, and she watched that hope die almost immediately when she said she hadn't. The same questions that plagued Stoick also hunted her mind. How did that dagger end up at the bottom of that lake? Is that where the dragon had attacked him? Had he run away, only to be snatched later?

'Hey babe.'

_Snotlout._

Not the one she needed right now.


	9. Chapter 9 Memories

_So, I have had a few people ask why it's taking so long for Hiccup to get back to Berk. Exercise patience, my dear readers, he will get back. Upon discovering this part of the fandom I found that many of the "Hiccup ran away" stories, no matter how well written, skip the entire part of what he has been doing after he left, and before he gets back. They skip the actual running and go straight to the reunion. I'm not saying that's a bad thing, to each his own, but what has me fascinated is what Hiccup would do in the months, possibly years he's away from home. The friends he might make, the enemies. Where will he go, what will he do. In my story he found a home with people just like him. But even then he couldn't sit still. He just had to see the world, discover new cultures. I believe that Hiccup would go to every possible place he could, just to see what it was like. In my story, he got the chance and took it. He and Wrenlou went to discover the world. So yes, the build up is long, but I feel it will only add to the tension when the reunion does come. After all, will he be able to settle down on Berk again after all that he's been through, after all that he has seen._

_And that, my loyal readers, is what I find so interesting._

_Sorry in advance for the funny chapter, but Hiccup's dreaming. And dreams never make sense, do they._

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 9 Memories**

"_Is this some sort of a joke to you? Our parents war is about to become ours, figure out which side you're on!"_

Hiccup stirred in his sleep. He hadn't dreamt of Berk or Astrid in a long time. He grunted, mumbled something, but didn't wake up.

"_Oh come on. Let me out, please. I need to make my mark!"_

"_You made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places."_

"_Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon, my life will get infinitely better, I might even get a date!"_

"_Ya can't lift a hammer, ya can't swing an axe, ya can't even throw one of these!"_

"_Okay, fine, but this will throw it for me."_

"_See, now this right here is what I'm talking about!"_

"_M... mild calibration issue..."_

"_Hiccup, if you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all... this."_

"_But you just pointed to all of me!"_

"_Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you!" _

Toothless hovered over his rider, crooning softly. It was clear the man was dreaming, and it was clear is was a nightmare, but he wouldn't wake up. Toothless nudged him again, but Hiccup just swatted at him like he was trying to chase away a fly.

"_Hiccup."_

"_Dad! Uh... I... I have to talk to you dad..."_

"_I need to speak with you too son."_

"_I think have decided it's time to learn I don't how want to fight dragons... what?"_

"_Uuhh, you go first."_

"_Nooo, no, you go first."_

"_Alright. You get your wish. Dragontraining. You start in the morning."_

"_Oh man I should have gone first. Uuhh, 'cause I was thinking, you know, we have a surplus of dragon fighting vikings, but do we have enough... breadmaking vikings, or small home repair vikings..."_

"_You'll need this."_

"_AH. I don't wanna fight dragons."_

"_Come on, yes you do."_

"_Refrase, dad, I can't kill dragons."_

"_But you will kill dragons."_

"_No, I'm really very extra sure that I won't."_

"_It's time Hiccup."_

"_Can you not hear me?"_

"_This, is serious, son. When you carry this axe, you carry all of us with you. Which means, you walk like us, talk like us, you think like us. No more of... this."_

"_You just gestured to all of me!"_

"_Deal?"_

"_This conversation is feeling very one-sided."_

"_DEAL?"_

"_Deal..."_

"_Good. Train hard. I'll be back, probably."_

"_And I'll be here... maybe."_

Toothless wailed, but it still didn't wake Hiccup up. The dragon was pacing up and down the room, restless as his rider mumbled in his sleep, tossing and turning, unable to escape the nightmares.

"_It's not so much what you look like, it's what inside that he can't stand."_

"_Thank you, for summing that up."_

"_Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not."_

"_I just wanna be one of you guys."_

Hiccup was curled up now, the blanket wrapped tightly around his body. His hands balled into fists. The image shifted. He was no longer on Berk.

_It was so hot... the sun was burning in the sky and his mouth was so dry... what had happened? They had gone to Rome... yes, Rome. He tried to open his eyes, but they wouldn't. His arms felt so heavy... his body felt so heavy... he tried to move, but there was something holding him in place. When he tugged his arms, he found there were chains around his wrists. Wait, chains? He finally got his eyes open and when he saw the high wall of the prison around him, he suddenly remembered. He had gone to Rome, with Wrenlou. They had been on the market and there had been a scuffle. Well, much more than a scuffle. He had been separated from Wrenlou, and somehow the roman soldiers had found him holding a bloody knife, with a body at his feet. They arrested him, interrogated him, then sentenced him to death for murder. That's when they had chained him to this pole. He had no idea how long he had been here, but his throat burned..._

"_Oh my gods, Hiccup!"_

_Hands grabbed him, something shattered the chains. His legs couldn't support his weight and he stumbled. Water hit his parched lips and he drank it eagerly. _

"_Oh gods, I'm so sorry. I should have been here sooner. Toothless!"_

_There was a gush of wind next to him, the wailing of a dragon..._

Toothless watched as his rider turned over, away from him. He was pretty sure the wailing would have woken him up, but whatever he was dreaming about, had him in it's grasp and was refusing to let go. He nudged the man.

'Toothless...'

A soft whisper, nothing more. Toothless wailed again.

_The dark room, the man he didn't understand. He was scared. The man was glaring at him, then turned around and left. He was left alone, knowing the man would some back. But when the door swung open, the man standing in the doorway wasn't the one who had been interrogating him. It was someone else entirely._

"_D... dad?"_

"_I am disappointed in you son. You ran away, you choose dragons over us."_

"_Dad, please listen..."_

"_You've thrown your lot in with them. You're no viking... you're not my son..."_

_He watched in shock as the man raised an axe..._

He screamed, scrambling to get away from a man that wasn't there. He got tangled in the blanket and when he jumped out of bed, he fell. His prosthetic was on the other side. He didn't even think about it, he just started crawling back towards the wall. He heard a dragon wailing loudly and covered his ears. He curled up in the corner, terrified of the images that haunted him.

'Hiccup!'

Someone knelt in front of him, trying to get his hands away from his head.

'Hiccup, what's wrong!'

He looked up. Wrenlou was sitting in front of him. Behind him he could see the two dragons. He stared at the other man wildeyed, not fully grasping that he was no longer in danger.

'Oh Hiccup...'

He allowed Wrenlou to pull him in his arms. Toothless crept closer, crooning worriedly. He put his head on his riders legs and looked at him with pleading eyes. After a while Hiccup pulled away from Wrenlou, then turned to face him.

'The nightmare again?'

'No... it was much worse...'

He buried his face in his hands, feeling Wrenlou's hand on his shoulder.

'I have to go back.' He mumbled, his voice muffled by his hands.

'What?'

'I have to go back to Berk.'

_For your information, Wrenlou and Hiccup are NOT a couple. I ship Astrid and Hiccup. What Wrenlou does is comfort his brother after a nightmare. He's done it many times before and will probably do it many times after this._


	10. Chapter 10 Preparations

_Alright, I have broken my alternating chapter rule. Another one with Hiccup, just for you guys. The next will also be with Hiccup, after that Berk is back in the picture._

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 10 Preparations**

Wrenlou opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again. Hiccup was trying to get up, but his prosthetic was still on the other side of the bed and out of his reach. Toothless helped him back to the bed.

'Why?' Wrenlou asked, completely blown away by Hiccup's words.

'I have too. I'm tired of running, the dreams are getting worse... I... I just have to go back. I don't think I could live with myself if I went back too late to tell my dad I'm sorry. I did leave him, after all.'

Wrenlou sat down next to Hiccup and both men sat in silence for a while. Hiccup was scratching Toothless' chin and the dragon was purring with content.

'Hiccup, I don't think they will have made peace with the dragons. Not if your dad thinks he lost you to them as well as his wife. How do you think he will react to Toothless?'

'I don't know...'

'You need to think this through, carefully. I don't think you can just barge into Berk, landing there on Toothless and saying: "Hey dad, I'm back. Oh, and by the way, this is Toothless. You don't mind if he stays, right?" I think the shock of seeing you again will be enough without the dragon.'

'Yeah, you're right.'

'You know I will support any decision you make, right?'

Hiccup nodded and sighed. 'I want you to come with me.' He said suddenly.

Wrenlou frowned. 'Why's that?'

'Because you know me better than anyone. Because I trust you with my life. Because I would like someone there with me to talk back, someone I know. Because if you come that maybe, just maybe, my father is willing to listen. I mean, you've lived among dragons your whole live. You were never taught to fear them, let alone kill them. I'm pretty sure you can explain the whole dragonthing better than I can.'

'Alright, I'll come with you.

0-0-0-0-0-0

They were sitting in the Hall, their breakfast to the side, looking at the map laying on the table.

'The way I see it, we have two options. One: we cut across the Atlantic, which will mean one flight without stopping along the way and two: we cross over to Spain and cut along the seashore. That way we will be able to stop while the dragons can hunt for fish. However, that route will add days to the entire journey.'

Hiccup bit his finger while overthinking the possibilities. 'I think it's best if we go to Spain. It may be good to be able to stop sometimes. I don't care that it will take longer than when we cut across the ocean.'

'Spain it is. So, what do we need.'

'Blankets, bedroll, weapons, food and water.'

'That would be the basics we can't do without. Don't forget the map, some plain clothes...'

Hiccup nodded and sighed, running a hand through his hair.

'Are you sure you want to do this?'

'No, I'm not sure. But I have to. I want to. I want to be able to put the past behind me. I don't want it hunting me every night.'

'In that case, let's start packing.'

0-0-0-0-0-0

Hiccup was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking around the room. It looked a lot like his old room back on Berk. The wall behind the desk was covered in drawings, the desk littered in papers. There were shelves next to the desk, covered in small metal prototypes of catapults, their bigger cousins standing in a defensive line around the island. On the other side of the desk were more shelves, filled with the things he had brought back from various parts of the world. A map was hanging above the headboard of the bed, riddled with crosses. Every cross representing a place he had been. There were several tailfins in the corner, torn or broken. Old saddles and armourplates lay in a heap in another corner. Then there was the flat rock on which Toothless slept, blackened by years and years of scorching. Next to that rock was the dragon's armour. On the wall opposite to his desk there were shelfs with books he had brought back from libraries all over the world. Greek, Roman and Egyptian encyclopedias on all kinds if different subjects. This room meant so much to him, and he was leaving it, unsure of when he's come back.

Toothless was ready to go, waiting for him by the opening. Wrenlou and Snowflake landed next to the black dragon.

'Ready to go?'

Hiccup didn't answer, but turned away from the other man. Wrenlou slid of Snowflake and went over to Hiccup.

'Change you mind about going?'

Hiccup shook his head. 'No... I just... I have so many memories here and I don't know when I'm coming back...'

'As far as I'm concerned this will always be your room. I've made sure that no one touches it while we're gone. Broghan wasn't too happy about us leaving, but he understands. Hiccup, this place will always be a part of you, you can come back to it anytime.'

Hiccup smiled weakly before getting up and walking towards the books. His fingers darted across their spines, looking for that particular one. When he found it, he pulled it out and flipped it open. His own dragon manual. Not on how to kill them, but how to train them. Everything he had learned was in this book. He smiled and turned around, the book close to his chest.

'I'm ready.'

_I have no idea if Spain was known under that name during the time this supposedly takes place. I just used that name so it would be clear where they were going. You have to remember, Night Fury Island is in the Caribbean. Well, that's where I put it._


	11. Chapter 11 The journey

_Sorry for keeping you guys waiting! Midterms... woohoo... But they are over now and I'm back!_

_Mark (guest): Don't worry, the other riders will play their part. I though about them all going, but then Stoick would have to deal with six dragon riders all at once, one of them being his son. I just though it would overwhelm Berk a little._

_Thank you guys so much for all the favs and follows this still gets. I had thought the hype would be over by now, but the hype continues. I love it!_

_Please keep reviewing. I'll try to answer any questions you might have, if you don't have an account I do it in the A/N before each chapter._

_Anyways, here's chapter 11!_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 11 The journey**

Two Night Fury's were zipping across the ocean, the water rippling beneath their wings. The sun was high in the clear blue sky, the water was calm. Until the Night Fury's came around that is. They were going full speed. Not because they had an appointment to make, but just because they could. And because their riders enjoyed it.

In the distance, it appeared like small fountains were spontaneously rising from the water. When they got closer, they saw it was a group of Humpback whales. The large creatures were gliding through the water, surfacing now and then to breath, shooting water up to the dragons.

Toothless and Snowflake made it a game. They would land on the backs of the whales that surfaced, trying to catch the water they blew from their blowhole. Their riders let them. They had a long journey ahead of them, might as well let the dragons have some fun. After a few hours, they parted ways with the whales.

As the night drew closer, the dragons started slowing down. They had to reserve some of their energy to keep flying through the night. Night Fury's could sleep while flying, but it didn't go very fast. It would be at least another day until they reached Spain, so they couldn't afford to tire themselves out. They flew up, rising above the clouds where the night had already taken hold. The sky was bright and littered with stars. The moon was in front of them, shining on the clouds below. It wasn't full though, only a half, but the light was still bright enough for them to see.

Because there was no possible comfortable way to sleep on the back of a dragon, they settled for a light sleep. Wrenlou slept well before Hiccup did, who stayed awake for most the night. Toothless was humming softly in his sleep, and the sound eventually lulled him to sleep.

The day started out beautiful. The sun rose early, painting the sea and the sky with the brightest colours. The orange glow set the sea on fire. After finishing their own meal, the riders let the dragons hunt for fish, which they did eagerly. Soon, both had a mouthful of fish they gulped down. Spain wouldn't be too far away now.

They reached land around noon. They could see the fishing boats just off shore, hauling in their catch. They couldn't afford being spotted, so they circled around the boats before finally setting down.

Because it was early, they decided to go into the nearest town and see if they could get something to eat. The dragons had already found a save place to sleep, so they didn't worry about that.

The little village was bursting with activity. The fishermen they had seen off shore had returned and the market was filled with people. There were stalls with all sorts of things. Naturally, there were plenty of fish stalls, or shellfish stalls, even one that had sharks. Sharks!

But there were also the stalls with the exotic animals from the east, as the vendors called it. There were pots, cutlery, cups. They stopped at a fruit stall to buy some oranges and settled down at the docks, watching the turmoil on the water.

'It's been a long time since I had these.' Hiccup said, peeling one of the oranges. 'Last time was... Morocco I think.'

'That would be three years ago. And Morocco isn't that far away you know.'

'I know.'

They collected the orange peels on a pile between them, until a man with a wheelbarrow came along. The thing was filled with leftover food, orange peels and other stuff. He collected the pile of peels and left again.

'Trash collectors.' Hiccup said. 'Didn't see those last time we were here.'

'The last time we were in Spain, we were nowhere near the coast. This is a multicultural town. Remember Morocco? They had trash collectors there. Probably just stole the idea from them.'

They sat at the docks for the remainder of the day. As the sun started to make it's way down towards the water, the ships returned and soon the bay was empty. The orange light of the sun streaked across the water.

'I suggest we pick up a few more oranges before we leave tomorrow.' Wrenlou said while standing up and stretching his body.

Hiccup nodded before standing up himself. They walked back to where they left the dragons, and settled down for the night.

They were up early, before the sunrise. That way they could let the dragons eat without the fishermen seeing them. After that they went back into town. The sun was just rising above the horizon, casting long shadows on the ground. They found the fruit merchant and filled their backs with the oranges they both liked so much and went back to the dragons. After getting their camping gear on the saddles, they took off. Because they had to avoid being seen, they flew as high in the sky as possible. That way anyone looking up would think they were birds.

The journey went swiftly. By nightfall they were past the British Isles. Although it would have been a lot quicker to cut across the land, it was saver to go over the shore. That, and it allowed the dragons to eat. They decided to set down on a island just north of the landmass they just passed. It was uninhabited, which made is much easier to find a suitable place to sleep.

After letting the dragons hunt for fish, they settled down to roast some for themselves. Top that off with oranges, ale and some bread and they had a pretty decent meal.

'The stars are different here. Brighter, it seems.'

Wrenlou looked up. Hiccup was right, the stars did seem brighter.

'Well, the nights are darker. In Dragoncity there is always some light somewhere.'

'True.' Hiccup whispered, looking down at his foot.

'You okay?'

Hiccup sighed before taking of his prosthetic and started rubbing the stump. 'Yeah, I guess.'

'Get some sleep. At least try too. We still have a long flight ahead of us.'

Hiccup couldn't sleep that night. He knew that they would most likely reach Berk by nightfall tomorrow and to be honest, he was scared. Scared about what hos father would say if he saw him again, scared about what he would think of Toothless. When he finally did fall asleep, he slept uneasy. He tossed and turned the entire night, his fear becoming visual in his dreams. He didn't notice that Toothless gently wrapped him in his wings, forming a protective barrier between his rider and the terrors of the outside world. The dragon only wished he could do the same for the terrors in Hiccup's head.

When he woke up it was black all around. At first he didn't understand, surely the sun had risen by now. He extended a hand and touched the blackness that surrounded him. Almost instantly it turned into a wing as Toothless lifted it to reveal his rider, cooing softly. He looked around, blinking at the bright sunlight and found that Wrenlou had already started a fire. The man looked up when he crawled out from Toothless's wing, snapping the prosthetic back in place.

'Nightmares again?'

'How do you know?'

Well, Toothless never takes you in his wings unless you're sick, injured or having nightmares. Since you're neither sock nor injured... I guess I figured...' He shrugged.

'You're right though. Although it weren't real nightmares. Not like the ones I've had before. More like... uneasy dream.'

'It's not too late to turn back.' Wrenlou said while handing him a roasted fish and some ale.

'Yeah I know. But I started this, I will see it through.'

'Do you know how you're going to... you know... introduce your dad...' He gestured to Toothless.

'No.' Hiccup said with a sigh. 'I'll think about that along the way.'

They finished their breakfast in silence and quickly packed their blankets and bedrolls. When they were sure they had everything, they mounted the dragons. The first thing they did was let them eat. The dragons plucked the fish out of the water, tossing them at each other just for the fun of it.

They crossed the North Sea to Norway, and Wrenlou shivered in the cold air. The temperature was rapidly dropping now and they couldn't maintain their high altitude.

'Is it always this cold here?'

Hiccup looked over to Wrenlou. He had forgotten that he was born in the tropics and was used to heat, not cold. The man was shivering, his teeth almost clattering. He pulled the blanket out of his saddleback and wrapped it around his shoulders.

'It isn't even winter yet.' Hiccup answered. 'When the snow comes it will be a lot colder.'

'How do people even survive here.'

'We're vikings. We have stubbornness issues.'

'I've noticed the stubborn part, yes.'

Hiccup smiled weakly. He grew quiet the closer they got to Berk. The sun set early, taking every last bit of warmth with it. Wrenlou was slowly getting used to it, and having Snowflake's body heat radiating of her like a tiny sun helped keep him warm.

It was a few hours after dark when they saw the lights far below. Urging the dragons to fly lower, they saw a village scattered onto a rock. Hiccup took a deep breath.

'Is that it?'

Hiccup nodded. He had only seen it a few times from dragon back, and from up here it looked so small... he remembered it being bigger. Hadn't there been more houses along the south side? He didn't have time to think about it, because a Nadder suddenly shot past him. The dragon was soon followed by many others, all gunning down on the village far below.

'What in the name...'

Hiccup looked at Wrenlou, who stared back in confusion.

'Dragon raid.'

_The place they set down on the second, technically third, night would be Texel, the largest island in the dutch archipelago. The landmass they saw would be the Netherlands, specifically North-Holland. I have no idea if it would be uninhabited at their time, but for now it is. And I have placed Berk somewhere along the Norse coast, so it would be located in the Norwegian Sea._


	12. Chapter 12 Dragon raid

_So this is it. Hiccup's home. Now all he has to do is convince everyone on Berk that dragons aren't bad. But things take an unexpected turn for the worse..._

_Not really the reunion Hiccup had in mind..._

_Most likely not what you've been expecting, but things never seem to go right in a dragon raid. Anyway, let me know what you think, so please review!_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 12 Dragon raid**

Astrid woke up from the screams coming in trough her window. She could see the orange glow of the fire outside and immediately knew what was wrong. Another dragon raid. Again. It hadn't even three weeks. She grabbed her axe and ran outside. She almost ran into a blue Nadder. The dragon squawked and ran off before she could swing her ax at it. She saw the usual "visitors". Nadders, Zipplebacks, Gronckles and Monstrous Nightmares, going after the sheep and the yaks. She charged, swinging her axe at every dragon that got within her reach. These beasts sure had guts, coming here so often. Only three weeks had past since the last raid. Two weeks before that.

She managed to get a Gronckle away from two sheep and she was about to raise her axe to finish the beast, when she heard something. Something she hadn't heard in years. Gobber, shouting the all dreaded...

'Night Fury!'

As soon as she heard those words, she heard something else. A high pitched whistling sound, followed by a blue fireball exploding one of the catapults. One of Hiccup's catapults. Then, her anger really exploded. That thing dared to return now and destroy what little they had left of Hiccup?

No way. Not on her watch.

She was going to bring down that beast, no matter what. She made her way over to one of the remaining catapults, cutting down dragons in the process, or at least trying to. She loaded the catapult with a bola and waited, defending her keep from dragons trying to destroy it. She just hoped this catapult wouldn't be the next to be destroyed by that ungodly beast. She heard the whistle before the fireball exploded another catapult. The one next to her. The blast knocked her over, but she managed to pull the trigger of the catapult, sending the bola flying.

She was sure she missed.

She was wrong.

Up in the sky, invisible for her, something _shrieked_ in anger and pain. A black shape fell from the sky, crashing on one of the buildings, howling in frustration.

'Oh I hit it? Yes! I hit it!'

'Hit what?'

Stoick was beside her, pulling her up.

'The Night Fury!'

Stoick looked at her with surprise and shock in his eyes, then tightened the grip on his axe.

'Let's finish it.'

They ran towards the place where the dragon had fallen, still struggling against the ropes. With a shout, they ran towards it, then suddenly stood frozen, their weapons in the air.

Before them lay a sleek black dragon, tangled in the ropes, desperately trying to get free. It's green eyes shot over the people in front of him as more and more vikings gathered around, seemingly forgetting about the other dragons. But that was not what had them frozen dead in their tracks.

The dragon carried a rider.

A tall, dark figure was mounted on the dragons back, clad in leather. He wore a helmet with a full face mask and was cutting away the ropes with a flaming sword. He had quickly cut a hole big enough for him to jump through, but when he did, he stumbled, loosing his balance.

Stoick reacted faster then anyone though possible and grabbed the mans collar, yanking him away from the dragons. He wrenched the sword out of his hand. The flame died and the blade vanished as soon as the weapon left his hand and gave it to Astrid. Then he simply threw the struggling man onto the ground. The man braced his fall with his hands, immediately surrounded by vikings pointing their weapons at his. He turned around to face the vikingchief and now Astrid could see why he had stumbled the moment he had jumped of the dragon. His left leg had been replaced with a metal prosthetic. Well, part of his leg was.

He was staring at Stoick, his eyes as green and wild as the dragon's. Said dragon wailed in frustration, still trying to break his bonds to get to his rider. Stoick raised his axe and the man's eyes grew wide in fear and shock.

A golden fireball exploded the building next to them, sending splinters flying everywhere. Stoick was distracted and the man in front of him took advantage of this.

Astrid didn't even see him get back on his feet. She realized it when his fist collided with her stomach, sending her to the ground gasping for breath. She felt his fingernails scrape over her palms as he snatched his strange weapon from her hand, the fireblade coming to life once again. He was back at the dragons side, cutting the ropes and quickly freeing the dragon. Stoick took one step in the direction of the pair, his axe raised, but he never got any closer. Something white crashed down between him and the dragon.

Another Night Fury.

A _white _Night Fury.

The dragon was growling, it's wings stretched to their full size, completely blocking the other one from view. But that wasn't all.

This one also carried a rider.

The man was dressed similar to the other, wearing the same kind of leather suit and the same kind of helmet, but instead of a flaming sword he was wielding a bow which had seemingly popped up from nowhere. He pointed the arrow at Stoick, then Astrid and then back to Stoick.

Stoick stood frozen once again. First one dragonrider, now _two?_

The man on the white dragon shouted something at the other in a language they didn't understand. The other answered, still cutting the ropes. He seemed panicked. A few more words were exchanged before the man on the white dragon suddenly shouted a perfect Norse word.

'GO!'

The other man had freed the dragon and was mounted on it's back once again. The white dragon suddenly shot a ball of golden fire into on of the very few buildings still standing and while they were distracted by the explosion, the black dragon took off _running._ The white one followed and soon both dragons and their riders were gone from sight. The only reminder they had left were the burnt and cut ropes and a set of very strange footprints.

Stoick stared at the spot where two dragons had been before, before turning to the villagers.

'Don't just stand there! There are still dragons taking our sheep! Fight them! Astrid, not you.'

Astrid was almost insulted that he wouldn't let het fight the dragons, but when he spoke it made perfect sense.

'I want you to find those two. Do not approach them, do not hurt them, just find them, observe them and report back to me, understand?'

She nodded. She was still trying to wrap her mind about what had happened.

She had shot down a Night Fury.

That Night Fury had been carrying a rider.

Then suddenly there had been a second Night Fury, a _white _one.

This second Night Fury also carried a rider.

Both dragons and riders had left _running_ instead of flying, which meant that she most likely wounded the black one.

That was good, because now they wouldn't be able to leave the island meaning she could find them.

As she started to follow the tracks into the woods, assisted by the light from a torch, there was one question that kept bugging here.

How in the world had those men tamed and _trained _the unholy offspring of lighting and death itself, flying it, riding on it's back like it was just another horse?

_In case you had been wondering, they do speak another language in Dragoncity. Which makes perfect sense if you remember it's half a world away from Berk and a complete different culture. So while Hiccup learned that language from Wrenlou, Wrenlou learned some Norse from Hiccup._

_I'm sorry for the unexpected turn of events, but this is actually how the story started to develop in my head. This chapter was among the first I typed._


	13. Chapter 13 Stranded

_Another update for you guys! This chapter is kinda short, but oh well. Thank you all so much for the continued support, I really appreciate it a lot._

_Problems stacking up... totally not the way Hiccup had imagined it would be to see Berk again. Hope you like the chapter and don't forget to review! :-)_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 13 Stranded**

'Hiccup, please calm down!'

'Calm down? CALM DOWN? He was going to KILL me, Wrenlou! He would have done it too if you hadn't distracted him when you did!' He shook his head. 'I made a mistake. I shouldn't have come back. And we can't even leave, because Toothless' tail...'

His voice trailed off. He was pacing up and down. They had made it to the cove without being followed, but Hiccup was right. The prosthetic tail was broken, probably when the ropes wrapped around it. The fabric was torn to shreds, and the metal components were either bent or broken.

'Hiccup, please. Calm down. If you start shouting it will only result in us getting found and we can't risk that.'

Hiccup sighed and sat down next to Wrenlou. He picked up a small stone and twirled it around, staring into their small fire. Toothless crooned softly and nudged his rider gently, before laying behind him, folding his tail around Hiccup's waist so the man could take of the torn prosthetic.

'I can't believe he tried to kill me.' He mumbled while he fumbled with the straps that held the thing in place.

'Well, be honest. You were riding a dragon, his worst enemy. You carry a flaming sword. He perceived you as a threat. That and he couldn't see your face because of your helmet.'

'So? He tried to _kill _me. He was totally willing to just chop of my head without even asking who I was.'

'You did attack their defenses.'

'The catapults? I designed those! I designed them and they built them. I couldn't just watch as they were used to kill dragons.'

'Isn't that why you designed them?'

'Shut up Wrenlou, that was twelve years ago, before I met Toothless. But you're right, that's why I designed them. The problem is, no one knew about them and they weren't built when I left.'

'Sooo, you're saying that they started caring about your inventions after you left?'

'Apparently, yes. I don't understand it though. Why would they even bother to look through my drawings. Although... maybe Gobber...'

He finally got the broken prosthetic off of Toothless tail. Luckily no more damage was done and the remaining tailfin looked fine. Hiccup eyed the tangled mess of fabric, leather and metal now laying in his lap and sighed.

'What do we do now? Wren, what do we do?'

'We should set up camp. I know we won't be able to sleep, but the way I see it we'll be here for a while. So we'll set up camp, eat something, and then we'll see what we can do.'

Hiccup nodded. He took a deep breath before taking the camping gear off Toothless' saddle. For some reason, it had not budged when the ropes had tied them and was attached just as firmly as before. He was thankful for that.

After they had set up their small tents they settled around the fire with some leftover fish and a cup of ale. In the distance, the sun had already started to rise and the sky was slowly lighting up.

'Okay, Toothless' tail. Walk me through it, what do we need to fix it?'

'Well, the fabric is torn but that can easily be replaced. The connection rod is broken and the skeletal rods are either broken or bent. So technically... we need a forge.'

'The village has a forge, right? We could use that.'

'No way! I'm not going there! You see me walk in? "Hey guys, remember me? You shot me and my dragon down last night. You don't mind if I use the forge do you? Oh and by the way, my name's Hiccup". Like that's going to happen.'

'I didn't mean walk in, I meant sneak in. At night.'

'Oh... yeah that could work. It's not strange for Gobber to work through the night to fix the weapons after a raid, so I don't think they'll notice.'

'How about schematics? You didn't happen to bring those, right?'

'No, but I made so many I know the basics. And the schematics for the first one should still be in the backroom of the forge. Unless they cleaned that out.'

'We'll check that when we get there than. Alright, what else?'

'Metal. I can melt the old fin and use that, but I'll need more.'

'Well, it's a forge, after a dragon raid. I think there will be plenty of broken swords around you can use. What else?'

'Leather, to replace the fabric. It's thicker and heavier, but it will do. I made the first one with leather and that got me to Dragoncity the first time, so...'

'Okay. I suggest we take Snowflake into town and leave Toothless here.'

'Why? Isn't it saver to take both dragons?'

'Hiccup, he can't fly without that tailfin. He can't get away that easily if we get spotted. I mean, running leaves tracks. We already left tracks. I tried to blow them away with Snowflake, but broken branches are very hard to hide.'

'Okay, true, but Snowflake doesn't have the cover of night. She will be seen.'

Wrenlou didn't answer. Hiccup had a point. With her white colour she was very visible in the dark. He threw some more wood on the fire and picked up on of the half burned twigs that had fallen out of it. After he threw it back in he looked at his hands.

'You know, she could have the cover of night.'

Hiccup looked up. Wrenlou held up his hand. Hiccup frowned, but then he caught on to Wrenlou's idea and he smiled. He looked at the shape of the sleeping dragon.

'We are going to need more firewood.'

'Oh yeah. Lot's more.'


	14. Chapter 14 Observe

_SECOND update today guys. Those who have missed the first, go back and read it, it's important._

_So I used a certain bit from HTTYD 2... those who have seen it will most likely recognize it. I just liked that bit so much! It really shows the bond between Hiccup and Toothless._

_Thank you guys for all the reviews, fav's and follows!_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 14 Observe **

As she made her way through the forest while at the same time trying to follow the tracks and not lighting the underbrush on fire, she had wondered why the dragons hadn't simply flown off, but then something Gobber said had popped in her mind.

"_It's the wings and tails you really want. If it can't fly, it can't get away. A downed dragon is a dead dragon."_

_Did that also count for a dragon with a rider to protect him?_

As far as she could remember, the dragon's wings had looked just fine, but she hadn't been paying attention to it's tail. She sighed. Tracking two dragons through the forest at night was no easy task. Especially when on of those dragons was just as black as the shadows surrounding her.

Scratching her head she looked around. Either the dragons had fooled her and had taken of as soon as they were out of sight, or she had lost the trail, _again_. Which meant she had to turn back to where she last saw it. She had only been in the forest for a few hours but she had lost the trail at least a dozen times. She had bumped her head, scraped her knees and elbows and she was sure half the forest stuck in her hair.

About an hour ago she had fallen down a slope and she had had a hard time getting back up. It had been steep, slippery and completely void of any vegetation. She had to use her axe and by the time she was back up, she was covered in mud.

She had never been so happy to see the sunrise as she was now. Gradually the light filled the forest and it was easier to follow the tracks. Still not easy as there were voids between paw prints, sometimes rather long distances, as if the dragons had been gliding. It was near noon when she suddenly found herself at the rocks that concealed the entrance to the cove. The tracks led right to it.

They wouldn't... would they?

Carefully, she slid down the rocks towards the cove. She had no idea she was sitting on the exact same rock Hiccup had been sitting on when he first sketched Toothless. As soon as she had a clear view of the place, she saw two small tents and knew they were here. She looked around.

A figure was crouched down at the edge of the lake, his hands in the water. From what she could see he was the one they shot down, she could see his prosthetic. He was no longer wearing the helmet, but she couldn't see his face from this distance.

The black dragon slinked up behind him, low to the ground and ready to pounce. When it did, it was met with a splash of water. The man had jumped aside just in time, throwing water at the dragon. The creature growled and shook it's head, before jumping the man. This time, he wasn't fast enough and was soon pinned to the ground.

To her surprise, the creature didn't open it's mouth to blast the man to bits, but instead tapped the man's head, playing with him like a cat would play with a mouse, before laying it's head down on the man's chest. She heard a few words in that strange language and then the dragon started licking him.

_It licked him._

_It licked his face like a puppy would!_

The man managed to get away from the dragon, wiping the dragon's spit from his face. There was a low rumble coming from the dragons throat. Was it laughing? Could dragons laugh? She had no other explanation for the sound. The man looked at the dragon before flicking some of it's own saliva on it's nose. The dragon growled before licking it's paw and rubbing it over it's nose.

She couldn't believe her eyes. She was looking at the most dangerous dragons know to vikings, and it was playing with the man.

_Playing!_

After the man had washed all the dragon spit from his face, he started to collect firewood. He sat down in front of the tents and after stacking the wood, waved to the dragon. A small version of the fireballs that had destroyed almost every one of Hiccup's catapults, lit the stack of wood in an instant.

A shadow flew over her head and she saw the white dragon come down. The man mounted on her back shook his hair as soon as he took of the helmet and jumped on the ground. She saw that the dragon was carrying a net, filled with fish. The black dragon bounded over to him, tongue hanging out of it's mouth, but the man just pushed him away. After he had taken a few fish out of the net, he stepped aside to let the dragons have their food.

Astrid watched them with her mouth practically on the rock. The men seemed completely at ease with the dragons, eventhough those beasts could kill them with just one bite. They treated the dragons like they were human themselves. She watched the dragons gulp down the fish until there were none left. Then they sauntered over to a scorched patch of grass and the black one lit it up with blue fire. After it was smoking, both dragons settled down, completely entangled, only told apart by their colour.

She looked back at the men. They had skewered the fish and were roasting them above the fire. The one with the prosthetic was using a stick to draw in the sand at his feet. They were talking, but once again she couldn't understand what they were saying.

Then she suddenly remembered they could speak Norse. At least one of them spoke it, but the other understood it as well. She frowned. How would someone...

she nearly screamed when the rock was suddenly hit by blue fire and she scrambled back. She heard the dragons hiss and growl, some shouts from the men, but she didn't stick arounf to find out what they were saying.

She ran.

She ran the entire way back to the village and she hated herself for it. She was a Hofferson, Hoffersons didn't run!

But she did.

She was completely out of breath by the time she reached the village and as she sat on the steps of the Great Hall, trying to catch her breath, she saw the sun had already begun to set. She had been watching them for almost half a day! It had only felt like a few minutes.

As she sat there she couldn't wrap her mind around what she had seen. The Night Fury, the deadliest, most dangerous dragon she had ever encountered, acting like an overgrown lapdog. And the men, acting like the dragons weren't some sort of dangerous animal that could take their head of at any given time.

She just couldn't understand.


	15. Chapter 15 The forge

_Yeey third update today. If you missed the first two, you should go read those._

_Hiccup being Hiccup, something just had to go wrong._

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 15 The forge**

The black dragon landed quietly behind the forge. Two men slid of it's back, peeking around the corner. The building was empty.

'Okay.' Hiccup said, placing the metal remains of the old tailfin on the anvil. 'Would you...?'

The dragon lit up the fire and Hiccup smiled. 'Right. Eehhmmm, schematics...'

He walked towards a door and pulled it open. It took a few pulls and when it did open, it shrieked loudly.

'Stupid door.' Hiccup mumbled before lighting a candle and stepping in.

As soon as he stepped into the small room, he found it had not been cleared out. Everything was the way he left it, from the stack of papers on the desk to the drawings covering the walls. He took a deep breath. He didn't know it would bring so much memories.

'Well, this certainly looks familiar. Do all your rooms look like this?'

'Yeah... I guess...'

He put the candle down on the desk and started ravaging through the stack. He threw the papers all over the room until he found what he was looking for.

'Here we go.'

'Eh, Hiccup? Shouldn't you put those back?'

Hiccup looked at the papers on the floor. The room looked like a small hurricane had blown through it.

'No time. Besides, what does it matter. They don't come here anyway.'

He closed the door and spread the papers out on the desk in the forge.

'It's a little cruder than the old one, but it will work fine. I can make these from the metal I still have, but I'm going to need more for the connection rod.'

'There are broken swords over there.'

'Good, that'll do. Could you go find a piece of leather?'

'Absolutely. How big does it need to be?'

'Eehmm, hang on. I thought I had... yes, here. These are the minimal sizes.' He handed Wrenlou a sheet of paper.

'Okay. Any idea on where to look?'

'Not really.' Hiccup said while he placed the metal in the fire. 'You could try the armory. For some reason they always kept the leather there.'

Wrenlou nodded and walked out of the forge. The dragon bounded after him.

'No girl, I want you to stay with Hiccup. That way you can save him when he's discovered. I mean, he's the one making all the noise.'

As if on cue, Hiccup started hammering the metal. The dragon seemed to ponder the words before bounding back to the forge.

He was done faster than he had hoped. He had just cooled the last piece and put it with the others. After than he went over the schematics to make sure he didn't miss anything.

'I found it.'

He nearly dropped the hammer when Wrenlou suddenly appeared next to him.

'Gods Wren... don't you ever do that again!'

'I'm sorry. Didn't mean to scare you. But I found it.'

'Good. I'm done as well.'

'Okay, what's left?'

'Cut the leather the right shape and size and create the tunnels where these go through.'

'Shouldn't be too hard, right?'

Hiccup shook his head. It was actually the easiest part of the entire process. After they finished it they set to clean the forge and put everything back in place. Wrenlou was actually surprised that no one had bothered to look while Hiccup was hammering away. He could hear it from the other side of the village. After that was done, Wrenlou checked to see if the coast was still clear and mounted Snowflake.

'Come one, let's go ba... Hiccup? Hiccup!'

Hiccup was running in to opposite direction, towards the plaza, the prosthetic tailfin under his arm. Wrenlou steered the dragon after him.

'Hiccup! Where are you going! We need to go back!'

'There's somewhere I need to go first.'

'Hiccup...'

Hiccup made his way over to a house separated from the rest, build on a large hill. He ran to the backside of it and looked up the small window. He put the fin on the ground and jumped up, grabbing the edge of the window before pulling himself up.

'Hiccup! Oh, for the love of... What are you doing!'

Hiccup didn't hear him anymore. He looked around in the room where he had spend most of his live. He saw the desk, still in the same place, still covered in paper. The bed, neatly made. He saw his helmet on the bedpost where he had left it and walked to pick it up. He turned it around in his hands. It wasn't covered in dust, like he had expected. In fact, nothing in the room was. He put the helmet back and looked at the bedpost. Al those notches... He ran his fingers over the lines and looked towards the headboard. He smiled when he saw the small Nadder, still sitting on the pillow, and picked it up. This is the reason he came here. His mother had made it for him, the only thing he still had from her. It felt good to finally have it in his hands again, although he remembered it being bigger.

No, he had been smaller.

He walked back to the window as silently as his metal leg allowed him and swung a leg over the edge. For a moment he sat there, half in half out. Then he jumped on the ground.

'What were you doing!' Wrenlou hissed.

'I had to go get something.'

Hiccup picked up the prosthetic fin and mounted the dragon behind Wrenlou. Snowflake spread her wings and took to the sky.

'Damn it Hiccup, we came here to fix a tailfin, not break into peoples houses!'

'I used to live there. My dad still does.'

'Yeah? And what would you have done if he had been in that room?'

Hiccup opened his mouth to answer, but found he hadn't even considered that possibility.

'I don't know.'

'Doesn't matter know does it! What's that?'

'My mother made it for me. I forgot to take it with me when I left. It's really the only thing I still have from her.'

'I'm sorry... I... I didn't know...'

'No, it's okay. You're right. It was reckless and probably stupid to do, but I just... I needed this.'

They landed at the cove. Toothless came running towards them, happy to see his rider save. Wrenlou walked towards the smouldering fire and put some more wood on it, bringing the flame back to life. Hiccup suddenly uttered a series of curses.

'What's wrong?'

'The connection rod! I left it at the forge! We should go back!'

'Hiccup, no. the sun is already rising. We'll be seen. No, I think it's best if I go and get it tomorrow.'

'You? Why you?'

'Because they will most likely be guarding the forge. Because one person is less easily seen. Because I can walk without a sound. Because Toothless still can't fly and I know Snowflake better than you do.'

'Yes, yes okay. I got the point. I'm sorry, this is my fault. If I hadn't...'

'Hiccup, it's not your fault. I can understand that you'd want to get the only thing you had from your mother, I really do. Let's just not worry about that connection rod okay? I'm hungry, I'm tired.'

'Yeah, me too.'

'Good. Snowflake and I will go get some fish. And you should really wash your face, it's covered in soot.'

Hiccup nodded as he watched them fly away and ran a hand over his face. He was covered in soot. Not that it could be helped, it was a forge after all. He looked at the little stuffed Nadder in his hands and carefully set it in his tent, on his bedroll. He looked at for a while, then went to wash his face.


	16. Chapter 16 The plan

_So, yeah. He forgot the connection rod. Way to go Hiccup, well done. Now they have to go back to get it. While the entire town is out looking for them. that should be fun._

_A little more about Stoick. After all, he is a major character in the story. Poor Stoick. He's lost so much already. First his wife, then his son. Now his sons stuffed toy Nadder... Although technically he didn't lose that. _

_And Astrid does some more spying, seeing something she didn't expect..._

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 16 The plan**

Stoick awoke after a short night sleep. The two dragon riders wouldn't leave him alone. He thought about them all they yesterday, and when Astrid came back and told what she had learned, his confusion and anger only grew.

But there was also something else. There was something about the one they had shot down. Something familiar. He just couldn't put his finger on it. It had been in his eyes, and his voice. But the more he thought about it, the more it seemed to elude him.

Just like every morning, he went up to Hiccup's room. He stood in the doorway and softly called his son's name, as if he was trying to wake him. Just like any other day, no response came. He sighed, went over to the bed and sat down on the edge. It took him a while that something was wrong.

The little stuffed Nadder wasn't where it should be.

That wasn't all though. After searching the entire room, he found it was _missing._

As soon as he realized that, he got mad. Who in the entire town of Berk would have the nerve to break into his son's room?

He stomped downstairs and out the door and almost ran into Astrid.

'Gobber wants to see you at the forge. He says it's urgent!'

She ran away again. By Thor where did that girl get her energy. When he got close to the forge, he could hear Gobber shouting from far away.

'Gobber! What is the problem?'

'Tha problem? Tha problem. I'll show ya tha problem.'

He followed the blacksmith to the backroom. He hadn't been in there in ten years. He hadn't been in there since he gave Hiccup his helmet. Like Hiccup's room back at the house was his place of mourning, the backroom was Gobber's.

'Tha'. Tha' is tha problem.'

Stoick looked inside. The room was a mess. Papers were thrown all over the place, covering every inch the floor.

'I did no' leave it like tha'. Someone's been through it.'

Stoick frowned. First Hiccup's bedroom, now Hiccup's workspace?

'Hey guys? Have you seen this?'

The two men turned to Astrid. She was holding a long metal rod in her hands.

'I didn't make tha'. It's no' mine.'

'And you weren't hammering away last night, were you?' Astrid asked.

Gobber shook his head. 'I slept all night.

'Then who...' She frowned, then suddenly her face lit up. 'The dragon riders! They had to have been here! They were probably the ones that ravaged the back room. And they most likely made this as well. Whatever this is, I'm pretty sure it has to do with why they are still here and haven't left yet.'

Stoick frowned. Why would those dragon riders break into the forge? And more importantly, why would they break into his house?

'They will come back for it.' He said. 'Gobber, call a meeting. Gather everyone in the Great Hall. Astrid, go back to the cove. See what you can learn. There is a reason why they made that, find out what it is. In the mean time, I want two people guarding the forge at all times, and I want that rod put somewhere save.'

She nodded and left. Gobber mumbled something when he started to gather the papers from the ground and put them back on the table. For a moment Stoick wondered if he should tell his friend that the dragon riders had also broken into his house, but decided against it. No one really knew how much the loss of his son hurt, even after all these years.

'Gobber? Great Hall.'

The blacksmith mumbled a conformation while he continued to pick up the papers. Stoick left, his confusion even greater than before.

0-0-0-0-0-0

With questions raging in her mind she had made her way over to the cove. The dragons wings had looked fine, why would they need a metal rod? She crawled out onto the rock, carefully looking over the edge. She saw the black scorch mark where the blast had hit last time she was here and shuddered at the memory.

When she peered into the cove she saw the black dragon laying at the edge of the lake. The other dragon and both riders were nowhere to be seen. She frowned and looked at the tents. Were they sleeping? But even if they were, where was the other dragon?

She looked over the little cove. The white dragon was nowhere to be found. Surely it couldn't be hiding in the shadows. Maybe it had just gone for a little flight. She heard a splash and looked back at the lake. Her jaw dropped.

On of the men had just surfaced in the middle of the lake, running his hands trough his hair. The short auburn locks stuck to his head. He ran a hand over his face and swam to shore. The dragon opened a lazy eye when the man approached, but it's head shot up when a splash of water hit it's nose. The dragon snorted and turned away. Laughing, the man climbed out of the water and onto a rock. He stretched his legs in front of him and ran a hand trough his hair again.

Astrid was staring at him. The only thing he was wearing were his pants. She couldn't see his face as he had his back turned towards her, but she could see his body. And man, it looked fine.

He was small compared to the viking men, but muscular. Not too muscular, but his muscles were well defined. His body sported numerous scars, most of them small. There was one how ever, that immediately caught her attention. It ran all the way across his back, from his right shoulder to his left hip. It looked like some one had tried to cut him in two with a sword. She saw a bite mark on his left biceps that looked like it was made by a small dragon. A few other, most likely from cuts. And his leg. From the distance she could't really see it, but it looked like it had been severed with one clear cut, not torn of as she had originally thought.

A dragon call came from the air and a second black dragon landed. The other man slid of it's back and both dragons bounded towards each other, fighting over the net with fish.

Wait, a _second_ _black_ dragon?

There had been one _black _dragon and one _white _dragon. Now there were two _black _dragons?

She frowned and turned her attention back to the men. They were talking in that strange language for a while before the one that had just arrived walked towards one of the tents and entered it. When he came out he had removed the leather armour and was just wearing the tunic he wore underneath. He tossed the other man a light green tunic before taking of his own and diving into the lake. He swam a few rounds, sometimes ducking under the water, but eventually climbed out and sat down next to the other.

His built was similar to the other man and from this vantage point they could be twins. Except for the hair of course. He too had several scars on his body, the largest being a burn on his left shoulder. Before she could see any more, he slipped the tunic back over his head, the fabric clinging to his body as it absorbed the water. After a while the black haired one slipped of the rock and picked something from the ground. The other man's prosthetic. After reattaching it to his leg, the men walked over to where their fire had been. The dragons sauntered over to them and nestled behind their riders, tails wrapped around the men.

She realized she was staring. It just seemed so casual. Take a swim, roast a fish. Cuddle with a dragon.

She heard laughing and looked back at the men. Blackhair, as she had decided to call him, was holding up his hand to the other. It was covered in... charcoal? She looked at the dragon behind the man, wriggling it's now white nose and suddenly it dawned on her. They had painted the dragon with charcoal! That way it wouldn't be seen at night!

She was so caught up in amazement that it took her a while to remember why she was really here. She turned her attention to the other dragon. Her eyes glided over the sleek black form and came to rest at the dragons tail. Something was off.

The left tailflap wasn't black, it was brown.

When she squinted her eyes to look closer, she saw it wasn't even natural to the dragons body. It was a prosthetic. Just like the man the dragon was missing part of it's body.

A grin crept onto her face. She had been right. They had made that rod and they most likely needed it to work that prosthetic. She slid backwards and quickly made her way out of the cove. She was smiling the entire way back to Berk. Without that rod they weren't going anywhere.

'Astrid! What did you find?'

She turned around. Stoick was standing behind her, a stern look on his face.

'Well, that black dragon is missing part of it's tail. One of the tailflaps is missing and they replaced it with a prosthetic. I think that's what the rod is for. They need it to work that prosthetic. As long as we have it, they are not going anywhere.'

'Where is it?'

'I put it in my house. I don't think they'll be looking there.'

'Good, good. I want you to guard the forge tonight. If you're right than they will come back for it and then we'll have them.'

Astrid nodded. 'One more thing, sir.'

'Yes?'

'The white dragon? They painted it black using charcoal. Most likely so it wouldn't be seen while they snug into the village. I just thought you'd want to know.'

'I do. That you Astrid.'

He watched her walk away and went back to his own house. Those dragon riders were smarter than he thought. If they could fix a dragon's tail with a prosthetic, who know what they were capable off. At least tonight they would be able to capture them and those infernal dragons. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep as long as they were on the island. For some reason, they had brought the memory of Hiccup back to life, and he didn't like that.

_Yes, I know it's cold on Berk. But Hiccup's a viking, he can handle the cold. It isn't winter yet, so it's not that cold after all, that's why Wrenlou can handle the cold quite well. _


	17. Chapter 17 Caught

_OMGOMGOMGOMG OVER A 100 FOLLOWERS?! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! FREE VIRTUAL POPCORN FOR EVERYONE!_

_Okay, I'm calm now. I'm fine. _

_This is a new record for me. Okay, I admit, this is only my fourth story, but so far it's the longest and most popular. Next goal, a 100 favourites? Who's with me? Only 24 more to go. Come on guys, we can do it._

_Alright, on with the story. Longest chapter so far. In fact, it's the longest chapter i have EVER written. Sorry if this didn't play out the way you most likely thought it would, but I have my reasons for doing it this way. Those reasons will become clear in the next chapter._

_Also, I suck at writing fights. Hope I did okay and if you have tips, let me know._

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 17 Caught**

They had waited till nightfall before they painted Snowflake black again. Over the course of the day most charcoal had rubbed off. Hiccup had tried to convince Wrenlou to let him go instead, but Wrenlou was just as stubborn as a viking. Hiccup had watched them fly away with a terrible feeling. In his heart he knew something would go wrong, he just didn't know what.

0-0-0-0-0-0

They had landed in the forest just outside of the village. The forge looked clear, but he had learned the hard way that looks were often deceiving.

'Okay girl, I want you to stay here, in case we need to make a quick getaway, okay?'

The dragon crooned softly and nudged his shoulder, rubbing charcoal on his clothes.

'Snowflake... it will be fine. I promise.'

He crept towards the forge, hiding behind the buildings and in the shadows. He made it to the forge without seeing any one. The moment he stepped inside, he saw that the rod was gone.

Of course it was.

It would have been way to easy to just leave it there, but where did they put it? He started searching the forge for the thing.

'Looking for this?'

He froze. Of course he didn't bring his bow. Or his helmet. The only weapon he had was his dagger. With no other weapon in reach he unsheathed it and turned around. There was a blonde woman standing in front of him, a braid hung her right shoulder and down her chest. Her blue eyes stared straight into his own. She was holding two things. The first being a double bladed axe which she had pointed at his throat, the second being the connection rod.

'You need this don't you. To fly?'

'Give me that, now.'

'I don't think so.'

'Give. Me. That.'

'If you want it, come and get it.'

She eyed the man if front of her. He was armed with only a dagger, but the fire in his eyes was clearly visible. She knew he wasn't going to leave without the rod she clenched in her hand.

They circled each other, her axe always pointing at him. They continued circling until they had switched places and she was in the forge and he outside of it. Then she lost her patience and charged at him. He stepped out of the way and grabbed the hand she held the rod in. He twisted her arm behind her back, forcing her to let go of the rod. Then he gave her a push that send her to the ground. She watched him run away, the rod in his hand. Never had she been beaten so easily!

She threw her axe at him. It impacted the ground narrowly missing his foot. He stumbled, then fell and she was on top of him in no time, pinning him to the ground. He wasn't having any of it though and elbowed her in her face. Pain shot through her nose and she felt blood run down into her mouth.

No way she was being beaten by this guy.

He was running again, towards the plaza. She scrambled back to her feet and pulled her axe out of the ground. She run after him, but he was fast. However, she was determined not to let him get away. While entering the plaza, a shrill shriek filled the air and she heard the approaching whistle of a Night Fury.

'No! Nononononononononon.'

A black shape swooped down, but she already clung to his legs. She was not going to let him go. He fell, but as he fell, he threw the metal rod into the air. It was snatched up by the dragon, who wailed loudly. The man twisting in her grasp yelled a word and the dragon spread it's wings and shot up into the sky, disappearing into the dark.

The man's knee then collided with her rear and send her flying off of him. She was back on her feet in a matter of seconds, but so was he. He smirked. She growled. He may have gotten the rod, but he wasn't going anywhere. She was determined to keep him in Berk, no matter what.

Her axe lay on the ground not to far away. She had dropped when she dove towards his legs. Not that she needed it. He dodged her attacks, not even trying to defend himself, just trying to get away from her. It made her angry. Why wouldn't he fight?

She let her eyes glide over him. He had his hands raised, crouching slightly. His leather suit seemed uncomfortable to her, but he moved around with ease. He had no weapon but had his hands balled to fists. She screamed her battle cry and launched at him. He stepped aside, but pushed her to the ground. For a moment, she was dazed but when she opened her eyes, she saw a large rock in front of her. She scrambled back to her feet, the rock firmly in her grasp. Again, the man was running away from her, towards the forest. She threw the rock at him.

Even though she was more skilled in throwing axes and knifes, the rock hit it's mark on the side of his head. He yelped and fell. In an instant she was on his back, twisting his arm and pushing her knee down between his shoulder blades. He cried out in pain, but this time she wasn't letting go. After a while he gave up struggling and she got of him, never letting go of his arm. She pulled him to his feet, but he was stumbling, dazed from the rock that had hit his head.

'Astrid!'

Stoick came running up to her, followed closely by Gobber.

'Are you alright?'

She nodded, suddenly realizing that her face had to be covered in blood.

'The dragon got away with rod, but I managed to keep him here. I didn't see the other guy though.'

'Well done. Gobber, get him to the prison. Astrid, go wash your face and have that nose looked at. Then I want you to take a healer to look at that head wound of his.'

'Wait, what? Why would I do that?'

'Because I want him alive Astrid! He's no use to us dead. Just do as I told you. We will question him tomorrow.'

0-0-0-0-0-0

She watched the guard open the door of the small cell and peered inside. The man was laying in the bunk, unconscious. His face was pale and the right side of it was covered in blood. She sighed and stepped aside to let the healer in, a young woman with short red hair.

'Well from the looks of it I'd say you hit him quite hard.'

'I didn't hit him.'

'What, this just happened?'

'I threw a rock at him. I just wanted to keep him from escaping!'

The woman didn't answer, but took the piece of cloth from the bowl of water and sat down at the man's side. Astrid grabbed her axe a little tighter. If he tried something, she was ready.

His eyes fluttered and opened when the healer started to wash the blood from his face. From her place by the door Astrid could see him look up at the woman with confusion.

'It's okay. I'm just trying to help. Astrid, go and get a couple of blankets.'

'Why?'

'Because I asked you too that's why! Now go get me a couple of blankets!'

The man flinched at her shouting, squeezing his eyes shut again. Grumbling, Astrid left. When she came back the healer had already bandaged the man's head. After taking the blankets from her she used one as a pillow while covering him with the other.

'Well?'

Astrid nearly dropped her axe. For a man his size Stoick was a surprisingly soft walker.

'He will be fine. Minor concussion, that's all. He'll have a headache for a few days.'

'Good. That means we can question him tomorrow, right?'

'If you take it easy. He'll be confused, most likely won't remember where he is.'

Stoick nodded, but Astrid could see in his eyes he wasn't planning on "taking it easy". He was planning on getting the answers he wanted, one way or another. If there was one thing he hated more than dragons, it was the people that treated them like they were harmless, gentle creatures.

0-0-0-0-0-0

She looked around the Great Hall. Stoick had called a Meeting and the Hall was slowly filling up with vikings, mumbling to each other. Because she was the one that had captured the man, she was granted the honour if sitting next to the chief as he questioned their captive. She touched her nose. It wasn't broken, but it still hurt.

'Bloody dragonrider.' She muttered under her breath.

When he was sure everyone was inside, Stoick stood up, silencing everyone almost immediately.

'Some of you might already know, that we captured one of the dragon riders last night. Astrid here, was able to subdue him before he could escape.'

Whispers rippled through the crowd like waves in a pond.

'I have summoned you here to be witnesses as I question him. Gobber!'

The blacksmith opened the door and two men dragged a third in. Astrid sat up. The dragon rider was stumbling on his feet, loosing his balance every few steps. The men forced him down in a chair in front of Stoick and he moaned, bringing his hands up to his head. She now saw that he was chained.

'Who are you and where are you from.'

The man didn't answer but turned his head away, his hands pressed against it.

'WHO are you and WHERE are you from!'

The man flinched, but still didn't answer. He didn't even make eyecontact. Astrid knew he spoke Norse, but she didn't know how big his vocabulary was. Stoick was already loosing his patience.

'ANSWER ME!'

The man's head snapped up as he stared at Stoick directly.

'Would you listen?'

His voice was barely more than a whisper, speaking the words without a noticeable accent. The words caught her off guard and when she looked at Stoick, she could see he was just as surprised as she was. Before he could say anything, the man spoke again.

'Like you listened to Hiccup?'

Upon hearing the name of his son, Stoick froze. Astrid's jaw dropped and whispers arose from the crowd.

'What?'

'Oh I think you heard me just fine.'

Something cold had crept in his voice, she could hear it. She was staring at him. How did this man know Hiccup?

'I found him on a beach you know. He was injured, alone and heartbroken.'

'My son,' Stoick hissed through his teeth, 'was taken by a dragon.'

'Oh, sure he was. How do you think he got to my beach? But did you EVER consider the possibility that maybe that's what he wanted?'

Stoick took a deep breath. Astrid didn't know what to think. So Hiccup had been taken by a dragon after all. But why had the beast left him on a beach?

'You're lying. YOU'RE LYING!'

The man flinched at Stoick's sudden outburst, the pushed himself out og the chair. He was unstable on his feet, but managed not to fall.

'You think I would lie? For months, he cried himself to sleep. For months he would wake up screaming Every. Single. Night! Haunted by nightmares that wouldn't leave him alone. HOW could you make a FIFTEEN year old boy believe that the ONLY way to save his friend, HIS ONLY FRIEND, was to LEAVE?'

Stoick was staring down at the table, obviously trying to keep his emotions under control in front of the entire town.

'You chased him away. He made him fly away on that dragon. He tried to tell you dragons were not what you think they are, but you didn't listen. He tried to show you, but you were blind. Did you ever pay attention to your son, Stoick?'

Stoick slammed his fist on the table. Astrid flinched at the sound, but the dragon rider seemed to have anticipated it and never even blinked.

'When he came to us, he was homeless, lost. We gave him a home, a family. We gave him a second chance, with people that were just like him. I've seen him grow into the man he is today.'

'Shut up.' Stoick mumbled.

'He left because you he knew he didn't belong here. Dragons aren't the mindless killing machines that you think they are. All my life I lived among them and not once, NOT ONCE, have they tried to raid us, or kill us. Hiccup was willing to see that. That's why he never belonged here in the first place! You're just a bunch of narrow minded, stubborn...'

'SHUT UP!'

This time, the dragon rider backed away. But he wasn't done yet.

'I KNOW his nightmares, I KNOW his fears. For years he'd wake up either screaming or crying, he still does! All because you made his life a living HELL!'

It seemed like that was the last straw for Stoick. He stomped around the table until he was face to face with the much smaller dragon rider in front of him. He grabbed the chain around the man's wrists and pulled him up by it.

'My son is DEAD! He was taken by a DRAGON! He was KILLED by a DRAGON!'

Before the man could respond, Stoick knocked his head against that of the dragon rider, then let go of the chains. The man stumbled, grabbing his head before tripping over the chair.

'Get him out of here.'

The two men that had brought him also dragged him out. Astrid stared at the door, completely baffled. Hiccup had survived all these years? He had been living on some distant island for all this time?

'All of you, out.'

The crowd mumbled, but made no move to leave the Hall.

'I SAID OUT!'

Within seconds the Great Hall was empty until Stoick was alone. He stumbled and sat down on the nearest chair, his chest tight with grief. He knew there had to be some truth to the things the dragon rider had said, how else would he know Hiccup? Who else would have told him his name?

No. it wasn't true. It couldn't be true. Hiccup would never choose a dragon over Berk, would he? But something deep inside told him otherwise. He had never showed the boy the love he deserved and so desperately needed. He had dismissed the boys ideas as foolish and unvikinglike. He had ignored his attempts to get his fathers approval, or at least attention. In the end, he had ignored him all together, until he had placed first in dragon training. He had never realized that by then it had been too late, that by then his son was no longer his.

He buried his face in his hands, refusing to show the world his tears.


	18. Chapter 18 Taking Astrid

_Night Shade (guest): who knows. Just wait and see_

_Sorry if the last chapter was a little depressing. Sometimes the harsh truth is better than a sweet lie. And Stoick really needed to hear the truth from someone._

_So, I guess things are still not going the way you want or expect them too. Don't worry, it will be alright in the end... maybe..._

_Thank you for all the support! Again. At the moment I need 4 more favorites to achieve the next milestone, one hundred favorites. With the next update I needed 25. So, THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 18 Taking Astrid**

Snowflake had come back alone. She had dropped the connection rod and wailed as she bounded around him, nudging him while he tried to get the rod in place. As soon as it was, he followed her back to the village. He had been just in time to see Gobber take Wrenlou away, his brother stumbling on his feet, barely able to keep his balance. The sight had filled him with anger, but he had been powerless to do anything. Blasting his way into the prison to get Wrenlou out would only result in them both being captured, or worse, killed.

He hadn't gone back to the cove. Instead, he had been flying all night, circling the island. He was so angry it made Toothless uneasy and they had landed at a small secluded beach at sunrise.

Now he was pacing up and down the rocky shore, tossing an orange from one hand to the other, both dragons eyeing his every move. He could kick himself. He _knew_ something would go wrong, he_ knew_ it! And he couldn't get over that fact that Wrenlou had known as well. He stopped and sighed. Toothless came up to him, crooning softly while nudging his shoulder, before biting at the saddle.

Hiccup scratched the dragon's nose before he took the saddle off. As soon as he was free Toothless bounded towards the ocean, diving into the water head first. After he had put the saddle on the ground Hiccup turned around seeing Snowflake look at him expectingly. He also too her saddle of and the dragon dove after the other, the water turning black around her.

Hiccup sighed and sat down. He couldn't help but feel like this was his fault. Surely he could have made Wrenlou stay and gone himself. But then again, where would that have led him. Most likely he would be the one in the Berkian prison. He would have to have faced his father. And he wasn't ready for that yet.

Suddenly a fish dropped on his lap and he saw Toothless sitting in front of him cooing softly.

'Thanks bud.'

Snowflake also came out of the water. Hiccup couldn't help but laugh at how comically the dragon looked. Not all the charcoal had washed of and now she was white, mostly, with streaks of black and grey.

'Come here.'

He stood up and pulled a piece of cloth from his saddlebag. After dipping it in the ocean he turned to the dragon and started washing the rest of the charcoal from her body.

'Okay, what do we do now? Wrenlou has been captured, we need to get him out. How do we do that?'

Toothless cooed and cocked his head to the side.

'Yes I know. It's dangerous, but we can't just leave him there. There you go, all white again.'

He started to gather driftwood to build a fire to roast the fish Toothless brought him. Slowly the sun rose higher into the sky. Hiccup still had no clue of what to do.

When night fell he flew back to the village, landing on one of the rooftops. Snowflake, being white again, stayed in the forest, but he knew she was watching his every move. Suddenly he saw Astrid walk across the plaza, and an idea popped into his head.

0-0-0-0-0-0

She was so deep in thought she didn't hear the dragon coming. Suddenly something grabbed her and she saw the ground disappear quickly.

'Oh great Odin's ghost this is it. I'm gonna die. AAAHHHHH.'

As she clawed at whatever was holding her, she felt scales. She looked up and was looking at the black belly of a dragon. An angry growl drew her attention. The white dragon was flying next to her, growling at her with a mouth full of razor sharp teeth.

'Where are you taking me?'

No answer. The dragons kept on flying. When she looked down she saw they were flying over the ocean. She clung onto the claw that held her firmly in it's grasp.

It felt like they had flown for hours before the dragon finally let go of her arm and put her on a sea stack. Instead of landing, both dragons just took off again, leaving her trapped on the high rocks.

'Hey! Come back! You can't just leave me here! HEY!'

But dragon and rider flew off, followed by the other one, disappearing quickly into the night.

0-0-0-0-0-0

She jolted awake. She had hoped it had just been a dream, but she was still on the sea stack, alone. She mentally kicked herself for falling asleep. She looked around. There were countless of sea stacks surrounding her. After looking over the edge into the icy waters far below, she realized she would never survive if she jumped. She sighed. She was trapped. And of course she had dropped her axe the moment the dragon plucked her from the ground.

She was throwing rocks of the sea stack when she heard an all familiar sound. Looking up, she saw the dragons approach the sea stack, before landing on the side opposite to her.

'Who are you! What do you want from me!'

The rider looked at her from behind his mask, still mounted on the dragon. Four green eyes stared at her, together with the white dragons strange eyes. It was like they were staring straight into her soul. He unhooked his prosthetic from the stirrup on the dragons saddle and before sliding of the dragon he turned it from the hook to something he could walk on. He took his helmet of and ran a hand through his auburn hair. For the first time she could see his face from up close. She frowned. He had something strangely familiar.

'What do you want from me?'

The dragon growled in response, positioning himself behind her and the man. She now saw the camping gear on the dragons saddle and realized he had gone back to the cove to collect it. She looked at the white one and saw that she too was carrying camping gear.

'I want an answer!'

'Oh, you do? Well, so do I.'

She took a step back. His voice... there was something about his voice... he came walking towards her, his eyes dark with anger. She wanted to say something, but the menacing look on his face killed the words in her mouth. The two dragons that were glaring at her didn't help. She was now trapped between the man and the edge of the sea stack and did the only thing she knew. She attacked him.

0-0-0-0-0-0

She slowly opened her eyes. Her head was pounding. For a moment she couldn't figure out where she was, but then the memories came back.

The sea stack.

The dragonrider.

She sat up abruptly, the world spinning around her. When she brought her hands to her head she noticed that they were bound. What had happened?

Oh, right.

She had attacked him when he had cornered her on the edge of the sea stack.

He had stepped aside just in time and she had shot past him. After she hit the ground something had whacked her over the head. After that... nothing.

She looked around and spotted him on the other side of the sea stack. He was crouched next to the dragon, his back turned to her. She started to get up, as slowly and quietly as she could.

'Is he alive?'

She froze. How did he know she was awake?

'What?'

'Wrenlou. The one you captured. You know, my brother. Is he alive?'

'Yes. Last I saw him.'

'Good. That's good. I would have burned your village to the ground if you had hurt him.'

He stood up and turned around. Nothing in his posture reflected the threat he had uttered only seconds ago. Again she was staring into those emerald green eyes she swore she had seen before.

'Who _are _you?'

'Dragon rider, dragon trainer, Captain of the Guard of Dragoncity, inventor, blacksmith...'

'I meant your name.'

'Does it matter? I'm your captor, that's all you need to know.'

'So what's going to happen now? You're just going to keep me here until you have your friend back?'

'That's exactly what I'm going to do. And he's not my friend, he's my brother.'

'You can't just keep me here!'

'Seems to me I can. How were you planning on getting of?'

Astrid wanted to shout at him, but she knew he was right. She couldn't jump down, that would kill her and the dragons wouldn't fly her down, she was sure of that. She sighed and set down, watching him leave again.

He came back only moments later, carrying an armful of wood. He stacked the wood in a circle of rocks, then gestured to the dragon. A small fire blast later he had a fire going.

'What, you're just going to sleep here?'

'Why not? I could sleep in a tree if I wanted to.'

'But it's cold and windy!'

'No, sleeping on the back of a flying dragon is cold and windy.'

The white dragon came back. She hadn't even notice it leave. The dragon had a pile of fish in her mouth. The man took two, the dragons shared the rest. With a scowl she turned away from the sight, staring into the ocean below. The sun had just started to rise. She looked up when a shadow fell over her. The man was sitting in front of her, holding out a roasted fish. She turned her head away.

He shrugged. 'I don't know when the next time is that you can eat.' When she didn't answer he stood up. 'Fine.'

'Wait. I'll take the fish.'

After the man had finished eating his own fish, he pulled something from the saddleback. Something small that was orange in colour.

'What's that?'

'It's an orange. It's fruit.' After seeing her puzzled look he stood up and walked over to her. 'Here, try it.'

He handed her a piece. It was soft and squishy, and tasted a little sour. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. He just laughed while he went back to his fire. The black dragon had curled up around him, the white one was laying to the side. She felt a little guilty. He was being reasonable hospitable to her, while she had hurt his brother and locked him up.

'What are you planning?'

'What makes you think I'll tell you?'

'You know you can't just blast your way into the prison, right?'

'Oh? And why is that?'

'Because it's guarded. The entire town is looking for you.'

'Why do you think we're here and not at the cove?'

'Well, you still can't just blast into the prison.'

'We'll just have to see about that, don't we?'

Suddenly, the white dragon perked up, growling softly, the black one following her example.

'What is it girl? What do you hear?'

The dragon turned her head and nudged him gently, then she spread her wings. She flew of with a deafening roar.

'Where is she going?'

'Not a clue.'

'Well, why don't you stop her?'

'Not my dragon. She doesn't listen to me. The only one she'll listen to is Wrenlou. Unless he tells her otherwise.'

'But why...'

'Don't you ever stop asking questions!?'

He was staring at her angrily. She realized she had gone too far and shut her mouth. He turned away, looking in the direction the white dragon had flown off too. Seeing her chance, she started to bite the ropes around her wrists. She didn't realize he was watching her until she heard a chuckle.

'Save your strength. Those ropes were made to hold a dragon. You're not going to chew through them, believe me.'

She glared at him. If he thought she would give up so easily, he was sorely mistaken.


	19. Chapter 19 Free

_Second milestone reached! OVER 100 FAVORITES! Thank you guys so, so very much, it means a lot to me._

_Thanks for everyone still reading and reviewing my story, I learn a lot from your messages and ideas. _

_So here goes. Chapter 19 already. Man, it sure goes fast. Little shorter that the last few, but the n__ext ones will be longer again!_

_Please review! I love that!_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 19 Free **

He had curled up under the blanket that, much to his relief, had still been in the cell when they had brought him back. They hadn't even bothered to unchain him, so here he was, curled up under a blanket, with his hands pressed against his head, while the cold chain bit into his wrists. He shivered. Could the island get any colder?

He moaned when he heard footsteps approaching and peered at the door.

Stoick.

Great.

He pretended he hadn't seen the man, hoping he would just leave. Unfortunately, he didn't.

'You, look at me.'

He didn't answer but tried to curl up even more.

'LOOK AT ME!'

He groaned and sat up, blinking at the light that stung his eyes.

'What?'

'Where's Astrid?'

'Who's Astrid.' He mumbled, his hands still pressed against his head. It felt like it would explode any moment now.

'The one that captured you! Now, where is she?'

'How would I know where she is. Sleeping, eating, hunting, I don't know.'

'Your friend took her last night.'

'Then why do you expect me to know?' He turned away and mumbled: 'The cove maybe.'

'They are not there.'

'Well of course they aren't! They could be anywhere by now!'

'WHERE IS SHE!?'

'Gods, for the love of.. I don't know okay? You lock me in a three by three cell, without windows, the only view being the hallway, and you expect me to know where they are? It's not like I can read his mind you know!'

Stoick didn't answer, he just stood there, arms crossed, glaring daggers at him.

'They could be anywhere! Up a tree, down a well, sitting on a sea stack, halfway between here and Dragoncity!'

Stoick still didn't respond, but his expression grew darker.

'Can you not hear me?'

Stoick's eyes widened and a memory shot in his head.

"_But you will kill dragons."_

"_No, I'm really very extra sure that I won't." _

"_It's time, Hiccup."_

"_Can you not hear me?"_

Can you not hear me.

Hiccup had shouted that at him in despair when he had, once again, failed to listen. And now this guy had said the exact same thing! He took a deep breath before asking his next question.

'Was it true?'

The question caught him off guard and he frowned.

'Was what true?'

'Everything you said about...'

'Hiccup?'

He turned around. Something had changed in the viking. He looked... sad. Wrenlou frowned. The man standing before him wasn't the chief of Berk, it was a grieving father.

'Yes. Every word.'

'I don't believe you. You're lying.'

'I'm not lying. Why would you think I'm lying? Only because you refuse to believe that he would choose a dragon of you?'

'I am his FATHER.'

'You never acted like it! He told me all about you. How you ignored him. How you would just shrug if he was hurt, almost like you were disappointed that he didn't die. How you only started showing interest in him when he started doing well in dragon training! You left him in the middle of the ocean, in a sinking boat with no paddles and unable to swim. The only reason he didn't drown is because he was saved by a dragon!'

Stoick shook his head. 'No. It isn't true.'

'Of course it is. I spend every day with him for the past ten years. We were never apart since I found him on that beach. It took a while for him to open up, but when he did, everything he had kept locked inside for the past fifteen years came spilling out. And believe me, it was a lot.'

Stoick turned away from him. In a sudden fit of dizziness, Wrenlou stumbled back against the wall, his hands once again pressed against his head. He looked up when he heard a key turn and the door opened. Stoick stomped in with an angry expression.

'Where is he now?'

'I don't know. I can't see anything besides walls, remember?'

'Your companion, who is he?'

'You have to ask? In all of Dragoncity there is only one who can locate Berk on a map. Only one who really knows the way. Who do you think he is?'

Stoick's eyes grew wide when he realized what the man was talking about. He managed not to fall in front of his prisoner, but the shock must be written all over his face. The man, the other dragon rider, could it be...?

Could it be... Hiccup?

He turned around to the second rider. He was leaning against the wall, his head in his hands. This man had been with his son for the last the years. He had seen him grow, he had taught him, comforted him when he was having nightmares, learned from him. And now he had brought him home.

And what had he done?

He looked up when he felt a hand grab his wrists. Stoick had locked his arms in his big hands. He felt a flash of fear rush through him. What was he planning now? Then, to his surprise, Stoick unlocked the chains and let go of his arms. He stepped aside and gestured to the open door.

'Go.'

Wrenlou stared at him. He was baffled. Was the man just letting him go?

He inched closer to the door.

Stoick didn't move.

He took a step towards the door.

Stoick still didn't move.

Then he ran.

Stoick didn't come after him.

He nearly ran into the one legged blacksmith from the night before, but managed to dodge his wooden hand. He heard him shout, but didn't look back. He ran into the forest.

After a while, he stopped, out of breath, his head pounding. He was alone, he was lost, the world was spinning. He tried to use the trees for support, but kept falling. After he fell down a slope, almost hitting his head again, he sighed. He still had one trick up his sleeve though. He cupped his hands around his mouth and performed his Night Fury call, something he and Hiccup had developed in case they would be separated from their dragons. He just hoped he was far enough from the village for them not to hear. He also hoped Snowflake was close enough for her to hear it. After waiting a moment, he did it again. Before he could do it again, he heard her answer in the distance. Knowing she was coming for him, he closed his eyes.

He just needed a little rest...


	20. Chapter 20 Revelation

_People, please stop nagging about the length of the chapters, I'm trying, okay? _

_There, chapter 20. Long chapter 20._

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 20 Revelation**

Astrid was staring at the figure next to the dragon. The white one still hadn't come back, and the black one looked like it was sleeping. She had been planning this from the moment he had brought her here and now it seemed her chance had arrived. She had watched him and found out that he kept a dagger sheathed on his left arm. She hadn't seen that strange flaming sword anywhere. Not that it mattered. As soon as she had that dagger, she was confident she could beat him.

He had his back turned to her, putting more wood on the fire. She got up as softly as she could waited a second and when he didn't move, she jumped him.

He yelped in surprise, but this time she had the upper hand. She wrestled him down and grabbed the dagger from his arm. By the time she had it, he had gotten her off him, but now he was defenseless. She smirked and attacked him again. This time he wasn't going to beat her that easily.

It was harder fighting with her hands bound, but she managed to get him on the ground once again. The dragon was growling angrily, having awoken at the sound of the fight, but the beast couldn't do anything while she was so close to his rider.

After he was down, she sat on his chest, a leg on each side and raised the dagger above her head. In a reflex he put his arms in front of his face, turning it to the side.

She stared down on him and suddenly she realized where she had seen him before. Her eyes widened and she dropped the dagger, the blade narrowly avoiding his head. She stumbled off of his chest, crawling backwards, gaping at him.

The dragon pounced over at him and wrapped his tail around the man, growling.

The tail...

She looked at the prosthetic tailfin and all the little pieces of the puzzle snapped into place. The tailfin, from which she had found the blueprints at Gobber's backroom, the backroom that had been searched. The voice she swore she had heard before, the familiar eyes...

She looked him straight in the eyes now, and she could see it. She could see it now and she couldn't understand how she could have missed it before.

'Are you...'

'Hiccup!'

His gaze tore away from hers as he scrambled to his feet, looking around. The white dragon came swooping in, carrying her rider.

'Wrenlou!'

The dragon landed and the man slid of her back, stumbling into Hiccup's arms.

'Are you alright? What happened? How did you escape?'

'Could be better.' He touched the bandage around his head. 'And I didn't escape. Your father let me go?'

'What? Why?'

'I don't know.'

Sit down.'

She was still staring at the man in front of her. The _man _in front of her. She hadn't recognized him before because in her memories he was still a scrawny boy, small for his age, small for a viking. But this, this was a man. He had grown taller than she was, he had grown taller than Snotlout.

She watched him kneel in front of the other rider, her tongue still stuck. Suddenly he mounted the dragon and flew of, to return a moment later with a block of ice.

'Here, hold that against your head. It will help with the headache.'

Norse. That's why they spoke Norse. Hiccup must have taught the other the language.

'H... Hiccup?'

He looked up, his green eyes boring into hers. 'Oh, she speaks.'

'Wha, but... how... how is this possible? I mean, we thought...'

'Thought I was dead? Carried off by a dragon?'

She nodded. There was no anger in his voice, the voice that she now remembered. It had hardly changed, only deepened a bit, how could she not have heard that before?

'I suppose I was. In a way.'

'I don't understand...'

'Astrid, Toothless. Toothless, Astrid.' The dragon growled at her. 'He's the one that supposedly carried me off. Although it was my idea to go.'

'I know. He told us.'

'You... what?'

'I'm sorry Hiccup. I went on a rant in the Great Hall when they were interrogating me. I just... he made me angry.'

'What did you tell them exactly?'

'Nothing really. Just that I found you on the beach. I might have mentioned the nightmares. I never told them you were here. Well, I told your dad... that may be the reason he let me go.'

'You told my father that I'm here?'

'Not like that. Not directly. He asked me who my companion was, I said there was only one dragon rider who could locate Berk on a map. I left the rest to him. I'm sorry, Hiccup.'

Hiccup sighed and ran a hand through his hair. 'Don't be. It's not your fault.'

'But but, if you were alive al this time, why didn't you come back?'

'Come back!? Why would I want to go back to the place that made my life miserable? Tell me Astrid, why would I?'

She had no answer to the question and looked away from him.

'In Dragoncity I was respected. I found a home, a place I could belong. With people who shared my feelings about dragons! With people who didn't call my ideas crazy or unvikinglike, but who were willing to embrace them! They gave me a chance to grow, they gave us a chance to grow. I have friends there, real friends I can rely on if I have to, why would I leave all that and come back here? To the place everyone hated me, ignored and generally wished I didn't exist?'

Everything he said was true, and she knew it. She remembered the people that had celebrated his disappearance, every year again.

'Did you know that Snotlout would beat me up at least once a month? No one even noticed that I would be limping all the time! I told my father once, you know what he did? He shrugged. That's all he did!'

'I... I'm sorry... I didn't...'

'So tell me Astrid, why would I come back? All you ever did was make my life miserable.'

'I never...'

'You never what, Astrid. What did you do?'

'I... I did...' She suddenly realized what he was getting at. 'I did nothing.'

'Yes, exactly. You did nothing. You never helped Snotlout, but you never helped me either. What, where you afraid you'd get picked on?'

'No! I didn't... Hiccup!'

But Hiccup was no longer listening. He had turned away from her and mounted his dragon. Wrenlou stood up, grabbing his wrist.

'Where are you going?'

'Away from her.'

The black dragon took the sky faster than he could respond and disappeared quickly. Wrenlou turned around, to the girl on the ground. She still had that shocked look on her face. She looked up at him when he got closer.

'I didn't know Snotlout beat him up.'

He didn't say anything. He just looked at her with a sad look on his face.

'But you could have if you paid attention. If you would have talked to him once in a while, really talked. All he needed was a friend, you know. Someone to stand by him, to have his back. He didn't even have that.'

'I'm sorry... I'm so sorry...'

'You think it was easy for him? Adapting to life on Night Fury Island? It took a long time before he opened up about his past, and even longer before he told me about you.'

She looked up. She hoped he wouldn't see she was on the brink of tears, but he didn't. He had turned away from her and was standing next to the dragon, who was trying to get the block of ice.

'Leaving you was the hardest thing he did.'

She bit her lip so hard she swore she tasted blood. Snowflake had gotten the iceblock out of Wrenlou's hand and was licking it contently.

The silence lingered for what seemed to be hours. Astrid was staring down at her boots. When she looked up again, she found that Wrenlou had mounted the dragon.

'He loved you Astrid.'

The words send a flash of guilt through her. She knew that.

'He still does.'

And with that, the dragon spread it's wings and shot up into the sky, going after Hiccup. She was staring at the place he had been seconds before, his words ringing in her head. Would Hiccup really still love her? After all these years? After all she did?

0-0-0-0-0-0

'Hiccup? Come on, I know you're here. Hiccup!'

'What do you want?'

The voice was muffled and he searched the shadows. Damn that black dragon.

'I just want to talk to you. Please, don't shut me out.'

No answer came, but in front of him Toothless unfurled his wings, revealing his rider sitting between his front paws.

'Hiccup...'

'Don't say it. I overreacted, right?'

'No, you didn't. You had every right in the world to tell her that.'

'Where is she?'

'Still on the sea stack. Hiccup, we have to bring her back to the village?'

'Why? She never helped me!'

'Maybe not, but your father let me go. He could have done whatever he wanted. He could have kept me there for the rest of my life, tortured me for information about you, but he didn't. He let me go. I think he was hoping I would bring you back, but since I know nothing can make you go back, I think we should start with her.'

Hiccup grumbled and turned away from him, toothless cooed softly.

'Hiccup, please listen to me. Your father made a move, he choose to let go of the only leverage he had that might have drawn you to the village. The least we can do is return that favor.'

Hiccup didn't answer, but he seemed rather interested in his right foot.

'Do you remember our motto?'

'Leave no man behind?'

Wrenlou chuckled. 'Not the one I meant.'

'Live and let live.'

'Yes, exactly. Don't you think we should follow that?'

'What about an eye for an eye?' Hiccup suddenly snapped, getting up and walking closer to Wrenlou.

'Revenge? You've never been one for revenge, Hiccup. Besides, you know what I say about that saying. It would just leave the word full of...'

'Blind people, I know.' He sighed. 'Fine, we'll bring her back. But I'm not going to talk to my father!'

'I'm not asking you to. Come on, let's go back to that sea stack.'

Hiccup sighed and looked back to Toothless, still laying in the shadows of the rocks. He knew Wrenlou would have found them here, in the cove. He could have gone anywhere, anywhere he wanted and Wrenlou wouldn't have found him. The dragon bounced over to him and he jumped on his back, clicking the prosthetic back in place.

0-0-0-0-0-0

It had been at least two hours since Hiccup and Wrenlou had left and she was still alone on the sea stack. It was getting dark quickly and she was starting to wonder if they would leave her here to die, when she heard the sound of the Night Fury's. She stood up but didn't have time to even think. She was grabbed by her arms and lifted into the air. This time it was the white one carrying her.

At first she wondered where they were taking her, then she saw the lights of Berk appear in front of her. The dragons swooped down over the plaza and she was dropped on the ground. Not even slowing down, both dragons disappeared into the air again.

She scrambled to her feet and starter running towards the house on the hill, the chiefs house. Without knocking, she barged in to door.

'IT'S HICCUP! THE OTHER RIDER IS HICCUP!'

Stoick looked up, he didn't seem surprised. Gobber, who was sitting next to Stoick, was looking at her with eyes as big as the moon.

'Wha' did ya say?'

She took a deep breath. 'The other rider, it's Hiccup. I've been with him the past hours. I've talked to him, seen him. There is no doubt about it. It's definitively Hiccup. He brought me back.'

The two men looked at each other, then back to her.

'Where is he now?'

'I don't know. They flew off again. They could be going home.'

'Maybe it's for the best.' Stoick mumbled. 'He would have never forgiven me.'

Astrid thought back to the things Hiccup had said. She found it best not to repeat them.

0-0-0-0-0-0

'Hiccup! Where are you going!'

'I'm going home.'

'Hiccup, stop, please! Damn... Toothless! Land, now!'

Luckily the black dragon obeyed him and they landed on a small island not to far from Berk.

'Wrenlou...'

'Listen to me. You said you were tired of running. Then why are you running now?'

'Because I made a mistake coming back! I see that now. My father will never accept Toothless. He will never accept me!'

'You don't know that. We haven't tried. Let's go back tomorrow. We can leave the dragons in the cove and walk into town. Hiccup, if you leave now, this will all have been for nothing. And if you leave now, it will only get harder to go back again.'

Hiccup sighed before turning to Wrenlou.

'I hate it when you make sense.'

Wrenlou smiled. 'Once we have worked things out with your dad, which I think could take a while, we could introduce... Hiccup?'

The other man had stood up staring at the sky. Wrenlou followed his gaze and his eyes widened.

'What in the name of Thor...?'


	21. Chapter 21 Another raid, and an idea

_OMGOMGOMG SOMEONE TELL ME I'M NOT DREAMING..._

_Okay, check this out: Someone has offered to turn my story into an audiobook for me. I believe Crimson-strength will be the one reading it, but I'm not entirely sure about the details. I'll keep you updated!_

_Tison Valane (quest): I try to update every day. I don't always succeed, but my goal is a chapter a day._

_Aaanyways, after a cliffhanger the story continues. How will Hiccup confront his father? How will they reconnect? Just wait and see..._

_So, hard chapter for me to write due to numerous things. Mostly the next chapter screaming in my head to get out._

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 21 Another raid, and an idea**

The words had hit him like a sword and he stood frozen as the realization sank in.

"_Only one who can locate Berk on a map. Only one who knows the way."_

The other rider...

Was Hiccup?

He couldn't describe the rush of emotions that washed over him.

Relief that his son was still alive.

Guilt about the way they treated him.

Anger, because the boy had befriended a dragon, their worst enemy.

Sadness, because he had missed ten years of his son's life. Ten years he would never get back.

He had done the only thing he knew he shouldn't because nothing would keep the riders here if he did it.

He set his prisoner free.

Stoick had watched the man run away. He hoped that somehow that man would convince Hiccup to come to the village, or at least return Astrid.

He slowly walked out the door, bumping into Gobber when he left the prison.

'Why did ya le' him go?'

'I just hope... he knows Hiccup, Gobber. He's been with him for the past ten years. I just hope he will bring him home.'

'Small chance. After wha' we did? You could have kept 'im here, let him tell ya about 'Iccup.'

Stoick sighed. He knew Gobber was right. But he had made a choice.

'I just didn't want to push him further away.' He mumbled while he made his way over to his house.

He locked himself up inside, refusing to see any of the villagers. Every time he heard a shout he would rush to the door, hoping, praying to see his son.

He never came.

All day he sat, waiting, praying to the gods. At nightfall, Gobber joined him after bringing him some food.

Slowly the darkness crept into the house, only chased away by the light of some candles. He had given up hope completely when Astrid suddenly came barging in the door, yelling from the top of her lungs.

'IT'S HICCUP! THE OTHER RIDER IS HICCUP!'

'Wha' did ya say?'

She took a deep breath. 'The other rider, it's Hiccup. I've been with him the past hours. I've talked to him, seen him. There is no doubt about it. It's definitively Hiccup. He brought me back.'

Stoick exchanged a glance with Gobber, then took a deep breath.

'Where is he now?'

'I don't know. They flew off again. They could be going home.'

'Maybe it's for the best.' Stoick mumbled. 'He would have never forgiven me.'

Astrid wanted to say something, but looked at Gobber. The blacksmith took the hint and left.

'What is it, Astrid?'

'Well, sir, he was angry. Angry about how we treated him. But I could tell he was also sad. I honestly think there is a chance that he will come back.'

'But when, Astrid. When!'

'I... I don't know.'

'They just let you go?' Stoick asked, standing up and taking a knife from the table to free her hands.

'Yes. They dropped me off at the plaza. I thought they would leave me to die.'

'I'm glad they didn't.'

Even though Stoick tried to be cheerful, Astrid heard the sad tone in his voice. It was obvious that he had hoped that Hiccup would come home, back to the village.

She was about to say something when Gobber came running in.

'Dragon raid!'

'AGAIN?'

She shouted it and she was right. The last raid, when they had shot down the Night Fury, had been only a week ago! Sure, these beasts had been coming more and more the last few years, but never this soon again.

She ran outside, followed by Stoick and Gobber. He had been right. The sky was filled with dragons once again, but something was different.

'It's no raid! It's an attack! Look!'

She pointed to the two dragons seemingly leading the giant flock of dragons. Two Night Fury's.

'No...' Stoick whispered.

Astrid knew what he was thinking. How could Hiccup do this? How could he just use the dragons against them?

The black Night Fury swooped down on the village, landing on the roof of the house nearest to the cliff, and shrieked. Then, it fired a blue fire ball at the incoming dragons. The white one had landed in front of their remaining flock of sheep, but made no move to take them. Instead, it defended the animals from the dragons trying to snatch them from the ground.

'They're not leading the attack, they're trying to stop it!'

Stoick's eyes widened as he saw what Astrid meant. The black dragon, the one his son was riding, was still on the rooftop, firing blasts of blue fire at the incoming dragons, scattering them. The other one was defending the sheep, clawing and biting at the attacking dragons, her rider shooting arrow after arrow.

Astrid ran away to get her axe, but tripped. Suddenly a shadow loomed over her. A Monstrous Nightmare was standing in front of her, growling threateningly. She was sure she would die when someone jumped between her and the dragon, one hand stretched out towards the beast, the other holding a flaming sword.

Hiccup.

'Get back! Go! Get out of here!'

She watched with her jaw on the ground as he drove the Nightmare back, the dragon eventually flying away. Before she could say anything, his attention was drawn away again.

'Hiccup!'

He turned to the other rider. His dragon rushed past him, scooping him up in the process. He landed next to Wrenlou.

'What?'

'Hang on... there! Do you see that?'

Wrenlou pointed to a Monstrous Nightmare not far away. In shock, Hiccup flicked up his helmet to have a better view. On the side of the Nightmare were scars. Long scars made by long claws. Scars that where all to familiar.

'No... That's impossible... here? How did it get past our patrols?'

'You said these raids have been happening for the past 300 years, right? It's been here long before that most likely.'

'Could that explain why the raids have been happening so often? I mean, the last one was only a week ago.'

'It would mean she's in need of a lot of food. That could only mean one thing...'

Both riders looked at each other in shock. 'An egg!'

'She's getting ready to lay an egg!' Hiccup gasped.

'Most likely.' Wrenlou said, nodding.

'What do we do now? We can't take it! Not with just the two of us! We don't even know where the nest is!'

'We can follow the dragons and find out. After all, only a dragon can find a dragonsnest. We can scout it out, see what it's like, then come back and make a plan. We could even send for more riders.'

'But the last time we faced it, there were 60 of us. And even then we couldn't defeat it. It took hours!'

'I know, but we don't have a lot of options here. Let's just follow the dragons, and scout the nest. Then we'll decide what to do.'

Hiccup nodded and the dragons shot up, following the others. They didn't notice that their conversation had been heard by a certain blonde vikinggirl.

Astrid watched them go, following the flock of dragons. Only a dragon could find a dragonsnest? Is that why they had been unsuccessful for 300 years? She grinned. She had just gotten an idea. She ran away to find Stoick and have him call a meeting. They would find that nest and destroy it.

0-0-0-0-0-0

'So, you're saying we should use a dragon to find the nest? Are you crazy?'

'We don't have to fly it. We could tie it down on one of the boats. Look, I have no idea how it will work, if it will even work, but I heard them say that only a dragon can find the nest. We have a few dragons in the arena, don't we? Let's take the one that is the least dangerous, the Gronckle perhaps, and let is lead us to the nest! There, we can take the nest and destroy it. The dragons will leave!'

'Astrid's right.' Stoick said. 'It's worth a try. We would finally be freed of the dragons. And if it doesn't work, we can wait for the riders to return.'

'We're not going to trust _them_, are we? I mean, they are _riding _dragons. What makes you think they would help us _kill_ them?'

The crowd mumbled in agreement. Snotlout had a point.

'They will help us if we ask them, I'm sure of it!' Astrid shouted. 'But we don't have to ask them just yet! We could try finding the nest ourselves!'

The crows mumbled in agreement. Astrid also had a point.

'Let's find the nest! Who's with me?'

Stoick's voice silenced them all. After a short silence every one present raised their hands.

'Good. Astrid, you're in charge of the Gronckle. Find out how we can take it on the ship safely. Gobber, help her with that. Everyone else, pack every weapon you can find. We're going to need all of them.'

_So, sorry for the kinda weird chapter. For those who haven't guessed yet, what Hiccup and Wrenlou saw at the end of chapter 20 was the flock of dragons heading towards Berk, again. I know, a lot of raids in this story, but for good reasons. Next chapter will get down to action. Something will actually happen between Hiccup and Stoick!_


	22. Chapter 22 Stupidity

_Okay, remember the audiobook thing? There are a few chapters already on soundcloud, just search for e-k-12. She's done chapter 12 and 21 and the start of chapter 1._

_I'm so excited about this whole thing, I can't even begin to describe it! To hear your own story in someone else's voice, is very strange. E-Kathryn, the one reading it, has done a terrific job so far. So check it out, let me know what you think. Not sure when the whole thing will be done, but I will keep you posted._

_Okay, having said that, let's continue to chapter 22. We're really coming down to action here. So sit back, relax and above all..._

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 22 Stupidity**

'Did you see that thing? It's massive!'

'Yes, Hiccup, I saw it too. The question is, what do we do now? There's no time to send for the other riders and we can't take it alone.'

'I suppose asking Berk for help isn't a good idea either.'

'No, they'll just get killed. If 60 dragon riders can't even take it, neither can a bunch of vikings, no matter how stubborn.'

'Speaking of vikings, what do they think they're doing?'

'What?'

Wrenlou followed Hiccup's gaze down, towards the ocean. At least two dozen ships were sailing towards what Hiccup had called Helheim's Gate.

'Have they gone mad? They can't find the nest! They'll just get killed!'

'Eh, Hiccup? I think they will find the nest this time. I think they heard us. Look!'

Hiccup frowned when he saw what Wrenlou meant. The first ship, Berk's flagship, was carrying a Gronckle. The dragon was secured to the deck with chains and ropes, it's wings tied to it's body and it's mouth muzzled.

'Oh damn... That's not good...'

'No it isn't. If they attack that nest, they'll get killed. All of them! There's no way they can defeat it!'

'I'm going to talk to my father.'

'Hiccup wait! Are you sure that's a good idea?'

'I'm going to have to talk to him eventually anyway. Now is as good a time as any. If we don't do something, they'll all get killed and there will be no talking.'

Wrenlou sighed as Hiccup steered Toothless down, towards the first ship. He flew in a little closer, to keep an eye on the other man.

0-0-0-0-0-0

'So, Stoick, I overheard some of tha men talking just now, and some, not me, I know yer always tha man with a plan, but some are wondering wha' tha plan is, if we even have a plan.'

'Find the nest and take it.'

'Ah. Very good. Good plan.'

'Gobber, I want you to...'

Stoick never got to finish his sentence. Something hit the deck and his crew gasped. When he turned around, he found himself eye to eye with the black dragon, and with the rider mounted on it's back. The man wasn't wearing the helmet anymore and Stoick's heart skipped a thousand beats when he saw the face of his son for the first time in years. Astrid stood next to him, gaping. All the other vikings had their weapons pointed at dragon and rider, the beast growling at every one surrounding him.

Stoick wanted to say something, but couldn't find the words. The feeling that had taken possession of him was one of anger and relief, sadness and joy. Hiccup was here, not two feet away from him, but he was still with that dragon.

'Dad, I know I'm not the right person to tell you this, but I need you to turn around. Please, go back to Berk.'

'Why?' Stoick had to force the words out of his mouth. Hiccup's voice had hardly changed these past ten years.

'You can't take it. You'll all be killed. Please, turn back.'

Stoick looked at the man in front of him and suddenly, his anger took the upper hand. He was telling them to stay away from the dragonsnest, while riding a dragon?

'No! We will find the nest, and destroy it!'

Finally, Hiccup dismounted the dragon, his metal leg clanking on the wood.

'Dad, please. Believe me, you can't take it. It's unlike anything you've ever seen. You don't know what you're up against.'

'You DARE come and tell me to stay away from a dragonsnest, while you yourself are riding one?'

Astrid frowned. She hadn't expected Stoick to be angry. She had seen his grief, his sadness, now he was shouting at his long lost son. She didn't understand.

'Please listen to me!'

Stoick looked at Hiccup, joy quickly overtaking the anger. But the anger was rekindled when he saw the dragon a few paces behind his son, still growling with his teeth bared. He crossed his arms.

'This is what happened the last time I faced one of those things.' Hiccup gestured to his metal leg. 'And there were 60 other riders. Five of them died trying to get it away from Dragoncity. There's only two of us now. It killed five riders and their dragons with ease, imagine what it would do to all of Berk!'

Stoick clenched his jaw. He had seen the metal prosthetic, how could he not, but learning that it was a _dragon _that had caused Hiccup to lose his leg, made him even angrier. That, and the fact that Hiccup still seemed to protect the dragon.

No, he wasn't having any of this. He was going to destroy that nest, no matter what.

'For once in your life would you please just listen to me!'

He froze. For a moment, he had heard the fifteen year old boy he had lost all those years ago. He stared at his son, the desperate expression clearly all over the young man's face. The dragon came closer and nudged the man's shoulder in an almost caring manner, and Hiccup placed his hand on the dragon's nose, returning the gesture. That was the last straw for Stoick.

'You would choose a dragon over us!? You're no viking! You're not my son!'

The words had left his mouth before he realized what he had said. Hiccup's expression changed to shock and sorrow. He stood for a moment, seemingly lost, before he jumped back onto the dragon.

'Fine. Get yourself killed. See if I care.'

His voice had turned to ice the dragon growled and spread it's wings. The beast took off with so much force that it rocked the boat and the gush of wind from the dragons wings tore a hole on one of the smaller sails.

Astrid stood shocked. She couldn't believe what had just happened. For the first time in years, Stoick saw his son again. For the first time in years he talked to him, and he had downright rejected the younger man. She thought about what Hiccup had said. He had practically _begged_ them to turn around, to go back to Berk. He had seemed desperate to get them away from the nest. Stoick seemed to think that it was because of his affinity with dragons, but she believed him.

'Chief?'

'Not a word, Astrid. We're still going to destroy that nest.'

'But chief, what is he's right? What if there is something there that we can't kill?'

'I said, not a word, Astrid. Go check on that Gronckle.'

She backed away, looking up into the sky. She saw the two dragons, no bigger than pinpricks in the sky above the ships. Suddenly, both dragons turned around and disappeared from sight. She looked back at Stoick. The man was standing at the bow, staring into the water.

0-0-0-0-0-0

'I take it that didn't go very well?' Wrenlou asked upon seeing Hiccup's face.

'Not at all. Just like ten years ago. He still won't listen to anything I have to say.'

'Stubbornness issues I suppose. Hiccup, what else happened?'

'I think he just disowned me.' Hiccup mumbled.

'WHAT? What do you mean?'

'He said I wasn't a viking for befriending dragons. He said I wasn't his son...'

'Oh my gods, Hiccup, I'm sorry...'

Hiccup didn't answer. He just stared down at Toothless' neck. The dragon crooned softly.

'So, what do we do now? We can't let them go by themselves and we can't take that dragon alone. Hiccup?'

'I don't know...'

'Let's just go back to that island. We'll see what we can do. Let's just hope that nobody will die due to their stubbornness and stupidity.'

Hiccup nodded. He had imagined his father being angry, but that he would reject him like that... that had only happened in his darkest nightmares. And now, suddenly they had become real. He took a deep breath and followed Wrenlou and Snowflake back to the island they had been only hours before. It wasn't long until the smoke clouding the island came into view, and a shudder ran down his spine. Things were about to go wrong, he knew it.


	23. Chapter 23 Dragon rider down

_Chapter 22 of the audiobook is up, you can go listen to it if you like. Please, let me know what you think. I myself love it. E-Kathryn is doing a terrific job. Yes, I've said that before, but I mean it. She gets the emotions just perfect. _

_And I want to thank you guys, again, because we've reached a new milestone._

_OVER 200 FOLLOWERS!_

_Thank you all, you're amazing._

_Okay. Next chapter. This could get graphic, mentioning blood, so, consider yourself warned. On with the action! Let's see what Stoick's stubbornness brought him, shall we?_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 23 Dragon rider down**

'When we crack this mountain open, all hell is going to break loose.'

Stoick had drawn the plan of attack on the ground. They had landed on the island only minutes ago. Astrid had been right. The dragon had lead them to the nest.

'In my undies. Good thing I brought extras.'

Stoick glanced at Gobber, then continued to give orders.

'Get the catapults ready!'

'Form ranks!'

'FIRE!'

Boulder after boulder rained down on the mountain in front of them, smashing to pieces. It took them a while, but they created a hole in the mountain. Stoick walked forward, his weapon in his hand. He climbed the pile of rocks that lead to the opening and stood there for a moment. Then, he made a gesture with his weapon, and they launched a ball if fire into the tunnel. As it past through, he could see that the walls were covered in dragons.

When the light had gone out, the dragons suddenly bustled out of the tunnel, rushing over the heads of the vikings, eager to get away. The vikings were swatting at the fleeing dragons, trying to hit them, to fight them, but the dragons never put up a fight.

They just... left.

'Is tha' it?' Gobber asked surprised before shrugging. 'We've done it!'

The vikings mumbled to each other. Was it really so easy? After 300 years, this was it? No more dragons raids?

They started to retreat to the ships, ready to sail home, when a rumble came from deep within the mountain. Stoick frowned, turning back to the mountain. The rumble turned into a roar, louder than thunder, so loud it hurt their ears. They backed away as the rock began to crack, long fissures forming along the mountain wall, before it exploded. The giant head of a dragon appeared, soon followed by the rest of the beast as it broke out of the mountain, roaring furiously. It was by far the biggest dragon they had ever seen.

Stoick's eyes grew wide. He suddenly realized Hiccup hadn't been protecting the dragon, he had been trying to protect _them!_ And he had chased him away...

'I was a fool.' He muttered. 'Astrid! Get them to the other side of the island!'

She didn't have time to respond. The dragon opened it's mouth, the flammable gas building up in the back of it, but before he could rain fire down upon them, something hit him.

A blue fireball.

A screeching Night Fury shot over the dragon's head, shooting another fireball at the beast, soon followed by the other. Astrid's jaw dropped. She had thought that they would leave, after all Stoick had said. Speaking of Stoick... She looked over at the chief. The man was standing, frozen, looking up at the dragons and their riders.

They flew in perfect unison. A pair, a team. Dragon and rider moving as one, both dragons seemingly reading each others mind. They drew the attention of the dragon away from the vikings, luring it to the opposite side by teasing it, blasting it with fireballs and arrows. The dragons roared, his anger only growing as it spew fire at the dragons that pestered it. The Night fury's dodged the fire, before firing at the dragon themselves. The only thing the massive dragon hit, where the boats which were engulfed in flames.

Stoick finally came to his senses again. He grabbed a fallen spear and threw it at the dragon. The only result he got was that it now turned to him, opening two more eyes at either side. It was staring at him with six eyes, _six! _It opened it's giant mouth, revealing rows of sharp teeth as long as Stoick himself, gas building up in the back of it's throat. Another fireball hit the dragon, right on his eyes this time. The dragon howled and went after the Night Fury's again, determined to finish them. The Night Fury's were faster, more agile and the giant dragon was no match for their speed.

Hiccup glanced down, at Astrid, at his father. Astrid was still getting people away from the dragon, Stoick stood a little to the side, his gaze shifting from the riders to Astrid, then back to the riders. And then Hiccup realized something that chilled him to the bone. The dragon had turned again, going after the fleeing vikings. It had lifted it's front paw to take a step, and the massive claw was going straight for Stoick.

'Dad! No!'

Stoick looked up, seeing the massive dragon claw coming right at him. There was no way he could avoid it in time. Then suddenly, the white dragon swooped down, her rider jumping from her back, pushing the vikingchief aside. The claw hit the rider, swatting him away like a fly. Astrid could only stare as he hit the rocks with the sickening sound of breaking bones.

'NO!'

The Night Fury landed, slipping on the rocks. Hiccup jumped from his back and ran towards the broken body, motionless on the ground. He threw his helmet aside as he grabbed Wrenlou's shoulder, pulling in his arms.

'No, please. Wrenlou... don't die... no...'

From the distance, Astrid couldn't see Wrenlou's injuries, but something told her they had to be severe. The paw that had swatted him away was massive and he had hit the rocks quite hard. Suddenly he coughed, spraying blood all over Hiccup's face. Hiccup didn't seem to notice.

'...Hic...cup...'

'Shh don't talk. Save your strength.'

Astrid looked over to Stoick. The man seemed shocked by the sacrifice Wrenlou had been willing to make. After looking back to Hiccup, she found that he had moved the injured man onto the wing of the white dragon. Wrenlou was coughing, struggling to breath and now she could see that his tunic was blood soaked.

Hiccup stood up slowly, his hands clenched so tight his nails were digging into his palms. The dragon folded her other wing, forming a cocoon around her rider. Hiccup stood for a while, looking down at the ground.

When he turned around, his flaming sword had found a way into his hand, his eyes were spewing fire. The look on his face was one of pure rage and hatred. The blood spatters all over his face made him look like a maniac as he stared at the dragon with murder in his eyes. He made a move to get on his dragon, but Astrid got to him first and grabbed his arm.

'Hiccup, no. You can't defeat that thing.'

He turned to her, his eyes wild. She was shocked by the look in those eyes. There was something behind the rage, behind the hatred and she realized it was fear. Fear for the live of his friend.

'Don't you dare tell me what I can or can't do!'

He spat the words at her before yanking his arm free with such force she stumbled and fell. By the time she was back on her feet, he was on his dragon and flying towards the enormous dragon.

The dragon roared loudly as he was being bombarded with blasts of blue fire. It snapped at them, trying to catch them in it's mouth, but the Night Fury was too fast. Angrily, it spun around, blasting fire into the sky.

Astrid gasped as dragon and rider were swallowed by the smoke rising from the fire. The massive dragon, the Red Death as she had called it in her mind, spun around in circles, trying to find it's attacker. Said attacker suddenly came flying out of the smoke.

No, not flying, _crashing._

The Red Death must have hit them, either by accident or not, because dragon and rider were spinning out of control. They crashed into the rocks, falling to the ground in a tangle of limbs. The Night Fury was back on it's feet first, but he was wounded. A large gash ran down the length of the dragons front paw. Hiccup was down on his hands and knees, moaning as he got up. Blood was running down his face and he was holding his chest with both his arms. He stood up, but stumbled. It was clear that he too was injured.

Hiccup clenched his teeth as he got up. He was sure he had broken at least a few ribs. Every breath he took send pain through his chest. He took a step forward and yelped. He would have fallen again if Toothless hadn't caught him, supporting him with his head. The leg he had stumbled on was his right. The moment he had put weight on it, a sharp pain had pierced his ankle. He hoped it wasn't broken. He looked up at the dragon, too preoccupied by the boats to notice him. He glanced over at Snowflake, curled up around her rider.

'I need you Wren. I can't do it. I can't take it on my own.'

He had whispered the words, sure no one had heard them. He saw the dragon spew more fire at the boats, obviously trying to send them to oblivion, and suddenly he remembered something. When they had been patrolling, Wrenlou and Snowflake had been attacked by a Titan Wing and he had chased it away by firing directly into it's mouth! What if he did the same now, but when the gas was building up?

'Come on Toothless, let's give this one more try.'

He mounted the dragon once again, cringing at the pain in his chest and leg, and Toothless shot up to the sky. He fired a plasmablast at the beast in front of them, and the dragon turned to them. Again, it was bombarded with plasma blasts. It was really angry now and after a plasma blast knocked it over, it spread it's wings.

It followed dragon and rider up into the sky. The Night Fury shot up into the dark clouds cast overhead, followed by the Red Death. Soon, bot dragons were hidden from sight, the only thing the vikings could see where the blasts of fire that lit up the clouds.

Suddenly, the black dragon came straight down, wings folded tightly to his body, the Red Death on his tail. It narrowed al six of it's eyes while focusing on it's target, and when it opened it's maw it seemed like the little black dragon had nowhere else to go. Astrid could see the gas built up in the back of the dragons throat, but before he could light it, the Night Fury turned and fired a blast of blue fire at it. The gas exploded in the dragon's mouth and he could not avoid the ground. They had been to close to it.

Toothless opened his wings and shot up, but they were caught in the explosion that followed as soon as the dragon hit the ground. Just like in Astrid's dreams, Hiccup was engulfed in flames. Moments later, the black dragon shot out of the fire and landed, Hiccup still mounted on his back. He was panting, leaning over with one hand on the dragon's head, his other at his chest. His hair seemed slightly burned and there was soot all over him, mixing with the blood on his face.

After catching his breath and dismounting, he stumbled towards the white Night Fury still holding Wrenlou in her wings. He took the man in his arms again, pulling him close to his chest. He either didn't notice or didn't care that his clothes were being covered in blood.

For a moment, the only sounds were the crackling flames from where the Red Death had impacted the ground, Wrenlou's pained and labored breathing and Hiccup's soft sobs.

For a while, everyone stood frozen, then Stoick walked forwards until his figure cast a shadow over the two men on the ground. Hiccup looked up. Astrid felt her heart break when she saw the sheer agony in his emerald green eyes, swimming with tears. His cheeks were wet where the tears mixed with the soot and blood. His voice was hoarse as he whispered one word, barely audible.

'Please...'

Stoick didn't respond. He just looked down on his son, holding Wrenlou with the two dragons at his side. Hiccup took his silence as a rejection, because he turned away with a choked sob. Astrid looked at her chief, not believing he could reject his own son after he so clearly asked for help. While looking down on Hiccup, Astrid could see Stoick's anger crumble away, until the gentle man, the father she knew he was, resurfaced.

He knelt next to Hiccup, gently placing a massive hand on the mans shoulder. Hiccup looked up, tears flowing freely now. Stoick placed his other hand on Wrenlou's head, careful not to hurt him anymore. Then he looked at Hiccup and gave a very short answer to a very short question

He nodded.

_Sorry for the depressing chapter. Hope you enjoyed anyway, and please review!_


	24. Chapter 24 Fear

_There's an intro with a little more information on soundcloud. Search for bigs2013. He's the one directing all this. Also, E-Kathryn, the one reading it, will be absent for a few days. By the time I post this she'll most likely be back already, but anyway. She's the auteur of a few audiobooks and in need of your opinion and help. So go check them out, let her know what you think and how she can improve!_

_Sorry for scaring all of you, sorry for all the tears that fell during last chapter. There have been quite some, according to the reviews. Anyways, here's 24. And damn, was it hard to write this one. I had so much trouble with the emotions. I hope I did okay. _

_Let me know!_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 24 Fear**

Hiccup was sitting next to Wrenlou. The healer had just left. Wrenlou was laying on the bed, the wounds cleaned and bandaged and the blanket pulled up to his waist. The man was pale, barely breathing and Hiccup was worried to no end.

He still couldn't really believe that Stoick had given them permission to go back to Berk and use his old room. He had honestly thought that he would leave them there, that he didn't care for him. He had believed that he would lose Wrenlou, right there on that rocky beach. But then Stoick had nodded. He had even helped him get Wrenlou on Toothless' back. Even though Toothless was injured, he had flown back to Berk as fast as he could.

He stretched his leg. Luckily his ankle wasn't broken, just a bad sprain, but he still had trouble walking. The healer had ordered him to take of his boot, then she had wrapped his ankle tightly. She had left a crutch for him, but the last time he had used one of those was when he lost his left leg when the Titan wing... he shuddered at the memory. He knew he would have to tell his father, Astrid, Gobber, the rest of Berk how he had lost his leg, forcing him to remember that day over and over and over. He felt worse enough at the moment, he didn't need that memory.

He took a deep breath, but cringed. His ribs were broken and breathing hurt. He looked at Wrenlou. He couldn't imagine the pain he had to be in. after all, the claws from the dragon had torn at his chest and shoulder. He had been lucky it didn't pull his arm off. And then he had hit the rocks. Hiccup sighed. He was so, so very worried. He looked at the gash at the side of Wrenlou's head, the one Astrid had caused by throwing a rock at him. He had been worried about it then, it seemed so meaningless now.

He heard a soft growl and looked over at Toothless. The dragon was biting at the bandage around his paw, trying to get to the wound.

'No, come on bud. Don't do that.'

Toothless looked up and whined, but he stopped biting at his bandage. He curled up on the floor, keeping his eyes fixed at Wrenlou. Snowflake was sitting at the other side of the bed. She had her head on Wrenlou's feet, eyeing her rider with terror in her eyes. Hiccup understood her fear all to well. She crooned softly as she nudged Wrenlou's foot, a gesture she had been repeating over and over, trying to wake the man. Just like the last few times, no response came and she wailed miserably.

He rested his head against Wrenlou's side. The left one that wasn't wounded and started rubbing circles over the man's chest. He had no idea why he was doing it, but it was a small gesture that always seemed to calm injured dragons. He felt so helpless. When the healer had been cleaning the wounds, al he had been able to do was stare. The gashes had been so much worse than he had thought. Of course, he had seen what Titan Wings could do, but he had seen it on dragons. Night Fury's had come back from patrol, long gashes on their bodies, but he had never seen it on a human before. The sheer size of the wounds made Wrenlou look so very, very small. He had been crying like a child when the healer took care of the wounds and Wrenlou whimpered every time she touched him.

He had no idea how long he had been sitting there, but it felt like ages. His hand was now resting on Wrenlou's chest, feeling his heartbeat against his palm. From time to time he wiped away an occasional tear.

'Hiccup? Can I... can I speak with you?'

He looked up. Stoick was standing in the doorway. He nodded and the man left. Hiccup sighed and looked over at Wrenlou, before getting up.

He had forgotten about his ankle. He grabbed the bedpost and managed not to fall, but the pain flashed through his leg when he put weight on it. He glanced over at the crutch leaning against the wall and grunted. He refused to use it. Using the walls for support he made it halfway down the stairs. He stopped there, leaning against the wall. Stoick was standing at the table, but looked up when he saw his son.

'How's your friend?'

Hiccup stumbled and slid down. He sat down, his face in his hands, then he took a deep breath, ignoring the pain.

'She... she s... she said... she said he will most likely not make it through the night...'

'Oh gods, Hiccup... I'm so sorry...'

He looked up. Stoick was standing at the bottom of the stairs, looking up at him. He buried his face in his hands again.

'I don't know what I'll do without him.' He mumbled and he looked up when Stoick sat down next to him. 'I mean, he saved my life, _countless _times. I wouldn't even have survived the first year after I left. He's the reason I'm here. And he's always been with me even since we first met! I just don't know...

His voice broke and he sobbed. Never had he been so afraid to lose someone. Never had he been so close to someone to feel this kind of fear. Stoick hesitated, then put an arm around his son's shoulder, careful not to hurt him.

'I am so sorry Hiccup. I should have listened to you. Not just on the ship, but ten years ago. I should have been a father to you...'

Hiccup pulled away, violently wiping the tears from his face, avoiding eye contact.

'I know... that we treated you... badly. I know I did. I just hope that maybe, just maybe, one day, you can begin to forgive me for what I did. Or didn't do.'

Hiccup sniffled and took a shuddering breath. He finally looked at his father again. The man looked worried, sad. Hiccup could see tears in his eyes and before he knew it, he had thrown himself in his fathers arms, crying freely now.

Stoick sat shocked for a moment, then he gently pulled Hiccup closer. He stood up, carrying him down the stairs and sat down on the chair, his son on his lap, curled up in his arms. For a while neither of them said anything. They just sat in silence, Hiccup crying into his fathers beard. Stoick was gently rubbing his sons back, trying to sooth the younger man. Slowly, Hiccup's sobs faded and when he pulled away from his fathers arms he wasn't crying anymore. The look of agony and fear was still al over his face. Stoick let Hiccup slide from his lap, holding him when he stumbled. He was about to say something, when he suddenly froze, looking at the stairs. Hiccup turned around.

Toothless was sitting at the bottom of the stairs, his tail curled around his paws, his wings tucked tightly to his body. He was looking at Hiccup, his eyes big and round. When he saw his rider look at him, he jumped up on three legs and bounded around the table, licking the man's tears from his face. Hiccup smiled while he pushed the dragon away.

'Come on bud, you know that's disgusting.'

Toothless crooned, then turned his attention to Stoick. The man stood frozen as the dragon circled him, sniffing from head to toe.

'Eeehhh Hiccup?'

'Just stand still. He's just curious, he won't hurt you.'

Toothless poked his head under Stoick's arm, so that the man's hand was resting on his nose. Stoick didn't dare move. Never had he been this close to a dragon without the beast trying to kill him. After a moment the dragon pulled his head back and bounded of towards Hiccup, wrapping his tail around the man before plopping in the ground. Stoick breathed a sigh of relief.

'He likes you.'

Stoick frowned at Hiccup's words. Why would a dragon like him? He heard growling and reached for his axe, when he saw that the dragon was biting at the bandage around his paw.

'Come on, Toothless, don't do that. Hey, look at me bud.'

Hiccup sat down on one of the wooden benches, the dragon's head in his hands.

'I know you don't like it being bandaged, but it's necessary for now, okay? Come here.'

Stoick stood amazed. The dragon was purring, _purring, _in Hiccup's embrace, before it pulled away from the man. The dragon looked from Hiccup to his paw, then back to Hiccup.

'I know bud. I don't like it either.'

Hiccup gestured to his ankle. Toothless growled at the bandage, revealing sharp teeth.

'Go one, get back up there. I need you to keep an eye on...'

Toothless crooned and nudged his shoulder, before limping over to the stairs. Getting down had been easy, but getting back up...

Stoick took a deep breath. He didn't realize he had been holding it when the dragon had been so close to his son. And there was one thing he didn't understand. Hiccup had called the dragon _Toothless, _but that beast sure had teeth!

'You are going to have to explain the name, son. Toothless? He has teeth.'

Hiccup smiled weakly. 'I will do that another time if you don't mind. I really want to get back to Wrenlou. If he really... really is dying, I want to spend every possible moment with him.'

'Of course, yes, absolutely. Oh, I do have one question though.'

Hiccup stopped, halfway up the stairs. 'What is it?'

'The leg... on the ship you said it was one of... those things, but... how?'

Hiccup sighed. 'We call them Titan Wings. They life on an island not far from Dragoncity. One of them came to Dragoncity, about six years.. six or seven years ago. We fought it, but Toothless' tailfin caught fire. He can't fly without it. I was knocked of his back and I was falling towards the ground. He dove after me and the next thing I remember was waking up three weeks later. Wrenlou later explained that Toothless had tried to save me by taking hold of my leg, but he most likely bit a little too hard. I don't mind though, I guess were even. I'm the reason he lost the tailfin in the first place.'

Stoick nodded. He took a deep breath. When he looked up, Hiccup was gone and the door to his room just closed.

0-0-0-0-0-0

A soft knock on the door startled him. Before he could answer, it opened and Stoick came in carrying a bowl and a cup.

'I brought you some food.'

'I'm not really hungry, but thanks anyway.'

'How's your friend?'

Hiccup sighed and looked at Wrenlou. 'Hanging on. What time is it?'

'Around midnight. I will leave this here, okay? I will be downstairs if you need anything.'

Hiccup nodded. Midnight. And Wrenlou was still alive, still hanging on. Maybe he would survive after all.


	25. Chapter 25 Apologies

_Chapter 23 of the audio book is up. I warn you, it's very emotional. E-Katryn has delivered her best work so far. At least, that's my opinion._

_Hey look, a little Hicstrid. Not too much though._

_Enjoy! _

**Chapter 25 Apologies**

Astrid was biting her knuckles while she was staring at the house on the hill. It had been a week since the battle with the Red Death and Hiccup hadn't come out once. Stoick refused to let anyone except the healers into the house. Not even Gobber had been given access. That's why she had waited until the chief had left, leaving Hiccup and Wrenlou. Wrenlou... she didn't even know if he was still alive.

She walked up to the door, hesitating a moment before knocking.

'Hiccup? I know you're in there, please open the door. I just want to talk to you.'

Nothing.

She sighed and was about to knock again when she heard the scraping of a chair and the _step clunk step clunk_ that was so telling about Hiccup when he walked. A moment later the door swung open, revealing a very tired looking Hiccup. She opened her mouth but closed it again, the words stuck in her throat.

He wasn't wearing his leather suit.

In fact, he wasn't even wearing his shirt.

'What do you want Astrid.'

'I... I just... I wondered if I could... I wanted... can I come in?'

Hiccup sighed before stepping aside, letting her in. She did her best not to look at him as she walked past him. He closed the door behind her, making no move to follow her as she walked closer to the table.

There was a book on the table, opened to a page about Snaptrappers. There was a charcoal pencil next to it, a smaller notebook, a cup of ale and an empty plate. It was clear Hiccup had been working in it when she interrupted him.

'Well?'

His voice tore her away from the items on the table as she turned to face him. He had come closer, holding his tunic in his hands. She opened and closed her mouth like a fish on land, distracted by his bare chest and the scars and bruises on his skin. It took a while before he realized why she was at a loss for words.

'I'm sorry.' He mumbled, while making a move to pull his tunic over his head.

'Wait!'

He stopped, staring at her while he lowered the shirt. She came closer, slowly, as if she was scared he would turn around and run. She remembered the scar on his back, the one she had seen when she had been spying on him and walked around him. He turned his head, trying to keep her in view. She ran her finger down the entire length of the scar forming a ridge on his back and he shuddered.

'How?'

He pulled away from her and turned around. She hadn't come here to talk about his scars, she just wanted to talk to him, but she knew she would be distracted until she knew how he got it. He sighed and walked a few paces away from her.

'About seven months after I left I was captured. I have no idea who they where or what they wanted, but one they I guess they decided I was no use to them. He tried to kill me with a sword. I dodged the first time, but wasn't fast enough the second time. I would be dead if it hadn't been for Toothless. He came in and rescued me just in time. I guess he just kept flying until he found a beach. When I woke up...'

'Wrenlou was there, right?'

Hiccup's face dropped and he nodded.

'How is he?'

'Still hanging on. It's a miracle he's still alive really. The healer never thought he'd life through the first night.'

Astrid smiled weakly and moved closer to him. She stared at his arm and the bite mark. He caught her staring, and grunted. Before she could stop him, he had pulled the tunic over his head. There was a sound at the stairs and she looked up. The black dragon was standing at the bottom of the stairs, a bandaged front paw in the air. He bit at the bandage, then looked at Hiccup.

'Come here then.'

Hiccup walked over to the wooden bench and sat down. The dragon came up to him and put his paw in Hiccup's lap.

'If I take this of, promise me you won't bite the wound. Or lick it. Just leave it alone, okay?'

The dragon crooned and nodded. Astrid couldn't believe her eyes. Toothless, as Hiccup had called the beast, was standing in front of the man, one paw on the bench, the other on Hiccup's lap. Hiccup removed the bandage from the dragon's paw, looking at the wound.

'Well, it doesn't look too bad, does it?'

The dragon crooned and bounded off to a basket in the corner. Even with three paws he was fast. Hiccup smiled and followed the dragon, opening the basket and pulling out a fish.

'Here you go.'

The fish was gone in an instant and the dragon cocked his head, eager for more. Hiccup gave him another before holding one up for him.

'Bring one to Snowflake for me okay bud?'

The dragon took the fish in his mouth, the slimy creature dangling between his teeth and climbed the stairs. When he was gone from sight, Astrid let go of the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

'Why are you really here?'

She looked at Hiccup, frowning.

'I know you didn't come for Wrenlou and you didn't come to ask me about my scars, so why are you really here?'

'I... I came... I came to apologize...'

Hiccup's jaw dropped. He had never known Astrid to be one for apologies.

'Wh... what?'

'Look, I know I treated you badly, especially the last few weeks before... before you left. And still you came back and saved us. After all we did you still saved us. We didn't deserve to be saved by you. Not after what we did. But you did, you saved us. And now your friend could die. Because of us.'

'Astrid...'

'No, please, I need you to hear this. I am sorry. I am truly sorry about everything I did.'

Hiccup shook his head, opening his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Toothless. The dragon had come down the stairs again, the fish still dangling from his mouth.

'Damn...'

'Is something wrong? Astrid came closer to the dragon, but froze when he turned to her.

'Snowflake. She isn't eating.' He put the fish on the table, crossing his arms. 'It's not unheard of. Night Fury's won't eat when their rider is severely injured and could die. I've seen Night Fury's starve themselves to death because their rider died... I just don't want...'

'They kill themselves because their riders died?' She couldn't believe it.

Hiccup nodded. 'A dragon's loyalty is to the death. Night Fury's take that a little further.'

He stared at the book on the table, flipping through the pages. Astrid moved closer to him.

'What's that?'

'Hmm? Oh, this... It's my own Dragon Manual.' He closed the book, revealing the cover. It had an unfamiliar crest stamped into it.

'"_Dragons of the world and how to approach them." _A dragon training manual?'

'You could say that. There are so many different dragons out there Astrid. So many different species. We've barely scratched the surface. The dragons that live here are just a tiny portion of the dragons that are out there. Here, look.'

He sat down, gesturing to Astrid to do the same. She sat down in his right, Toothless putting his head on the table on his left. He had opened the book to the picture of a very small looking bird like dragon.

'The Nightshade dragon. Doesn't spew fire or acid, isn't poisonous, can't shoot spines. It's only defense is it's size. It's not much bigger than your hand.' He explained when he saw her confused look. 'An here. The Great Bewilderbeast. The king of all dragons and even bigger than the Titan Wings.'

'Amazing. So this is what you've been doing in Dragoncity?'

'No. Wrenlou and I often went exploring.' He turned to the last page and unfolded a large map of the world. It was marked with crosses in different colours. 'Every one of those crosses is a place we've been to. The black ones mark places we found dragons, the red ones the places we ran into trouble. The green crosses represent places where there were no dragons at all.'

She looked at the map. There were so many crosses. She shook her head, not finding the words. When she finally did, she was interrupted by a wail from upstairs. Hiccup looked up, alarmed.

'I think you should go.'

'Yes. Sure.'

She stood up and he escorted her to the door, opening it for her.

'Hiccup? Thank you.'

Before he could respond she grabbed his collar and pressed her lips against his. His eyes widened in surprise. She quickly pulled away and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. Before he could say anything, she was gone.

He stood stunned, the heavy door slipping from his hand and slamming shut. He touched his lips, not believing what had just happened. Toothless came up to him, a questioning look in his eyes, as if he was asking what just happened. Hiccup had no answer for the dragon.


	26. Chapter 26 Berk has changed

_Chapter 24 of the audio book is up for you guys to hear. So is chapter 25._

_And chapter 26 of the story is up for you guys to read. I didn't plan this chapter at all, it just sort of... happened. Hiccup does a little exploring in Berk at night, realizing how much the place has changed. Hope you guys like._

_Just to clear something up, I am NOT a guy, okay? It's QUEEN, not KING. Do the math, please._

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 26 Berk has changed**

'Okay bud, I need you and Snowflake to keep an eye on Wrenlou. And if something changes, anything at all, please come and get me, okay?'

Toothless crooned and nudged Hiccup's shoulder. Hiccup sighed while he looked at Wrenlou. It had been a week and still he hadn't woken up, the possibility that he would die was still there. Still real. It loomed over him like a shadow. He gently touched Wrenlou's shoulder, before turning around.

He walked down the stairs and stared at the door. He hadn't left the house since the battle with the Titan Wing. He had avoided his father as much as possible after their little moment together. Not that it had been easy. The man was the size of a mountain and they were stuck in the same house. Luckily Toothless had been there to keep the man away when he didn't want to see him. He had also refused to see anyone else, only coming out of the room when his father wasn't there. Astrid coming by had been... unexpected, at least. Although it had opened his eyes to the rest of Berk. He knew that they were dying to know what he'd been up to the past ten years, but he still felt angry. These people that had once called him useless, now called him a hero. In his eyes Wrenlou was the real hero.

He opened the door and stepped outside. The darkness of the night surrounded him, the cold biting his cheeks. He took a deep breath and walked down the steps that lead to the house. He was still limping, but he could get around without the crutch. There was no one in the streets, they were most likely all in the Great Hall. He stopped at the center of the plaza, looking up at the sky. Because the night were darker here in the north the stars shone brighter.

He wandered around the village , walking through the streets. He hung around the forge for a while, sitting in the back room. Absentmindedly he flipped through the papers on his desk, the ones he had left so long ago. The ones he had thrown around the room not long ago, looking for that one in particular. He stretched his legs and heard a _thump_ when his foot hit something under the desk. He pulled out a small chest. He frowned, he didn't recognize this.

When he opened it, he froze. He was staring at himself. His fifteen-year-old self. He had forgotten about the awkward child he used to be and here he was, staring at that cheeky smile, the freckles... It took a while before he realized there was more in the chest. Numbered shreds of paper, hundreds of them. He took them out, one by one, and slowly the realization sank in.

Gobber had counted the days since he left.

He had counted the days, refusing to believe his apprentice was dead, not knowing that that same apprentice was on an island far away, quickly becoming a man. Quietly, he put the pieces back in their box, before shoving the box under the desk again. Then he left, taking one last look at the drawings. He should have to ask Gobber if he could take them.

His head was spinning. At least some one on Berk had mourned his disappearance. Alright, that wasn't fair. He had seen by the state of his room that his father had been up there regularly.

His feet led him to the Arena. As he stood at the railing, staring down into the center of the building, he remembered that day when Gothi had chosen him to kill the dragon. He remembered it clearly. The day that changed his life forever. That changed Berk's fate forever. He remembered the look on his fathers face, the look on Gobber's face, the look on Astrid's face. Every one had looked at him in disbelief. And he had decided to run away. He had decided to leave it all behind, because he knew he wouldn't be able to kill the dragon.

What would have happened if he hadn't run away? Would he have been able to show everyone that dragons weren't as they thought they were? Would he have been able to show them that things could change, that they didn't have to fight each other? Or would he have been killed, just like he had feared?

Shaking his head, he turned away. He had left before he could find out, now he would never know. He walked to the cliff, standing on the edge while staring into the water below. The was so different here. Around Night Fury Island the waters were calm, sometimes so calm the ocean reflected the sky perfectly, blurring the line between water and sky. They had also been clearer, warmer. The water here looked cold, unforgiving. If he were to fall in, there was a small chance of coming out again, while he could swim in the ocean at Dragoncity for hours.

He turned around to the village. It had changed. The houses were burned, scorched, had claw marks all over the walls and the walls had been repaired a hundred times over. He sighed and went down to the docks.

The ships were swaying in the wind, creaking with every move. The ships weren't in much better condition than the houses, burned and repaired a thousand times. Only half of the ships had returned from the battle with the Titan Wing. The other were most likely still at the island, or on the ocean floor.

He looked up, startled. He heard voices coming his way. He hid, in the shadows, feeling like a thief. He just wasn't in the mood for company right now. Two men walked past his hiding place, obviously drunk. After they had disappeared, he went the other way, back up to the village. He wandered aimlessly for what seemed to be hours before he decided to go to the Great Hall at dawn.

He stood in front of the door, pondering if he should go in or go back to the house, back to Wrenlou. He took a deep breath before pushing the door open, heads turning in his direction, every conversation falling quiet.

'Hey look! It's Hiccup!'

He was swarmed by vikings, bombarding him with questions. Soon he was surrounded, trapped within the crowd.

'SILENCE!'

Stoick's voice thundered through the Hall. Every one now turned to him.

'Let him pass!'

The crowd parted, forming a path. Hiccup walked towards his father, aware of every one staring at him as he walked past them. The metallic _clunk _from his prosthetic seemed to be amplified by the silence, echoing through the Hall. Astrid was avoiding his gaze and he remembered what had happened the day before. When he caught her eyes, he smiled at her, albeit a weak one. She returned it, before quickly looking back.

'Thanks dad.' He mumbled when he sat down next to his father.

Stoick didn't say anything, he just pushed a plate with some chicken legs and a cup in his direction. For a long time, no body said anything. Hiccup felt awkward knowing that every one was looking at him. He ate slowly, his mind never off Wrenlou, almost hoping Toothless would blast down the doors from the Great Hall and pull him away because the man woke up. He didn't dare think of the other option.

He ran a hand through his hair and looked up, seeing every single viking staring at him.

'So...' Stoick started, but he was interrupted by Snotlout.

'How'd you lose your leg!'

Hiccup sighed. He knew this would happen if he came here. He took a deep breath, and started.


	27. Chapter 27 Stories from the past

_Here's a little more about Hiccup's adventures after he left Berk. Yes, I know. It doesn't really start where the last chapter ended, but who cares._

_With thanks to Crimson-strength, who gave me some ideas. _

_And, of course, a little more Hicstrid for you guys. Because why not._

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 27 Stories from the past**

'How'd you lose your leg!?'

Snotlout had yelled his question through the Great Hall, silencing everyone. The silence didn't last long though, very soon everyone was shouting questions at him.

'Where did you go?'

'How did you meet the other guy?'

'How did you train that dragon?'

'Why did you leave?'

'Where have you been?'

Hiccup grunted, covering his ears. Stoick's voice silenced the crowd. 'Why don't we start with how you met the dragon.'

Hiccup nodded. He could do that. He took another sip from the cup and when he put it down, he found that every singe viking had moved closer to the table, looking at him expectingly. He took a deep breath, trying to find a good place to start.

'I'm pretty sure you all remember the last raid before Dragon training started. Before you left to search for the nest again.'

The crowd mumbled. They sure did.

'I told you I shot down a Night Fury. You didn't believe me, none of you. You wouldn't help me find it, so I went alone. I found him, near Raven Point. I had set out to kill him, to finally show I could kill dragons, that I could be one of you, but when I found him, I couldn't. I couldn't kill him.'

'Why not?'

He looked at Astrid. She stared back at him, her blue eyes sparkling.

'I couldn't kill him because he looked at frightened as I was. I looked at him, and saw myself.'

The vikings mumbled. Dragons, afraid?

'I set him free. He could have killed me easily but he didn't. The next day, after dragon training, I went to find him. Mostly because Gobber said that dragons will always go for the kill, and yet he hadn't killed me. I found him in the cove. I gained his trust, his friendship, I built him a new tail, I flew with him, I learned from him. That's why I got so good in Dragon Training. Every thing I knew I learned from Toothless. After Gothi choose me to kill the Monstrous Nightmare, I knew I could never do it. I had learned to see dragons from a whole new point of view.'

'So you just left?'

Hiccup sighed and stared down at the table. He knew he had to explain his decision to leave, but now he thought about it, the reason why seemed pretty weak.

'I felt like I had no other choice. You would have killed Toothless. I just couldn't let that happen. So yes, I left. It's not like I had much here to begin with.'

It was a direct accusation towards every one that had ignored him, called him useless or weak, and they knew it. Suddenly, no one dared to look at him. The avoided his gaze, looking at each other or the ground. The silence hung in the Great Hall, until Gobber spoke up.

'I know I missed ya.'

Hiccup sat up, looking for the blacksmith in the crowd. When he found him, he smiled. Gobber smiled back at him, streaks of soot over his face.

'But how'd you lose the leg?'

Snotlout. Hiccup sighed.

'If you ask me that question one more time, I'll show you how I lost it, using your leg as an example, got it?'

Snotlout grumbled. Astrid had to try her best to not burst out in laughter. The look on Snotlout's face was priceless.

'Where did you go after you left?'

For the first time, Fishlegs had spoken up.

'Nowhere in particular. I didn't have a goal. We just flew around from place to place. After seven months we found an island. We were tired so we landed and fell asleep on the beach. When we woke up Wre...'

His mind went back to Wrenlou, how he was laying in the house, injured, maybe dying. He took a deep breath.

'When we woke up Wrenlou was there with Snowflake. As it turned out, we had stumbled upon the home of the Night Fury's.'

Astrid frowned. He was leaving something out. He had told her how he had been captured, and that he had been injured when he got to the island. Why didn't he say it now?

'Wrenlou brought us to Dragoncity. There we were given food, a place to rest. We never left again. Unless we went exploring. Wrenlou taught me their language, I taught him mine. We soon found out we had a lot in common. He quickly became my best friend. I never went anywhere without him. He taught me so much.'

'So how...'

Hiccup glared at Snotlout, challenging him to ask the question, but Snotlout quickly shut his mouth. Hiccup sighed. He knew he had to tell them.

'Not far from Dragoncity is an island, clouded in smoke. We call it Titan Island. It's home to the Titan Wings.'

'Titan Wings...?'

'Yes Fishlegs. That dragon I tried to keep you away from, is called a Titan Wing. That island is their home. Six years ago one of those beasts came to Dragoncity. While trying to fight it off, I was knocked off of Toothless. He tried to save me by taking hold of my leg, but bit down to hard.'

'Wait! It was that Night Fury that bit your leg off?'

'Yes, Snotlout, it was. Why, not what you thought?'

Snotlout just grunted and crossed his arms. Hiccup took another sip from his cup. It felt like he had been talking for hours. Maybe he had been talking for hours, he didn't know. Before another question could be fired at him, he asked one that had been on his mind for a long time.

'What happened here while I was gone?'

The crowd grew quiet. It was clear they hadn't expected the question.

'Well...' Astrid started. 'We looked for you for months. We searched Berk a thousand times. Then we just... Look, Hiccup, we thought you were dead. We made a pyre and everything. We had a funeral for you.'

He stopped, the cup lifted halfway to his mouth. He sighed before putting it down.

'I guess that makes sense.'

He swirled the liquid around in the cup, not hearing the question.

'Hiccup? Hiccup!'

'Hmm? What?'

'You said you went exploring, where did you go?'

'Wait, hold on. You haven't answered my question yet.'

'Hiccup, what do you want to know! Nothing happened besides the raids. It was just the same thing over and over. Except, of course, your clumsiness that always destroyed half of Berk...'

'Thank you, for reminding me, Astrid.'

She could hear the sarcasm in his voice.

'I don't know what to tell you.'

'Fine. Forget it. Exploring, right? Where I went? Every where. I've been to places you can't even imagine.' He chuckled, remembering something.

'What?'

He looked up. Astrid had moved. She was now sitting next to him, handing him another cup of ale. He stared into her eyes, sparkling like stars. Her lips seemed to tease him, begging him to kiss them. He tore his eyes from her face.

'I just remember this time Toothless got high on dragon nip.'

'Dragon nip?'

'Yes. Grass. Dragons love it. It's a drug to them. They go crazy if they're near it. Trust me, you don't want to be around a Night Fury tripping on dragon nip.'

'Why? What happens?'

He looked at astrid again. He had forgotten about all the other people in the Great Hall. Man, he could drown in those eyes...

'Well, it's different for all dragons, but Toothless, he just went... limp, sleepy. And it lasted for hours! We were stuck in in some distant land until it wore off. It was terrible. You should have seen him! He was just laying on the ground, making noise, drooling like crazy.'

She smiled. He was opening up to them, telling them things from his past.

'And there was this one time that Wrenlou and I got separated. He was with Toothless while I was with Snowflake. We had the hardest time ever finding each other again. And the hurricanes didn't help at all.'

Someone in the crowd coughed and Hiccup looked up, his face confused, as if he saw the crowd for the first time. Astrid eyed him. Was he going to tell more? He wasn't. He gulped down the remainder of the ale and stood up.

'Where are you going?'

'I hate to cut it short, but it's almost noon. I need to get back to Wrenlou. I have been gone too long already.'

'But you were just beginning to tell us where you've been. You were just starting!'

'Astrid, there will be other days. Right now, I have to get back to Wrenlou.'

She stopped him, her hand on his chest. He really was taller than she was. She stared into his emerald green eyes. The fear and worry were clearly visible, but there was something else. Something she couldn't place. He leaned towards her, as if he wanted to kiss her. Her lips brushed over his, before he suddenly pulled away. He looked around the Great Hall. Every one was staring at them as if they saw water burn. He grunted and pushed her hand of his chest, before walking towards the door. The crowd parted, to let him through. When the door closed behind him, she realized he hadn't been opening up to them, he had been opening up to _her. _She suddenly remembered Wrenlou's words. _"__He loved you Astrid, he still does." _Had that been true after all?

He stepped outside, blinded by the sunlight. As fast as he could he made his way over to the house and when he closed the door behind him, he leaned against it. He had almost given in in front of all of Berk. He had almost kissed her, like he so longed to do. He wanted to hold her, caress her, run his fingers through her hair, taste her sweet lips again...

He closed his eyes, tracing the outlines of her face in his mind. She had been pretty before, but time had been extremely kind to her and she had grown into a beautiful young woman. Her eyes sparkled like stars, her hair shone with the bright colour of the sun. The feelings he had hidden away had found their way out of their cage the moment he had seen her. When she was there on that sea stack after he had taken her, staring at him with fire in her eyes. All this time away from Berk had driven the feelings away. He knew he still loved her, but that it would be this strong... He had played a role, he had been the Dragon Rider, the man she didn't know. But then she had found out who he was. Then his mask had been taken away from him. He remembered the shock in her eyes when she had realized who he was. He remembered how he immediately put up a wall. He had hidden behind his anger, used it to mask his feelings. It had worked until she had kissed him. That single kiss had broken down the wall, crushing his anger into a irrelevant feeling. She had found her way into his heart again and she probably didn't even know it.

He took a deep breath and walked towards the stairs. He pushed the door open, half expecting Wrenlou to be awake, asking him where he had been, but the man was still laying still. He took his place at Wrenlou's side again, Toothless nudging his shoulder. He smiled and scratched the dragon under his chin. The dragon cooed and put his head on Hiccup's leg. Smiling, he leaned his head back, closing his eyes.

_Okay, maybe I could have written more about Hiccup's adventures, but he's still angry at the people of Berk. For him to open up this much is quite an accomplishment. I think there will be another chapter towards the end where he will reveal more._


	28. Chapter 28 Dragon riders

_I'm so sorry for not updating yesterday! I had a crazy busy day at school and I was completely exhausted when I came home. But now here it is! With the help of a long time in the train. The chapter some of you have been waiting for! And it's long! The longest chapter I have ever written._

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 28 Dragon riders**

He sat up, startled. He looked around the room. Berk. He was on Berk. In his room. Light was peering through the window. He looked at Wrenlou. Still no change. He frowned. What had woken him? Then he heard it. A loud banging coming from downstairs. It sounded like someone was trying to break down the door. He grunted and grabbed his prosthetic. As he walked down the stairs, the banging got louder. He yanked the door open.

'WHAT!?'

Astrid was standing in front of the door, her hand raised. From the look on her face it was clear she hadn't expected his outburst. He sighed.

'Astrid. What is it?'

'You should come to the plaza. Right now.'

There was something in her voice that spiked his curiosity. He followed her. The plaza was filled with people. It seemed like all of Berk had gathered there. He pushed through the crowd. Even though he was no longer the small boy he had been, he was still smaller that the vikings. When he reached the front of the crowd, he saw why they had all gathered there and his jaw dropped.

'Broghan! Leila! Sharon, Susan!'

The dragon riders looked up when they heard his voice and dismounted the dragons.

'Hiccup!'

'What are you guys doing here?' Hiccup asked while he was embraced by Leila, before being buried under Night Fury kisses.

'Well, we just wanted to see how things were going. That's when we decided to come and visit.' Broghan said while he put his helmet on Moonchaser's saddle.

'What if we hadn't succeeded? You would have been shot out of the sky!'

'We had faith in you.' Leila said, pulling her dragon away from Hiccup. 'And in Wrenlou of course.'

'Speaking of Wrenlou.' Broghan said, looking around. 'Where is he?'

Hiccup's face dropped and he stared to the ground. The brief moment of joy had been crushed again.

'Hiccup? Where is he?'

'I... I'm so sorry...'

Broghan grabbed his shoulders, shaking him slightly. 'Where is he! What happened!'

Hiccup could hear the panic seep into Broghan's voice and he looked up. The man was staring at him, his brown eyes wide with fear. Leila was standing next to her dragon, here eyes wide with shock.

'There was a Titan Wing.' Hiccup mumbled. 'We... we fought it...'

'You fought a Titan Wing with just the two of you? Why would you do that!'

'It's not like we had a choice! It would have killed them. All of them. It would have killed my father if Wren hadn't...'

'If he hadn't what? Hiccup, what did he do?'

'He... he saved my father, but...'

'Is he alive? Hiccup, is he?'

Hiccup nodded. 'Barely. That dragon... It.. it nearly _killed _him. It just... I couldn't...'

Broghan took a deep breath. 'Hiccup, where is he?'

'In my house. Well, my father's house. Come on.'

The crowd parted to let them pass, most likely because of the four Night Fury's trailing the men. When he opened the door, Toothless came bounding towards them, happy to see the other riders. He was acting so goofy, Hiccup couldn't help but smile. He led the other riders to the door to his room, stopping before he opened it.

'He's unconscious. He has been ever since it happened, but please, be quiet anyway.'

The others nodded and he opened the door. Snowflake looked up the moment they stepped in, crooning softly.

'Oh my gods... Wrenlou!'

Broghan rushed to the bed, falling to his knees at his brothers side. Sharon and Susan stood frozen. Leila gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. Hiccup couldn't blame them. Wrenlou was just as pale and unmoving as he had been a week ago. His black hair was a sharp contrast against his white skin. Broghan looked up, tears in his eyes.

'When...?'

'About a week ago.' Hiccup said while taking his place at Wrenlou's side again. 'The healers feared he might not make it the first night. It's a miracle he's still alive. Broghan, I'm so sorry...'

'Don't be. It's not your fault.' He wiped a stray tear from his cheek. 'What happened with that Titan Wing?'

'We killed it. Toothless and I. We killed it.'

Broghan nodded. He might be a dragon rider, but there was one kind of dragon he didn't like. That none of them liked. The Titan Wings couldn't be trained or controlled. They set a goal, and went for it. Even if that meant leveling entire cities. He took a shuddering breath, his hand hovering over the bandages around Wrenlou's chest and shoulder. Silence filled the room as they sat around Wrenlou. Broghan had grabbed Wrenlou's hand, gently stroking the back of it, his eyes never of his brothers face. Hiccup was on the opposite side of the bed, stroking Snowflake, who had her head next to Wrenlou's head. The three girls had sat down at his feet, staring at him with worry in their eyes.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Astrid was confused.

It wasn't often that she was confused, but now she was. She had awoken to the thought that she would go talk to Hiccup, but she hadn't even made it out of her house when she had heard Gobber's shout. She had run outside, towards the plaza, and here eyes nearly popped out of her head.

There were four dragon riders on the plaza.

Each of them was wearing the same kind of suit Hiccup had been wearing. Each of them had been riding a Night fury.

She had run towards the house on the hill, and banged the door until Hiccup had opened it. It was clear to hear that he had been asleep, but he had followed her. She had watched as he greeted the riders, knowing them by name. She had seen him smile, seemingly happy, until she had heard Wrenlou's name.

In an instant, the mood had changed. Hiccup's posture had crumbled, his expression had changed to fear and worry. The riders that had just arrived all seemed shocked, their faces mimicking Hiccup's. He had led them to the house and they had entered. The dragons had piled up besides the door, laying in a tangle of limps. The vikings had scattered, not much wiser about the identity of the newly arrived riders. The only thing they knew was that Hiccup knew these people.

She had watched the house for a while. Hiccup had come out a few hours after the dragon riders had arrived, followed closely by Toothless. She had followed him, to the Great Hall. Now she was pondering wether she should go talk to him or not. The Night Fury that lay curled up on the floor behind him didn't help. The decision was made for her, when one of the female dragon riders, a girl with long brown hair, had walked up to him. Astrid grunted and hid behind one of the pillars, unintentionally eavesdropping on Hiccup and the girl.

0-0-0-0-0-0

He looked up when Leila sat down next to him brushing her hand over his shoulder.

'Shouldn't you be with Wrenlou?'

She shook her head. 'Broghan wanted some time alone with him. Hey Toothless.'

The dragon growled softly from his spot in the floor behind Hiccup.

'So where are the twins?'

'I believe they went exploring, whatever that means. They wanted to get to know the place you grew up in. Don't worry, they'll be fine.'

'It's not them I'm worried about.'

She sighed and bit her lip. She knew what he meant. They had only just arrived, but already they were afraid they would have to leave one man short.

'I know. But Wren... Wrenlou is stubborn. Too stubborn to die. He's a fighter Hiccup, and he won't take no for an answer.'

Hiccup gave her a weak smile. 'But he's been like that for a week. No improvement what so ever. What if he never wakes up again.'

'When he was younger, he fell from a cliff. He was unconscious for weeks. I was so worried he would die, but he didn't. And when the wounds had healed, he went back to the cliff. Back to the edge.'

'I know, he told me. How do you know?'

'We grew up together. He lived three houses down. Wrenlou, Broghan and I, we used to play together when we were kids. After Wrenlou's accident, Broghan never was the same again. He became protective, even more then he already was.'

'I can imagine.'

'After we were chosen to be dragon riders, we thought we wouldn't see him for a long time. And even when it was his turn, the chance that he got a dragon was very small. But Snowflake had other ideas. She wanted him to be her rider. Him and only him. We stuck together, the three of us. And then he found you, on the beach. He told me he liked you from the moment he saw you.'

Hiccup looked up when she started fumbling with his hair, twisting the auburn locks around her finger.

'Did you know that he was never supposed to stay with you? He was supposed to bring you to Dragoncity, then come straight back to Learners Bay. But once he had dropped you off, he refused to go. He told them that he was the only one you had seen and that he wasn't leaving you with a bunch of strangers you didn't understand.'

'But I understood him. He spoke Norse!'

'Yes, you know why? You had said just enough so that he could figure out where you were from. So after they had reluctantly given him permission to stay, he went to the library. He went _through_ the library. He collected every singe book about the Northern Lands, every book that might help him learn your language. And he read all of them while he was watching over you. It couldn't have been easy, but he persisted. Because he didn't want you to wake up in a city full of people that didn't understand you. If there was just one, just one who you could talk to those first few months, he knew settling in would be a lot easier.'

'I never... he never told me that.'

'Not a lot of people knew. They all knew he was there, but nobody really knew what he was doing. The ones who did called him crazy. Why go through all that trouble for a boy you didn't know? That's what they told him. He would just shrug. And it worked. It wasn't perfect when you woke up, but you could talk to each other. You had someone to answer all of your questions. And when you were fully healed and came with him to Learners Bay to join our group, the Terrific Three turned into the Fabulous Four.'

Hiccup smiled when he remembered the welcome he had been given. They had welcomed him with open arms, even if he didn't understand them. The first few months the only one he could talk to was Wrenlou, and they went every where together. Even after he had learned the language of Night Fury Island, Wrenlou had not deserted him.

'Why are you telling me this?'

'To show you who he is. You might have known him for ten years, but I've known him for all my life. I know how he is. After he fell from that cliff, he somehow pulled through. He refused to let his fear take the upper hand and went back there, again and again and again. He was too stubborn to leave you on your own, in a city you didn't know. He managed to teach himself a language, just by reading books. I told you before and I will say it again, Wrenlou is too stubborn to die.'

Hiccup took a deep breath. 'I really don't want him to die.'

'None of us wants him to die.'

Leila put her head on Hiccup's shoulder, wrapping her arms around him and holding him tight. It was silent for a while, both dragon riders lost in thought and worry.

'You know, you and Wrenlou are the bravest people I know.'

'Me? Brave? Leila, I'm not brave.'

'Yes you are. Hiccup, bravery isn't just about having no fear. Bravery is being afraid of something, and doing it anyway. Bravery is being the only one who knows that you're afraid. Wrenlou was afraid to go back to the cliff after he had fallen off, but he did. You were afraid to come back here, yet you did. That is why you are brave.'

'I guess I never thought of it that way.'

Leila didn't answer, but started to fumble with his hair again. She sat close to him. He could feel the heat from her body through is clothes. He looked at her. In many ways she reminded him of Astrid. They even had the same eyes, bright blue, shining like stars.

'I've loved him since we were kids.' She mumbled suddenly.

Hiccup looked up, surprised. He had seen the way she had looked at Wrenlou, but he hadn't realized she loved him. She pulled away from him and looked at him.

'Does he know that?'

She shook her head. 'I've never told him, I don't think anyone knows. Maybe just my mother.'

'Why didn't you tell him?'

'Because it would complicate things. We're in the same patrol group. I have to know that if we are ever in danger, that he won't put me over the others. I am not his assigned buddy, you are.'

'But what if he dies and you never told him?'

She looked down at the table, a single tear falling on the wood. Hiccup lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him.

'Why don't you tell him now?'

'But he's unconscious. He can't hear me.'

'You don't know that. And besides, would it make a difference? If he dies, you know you told him. If he survives you can tell him again. Or keep it a secret for the rest of your life.'

'But I...'

'Bravery is being afraid of something and doing it anyway. Someone told me that.'

She smiled weakly. 'Using my own words against me. But you're right.' She took a deep breath. 'I suppose I could start by going back to the house. I'll see you there?' He nodded. 'Okay. Bye Toothless.'

Hiccup sighed as she walked away and started tapping the table. Toothless moved from his spot on the floor to a place where he could put his head on Hiccup's lap.

'Hey.'

He looked up when Astrid sat down next to him. 'Hey.'

'Who are they?'

'They're my friends. Broghan is Wrenlou's brother. They're also the rest of my patrol group.'

'Patrol...?'

'Yes. We patrol Titan Island. There are tons of regulations and having six men groups is one of them. And because you have to be able to fully trust each other, those groups are often made up by close friends, because they already know and trust each other. Wrenlou, Broghan and Leila were the ones that stood by me the first few months in Learners Bay. That's how we because friends.'

'What is Learners Bay?'

'It's the place were new riders and their dragons go after the Choosing...'

'Okay, slow down. What's the Choosing?'

Hiccup sighed. 'Night Fury's choose their riders, not the other way around. The Choosing happens every five years, when the eggs hatch. The dragons choose their riders and the riders take the hatchlings to Learners Bay. There, both dragon and rider learn to trust each other, how to work together as a team. They learn to be dragon riders. After three years Night Fury's are considered adults, and that's when the dragon riders take the oath.'

'Then how did you fit in? Into the class in Learners Bay I mean.'

'They were already in their final year. And I didn't have much of a disadvantage , because Toothless and I had flown together already. The most I had missed was the history, but I made Wrenlou tell me that. We often stayed up until dawn.'

'So, you took that oath as well?'

'Yes. It's basically an initiation into Dragoncity.'

'And when you take the oath, you can get send out on patrol?'

'No. To go on patrol you have to be part of the Guard of Dragoncity. To be part of the Guard of Dragoncity, you have to make it through an intense selection process. When you are selected, there are two years of pretty rough training to go through. When you make it through those two years, you are initiated into the Guard. To be send on patrol, there is another year of training.'

'And you are going on patrols... you have been through all that?'

'Yes. We all have. It's really the highest you can achieve. It's a display of discipline, trust. Trust is the foundation of dragon riding. If there is no trust, there is no bond. If there is no bond, there can't be a dragon rider. To get into the Guard and be send on patrol is really the greatest honour a dragon rider can get.'

'So, that what you said on the sea stack, Captain of the Guard of Dragoncity, that wasn't just something you made up? That's actually your rank?'

Hiccup chuckled. 'Yes. Wrenlou and I were promoted last year. Broghan is our Commander, the leader of the group. You wouldn't believe how many rules and regulations there are to follow as a member of the Guard. Even more as Captain.'

'You... you've achieved so much over the past few years. I can't believe it.'

'Why, still see me as weak and useless?'

'No! Gods no. It's just... you've changed so much these past few years. You've turned into something none of us could have imagined. I mean, Hiccup, Captain of the Guard of Dragoncity.'

'Dragon rider, dragon trainer, inventor, blacksmith...' Hiccup added.

'Blacksmith? But I thought...'

'You thought patrolling was a full time job, didn't you? Well, it's not. Every three days a group is send out. And it's all carefully planned. Under normal circumstances we had to go on patrol once, maybe twice a month. When we weren't patrolling, we did other things. I'm the blacksmith.'

'How about Wrenlou?'

Hiccup took a deep breath. It was hard to talk about Wrenlou while he didn't know if the man would survive.

'He's a healer. There are to kinds of healers. One for the riders and one for the dragons. He decided to join them when after the Titan Wing attack left a Night Fury with a wing torn off.'

Astrid sat silently next to Hiccup for a while, who resumed tapping on the table. All the things he told her spun around in her mind.

'What about that girl?'

'Girl? Leila? What about her?'

'Is she your girlfriend or something?'

'No. Why would you think that?'

'She was playing with your hair. And hugging you.'

'How would you... Astrid! You were spying on me!'

'No! Yes! Maybe I was.'

'She's not my girlfriend. It's just something she does. If she's nervous, or scared, or worried, she starts playing with your hair. That's it. Why? Are you jealous?'

'No! I'm not.'

'Yes you are. You are jealous.'

She looked at him. There was a twinkle in his green eyes she hadn't seen before. His lips were twitching, as if he was trying not to smile.

'Yes, I was.'

The smile broke through, lighting up his face, before he placed a quick kiss on her cheek.

'I have to go back. Come on Toothless. See you Astrid.'

She stared at him as he walked away. He had just opened up to her. He had answered her questions just like that. And than he had kissed her. Just her cheek, but he had kissed her. She smiled and stood up herself.

0-0-0-0-0-0

It was already getting dark outside. He couldn't believe he had been in the Great Hall for hours. He made his way over to the house, stepping past the Night Fury's curled up next to the door. When he opened it, he found his father sitting at the table. He gave the man a quick nod, before heading upstairs.

He found Broghan, Leila and the twins around Wrenlou. They looked at him with weary eyes.

Hiccup, do you think your father will let us set up camp behind the house?' Broghan asked as soon as Hiccup had sat down.

'I'm not sure. You should ask him. Although I think he will prefer the Night Fury's outside the house instead of inside it. I mean, Snowflake and Toothless are already taking up most of the space.'

'I will go ask him then.'

Broghan left and Hiccup glanced at Leila. She had been crying, he could see it. She looked up at him and gave him a sad smile. Moment later Broghan got back, with the announcement that Stoick didn't mind if they set up camp behind the house. The riders left, Broghan last. Before he excited the room, he grabbed Hiccup's arm.

'Has she been eating?' He asked with a nod to Snowflake.

Hiccup shook his head. 'Not since it happened.'

Broghan sighed and left without another word. Hiccup knew what he was thinking though. It took about a month for an adult Night Fury to die of starvation. If Wrenlou didn't wake up soon, chances were he wouldn't have a dragon anymore. Hiccup did not want to see that happen.


	29. Chapter 29 Hope

_Guest: Thank you! You made me blush._

_And here's the chapter every one has bee waiting for. Does Wrenlou survive? Does he die? The answer is finally here! I hope you like the little twist on the end!_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 29 Hope**

The first thing he was aware of was a throbbing sensation in his head. It was the kind of feeling you get after a long day of hard work, and a headache starts to come up. It didn't hurt, but it wasn't pleasant either. The next thing he felt was the same throbbing sensation in his chest, extending down his right arm. His mouth felt as dry as the desert in Egypt and when he tried to open his eyes, he found they wouldn't. A slight panic crawled into his heart. Why wouldn't they open? He tried to move, but found that impossible as well. After struggling for a while he gave up and focused on his surroundings. There was something heavy laying on his legs, pinning them to the bed. Then he heard the voices. Muffled voices. They sounded like they came from miles away. He couldn't understand what they were saying, but he heard a man and a woman. He listened to the voices, just laying still. Then the darkness came over him again.

The second time he woke up, the throbbing in his head had subsided. The throbbing in his chest and arm had changed to pain. A dull aching that couldn't be ignored. It hurt to breath, it hurt when he tried to move. His mouth was even dryer that before, if at all possible, and the weight on his legs was gone. He didn't hear the voices anymore, but he could feel there was someone next to him. If only he could get his eyes open...

After a short struggle, he managed to crack them open ever so slightly. He closed them again almost immediately. Even though the room was rather dark, the little light that was present stung his eyes. He opened them again, blinking in the light. There was a figure to his right. The person was no more then a blur, a shadow in his vision, but after blinking a few more times, the shadowy figure started to take form.

'...H...icc...up...?'

He had to force the words past his parched lips and he wasn't sure Hiccup would hear him, but Hiccup bolted upright, turning to him with shock on his face.

'Wrenlou? Wrenlou! Oh Wren...'

Something moved in the corner of his eye and he managed to turn his head enough to get the shadow in view. He saw someone he didn't expect to see.

'...Bro...ghan...?'

His brother smiled, tears in his eyes. His vision was clearing up, the candles set around the room chasing away the darkness, and now he could see more figures around the bed. Leila was standing behind Hiccup, the twins next to Broghan. They were all looking at him, relief and worry all over their faces. He tried to speak again, but his mouth was so dry all he could do was cough.

'Hey, easy.' Hiccup placed a hand on his chest. 'You have no idea how worried we were about you.'

He closed his eyes again. All he wanted at the moment was some water. They could understand that, right? Suddenly he felt a hand on the back of his head, lifting it a little and a cup touched his lips. Grateful, he drank the cool liquid, opening his eyes when his head was put back on the pillow. Hiccup was staring at him, holding the now empty cup. He wanted to ask so many questions. Why was he feeling so weak? What had happened? Why were the other riders here? Hiccup gently stroke his cheek, tears burning in his eyes. Why couldn't he remember anything? He tried to move, but suddenly a searing, hot pain shot through his chest and arm. He couldn't help but cry out softly. Where did the pain come from? Why was this happening to him?

Wrenlou had looked up at him and he had smiled, gently stroking the man's cheek. The moment he had heard that whisper, his heart had jumped out of his chest. He thought he had imagined it but then he he had turned around, seeing Wrenlou look up at him. Relief washed over him. He was _awake! _After nearly two weeks, he was finally awake! But then he had turned to put the cup away and he had heard a cry of pain. When he had turned, Wrenlou's expression had changed. He had his eyes squeezed shut, his teeth clenched and the look on his face was one of pure agony. His breathing had become ragged, uneven. Hiccup felt his heart break. He never realized that as long as Wrenlou was unconscious, he didn't feel the pain. Now that he was awake, he had to feel everything. Hiccup bit his lip. It had been bad to see Wrenlou just laying in the bed, not moving. But seeing the agony on his face, hearing that soft sob, the cry of pain, was so much worse.

'Wren...' Broghan knelt down next to Wrenlou, cupping his face in his hands. 'It's okay. We're here.'

Wrenlou didn't seem to hear him. He was gasping, his ragged, wheezing breath clawing at their hearts. They felt so utterly helpless. He was in pain, a lot of pain, and they couldn't help him. Hiccup brushed a lock of black hair from Wrenlou's forehead, Broghan was now holding his brother's left hand. Leila was crying softly. Hiccup took a deep breath and traced Wrenlou's jawline with a single finger. He had no idea why he did that, but Wrenlou's eyes shot open, staring up at him. The vibrant sparkle in those eyes had been drowned out, dulled by pain. Hiccup bit his lip. Wrenlou was silently begging him to do something, to end the pain. He stood up abruptly.

'I'll be right back.'

Broghan watched him go with worry in his eyes. He looked back at Wrenlou, his brother's face contorted by pain. Broghan wiped a tear from his face. The last time he had cried was Wrenlou had fallen off the cliff. He looked over at Leila, silently crying into her hands. The twins were trying to comfort her, but they weren't succeeding.

He looked up when Hiccup reentered the room, followed by a woman with short red hair. They had come to know her as Aminda. She was the healer that had been taking care of Wrenlou. She looked at Wrenlou and nodded to Hiccup, then disappeared again. Hiccup took his place next to Wrenlou again, gently stroking his hair. A few moments later she came back, carrying a cup. She knelt down next to the bed, handing the cup to Hiccup. Then she pulled a small pouch out of a bag and opened it. Inside were dried leaves and herbs and she used a small amount to make some sort of tea. Then, she turned to Wrenlou. She gently touched his cheek, drawing his attention to her. His eyes shot open, staring up at her.

'This will help with the pain.'

After he drank the liquid, the look on his face turned from agony to disgust. Whatever it was she had given him had to taste awful.

'How long until it works?' Broghan asked.

'Almost immediately. It's effects will last for quite some time, but I will leave this here. That way you don't have to come running to me every time it wears off.'

'Thanks Aminda.' Hiccup mumbled.

She left, after receiving a mumbled thank you from the dragon riders. Hiccup looked at Wrenlou. His face was relaxed now, his breathing had evened out.

'Quick thinking Hiccup.'

Hiccup glanced at Broghan. 'Thanks. I had to do something.'

'I'm glad that you knew she could help. I would have had no idea what to do.'

Hiccup wanted to say something, but was interrupted.

'You know... it would... be a lot... easier to... sleep if you stopped... talking.'

Hiccup smiled. Wrenlou was staring up at him, the pain no longer visible in his eyes. He just looked exhausted.

'I'm sorry. We'll be quiet now.'

Wrenlou closed is eyes again. Broghan was still holding his hand. Suddenly, Wrenlou opened his eyes again.

'S.. Snow..?'

'She's downstairs.' Leila spoke up for the first time. 'I'll go get her.'

'We had Toothless keep her there.' Hiccup explained after seeing the confused look on his face. 'We thought she would start eating again.'

Something white flew into the room, rushing to the bed. Snowflake knocked Broghan over, sending him to the ground as she skidded to a stop next to the bed. Wrenlou smiled weakly when he saw the dragon standing over him. She crooned, then wailed with joy. She nudged his shoulder, then bounded off, turning circles in the room. She chased her tail before jumping back to the spot next to the bed. He managed to lift his hand, just a little, but she pushed her nose into his palm. She crooned happily, then nestled her head against his side, his hand resting on her nose. Wrenlou couldn't keep his eyes of the dragon, now purring loudly at his side. Broghan had gotten back on his feet, brushing off his clothes.

'Well, someone sure is happy to see you awake. Don't get me wrong, we all are, but you won't find me dancing around in circles.'

Wrenlou smiled and closed his eyes. He didn't expect Broghan to be dancing. It was good enough that he was here. Hiccup and Broghan started talking again, softly this time, but he was to tired to stop them. In fact, he found the sound of their voices and the sound of the purring dragon to be relaxing. The soft murmur combined with the warmth coming from Snowflake's head, the fact that the torturing pain was no longer piercing his body and knowing that the others riders were here quickly hummed him so sleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Hiccup woke up from the sunlight tickling his face. He sat up, eyes still closed, feeling around for his prosthetic. He opened his eyes and yawned, pulling the thing closer. Toothless shifted behind him, reluctant to wake up.

'Come on you big lizard, time to get up.'

The dragon growled softly and covered his eyes with his tail. Hiccup chuckled and scratched the dragons chin. Then he looked over at Wrenlou. Standing up he yawned again, stretching his muscles, before he walked over to the bed. Wrenlou appeared to be fast asleep. In his sleep he had moved closer to the dragon, almost curled around her head. His breathing was deeper, slower than when he had been unconscious. His face was peaceful and Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief. He had feared that the painkiller would have worn off while he had been sleeping. He sat down next to Wrenlou, feeling the heat radiating off of him. He placed a hand on Wrenlou's forehead. The man groaned and shifted, but didn't wake up. Hiccup frowned. Wrenlou was hot. A lot hotter than he was yesterday.

'Something wrong?'

Broghan entered, followed by the other dragon riders.

'He's burning up.'

Broghan sat down on Wrenlou's left, placing a hand on his forehead. 'He is. Should we get the healer?'

'I don't know.' Hiccup stood up. 'It could be nothing. Just a normal reaction. We better keep an eye on him.'

Broghan nodded. 'Go eat. We'll stay here.'

Hiccup nodded and left. He was back only few minutes later, chewing on a piece of chicken, carrying fish for the dragons. Since her rider had woken up, Snowflake had been happy to eat and she devoured the fish he gave her. No surprise. After two weeks of fasting she had to be starving. Broghan was now cradling Wrenlou in his arms, the man's head resting on his shoulder. Leila was sitting next to him, stroking Wrenlou's hair.

The sun was high in the sky when Broghan sighed. He looked at the other riders.

'We should take care of our dragons.'

They nodded, the twins leaving first. Leila went after placing a quick kiss on Wrenlou's forehead. Broghan looked at Hiccup.

'Go. I'll stay.'

'Broghan nodded and carefully moved Wrenlou into Hiccup's arms.

'We'll be in the Great Hall if you need us.'

Hiccup nodded and looked down on Wrenlou. It was strange to hold him. The only time Wrenlou had been in his arms like this was two weeks ago, after the battle with the Titan Wing. Toothless cooed and looked at the saddle.

'I'm sorry bud, flying will have to wait. We can go later tonight, I'll make sure of that.'

Toothless wailed and plopped back on the floor, his head resting on Snowflake's back. The white dragon kept her eyes fixed on Wrenlou, who suddenly stirred in Hiccup's arms.

There was a difference between waking from unconsciousness and waking from sleep. Trying to regain consciousness was a struggle, a fight, whereas waking from sleep was gradual, easier. He felt a heartbeat against his head and opened his eyes. He was in Hiccup's arms. Why would he be in Hiccup's arms?

'Hiccup?'

Although his voice was still weak, it was easier to speak. Hiccup looked down on him and smiled.

'Hey, how are you feeling?

'Like there's a Night Fury sitting on my chest.'

He spoke from experience and Hiccup knew that. He chuckled slightly, pulling Wrenlou closer. Wrenlou snuggled up against his chest. For a while, neither of them said anything. When Wrenlou spoke again, Hiccup's heart was filled with terror.

'Hiccup? I can't feel my right arm...'

'What? Well, it could be because of the painkiller Aminda gave you.'

'No... It feels different. My chest feels like something is pushing down on it, but I can't feel my arm at all. It's like it's not even there.'

Hiccup looked down on Wrenlou's arm. It looked perfectly normal. When he took his hand, it was cold. A lot colder then it should be.

'Do you feel this?'

Wrenlou shook his head, his eyes closed. Panic crawled into Hiccup's heart. This was not good... Carefully, he put Wrenlou back on the bed, standing up.

'Don't worry. I'll be right back. I need to go find Broghan and the others.'

As fast as he could he ran to the Great Hall, slipping on his prosthetic. Not for the first time he cursed the thing while he barged through the doors. All eyes turned to him, but he ignored them. He found Broghan and Leila in the corner, but there was no sign of the twins.

'I need you to go back to the house, something's wrong with Wrenlou!'

'What? What is it?' Leila almost jumped him.

'I think his right arm is paralyzed. He said he couldn't feel it. Where are the twins?'

'Taking the dragons fishing. How is this possible?'

'I don't know. Go back to the house, I will go find Aminda.'

They nodded, running out of the Great Hall. When Hiccup turned around, he bumped into Astrid.

'Everything okay? You seem worried.'

'Not now Astrid. Have you seen Aminda? I really need to find her.'

'She was at the plaza when I last saw her. That was just a few minutes ago. Why? What's wrong? Hiccup!'

He ignored her and ran towards the plaza. Aminda was still there and in a few words he explained her what was wrong. She followed him immediately.

They stood around the bed while Aminda examined Wrenlou, focussing her attention on his arm. She changed the bandages while she was at it. Hiccup saw that all the wounds were closing. All, except for one. There was a large gash across his shoulder that looked infected. Aminda frowned when she saw it. When she touched the area around the wound, Wrenlou whimpered. She bandaged it with a concerned look on her face. When she turned around, she gestured them to the door. They left the room, Snowflake crooning at Wrenlou, trying to reassure him.

'So? Why can't he feel his arm?' Broghan asked, crossing his arms.

'I'm not sure. There is an infection in his arm, that could be the cause.'

'Will he get the feeling back?' Leila asked, her voice shaking.'

'He might, he might not. At this point it's to early to tell. I have something that will slow the infection, I will go get it, but I'm not sure if that will bring the feeling in his arm back.'

'What happens when it doesn't help?' Hiccup asked, although the all knew the answer.

'He could lose the use of his arm. Permanently.'

The all stared at her in shock. They had never expected this to happen. And what would Wrenlou say? What would he do after he heard he could lose the use of his arm for the rest of his life?

'I will go get something that will tackle the infection. I will be right back.'

Hiccup walked her to the door, opening it for her. He was met by a sword, held by Snotlout, pointing at his chest.

'Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, I challenge you for your birthright!'

_Didn't expect that, did ya? Leave it to Snotlout to make a bad situation worse._


	30. Chapter 30 The challenge

_So, why did Snotlout challenge Hiccup? The answer is here._

_And a question for you: I have had multiple people say they like my writing style. Now I'm curious, what do you like about it? What makes it different from the rest? Please tell me! I need to know! I want to know._

_Also, the next chapter will be hard for me to write, because I'm not very skilled in writing fights. Anyone who has a suggestion or idea, let me know!_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 30 The challenge**

Hiccup was staring at Snotlout, completely dumbstruck. He couldn't really comprehend what Snotlout had just said. Challenge him for his birthright? What birthright?

'W.. what?' He stuttered.

Before Snotlout could answer, Stoick arrived, followed by Astrid. When he saw Snotlout, still pointing the sword at Hiccup, he rushed forward.

'What in the name of Thor is going on here? Snotlout! Put the sword down! Hiccup, what happened?'

'I don't... He just... I didn't... I don't know...'

'Snotlout? What in Odin's name were you thinking?'

Snotlout crossed his arms, staring at the chief defiantly. 'I challenged him. For his birthright.'

Stoick's expression changed and he looked at Hiccup, who was still staring at Snotlout. His son looked at him.

'What does that mean? Dad?'

'It means... Hiccup...'

'Could somebody please just tell me what's going on!?'

'Come inside. You too Astrid.'

Stoick closed the door when Astrid was inside. Broghan and the other dragons riders were staring at Hiccup, their faces either shocked or confused.

'Hiccup, did he challenge you?' Stoick looked at his son, his arms crossed.

'Well... yes... He said he challenged me for my birthright. But I don't get it. What birthright?'

Before Stoick could say anything, Astrid spoke up.

'Hiccup, when you left Berk, you left it without an heir. Because Snotlout is your cousin, he was next in line. In the event that you were to return, no matter how small the chance, the right to the throne of Berk is yours again. Hiccup, the only way he can keep that right is if he defeats you in battle.'

Hiccup frowned. He hadn't even thought about the fact that his departure would leave Berk without an heir. He never thought about the fact that when he got back, he was suddenly Berk's heir again. He had totally forgotten about his birthright. He certainly hadn't thought Snotlout would be willing to go as far as to challenge him for it.

'But...'

He looked from Astrid to his father, then back to Astrid. The confusion was clearly visible on his face. Nobody noticed that Aminda snuck back into the house and quietly walked up the stairs.

'What if I don't wan't to fight Snotlout?'

'You can't decline son. There are rules Hiccup, rules that must be followed.'

Hiccup stared at his father. 'What kind of rules?'

'Well, if you don't accept the challenge, he has won. You also need to give your answer before sunset the same day you were challenged. Furthermore, the fight must be held within the next three days, the challenger chooses the weapon, and the fight stops when either one of you surrenders or is incapacitated.'

Hiccup stared his father before running a hand through his hair.

'Why would I want to fight Snotlout?'

'Hiccup, this is your birthright we're talking about!'

'So? Astrid, do you really think that I thought about that when I left? Did you really think that I thought about it while in Dragoncity?'

'Son, I need an answer.'

'Right now? Someone tell me this isn't happening...'

He sat down on one of the benches, his head in his hands. He looked up when Aminda suddenly spoke.

'I don't mean to intrude on anything, but I'm out again. I've taken care of his arm. Let me know if anything changes.'

'We will. Thanks Aminda.' Broghan said. She left without another word and all eyes turned to Hiccup again.

'Hiccup?'

Hiccup looked at his father, then to Astrid before looking at Broghan and the other dragon riders. Both Astrid and Stoick were looking at him expectingly, the dragon riders just looked confused.

'Well?' Stoick persisted.

Hiccup stood up, the room spinning. It was all getting to much. He mumbled something along the lines of "I need some time", then fled up the stairs. He closed the door behind him, leaning against it with his eyes closed. Now he realized that his heart was racing. He still didn't fully grasp what was going on.

'Something wrong?'

Wrenlou's voice sounded raw, like he had been screaming for hours. Hiccup sighed and looked at him before walking over to the bed. Wrenlou's right arm was in a sling, resting on his chest. Hiccup sat down next to him, looking at the ground.

'Hiccup?'

'No...' He sighed. 'Yes. Snotlout just challenged me.'

'Snotlout? That's your cousin right? The one that beat you up?'

Hiccup nodded and pulled his left leg on his knee before removing the prosthetic.

'Why would he challenge you?'

'For my birthright.'

'I don't understand...'

'I don't think I ever told you this, but you might have guessed when we got here. My father is the chief, making me the heir of Berk. I left, leaving it without an heir. Snotlout being my cousin is the next in line. But the right is mine as long as I'm alive and because I'm back...'

'He is going to lose it. To you.'

'Yes. And apparently challenging me to a duel can change that. You see, if I fight him and he wins, he remains the future chief, but if I don't fight him, he will have won anyway!'

'Then why don't you fight him?'

'Wrenlou, all that time in Dragoncity, I didn't think about it once. I didn't even realize I would leave Berk without an heir if I left! I never felt like I was worthy of being the chief. It doesn't mean that much to me anyway.'

'I think it does to your father.'

Hiccup sighed and stared at his leg. Wrenlou used his left arm to push himself up a little.

'Hiccup, you told me that Snotlout would beat you up when you were younger. Why don't you fight him, show him that you no longer go down without a fight?'

'What if I lose?'

'Not a chance. Snotlout may be a skilled fighter, but you were trained as a Guardian of Dragoncity! You were trained for patrol. I'm pretty sure you have some tricks that he doesn't know, which gives you an advantage.'

'That may be true, but I'm not in the mood for fighting. He could have picked a better time! I've been here for two weeks! Why now?'

'Would you have been focused if you had to fight him while I was still unconscious?'

'No... but still. You just told me you couldn't feel your arm! How am I supposed to be focused now?'

'Is that really the only reason that you don't want to fight him?'

'I guess not. I just... I'm afraid I'll lose. I'm afraid that I'll destroy the fragile bond between me and my father if I lose.'

'In every fight there is a chance that you'll lose, I won't deny that, but Hiccup, if you don't fight you've already lost! Take that challenge and teach that man a lesson! He made your life miserable for years, don't let him get to you now.'

'You have a point...'

'Does that mean you'll fight?'

'I don't know... It would mean the fight would have to take place within the next three days. And he gets to choose the weapon.'

'Would that make a difference? We are trained in a variety of weapons, even one's he has never heard of in his entire life.'

'Do you really think I have a chance?'

'Stop doubting yourself! Doubt is the mother of fear. Hiccup, don't be afraid. Not of Snotlout. He doesn't deserve that pleasure. If you don't fight, he wins again. Don't let that happen.'

Hiccup smiled weakly and looked at Wrenlou. The man smiled back at him.

'I have faith in you Hiccup. Now it's time you have faith in yourself.'

Hiccup took a deep breath before snapping his prosthetic back in place. Then he stood up. With his hand on the doorknob, he looked back.

'Thank you.'

'Always.'

As soon as he walked down the stairs, all eyes turned to him. Astrid was sitting at the table, together with the dragon riders. Stoick was standing by the fire, just putting more wood on it. Hiccup didn't say anything, but went straight for the door. Astrid followed him.

'Hiccup...'

He shook her hand of his arm and stepped outside. Snotlout was gone. Hiccup frowned, then turned to the Great Hall. Followed closely by Astrid, his father and the other dragon riders he made his way over to the building, a stern look on his face. He pulled his knife from his arm, holding it tightly. He found Snotlout almost immediately after he walked into the Great Hall. The man was sitting at the first table, talking loudly to his friends. Hiccup walked over to him and before Snotlout could say anything, Hiccup slammed the knife into the table, inches from Snotlout's hand. Still holding the hilt he bent forward, bringing his face close to Snotlout's. His cousin seemed a little taken aback by Hiccup's sudden display of aggression. Hiccup stared at Snotlout, narrowing his eyes.

'I accept your challenge.'


	31. Chapter 31 The fight

_So, even with the help of Crimson-strength as my beta, this chapter was hard, very hard for me to write. Little blood, lot's of fighting and violence. Consider yourself warned._

_I hope you can enjoy the long read. This turned out to be the longest chapter yet._

_And sorry for the ending..._

_Please let me know what you think!_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 31 The fight**

'Nervous?'

Hiccup looked up at Wrenlou while fumbling with the last bits of his suit. His hands were shaking. He was nervous. He nodded.

'Yes I am. And afraid.'

'Let me tell you something. Everyone's afraid sometimes. But admitting it as you just did, that makes you braver than most.'

'Maybe, but there's a lot at risk.'

'True. But you have something he doesn't.'

'Oh yeah? What's that?'

'The fact that you can fight with both hands. The fact that you can fight with any weapon. The fact that we'll stand by you.'

'Hey, you're not going anywhere. You're going to stay here, understand?'

Wrenlou didn't answer, but grumbled. Hiccup picked up his helmet and looked at the other man.

'Well, here goes. Wish me luck.'

'Good luck. Hiccup, you can beat him.'

'Thanks... You just stay here okay? Get some rest, relax.' Then he was gone.

'Yeah... I don't think so.'

Wrenlou mumbled into the now empty room. When he heard the door close downstairs, he sat up, leaning on his left hand. When the room stopped spinning, he carefully swung his legs over the edge of the bed, cringing at the pain in his chest. Snowflake came up to him, crooning softly.

'This is going to be harder then I thought. I'm going to need your help girl.'

0-0-0-0-0-0

'Nervous?'

Astrid was approaching him as he stood at the entrance of the arena, his helmet in his hands and his heart racing in his chest.

'You're the millionth person to ask me that today.'

'Yeah, well... big day.'

'Yes, I'm nervous. And I'm afraid. And excited, if you can believe it.'

She smiled weakly, running a hand through his hair. He turned to her, staring into her eyes. She leaned in a little, but before she could kiss him, Gobber appeared.

'Ready?'

Hiccup took a deep breath and looked at Astrid. Then he put on his helmet and turned to Gobber.

'Ready.'

The moment he set foot in the Arena, cheers erupted from the crowd, either telling at him to go die or encouraging him to win. He looked over at Snotlout. The man was standing in the middle of the Arena, his arms crossed, the most arrogant look Hiccup had ever seen n his face.

'SILENCE!' Stoick stood up. 'There will be two rounds. The first round will be fought with the weapon that Snotlout chooses, the second round will be found with the weapon of choice from Hiccup. If it ends in a tie, the third round will be fought with a weapon each fighter wishes to use. The rounds are over when either one of you is disarmed or incapacitated. Do you understand?'

Hiccup nodded, looking over at Snotlout. The man gave a barely noticeable nod.

'Very well. Snotlout, pick the weapon for the first round.'

Hiccup saw Snotlout glare at him, obviously trying to measure his strength. The the man looked back at Stoick.

'Axe!' He proclaimed, a grin playing around his lips.

'Snotlout has chosen the axe as weapon for the first round!' Cheering from the crowd. 'Hiccup? The choice for the second round is yours.'

Hiccup closed his eyes for a moment. Then he looked up.

'Sword.'

He could have sworn his voice had been shaky, but quickly brushed the thought aside. He couldn't let his nerves get the upper hand. Not now.

'The weapon for the second round is the sword! Fighters, take your weapons!'

Hiccup turned away from Snotlout, to find Astrid standing at the gate, holding her double bladed axe out to him. He walked over to her, hesitant to take the weapon. She nodded and he closed his hands around the handle.

'Thanks.'

She gave him a short nod, then left the Arena, followed by Gobber, who closed the gate. Hiccup weighed the axe in his hand. It was a lot heavier than a sword, but lighter than he expected an axe to be. He swung it around, testing the weapon. Then he turned to Snotlout. Was it his imagination or did the man have a bit of a surprised look on his face? It was obvious to him that his cousin had underestimated his strength.

'I can't believe I'm doing this.' He muttered while walking to the center of the Arena.

He met Snotlout in the middle, the other man staring at him angrily. Really, was Snotlout ever not angry?

'Fighters! Keep in mind that the first to be disarmed or incapacitated loses this round! Take your positions!'

'Have fun losing, loser.'

Hiccup didn't respond, but grabbed the axe tighter in his right hand, crouching down a little, ready to pounce. Snotlout did the same, holding his single bladed axe pointed at Hiccup. Hiccup took one last, deep breath trying to calm his nerves a little.

'Begin!'

Hiccup didn't even have time to react. Snotlout came running at him, yelling his battle cry, as soon as the words left Stoick's mouth. Hiccup dodged the blade narrowly, swirling around Snotlout, but slipping on his prosthetic. He managed to regain his balance just in time to block Snotlout's next attack. The blades clashed together, sending a metallic sound into the air. There was so much force behind Snotlout's attack that Hiccup was knocked back, once again slipping on his metal leg.

'Damn leg.' He mumbled.

Gripping the axe even tighter, he glared at Snotlout. He was very well aware of the disadvantage his prosthetic posed, as well as the pain from his broken ribs. It was clear that Snotlout knew this, because he glared at Hiccup's prosthetic and snickered.

'Why don't you just give up now?'

Hiccup felt anger rise up in him and clenched his teeth.

'Not on your life.'

Snotlout's face darkened as the man charged at him, their weapons meeting once again, the blades locking. Snotlout grinned, twisting the weapon, trying to wrench the axe from Hiccup's hands. Seeing what he was planning, Hiccup turned, twisting his weapon free from Snotlout's, and attacked the man. Snotlout's eyes widened when he saw the ease with which Hiccup wielded the axe, swinging it towards him, aiming for his arm.

Snotlout was to slow to block the blow, and the blade slid down his left arm, leaving a long gash. He stumbled back, surprised, looking at his arm. It didn't last long and he swung the axe at Hiccup. The blades of the weapons slid past each other and Snotlout used his momentum to slam the handle into Hiccup's shoulder, sending him into the wall. Snotlout aimed for Hiccup's head, but Hiccup blocked the blow. Snotlout used his strength to push Hiccup's axe to the ground, finding an opening to claw at his helmet, trying to yank it from his head. Hiccup kicked him in the stomach and Snotlout backed away, coughing, gasping for air. When he found his breath again, he swung the axe down at Hiccup, but Hiccup blocked the blow, using all his strength to push Snotlout back.

There was a moment of complete silence, as both fighters were staring at each other, both glaring daggers at their opponent. Then Hiccup raised his axe, gripping it with both hands, pointing it at Snotlout. Snotlout's expression turned to rage and he took a few steps closer, suddenly swinging his axe at Hiccup's with an angered yell. Hiccup reacted fast, blocking the blade inches from his head, one hand near the blades of his own axe, the other at the bottom of the handle. They struggled like this for a while, Snotlout trying to bring the blade closer, eventually succeeding in hooking the curved blade under Hiccup's helmet, pulling it off his head. The sharp edge of the axe scratched Hiccup's cheek, leaving a long gash. With a triumphant shout Snotlout held up Hiccup's helmet, glaring at the man. Hiccup charged again.

Snotlout raised his axe, ready to strike. Hiccup ducked under it, turning around in one fluent move, going for Snotlout's leg. The handle of his axe hit the man's knee and Snotlout screamed, swinging wildly with the axe, hitting only the air. Hiccup backed away a few steps. He could feel the blood run down his cheek, a warm, sticky liquid that tickled on his skin. Snotlout had regained his balance, but he was limping. He stared at Hiccup, and if looks could kill, Hiccup would have died where he stood. Snotlout charged, the axe low, pointed forward like it was a sword. Hiccup raised his own weapon and turned, causing Snotlout to ran past him, and hit the man on the back with the handle of his axe, sending him to the ground.

Cheers erupted from the crowd, yelling so many different things he couldn't distinguish the different voices. Hiccup was panting and Snotlout was also breathing heavily. He had crawled back to his feet, the axe still firmly in his grasp. Hiccup took a deep breath and readied his weapon again. With a scream, Snotlout charged, swinging the axe at Hiccup, aiming for his head. Hiccup blocked the blow, but with his arms raised above his head, Snotlout had a clear shot at his chest. He took it. With all his power he landed a fist against Hiccup's ribs. His broken rib's.

Pain erupted in his chest the moment Snotlout's fist made contact. With a scream, he stumbled back, dropping the axe before falling to his knees, leaning on his left hand, his right against his chest. He was gasping for breath, trying to get enough air in his longs to keep himself from fainting. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Snotlout approach and he looked up, just enough to get a clearer view of the man. He had the axe slightly raised, his right foot on Hiccup's weapon. Still gasping for breath, Hiccup raised his hand towards the man, signaling his defeat.

He had lost.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Astrid gasped when she saw Hiccup stumble back, his hands on his chest, dropping the axe before he fell to his knees. When she saw him raise his hand, when she saw Snotlout's face change to a triumphant one, she suddenly got angry. Not with Hiccup, but with Snotlout. As she rushed to the gate, followed by Gobber, she felt her heart race. She knew Snotlout had hit Hiccup right on his broken ribs. As soon as Gobber got the gate open, she rushed in, running towards Hiccup, followed by Broghan and the other riders.

'Snotlout has won the first round. There will be a short break to treat injuries.'

Stoick sounded sad. Astrid could understand why. He wanted nothing more than to have Hiccup as his heir again. She knelt next to him.

'Hiccup?'

He looked up at her, smiling weakly. He still had trouble breathing. He put his hand on her shoulder and she understood his unspoken question. With her left arm around his waist and her right hand on his hand on her shoulder, she pulled him up. He whimpered softly and was leaning heavily on her shoulder.

'Hiccup, what happened?'

Hiccup looked up at Broghan. The man was looking at him with worry in his eyes, offering him a cup of water. He accepted it gratefully.

'The Titan Wing. When Toothless and I fought it, it smacked us against the mountain. Left me with broken ribs. He just hit...'

'Hey Hiccup! Go have your injuries looked at!'

Astrid shot a glare over at Snotlout. 'Take a look at your own arm! It's bleeding pretty bad!' She shouted angrily.

'That was a low move.' Leila said, concerned.

Hiccup snorted. 'It's Snotlout. What do you expect. And I'm not really good with axes anyway. Thanks for lending me yours Astrid.'

'No problem. Hang on.'

She ran towards her weapon still lying where Hiccup had dropped it. She came back, running her finger across the blades.

'Why are you not good at fighting with an axe?' She asked curiously.

'It's the weapon of a viking. In Dragoncity we use it to chop down trees, not enemies. We use it as a last resort, a back-up. An axe is a secondary weapon, not a primary one.'

She nodded. 'So you train with it, but less.'

'Precisely. No, leave it.' Hiccup brushed Aminda's hand away from his face.

'It needs to be cleaned. What if it get's infected?'

'A few more minutes won't make a difference.'

'Hiccup, you can't lose this one. If you win there will be a third round. You have to win.'

'Astrid...' Hiccup looked at her. 'Do I look like I'm capable of fighting two more rounds with Snotlout?'

She looked him over. It was clear the he was tired. He was breathing shallow, most likely because every breath he took must hurt like crazy. The blood on his face was already beginning to dry up.

'Fighters! Get ready for the second round!'

Hiccup groaned and turned to Broghan.

'Can I have your sword?'

'Absolutely.'

Broghan pulled the sword out of it's scabbard a little and Hiccup grabbed the hilt. With one swift move he pulled the weapon from it's protective shell, the metal shimmering in the sunlight. Astrid gasped. The sword was longer than the swords she knew, a lot longer. The blade was also thinner. It looked heavy, but Hiccup wielded it with easy, the tip now pointing to the ground. He looked at Astrid.

'Don't worry. This is what I'm good at.

He turned towards the Arena, the sword at his side. The weight felt familiar in his hand, a lot more than the axe from before. After all, he had been the one who made it, five years ago. He let his eyes glide over the people around the Arena and frowned. Something white had moved in the corned of his eyes. When he looked over, he saw the white head of a Night Fury disappearing. A broad smile appeared on his face. There was no way Snowflake would leave Wrenlou all on his own. If Snowflake was here that could mean only one thing.

'Wrenlou.' He whispered. 'You sneaky bastard.'

He couldn't explain it, but he was suddenly filled with confidence. He took a deep breath, as deep as his injured ribs allowed him, and walked towards the center. Snotlout was already there, holding one of the shorter viking swords.

'Fighters! Are you ready?'

Hiccup looked up, giving his father a short nod, then he looked back at his opponent. Snotlout was tossing the sword from hand to hand, obviously trying to show of his skills. Hiccup smirked and twirled the weapon around in his hand, the blade swishing through the air. Snotlout looked surprised, like he hadn't expected Hiccup to be any good with a sword.

Astrid eyed the two. Snotlout, with the shorter viking sword in his right hand. Hiccup, crouching down a little before gripping the hilt of the sword with both his hands, the blade raised above his shoulder.

'It's a double handed blade.' Broghan whispered in her ear. 'That means you wield it with both hands for greater proficiency.'

'He really is good with a sword.' Leila added. 'And he's angry. You don't want to be on Hiccup's bad side when he's angry and wielding a sword.'

0-0-0-0-0-0

Their weapons clashed together with such force that sparks were flying in every direction. In one swift motion Hiccup swung the sword to the other side, aiming for Snotlout's head. Snotlout blocked this blow as well, but he was struggling. The axe fight had been over shortly after it started, but this had been going on for what felt like hours. Hiccup was faster, using his training as a Guardian against his cousin, spinning around the man. Snotlout was getting tired, but Hiccup could feel his ribs protesting with every breath he took, his ankle screaming for rest with every step. If he was going to win this, it had to be fast.

The two men circled, swords pointed at the other. Then Snotlout charged first, stabbing the sword forwards. Hiccup blocked the blow and the one that followed right after. Then he charged, swinging the sword at Snotlout at shoulder level. Snotlout blocked and backed up, his sword still pointed at Hiccup's chest.

'Why don't you just give up!'

He charged again, yelling his battle cry, Hiccup blocking hit after hit, but he was driven back to the wall. He grunted and charged at Snotlout, driving the man back in return. He swung at the man, but Snotlout ducked and the blade missed his head. With the same speed Hiccup turned around, gripping the sword with two hands again.

'I'm going to kill you Hiccup. And I'm going to enjoy it.'

He charged, Hiccup blocked the blow. The next was a strike in the air, after that their blades locked again. They pushed with all their strength, the blades gliding across each other, pointing at Hiccup, then Snotlout, back to Hiccup and then Snotlout again, until Hiccup suddenly pulled his sword away. Snotlout stumbled forward now that the weight keeping him standing was suddenly gone, and Hiccup kicked him in the stomach. He grunted and fell to his knees, Hiccup circling his opponent. Snotlout was back on his feet quick enough to block Hiccup's next blow, but after blocking it Hiccup kicked him again. Snotlout stumbled back, one hand on his stomach, the other gripping the sword.

Snotlout's face was now one of pure rage and he swung the sword at Hiccup again, aiming for his head. Hiccup blocked the high blow, and the one after that, and the one after that with ease. Snotlout was tired, he could see it. There was less force behind each strike, and Hiccup found it easier to block the blows. Suddenly Snotlout launched forward, breaking through his defense, bumping his shoulder against Hiccup's. Hiccup stumbled, slipping on the prosthetic once again, but Snotlout had lost his balance. He stumbled as well, quickly regained his footing and turned to Hiccup again, the sword stretched out in front of him. He had a desperate look on his face and Hiccup couldn't help but grin. He had underestimated him. His cousin had thought he wouldn't be much of a fighter.

He was holding the sword with one hand, his right hand, pointing it at Snotlout. After a brief moment Snotlout charged again, but he had become sloppy and it was easy for Hiccup to fend off his strikes and eventually hit him in the face with his left hand. Snotlout stumbled back, Hiccup now advancing quickly. Snotlout tried to block his blows, but he was too tired. Hiccup kept coming closer, not really bothered by the attacks anymore and eventually grabbed Snotlout's right wrist, twisting it, forcing him to drop the sword. The he twisted further, causing Snotlout to fall to his knees. Hiccup pointed the sword straight at Snotlout's throat, staring into his eyes.

Snotlout couldn't do anything else than to admit defeat. He was disarmed, his wrist would break if it was twisted any further and he had a sword pointed at his throat. He raised his free hand, for all to see that he gave up. Hiccup pushed him back, the turned around towards the gate. Relief washed over him as he walked towards Astrid, Gobber, Broghan and the others.

He had won.

It wasn't over yet.

0-0-0-0-0-0

'You did it! Hiccup, you did it! You won! You beat Snotlout!'

Astrid was practically jumping up and down and Hiccup gave her a weary smile. He handed the sword back to Broghan, the sat down against the wall, his eyes closed, breathing heavily. Broghan knelt in front of him, holding more water and a piece of bread. Hiccup took the cup, gulping the liquid down, before taking the bread. Now he realized he could really use something to eat.

'Hiccup has won the second round! It is a tie! There will be a longer break, then we will continue with the third round.'

Stoick sounded relieved excited at the same time.

'Alright.' Broghan said, standing up. 'Longer break. I think I'll go see how Wrenlou is doing.'

'Don't!'

The words left his mouth before he thought about it. He knew Wrenlou wasn't in that bed, and if Broghan found out, he would be in serious trouble. Said man turned to him sharply.

'Why not?'

'Well, he was pretty tired when I was with him this morning. Said he didn't sleep well. When I finally left he was practically asleep. As long as he's asleep he staying in bed. If you go over and wake him it will be impossible to keep him there.'

Broghan seemed to consider Hiccup's words. 'Okay. You have a point. Alright, the house is off limits for now.'

Hiccup nodded and took a deep breath, cringing at pain in his chest.

'Hiccup, you're hurt.'

'Nothing I can't handle. Don't worry Astrid, I've been through worse.'

Her eyes widened at this statement, but he paid no attention to it. After all, she already knew about the way he found Night Fury Island and the injury he had sustained then. He just wondered what she would think if he told her the other times he was referring to. He closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the wall. In the distance he could hear Snotlout yelling in frustration. Using on of the meditation forms taught to him during his training as a Guardian, he reclaimed control over his breathing, the pain. He managed to slow his racing heart to a more acceptable pace before he opened his eyes again. He found that everyone was staring at him worriedly. They must have thought he had fainted. He smiled at them.

'I'm fine. Really.'

They didn't seem convinced. He grunted and took the cup Broghan offered him. Just as he brought it to his lips, Stoick's shouts silenced the crowd again.

'The third round will be fought with weapons chosen by the individual fighter! Snotlout, Hiccup, take your places.'

He quickly emptied the cup and got back up, Astrid pulling him up by his arm.

'You can do this.' She said, before planting a quick kiss on his cheeks.

He smiled at her, not the weary smile from before, but a genuine one, filled with confidence and strength. When he walked towards the center of the Arena again, she suddenly realized something.

'Where is his weapon?'

0-0-0-0-0-0

Hiccup glanced over at Snotlout for what felt the millionth time that day. For the third time they were standing next to each other, but this time, he wasn't nervous. He was completely relaxed, his hands were hanging by his side. Snotlout was gripping his axe with both hands, his knuckles turning white.

'Hiccup? Where is your weapon?'

Hiccup looked up with the warmest smile he could muster at the moment, his eyes meeting his fathers.

'Don't worry dad, I got it.'

Stoick nodded shortly, not entirely convinced. Hiccup could hear Snotlout snicker and turned slightly, facing the man. As soon as his eyes met with Snotlout's, the man grinned his most evil grin. It send shivers down his spine.

'Fighters! Take positions!'

Hiccup walked a few paces away from Snotlout, still not reaching for his weapon. The man seemed bot confused and irritated. Hiccup grinned. He was planning on taking an entirely different approach. He had fought the first two fights with his right hand instead of his dominant left, just to be able to surprise Snotlout.. He had still not reached for Inferno, just to mess with him. He had been holding back on the tricks he had been thought in Dragoncity, but wasn't going to do that anymore. He now knew how Snotlout fought and now he could use it against him. He crouched down a little, his hands ready. Snotlout's eyes widened. It was clear he though Hiccup was going to fight him with his bare hands.

'Begin!'

Snotlout charged, swinging the axe, screaming his battle cry. Hiccup didn't move until the very last moment. He made a backwards somersault, kicking Snotlout's hands before landing and turning, low on the ground, leaning on his hands, swiping the man's feet from under him. Snotlout landed on the ground, baffled, still gripping the axe. Hiccup walked a few steps away before turning to his opponent. He planned on leaving Inferno just where it was for as long as possible. Snotlout scrambled back to his feet, ready to charge, bu hesitated. Hiccup's reaction had been completely unexpected. Hiccup took his battle ready stance again, but Snotlout seemed like he wasn't going to be fooled again.

They circled around, Snotlout's axe pointing at Hiccup, who wasn't as defenseless as he had thought. They had come full circle when Snotlout charged again. Hiccup was ready. He ducked when the blade swung towards his head, gripping Snotlout's wrists before turning into the man, elbowing him in the face and sending him stumbling back. Again Snotlout was baffled. And he wasn't the only one.

Every viking along the edge of the Arena was now staring at him with their mouths on the ground. Astrid was one of them. Hiccup had just punched Snotlout twice, without using a weapon. He had some moves she had never seen before. She was staring at him. He was still unarmed, but Snotlout was hesitant. He would charge, but not go through with the move, pulling back again. Then he charged again, coming in low this time.

Hiccup ran towards the man, doing the total opposite if what every one thought he would do, even more because he had still not drawn his weapon. Snotlout had the axe low, and Hiccup used that to his advantage. Before he was too close to Snotlout, he set in a cartwheel, using the momentum to make a head roll over Snotlout as the man shot under him. Hiccup landed on his feet, one hand on the ground for support, the other one outstretched to balance his landing.

'Why don't you just fight!?' Snotlout screamed in anger and frustration, coming after Hiccup once again.

Hiccup turned around and ran. He ran straight at the wall and he could hear the crowd gasp. Hiccup took a deep breath. The move he was planning was one of the hardest, and certainly not easy with a prosthetic. As the wall approached Hiccup showed no signs of stopping and Snotlout was too focused on Hiccup to realize he was running straight into a wall. Hiccup lifted his right foot and planted it on the wall, his momentum carrying him up a few more steps before he pushed off over Snotlout's head. Unable to stop, Snotlout ran face first into the wall. Hiccup grinned. It was always a good feeling when this worked.

Snotlout stumbled back, his free hand on his nose, blood dripping from between his fingers. The look he shot at Hiccup was one of hatred, anger and fear.

Wait, fear?

Hiccup straightened his back before grabbing Inferno from his leg. One _click _later and the Dragon Sword was in his left hand where it belonged, flaming like a tiny sun. Snotlout seemed a bit taken aback by the flaming sword, but charged at him anyway. He was tired, even more so than before, while Hiccup still had a lot of energy left.

He blocked Snotlout's stroke, sparks flying in every direction, the fire from the blade blinded Snotlout and Hiccup pushed him back.

'What are you doing?'

There was panic in Snotlout's voice. Panic and fear. Hiccup smiled.

'What, not going the way you thought it would?'

'Why are you using your left hand!'

'I am left handed Snotlout.'

'But you just were...'

'Yes indeed I was.'

This time Hiccup charged, swinging Inferno to the left. Snotlout blocked but now had his side exposed and Hiccup punched him. Snotlout stumbled back. Hiccup eyed his opponent. There was blood all over his face from his encounter wit Hiccup's elbow and then the wall. He was stumbling on the leg Hiccup had kicked in the first fight. The kicks to his stomach had to have left bruises. At this point, Snotlout was as injured as he was.

'Give up Snotlout. I'll go easy on you.'

'NEVER!'

Snotlout charged with so much force and anger that he broke through Hiccup's defense, the blade slicing across his chest. Pain shot through his already mangled body and he stumbled back against the wall, tightening his grip on Inferno. As long as he was holding that sword, he hadn't lost just yet. Using a moment to catch his breath again, he looked up at Snotlout. Above the man's head, at the edge of the Arena, Snowflake's head appeared, and now he could see Wrenlou mounted on her back. He had the blanket wrapped around his shoulders, holding it with his left hand, the only hand he could use at the moment. Hiccup couldn't see his face clearly, but he saw the smile the man gave him. Trusting, confident, loving. He had seen it many times before. He turned his attention back to Snotlout.

Snotlout could have killed him while he was catching his breath or looking up at Wrenlou, but he hadn't. He was leaning over, his hands on his knees, breathing heavily. Hiccup leaned against the wall, also breathing heavily. The fight seemed to have come to a standstill. Then, without warning, Snotlout came at him again. He ducked, Snotlout's blade hitting the wall. Hiccup dropped Inferno and launched low at Snotlout's waist. They tumbled on the ground, rolling over each other. Snotlout was swinging wildly with his arms. Hiccup planted his fist in Snotlout's stomach. Snotlout was trying to fight him off, but he had landed on the ground with Hiccup on top of him. Hiccup pushed him down with all the strength he had left, placing his knees on Snotlout's stomach, pinning his arms down on the ground. Snotlout soon realized that Hiccup was a lot stronger than he had thought and that he couldn't fight him off hiccup was holding him down, their faces inches apart, both men glaring at each other, but it was clear who had won.

'Hiccup wins! Hiccup is the heir of Berk, and he always will be!'

Almost relieved when he heard his father's voice, Hiccup let go of Snotlout and stumbled back to his feet. The wound on his chest wasn't very deep, but it stung. His entire body hurt. It had been a long time since he had felt this sore. He made his way over to the center, the crowd cheering. The sound sounded very distant to him, like he was underwater. He was dizzy, but he paid no attention to it. There was just one thing on his mind.

He had done it.

He had beaten Snotlout.

He had reclaimed his birthright.

He had made his father proud.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Astrid was jumping up and down, screaming at the top of her lungs with joy. It was clear that Hiccup was injured, the blood trailing behind him on the ground and his limp reminded her of that, but he had won! He had done it! He had beaten the odds, and he had won! She looked over at Snotlout, who was getting back to his feet, the look of hatred now all over his face. He started making his way over to Hiccup, first stumbling, then running.

'Hiccup!'

Hiccup turned around when he heard her panicked shout, but it was to late. Snotlout slammed into him.

'HICCUP!'


	32. Chapter 32 The aftermath

_I have been so busy with the last chapter that I didn't even realize we've reached a new milestone._

_OVER 300 FOLLOWERS!_

_Thank you guys so much for all the internet love you're sending me, in the form of reviews, follows and favorites. It brightens my day every time again to open my mail and see all your messages._

_So sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger like that. I understand if you all hate me now, and I can guaranty that you will hate me after the next chapter. Well, maybe you will hate me._

_To clear up any confusion, the Arena is the Kill Ring. I just like the word arena more. Sounds much more... more. Did that make sense?_

_Anyways, I will stop talking now._

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 32 The aftermath **

It was completely quiet. If a feather would have hit the ground, the sound would have been so loud that they would have heard it on Outcast Island. Astrid could only stare at the two men in the center of the Arena. Snotlout was seemingly holding Hiccup in an embrace, but why would he hug Hiccup? The look of bewilderment on Hiccup's face betrayed his confusion. Then Snotlout stepped back and he gave Hiccup a push. He stumbled back and Astrid's heart sank.

She had been right. Snotlout hadn't just hugged Hiccup, he had stabbed him. Hiccup was stumbling, his hand at his side where the knife was lodged in his body. His face portrayed a range of emotions. From confused and angry, to pained and begging. Snotlout came at Hiccup again and gave him another push, sending him to the ground.

'NO! HICCUP! Open the gate!'

The last few words had been directed to Gobber. She was pulling the metal bars, as if trying to pull them apart.

'I am trying. The lever won't budge.'

She looked back. Gobber was yanking the lever, but it was stuck somehow and wouldn't move. Not even when the man was hanging on it. And be fair, Gobber wasn't the lightest viking. It had to be really stuck to not move under his weight. Panicked, she turned back to the Arena. Snotlout had pulled out another knife and was walking towards Hiccup, who was still on the ground, gripping his side and moaning in pain.

Before anyone could do anything, there was a shriek and a golden fireball destroyed part of the chain netting over the Arena. A white shape shot in, followed by a black one.

'Snowflake? Toothless?'

Both Night Fury's were shrieking, Snowflake had pinned Snotlout down on the ground, her claw digging into his chest. She was growling at him, her teeth bared. A figure slid from her back, stumbling towards Hiccup.

'Wrenlou!'

Broghan grabbed the metal bars, pushing his face against them. He was either angry or scared, she couldn't tell. Astrid was staring at Hiccup. She couldn't get her eyes of his face. He had his eyes squeezed shut, pain clearly visible on his face.

The moment Snotlout had run into Hiccup, he had known something was wrong. And when he had seen Hiccup fall, he had done what he had done many times before. He had rushed in to save his brother. He couldn't stay on his feet, stumbling towards Hiccup. He lost the blanket he had wrapped around his shoulders but he didn't even notice. He made his way over to Hiccup, crawling more than actual walking. He was now laying with his eyes closed, gasping at the pain that shot through his body with every breath he took.

'Hiccup. Hiccup!'

'Wren...'

A whisper. Nothing more.

'Hiccup! Stay with me. Come on, open your eyes and look at me.'

Hiccup's eyes fluttered open and stared up at him. Hiccup was pale, sweat beading off his forehead, his damp hair sticking to his skin.

'Wren... it hurts...'

'I know. Just lay still. You'll be fine, you'll see.'

'P... pull it out... please...'

'I can't do that Hiccup. You'll bleed to death. Please, just lay still.'

Hiccup whimpered when he delicately touched the knife's handle. Even though it was controlling the bleeding, there was still blood seeping out of the wound. He had to stop it somehow. He shivered. He wasn't wearing much and the cold stung his body.

'Wren... don't leave me...'

'I won't, I promise.'

He brushed the hair from Hiccup's forehead. He was struggling to breath. The knife had done more damage than he had thought. He pulled his arm out of the sling, shuddering when it fell limply on his lap, and wrapped the fabric around the knife hilt, in an effort to stop the bleeding. Hiccup gasped.

'It hurts...'

'I know, I know. I have been stabbed a few times before remember? You can squeeze my hand if you want to, it's not like I feel it.'

He had no idea if Hiccup actually grabbed his hand. He had his eyes closed again, breathing ragged. Wrenlou shivered again. Without the blanket and Snowflake to keep him warm he was quickly getting colder. He hadn't been wearing much, the blanket being his only protection from the cold.

'You're... cold...'

Hiccup started slurring the words, taking longer pauses between each word. He was drifting away quickly.

'I'll be fine. Hiccup, look at me.'

He placed his hand on Hiccup's cheek, the man mumbling at his touch. Suddenly, his eyes shot open.

'Snotlout!'

'He's not going anywhere. Snowflake has got him under control.'

'I'm... so ti...red...'

'I know, but you have to stay awake. Don't fall asleep just yet, okay? I need you to hang on a little longer.'

'Wren...'

'I'm here. Don't worry, I'm here.'

'T... Tooth...less...?'

The dragon crooned softly and pushed his nose against Hiccup's cheek. It was obvious that he was worried about his rider.

'Hey... bud...'

Hiccup managed to lift his hand and place it on the dragon's nose. Toothless made whimpering sound as he curled up around his rider.

'Come on, hurry up.'

He had mumbled it so Hiccup wouldn't hear it and glanced at the gate. What was taking so long?

Astrid was staring at the two. Despite his own injury, Wrenlou was there, taking care of Hiccup. Toothless had just curled around Hiccup. He had his eyes closed, one hand on Toothless' nose, the other holding Wrenlou's right hand. Wrenlou was now stroking Hiccup's hair, trying to soothe him. She wanted nothing more than to rush in, scoop him up in her arms and tell him he was going to be okay. But the metal bars of the gate were still blocking her path, were still holding her away from the man she had come to love.

'Gobber! Open the gate!'

'I can't! It won't move!'

She stared at the lever, like it would budge under her stare and turned back to the Arena when they heard Snotlout shout something from under Snowflake.

'You'll never get it open! I made sure of that!'

Wrenlou's gaze shifted from the man to the gate and back to the man pinned under the dragon.

'Toothless, blast it.'

The Night Fury's head shot up, glaring at the gate before getting up on his paws. He spread his wings and jumped up. He was unable to fly, but he could glide. He scaled the walls and opened his mouth as he closed in on the gate.

'Back! Get back!'

Broghan pulled her away from the gate just before it was hit by blue fire. Smoke was filling the hallway in which they were standing and when it cleared, they could see that Toothless had shot a hole in the metal, the bars bending away from the point where the fire had hit them. They climbed into the Arena as fast as possible, Astrid going first, followed by Broghan and the other, then Gobber and lastly Stoick.

She ran towards Hiccup, falling on the ground near his head, tears stinging in her eyes. Wrenlou looked up at her. He looked just as concerned as she was, but she could see he wasn't well. Broghan came up behind his brother, draping the blanket around his shoulders before gently pulling him up.

Hiccup's eyes shot open the moment he felt Wrenlou's hand leave his and he saw Broghan holding the man, keeping him on his feet, gently pulling him back to the dragon.

'No... Wren... don't go...'

He reached out to the man, pleading softly. Wrenlou pulled away from Broghan's grasp and stumbled back to Hiccup.

'It's okay. I'm here.'

'Wrenlou, you have to get back to bed. You're injured.'

Wrenlou looked up at his brother. 'So is he.'

'You can't help him, not in the state you're in. If you don't get out of the cold, you'll freeze.'

Wrenlou looked down on Hiccup. He knew Broghan was right, but he couldn't leave him. Not now. Not like this. Before anyone could say anything, Stoick lifted Hiccup from the ground, careful with the knife still lodged in his side. He started walking towards the gate, followed by Astrid and Toothless. Hiccup was crying out for Wrenlou for whatever reason and when she looked back, she found that he had already climbed back on Snowflake's back, most likely with help from his brother. Snotlout was being held by Gobber and a few other vikings who had rushed in the moment the gate had been blasted by Toothless. She turned around when Snowflake took off, flying through the hole she had blasted in the chains. She ran after Stoick, carrying his son back to the house, a million emotions flooding her from all sides.

She was angry. Angry with Snotlout. Because he had dared to pull something like this. She hadn't expected it, not even from him.

She was worried. Worried about Hiccup. After all, he had a knife stuck in his side. Under any other circumstances she was sure the wound wouldn't have meant much to him, but now he was exhausted. He had no energy left to fight.

She was scared. Scared that she would lose the man so soon after meeting him. She had only realized she loved him when Snotlout had pulled away from him and she'd seen the knife in his side.

When she ran through the door, finding Stoick laying Hiccup down on his own bed, she realized she also felt regret. She had been mean to him his whole life, either ignoring him or hurting him. He had loved her anyway. And even after he left, he had still loved her. He had continued to love her for ten years.

'Astrid, get Aminda.'

She stood frozen, staring at Hiccup's face. The red blood on his cheek was in sharp contrast with his white skin. She had never seen him like this before and her heart felt like it would rip in two.

'Astrid!'

Stoick voice snapped her back to reality and she nodded. As she turned around, Snowflake just came in through the door. She ran past the dragon, looking frantically for the healer. She didn't have to look very long. Aminda was already making her way over to the house. After all, one of her patients had ignored everything she had said to him, and the chief's son and heir had a knife in his side.

Wrenlou was now sitting next to Hiccup, refusing to go upstairs. Broghan had gotten more blankets and wrapped him with them, now sitting next to his brother with his arms around the younger man.. Stoick had stoked the fire higher in an effort to warm up the room and was now sitting near his feet, looking worriedly at his son. Astrid was sitting on Hiccup's other side, gently stroking the back of his hand, silent tears falling on the sheets. The house was silent, they were all waiting for Hiccup to wake up.

After a few hours Stoick was the only one left. Broghan had finally convinced Wrenlou to go back to bed, to get some rest. Astrid had left shortly after, most likely to either yell at Snotlout or throw her axe at the trees in the forest. He was sitting next to his son, holding his hand. Ever after Hiccup had disappeared, he had feared he had been dead. Then, ten years later he had suddenly come back, riding one of the beasts that he hated. That beast was laying on the other side of his son, eyeing the man with fear and worry in his eyes. That beast had acted like an overgrown puppy every time Hiccup set foot in the room. That beast had played with his son, careful not to hurt him. It had allowed him to climb in his back and ride it.

He was still trying to grasp everything that had happened today. When Hiccup had lost the first round, he had been worried. Now that his son had returned, he was the heir of Berk. But if Snotlout won, Hiccup would basically become an Outcast. But then he had surprised them all and went on winning the second round. But he really showed just how much he had changed in the third fight, pulling moves they had never heard of before, beating Snotlout seemingly effortlessly. And then Snotlout had attacked Hiccup, stabbing him, and his heart had exploded with fear and worry for his only son.

It was now that he fully realized what he had done. He had ignored his son for most his life, treating the boy like he was unworthy of being a viking, unworthy of being the heir of Berk. He hadn't seen the boy's potential, hadn't recognized his talent. All he had seen was the clumsy, scrawny fishbone that made a mess where ever he went.

But laying in the bed before him was no scrawny child, but a young man. There had been no sign of the clumsy boy he had known ten years ago when Hiccup had fought Snotlout in the Arena. All he had seen was the young man that child had turned into. And he knew there was so much he hadn't said, so much he didn't do, and now Hiccup could die and he might never be able to say it. His chest was tight with fear when he gently placed his hand on Hiccup's cheek. He moaned, leaning in to his fathers touch, but he didn't wake up.

Stoick settled for a night on the floor, even if his body was too old for that. Hiccup was laying in his bed because Wrenlou was in Hiccup's bed, so he really had no choice. Still holding Hiccup's hand in his own he rested his head on his arm, leaning on the edge of the bed. He listened to Hiccup's breathing, the soft snoring from the dragon and before he knew it, he too was fast asleep.


	33. Chapter 33 Day two

_I'm glad people don't hate me for what I did to poor Hiccup. I seem to be stacking problem upon problem upon problem. And now I'm going to need to sort them all out..._

_And then there is Snotlout. What to do with Snotlout. Some suggested the blood eagle, but that seems a bit... harsh. I will have to think about a fitting punishment for him. For now, just let him rot in jail._

_Some of you might wonder where day one has gone, well, I skipped that. _

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 33 Day two**

It had been two days. Two days since the fight, two days since Snotlout did the unthinkable, and she was worried. She had been here when Aminda took care of Hiccup's injuries, removing the knife last. It had been longer than she had thought, and the idea that it had been implanted in his side to the hilt made her sick. She had left after a few hours, leaving Stoick to care for his son.

She had been back the next day, offering to stay with Hiccup while Stoick went about his usual routine. He had gratefully accepted her offer. So now she had been at Hiccup's bedside for two days, doing the same he had done for Wrenlou, waiting for him to wake up. He mumbled occasionally, shifted, but he seemed trapped in his sleep. He didn't look like he was in pain though, he just looked peaceful. She longed to hear his voice, to see his sparkling green eyes. She wanted to hold him and feel his warmth against her skin.

'Still the same?'

The voice jerked her from her thoughts and she looked up. Wrenlou was standing in the doorway, coming closer when he saw her look at him. Her eyes shifted back to Hiccup, and she shook her head. Wrenlou sighed and sat down on Hiccup's other side. Astrid looked at him. His right arm was still in the sling and he was pale.

'How are you?'

He sighed, looking up at her with weary eyes. 'I've been better.' He frowned. 'Are you crying?'

Hastily, she wiped a hand across her eyes. 'No! The room's dusty.'

He smiled but didn't say anything. She hadn't even noticed the tears on her cheeks. She looked back at Hiccup, her bangs falling over her face, blocking it from Wrenlou.

'There's no shame in tears you know.'

She looked up at him. His own eyes were also glistening. She took a deep breath.

'Do you think he'll die?'

Wrenlou looked down on Hiccup, as if he was assessing his situation. He gently brushed a lock of hair from Hiccup's forehead. Hiccup moaned and his eyes fluttered, but he didn't wake. There was so much tenderness, so much love in that one little gesture she almost felt guilty for being here. She loved Hiccup, but not in the way Wrenlou did. Wrenlou sighed then looked up at her.

'I don't think he will. He's just sleeping. Don't forget, he was exhausted. He had just fought three rounds with his cousin. He had little to no energy left. And he lost a considerable amount of blood as well. If he would have been stabbed before the fight, he would be walking around right now.'

'Really? Just like that?'

Wrenlou nodded. 'The wound itself wasn't too serious. It was a combination of factors that knocked him out.'

It was silent for a while. Astrid was staring at Wrenlou. He was sitting next to Hiccup, with the same worried look in his eyes she had seen in Hiccup. Suddenly she realized just how strong the bond between the two men was. Hiccup had refused to leave the house while Wrenlou was unconscious. And now Wrenlou was refusing to stay in bed because Hiccup was unconscious.

'You are really close, right?'

He looked up at her and nodded. 'We haven't been a day apart since I found him on that beach. Not by choice anyway. We got separated sometimes, either by storms or people.'

'People? You mean captured?'

Before Wrenlou could answer, a fish plopped his lap, Snowflake staring at him with her head cocked to the side.

'Snowflake! You know I don't eat raw fish!'

Wrenlou was holding the fish by it's tail, a look of disgust on his face. He flinched away when a gust of fire hit the creature, instantly roasting it.

'Okay, that's better. How about a plate?'

Astrid stared as the white dragon bounded of to the table, taking hold of an empty plate with her teeth and bringing it back to Wrenlou. He put the fish down on it.

'Thank you. Ladies first?'

Carefully, the dragon walked around the bed towards Astrid, holding the edge of the plate between her teeth. She sat down in front of her, her eyes big and round, staring at the woman expectantly.

'You best take it. She gets offended if you don't.'

Astrid took the plate from the dragon and the beast bounded to the table, taking another plate. The process with the fish repeated itself and soon Wrenlou also had a slightly crispy fish. Snowflake then plopped on the ground, happily munching on her own fish.

'You taught her that?'

'No, not really. She's been bringing me fish for as long as we've been together. I just taught her to roast it for me first. She made me eat raw fish once. Man, that was disgusting. Have you ever tasted dragon roasted fish?'

'Is that any different from any other kind of roasted fish? It's just fire, right?'

'Not exactly. Dragon fire is a lot hotter than any other fire. As a result, it doesn't get burned on the edges and raw within. The heat penetrates the entire fish, cooking it in it's own juices.'

Wrenlou was pulling long strips of fish of the creature and she looked down on her own plate. The fish was brown, crispy and sure looked delicious. When she took a bite out of it, she felt that the meat was soft. So soft, it almost melted on her tongue. But she couldn't figure out how Wrenlou was able to eat it with just one hand. She had to grab it with both her hands to take a bite out of it.

'Why are you so good in eating with just one hand?'

'I had a lot of practice.' He mumbled, pulling another strip from the fish.

'What do you mean?'

'I've broken my arm a few times.'

She didn't answer. It was logical. If you break your arm, you can't use it. She could have thought of that.

'Wrenlou? Can I ask you something?'

'That depends on the question I guess.'

'Are you afraid that he might die?'

Wrenlou avoided her gaze, poking what was left of the fish before handing it to Snowflake. Then he looked up at her.

'There have been times I feared for his life, yes.'

'But not now?'

'Not really. I have come to know him Astrid. He's strong.'

She sat silent for a while, staring at Hiccup's face. 'What times?'

Wrenlou ran a hand through his hair, but didn't say anything. After a while he looked at her.

'He already told you how he found us, didn't he?' She nodded. 'Besides that time there were only two other times I really feared for his life. The first you know. When the Titan Wing attacked Dragoncity and he fell into the flames.'

'When he lost his leg, right?'

'Yes. I was afraid that he would die. Then I was afraid of how he would react when he woke up. Then I was afraid he might not want to life anymore. I was afraid of a lot of things. But it worked out in the end. He didn't really mind, although it was hard for him to adjust. He didn't get suicidal. He simply made himself a new leg. He made a new saddle for Toothless, one that could accommodate the prosthetic. He just went on with his life.'

'What about the other time?'

'The other time... the other time we had gone to Rome. We had started at Sicily, the largest island in the Mediterranean Sea. I can show you on the map later if you want.' She nodded. 'From there we made our way up the coastline, first to Pompeii, then on to Rome. It took us a few days, but we got there. We left the dragons outside the city, on a hidden beach and went into town ourselves. We found long before that that people usually don't react well to dragons. Anyway, we had been there for a few days, exploring the city, exploring the library mostly, when we were on the market and a scuffle broke out. Well, it was so much more then a scuffle. It was a full blown fight and it ended with one guy stabbing another to death. The last thing I saw before the crowd pushed me away from Hiccup was that the man pushed the bloody knife in his hands. Later I heard he had been arrested for the murder of the man. It took me a week, _a whole week_, to find him and when I did...'

Astrid was staring at Hiccup's face. She had heard stories about the Romans. Trader Johann sometimes came back with tales that seemed to strange or extravagant to be true. One day he had come back with stories about a great city, build on seven hills, where mighty emperors ruled the biggest empire the world had ever seen. She had even dreamt of seeing such a city, and Hiccup had been there. He had seen it. She was pulled from her thoughts when Wrenlou continued, his voice softer than before.

'Let's just say the Romans don't treat their prisoners kindly. Especially the ones they believe to have killed a Centurion.'

'Centurion?'

'A Centurion is basically a commander of the Roman army. They are regarded with much honour and respect. To kill one is... the worst crime one can commit. Besides killing the Emperor himself that is.'

A terrible feeling crawled into her heart. It had taken Wrenlou a week to find Hiccup. He had been in the hands of Romans who thought he'd killed one of their Centurions. She couldn't even imagine the things he had to have gone through.

'I only found him because I overheard two soldiers talking. They were talking about the prisoner that had killed their commander, and that he would likely die anytime soon. I got them drunk, had them tell me where he was. That's when I went to get the dragons. I didn't even wait till nightfall. I knew there was no time. I just broke into the prison in the middle of the day. They had chained him to a pole in the middle of the courtyard, in the burning sun. Dragoncity is hot, but it's a different kind of hot. Rome was... scorching during the midday hours. I got him out, but he was so dehydrated, his body so beaten and burned from the sun, that I wasn't sure if he would make it.'

'Oh my gods... How did you save him?'

'We had made a friend along the way. A farmer who had lost a few animals to an unexplained demon from above. We had paid him for the loss of his flock and he had promised not to tell our secret. He was the only one I could think of. The only place I could bring Hiccup. He helped me save his life.'

Astrid was shaking, biting her knuckles. She couldn't even imagine what it must have been like, for both of them.

'Must be a very dusty room.'

She looked up at Wrenlou, this time not trying to hide her tears. She just nodded.

'You know, Astrid, tears are no sign of weakness. People cry, not because they're weak, but because they have been strong for too long.'

she gave him a weak smile and wiped the tears from her eyes. 'I can't believe he's been through that.'

'We both have been through a lot. Not all good memories. But I trust him. I trust him with my life. And I know he trusts me the same way. If I were to tell him to jump off a cliff, he would do it without questioning my motifs. He knows I would never hurt him. Not on purpose anyway.'

'So, is that why you ignored Aminda's orders to stay in bed and went to see the fight?'

Wrenlou nodded. 'Yes, that's part of it. I just couldn't stand the thought that he was going to put his life in danger and that I wouldn't be there to save him if he needed me. Turns out he did need me.'

She opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a soft moan from Hiccup. Toothless, who had been on the floor, perked up. The dragon trotted over to his rider, gently nudging his foot. Hiccup mumbled something they couldn't quite make out, before shifting in his sleep again. There was now a frown on his face, like he was dreaming.

Astrid ran a hand over her face. Gods, she was tired. She hadn't slept properly since the fight, and keeping watch over Hiccup was more exhausting than she thought.

'Why don't you go get some sleep? I'll stay and watch over him.'

She glanced at Wrenlou. He was staring at her, the same concerned look he had eyed Hiccup with now reserved for her. She looked back to Hiccup. She didn't want to leave him.

'You're not helping him by depriving yourself of sleep you know.'

She closed her eyes and sighed. 'I know.' She whispered. 'I just don't want to leave him.'

'He'll be fine. He has two dragons watching over him. I'm not planning on leaving anytime soon. I promise he'll be here when you come back tomorrow.'

She took a deep breath then nodded. She stood up slowly, really not wanting to leave Hiccup, but she was so very tired. She walked towards the door, taking her time. She turned back when she opened it, seeing Toothless now with his head on Hiccup's leg, Wrenlou gently brushing some hair from his forehead and Snowflake, hovering over the man. She knew he would be save, but she was still scared. Outside, she at the sun had just begun to set, casting long shadows on the ground, lighting up the ocean with an orange glow. She stood for a moment, admiring the beauty of the ocean, the waves fracturing the orange. Then she made her way over to her house. She didn't eat or take her clothes off, she just fell down on her bed and fell asleep, her dreams haunted by the things Wrenlou had told her, and for the first time since Hiccup had come back, she dreamt the old dream again.

_No idea if Pompeii had been destroyed when my two dragon riders visited it, most likely it had been, but at least they knew it existed. And I know that from Sicily to Rome is quite a long way, but they were flying. It would have been easy._

_Centurions were however a real thing. I don't know if calling them commander is the right thing to do, but all things considered, commanding is what they do._

_Alright, just ignore the historical errors that are undoubtedly present in this chapter. Let's just assume a lot. _


	34. Chapter 34 Waiting

_When I say old dream, I mean the one Astrid had where Hiccup is surrounded by dragons then engulfed in flames. That old dream. Just to clear up some confusion, that's all._

_My poor boys never seem to catch a break, do they? I'm so mean to my characters. Poor Wrenlou, having a nightmarish memory..._

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 34 **

_The men were holding his arms. He tried to pull loose from them, but they were too strong. Roman slave traders. They had stripped him of his flight suit when they had captured him two days ago, leaving him with just the clothes he wore underneath. They dragged him to the center of the fort, where a row of slaves stood, all chained together, their bodies showing all kinds off abuse. He was determined not to end up in that line. In a last effort to escape, he planted his heels in the ground. Someone behind him gave him a push and he stumbled forward, only staying on his feet because of the men dragging him across the courtyard._

_They pushed him down on his knees and one of the men grabbed his hair, forcing him to look up to the man standing before him. The man grabbed his jaw, turning his head from side to side. He tried to bite the guy when he let go of his chin, but missed. He was rewarded with a smack in the face._

_'Fine specimen. Interesting eyes. Feisty too. We have to break him before we can sell him.'_

_Break him? Sell him? He definitively didn't like the sound of that. He tried to pull his arms free again, but the men holding him had and iron grasp. They pulled his arms out, to the side, while pressing down on his shoulders, immobilizing him effectively. The man in front of him turned around, searched around a bit and then turned back. His eyes grew wide. The man was holding a branding iron. _

_He started to panic. They were planning on branding him, then selling him off to the highest bidder! In a last desperate attempt to get free he pulled his arms so hard he thought they would break. The men just tightened their grip. In his struggle, his eyes met the eyes of one of the slaves, waiting to be taken to the auction. The man wasn't much older then he was and was staring at him with sad eyes. Their contact only lasted a moment, then his head was pushed down, forcing him to bend over, exposing his back. His tunic was cut away to expose his bare skin to the man behind him, holding the red hot iron only inches from his body. His heart was racing. He squeezed his eyes shut, anticipating the pain, but he screamed anyway when the iron was pressed against his left shoulder, the pain searing through his body..._

He sat up, gasping for breath and covered in sweat. The searing pain shot through his shoulder when he tried to move, but it was his right shoulder. He was confused, but then realization sank in. The pain in his shoulder hadn't come from that burning iron, but from the wound left by the Titan Wing. He took a deep breath, trying to control his shuddered breaths, and looked down on his hands, his shaking hands.

It took a while before he fully registered that _both _his hands were shaking. He grabbed his right with his left, but there was still no feeling in it. He still couldn't move it. He couldn't explain the shaking, put the pain could explain why had dreamt of that Roman slave fort so suddenly. Another explanation could be that he told Astrid about Hiccup's unfortunate encounter with the Romans. He took another deep breath and carefully swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He needed to see how Hiccup was doing. A small cry of pain escaped his lips when he pushed himself from the bed. Snowflake looked up and darted over to him, supporting him while he quietly made it down the stairs.

Stoick was sitting in his chair by the fire, seemingly asleep. He slipped past him, towards the room Hiccup was in, but froze dead in his tracks when the viking chief suddenly spoke.

'Everything alright?'

He turned around to face the man. Apparently he hadn't been sleeping. He took a deep breath, then nodded.

'Good. Can I talk to you?'

This made him look up. As far as he knew Hiccup's father hadn't shown much interest in him since he woke up. He looked back at Hiccup and Toothless, then back to Stoick.

'I suppose...'

'Good. Very good. Come here, by the fire.'

He was confused, but slowly walked towards the fire. Snowflake followed him at first, but he send her to Hiccup, where she curled up next to Toothless. Stoick stood up, offering his chair to Wrenlou, who sat down in it hesitantly. The last time he had talked to the man, he had yelled at him and accused him of being a bad father. It was silent while Stoick stoked up the fire. A shudder ran down his spine as he remembered that man with his branding iron... He quickly buried the memory again.

'I realize I haven't thanked you yet.'

'S... sir?'

He was looking up at the viking towering over him with confusion in his eyes. Why would the man thank him?

'You saved my life. That day we fought the Titan Wing. I want to thank you for that.'

'Oh... okay... thanks... I guess...'

'Why did you do it? Why did you save my life?'

'You're Hiccup's father. He deserves a life with you.'

'I'm not sure I deserve a life with him.' Stoick looked over to the bed, where Hiccup lay in the bed, flanked by two dragons, still fast asleep. 'I never treated him right.'

'Doesn't everyone deserve a second chance?' Wrenlou mumbled. 'Hiccup got a second chance and he took it. Why do you think he decided to fight Snotlout? He just wanted to make you proud.'

'I am proud of him.' Stoick said, placing more wood on the fire. 'I am...'

'Why now? Why not ten years ago? He was trying so hard for you to notice him, for you to love him, and you just ignored him.'

Stoick backed away a little. Wrenlou's words stung. But he was right. Why couldn't he have been kinder with the boy ten years ago?

'Why was it, Stoick? Why did you ignore your own son, your only son? Because he wasn't a viking like you wanted him to be?'

There was something sharp in the man's voice. A certain bitterness.

'I... I guess that was part of it...' Stoick admitted reluctantly.

'Part of it? What else was there?'

'He looks so much like his mother... He looks so much like her it hurts to look at him. She was carried off by a dragon when he was just a babe.'

'I don't think that's an excuse to basically outcast your own child.'

'You're right. You're absolutely right. And if I could go back and do it again, I would do it differently.'

Wrenlou looked at Stoick. The man seemed to honestly regret everything that had happened between him and his son. He shivered. Stoick saw this and let his bearskin cloak slide of his shoulders, before wrapping it around Wrenlou's. Wrenlou mumbled a thanks, then stared into the flame. There was an awkward silence between them, until Wrenlou asked his next question.

'What's going to happen to Snotlout now?'

Stoick looked up, his eyes grew dark. 'I don't know yet. He committed treason, but he could either be exiled or executed for that.'

'Family above everything else.'

'What?' Stoick stared at the dragon rider with a confused look on his face.

'One of the very first things we learn during training. Family before everything else. With family we mean the patrol groups, the ones you spend so much time with that they become family. Broghan might be my brother by blood, but Hiccup is my brother as well. That makes Snotlout family too.'

'Maybe so, but he still committed treason. What do your rules say about that?'

'Treason? I'm not sure... I believe it's somewhere along the lines of banishment.'

'Exactly. The ultimate decision will fall to Hiccup. But if it were up to me, I would have him killed. That's the punishment for trying to kill the heir of Berk!'

Wrenlou bit his lip. He had no idea what he was supposed to say next. Their conversation had reached a point where nothing could be said. He slid of the chair, leaving the bearskin on the seat.

'I'm going to Hiccup now.'

'Yes, alright, of course. And Wrenlou? Thank you.'

Wrenlou didn't answer, but just gave a slight nod. He was confused about what had just happened. He hadn't thought that Stoick actually cared for his son, but apparently, he did. He sat down next to Hiccup, looking down on him. He was sleeping peacefully, his arms resting on his chest.

It was morning when he heard Stoick leave, undoubtedly starting his morning routine. Hours passed and it was near midday when he heard a soft sound coming from Hiccup. He looked down at the man. Hiccup's eyes were fluttering, then they opened, staring right passed him. Wrenlou smiled and gently touched Hiccup's shoulder, drawing his attention to him.

'Hiccup? Can you hear me?'


	35. Chapter 35 Waking

_Alright, so sorry for not posting yesterday. I had something else stuck in my head that just HAD to get out first. Yes, it's related to the story and yes, I'll most likely post it after this one is done. _

_Anyways, sorry to keep you guys waiting._

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 35 Waking **

The moment he opened his eyes, he heard a soft voice and a featherlight touch on his shoulder. He turned his head, his vision blurry. There was a figure standing over him. He blinked a few times, and Wrenlou's face came out of the fog. The question he had asked him went past him completely, but he smiled up at his brother. Wrenlou smiled back.

'How are you feeling?'

Hiccup stared up to the ceiling, pondering the question. He really didn't feel all that bad. Sure, his entire body was sore, his chest stung and his side burned, but it could have been worse. He turned back to Wrenlou.

'Remarkably well.'

'That's good, considering you slept for three days.'

Hiccup eyes grew wide. 'Three days? Three whole days? What happened in the meantime?'

'I don't know. I haven't left the house in days. Hey, take it easy.'

Hiccup had pushed himself up into a sitting position, but winced as the pain shot through his side. Toothless crooned and nudged his shoulder, happy to see his rider awake again.

'You should stay down.'

Hiccup looked at Wrenlou, his hands at his side. 'I'll be fine. To be honest, I'm more worried about you. Should you be out of bed?'

Wrenlou smiled weakly. 'Probably not. But I wasn't going to leave you on your own. Just... Hiccup, lay down.'

This time Hiccup didn't argue as he lay back again. He stared at the ceiling, then turned to Wrenlou.

'How are you? Fever gone?'

Wrenlou turned away from him and sighed. 'No...'

Hiccup reached out to the man, grabbing his wrist, gently pulling him closer so he could look at him.

'Wren... How about your arm?'

Wrenlou shuddered and pulled his arm from Hiccup's grip. He grabbed his right with it, pulling it closer to his body while ducking his head, his hair falling over his face. Fear crawled into Hiccup's heart. This wasn't good.

'Wrenlou?'

The man looked up at him, his lip trembling. 'She said that if the infection doesn't clear out in the next two days that I... she will... I... she said... she said I will most likely lose it...'

Hiccup's heart sank. Was it really that bad? The wound had been one of the smaller ones, could it have done so much damage? He stared at his brother, who avoided his gaze, his shoulders shaking. Hiccup knew he was crying, but unwilling to show his tears. From his laid back position he couldn't do much to comfort the other man. He couldn't wrap his arms around him like Wrenlou had done for him so many times. All he could do was place his hand on his back.

'I can't lose it Hiccup! What am I going to do? Have you ever seen an archer with one arm?'

'Hey, it isn't there yet. You don't know if it will happen. Things could turn out alright.'

Wrenlou turned to him, his face terrified. 'They could! I'm done with could! You could have died! You could have lost! I could have lost you! I could have...'

He sobbed, refusing to show Hiccup the full extend of his terror. He took a few deep breaths, getting his tears back under control, then turned back to Hiccup again.

'I'm sorry. I'm a little on edge.'

'It's not your fault, really.'

Hiccup winced at the pain in his side as he tried to sit up again.

'Hiccup...'

'Don't give me that Wrenlou. I'm not out of bed yet. And I was nowhere near as injured as you are.'

Wrenlou chuckled, before helping Hiccup sit up, rearranging the pillows behind his back. Hiccup looked around the room, frowning.

'Where am I?'

'You don't recognize it? It's your fathers room.'

'Really?' He looked around the room. There were axes and other weapons on the wall next to the door. There was a closet to his left, the doors closed. The door to the rest of the house was cracked open slightly. Sunlight spilled through the window in his right. 'I've never been in here before.'

He looked back to Wrenlou. The man looked tired, dark circles under his eyes. He was pale, thinner than before. He smiled weakly when he saw Hiccup look at him, though it wasn't entirely convincing. Hiccup smiled back, then leaned against the headboard. He was sure he didn't look much better. His face had to be covered in bruises, not forgetting the cut. He looked over at Wrenlou again, suddenly concerned. His brother had his eyes closed and he was holding his shoulder. His left shoulder.

'Wrenlou? What's wrong?'

Wrenlou took a deep breath before looking at Hiccup, his green and blue eye meeting emerald ones. He shuddered at the memory, then shook his head.

'Wren, something's wrong. I can tell. Please tell me'

Wrenlou turned his head away from Hiccup, allowing his hair to cover his face again.

'I dreamt about the Romans...'

Hiccup's heart tightened. He remembered the Romans and what they had done. He hissed at the pain as he moved closer to the edge of the bed, closer to Wrenlou. He gently touched the man's shoulder, drawing his attention to him.

'You haven't dreamt about the Romans in years, why now?'

'I don't know. It was last night after Aminda told me... I woke up from the pain in my shoulder. My right, and that's when I noticed my hands were shaking.'

Hiccup looked down on Wrenlou's arm, resting in the sling. His hand was trembling, spasming. He took it in his own, but the shaking didn't stop.

'I still can't feel or move it. That's what makes this so scary. I can't control it.'

'Wrenlou, it will be fine, really.'

He leaned back against the headboard again, gasping as pain wrecked his body. Wrenlou looked up, eyes his shaking form before he got up.

'Hang on.'

Hiccup closed his eyes, hearing the man leave. He felt a nudge against his shoulder and smiled. Without opening his eyes, he raised his hand, feeling the dragon's scaled nose press against it. Toothless growled softly as he pushed his nose under Hiccup's arm, as if he was trying to lift him up. He opened his eyes again when he heard Wrenlou come back, carrying a cup.

'You probably know this. It tastes awful, but it keeps me going. Here.'

He stared at the liquid before downing it all at once. He wrinkled his nose at the taste, nearly spitting it out again, but managed to swallow it. Almost immediately the pain subsided.

'Water?'

Hiccup nearly snatched the cup from Wrenlou's hand. Once it was empty, he sighed.

'How can you drink that stuff every day.'

Wrenlou shrugged. 'It takes away the pain, that's all that matters. Besides, you get used to the taste.'

'No thanks. Never again.'

'You'd rather be in pain?'

Hiccup groaned, leaning his head back. 'What happened to Snotlout?'

'I'm not sure. He's in jail I believe. I have no idea what's going to happen to him. Your father said something about exile or execution, but the ultimate decision is up to you.'

'Is it now?' He sighed. 'Wren? Could you go get my father?' He looked at the man next to him, who nodded.

'I suppose I could. May take some time though. I don't walk very fast and Snowflake is out with the other dragons.'

'Toothless will help you, won't you bud?'

Toothless cocked his hand hand crooned, then bounded around to Wrenlou, bending through his front paws to allow the man to climb on his back. Hiccup watched them go, Toothless walking instead of running. The dragon was very well aware of the fragile state Wrenlou was in.

Stoick was in the plaza, helping Gobber repair on of the houses. It had been quite some time since the last raid but Berk was still in the process of rebuilding. The chief was quite surprised to see Wrenlou riding Toothless, the dragon walking tentatively. Stoick put down the hammer and waited as the dragon came towards him. He hadn't seen Wrenlou out of the house since Hiccup was stabbed, his only interaction with the boy being their midnight talk last night. Even when he had held him captive, he never really looked at him. All he saw what he deemed a monster. But he had seen the fear and worry in Hiccup's eyes while Wrenlou was fighting for his life after the Titan Wing attack. And he had seen the same fear and worry mirrored in Wrenlou's eyes after Hiccup had been stabbed. The bond between the two men had become crystal clear to him not. The man coming towards him now, clinging onto the saddle with his left hand, allowed fear to creep into his heart.

'Wrenlou. Something wrong with Hiccup?'

Wrenlou looked at him. Even though he was wearing a shirt, Stoick could see the bandages underneath. His green and blue eyes were staring at the chief. His black hair was swaying when he shook his head no.

'He's awake. He woke up a while ago. He wants to talk to you.'

'Stoick breathed a sigh of relief at Wrenlou's words. He had tried not to show it, but he had been terrified that Hiccup would die. He had already taken his anger out on Snotlout, beating the man until he passed out. After taking a deep breath, he nodded.

'Tell him I'm on my way.'

Wrenlou nodded and turned the dragon around. Toothless stretched his wings a little, before looking over at the man on his back. Wrenlou sighed and petted the dragons head, before nodding slightly. He shifted his weight a little to be able to click open the prosthetic tailfin, and the dragon extended his wings to their full size. Stoick took a step back. He had seen the other riders come and go many times, but the sight of a dragon taking off still filled him with fear and confusion. Toothless didn't fly up though. He ran across the plaza before jumping into the air and gliding towards the house.

When he entered, he heard soft voices coming from the bedroom. He walked towards the door and gently pushed it open, both men and the dragon looking up when he stepped in. he smiled when he saw Hiccup sit up, leaning against the headboard.

'Dad. I need to talk to you.'

'I need to speak with you too son.'

He had thought of it on his way to the house. A million reasons why Hiccup would want to talk to him flashing through his mind. The most obvious one being Snotlout. A second he thought of was everything that led up to Hiccup leaving. A third that came to mind was his new found place as the Heir of Berk.

'I'll leave.' Wrenlou mumbled.

'No. what I have to say concerns both of you.'

The man exchanged a glance and Wrenlou sat back down. Toothless garbled something unintelligible and set his head back on his paws. Stoick sat down on the foot end of the bed, both men staring at him expectantly. Stoick took a deep breath.

'Hiccup... I have had a long time to think about this. I know, that I hurt you, and I know, that I treated you badly... No, please let me finish. I know my actions caused you to run away, to find a place where you and your friend could be safe, and I know you found it in Dragoncity.' He took another deep breath. 'Wrenlou and I talked last night. Very briefly, but something he said stayed with me. "Family above everything else". I realize that you found a place in Wrenlou's family and I also realize that I never made him feel welcome.'

'Dad...'

'Please Hiccup, please just listen. He saved my life. He nearly died for it. And I should have regarded you with more kindness.' He was now speaking directly to Wrenlou. 'You have done so much for Hiccup, for me, and I was so focused on Hiccup that I forgot about you. Hiccup, I want to ask you, do you want to take up the place as the Heir of Berk again?'

Hiccup pondered the question. 'Who would do it if not me? Snotlout?'

Stoick shook his head. 'No. Astrid most likely. But I would like it, I would like it very much if you would take your rightful place again.'

'Wasn't that pretty much established after I beat Snotlout?'

'I don't want force you to do something you don't want to do. That was why I lost you. Hiccup, will you take your rightful place as Heir of Berk once again?'

'I...' He looked over at Wrenlou, utterly confused. The man smiled, the gave him a light nod. 'I guess I will.'

Stoick smiled widely. 'Good! The other thing I wanted to talk with you about was your brother.' Three green eyes and one blue one stared at him. 'Wrenlou is your brother, is he not? Your adoptive brother? Your step-brother, surrogate brother, what ever you want to call it. Am I right?' Hiccup nodded. 'Wrenlou, as long as you decide to stay here, even if you stay here indefinitely, this house will always be your home. You will always be welcome here.'

Wrenlou opened his mouth, then closed it again. He was at a loss for words.

'T...thank you...' He finally stuttered.

Stoick smiled again, before he stood up. Toothless lifted his head to look at the man as he went to throw some more wood on the fire, leaving the door open to allows the heat to seep into the room. When he came back, he was holding three cups. He gave one to Hiccup, the other to Wrenlou, then he sat down again.

'Let us drink to family.'

Too baffled to protest, Hiccup and Wrenlou raised their cups with Stoick, before taking a sip from the ale inside.

'Alright, dad, I wanted to talk to you.'

'Yes. Of course. I'm listening. This time I'll listen, I promise.'

'I'll be upstairs.' Wrenlou stoop up, but Hiccup stopped him.

'Take Toothless.'

Wrenlou nodded before calling out to the dragon. The beast opened a lazy and looked over at him, before slumping back down. Wrenlou called his name again and reluctantly, the dragon rose, stretching all his limps before sauntering over to the man at the door. He followed him, but looked back and cooed softly.

'It's alright bud, I'll be fine.'

Toothless crooned and followed Wrenlou upstairs, his claws ticking on the wood. Stoick watched them go. He had grown accustomed to the dragons in the house, but every time again he was amazed that the dragons seemed to listen to their riders. And not just their riders. He turned to Hiccup.

'What did you want to speak with me about?'

'Well, you pretty much tackled the issue already. You know, about what happened ten years ago.'

'Hiccup...'

'No, you said you'd listen. So listen. You're not the only one who had a lot of time thinking about everything that happened. I have been thinking about it too. And I'll honestly say that I hated you for what you did. But I am not one to hold grudges and I don't get mad easily. Is started to realize that I should thank you for all that you did. If you hadn't, I would have never know Toothless. I would have never known Wrenlou, or Snowflake, or any of the other. I would have never seen the things I saw, no matter how gruesome. I would have never had a chance to explore the world, to truly become who I am. So yes, I was angry. I guess I still am, somewhere. But I also want to thank you.'

Stoick sat silent, Hiccup's words spinning his mind. Had he thought it would be over and forgotten with just a simple apology? Somewhere deep inside he guessed he had. But he knew Hiccup had the right to be angry. The fact that he also thanked him confused him. He stared at his son, sadness in his eyes. The man had grown up to look so much like Valka... even more that he already had. There was an awkward silence between them as neither of them knew what to say. Then Hiccup's voice broke the silence, speaking softly.

'Dad? I forgive you...'


	36. Chapter 36 Sickbed romance

_Alright! Again, so sorry for not updating yesterday, school has me working like crazy. Also this: I am not sure if I will be able to update tomorrow, because I will be going to a movie marathon from the Hobbit! Part 1, 2 AND 3 ALL in ONE go. *Excited!* This means I will be spending half the day in the movie theater and won't be able to write. Maybe I can get something done before it starts, but please, don't count on it. I am way too excited!_

_Aannyways, here's another chapter. Containing Hiccstrid. Because I know you love it. Like I do._

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 36 Sickbed romance**

She couldn't keep her eyes off the sleeping man in front of her. He was laying on his side, the covers had slid down to his waist, revealing his chest and the bandages. His head was resting on his arm, his hair falling over his face. She was afraid to touch him, afraid to wake him and ruin this magical moment. But on the other hand she wanted to see his sparkling green eyes, to hear his voice, to feel his lips on hers.

She couldn't help it. She reached out to him, brushing the hair from his face. He groaned at her touch, shifting lightly before opening those emerald green orbs. He stared up at her, confused for a moment, then his lips parted in a smile. He turned on his back before pushing himself up, rubbing his eyes. Then he looked at her.

'What are you doing here? It must be the middle of the night.'

His voice was a little rougher than usual, most likely from the sleep she had just woken him from and the sound send a shiver down her spine.

'It is... I'm sorry. I had to see you. Stoick told me you were awake, but I wasn't allowed to see you. Your father wouldn't let anyone in. Not even Gobber.'

He looked at her, the warmest smile she had ever seen on his face. Then he looked around, as if he just remembered something.

'Where's Wrenlou? He was here before.'

'He went to bed when I arrived. Don't worry, he's fine.'

She was staring at him. His soft hair teasing her to entangle her fingers in it. The sparkle in his eyes begging him to come closer. He gritted his teeth when he rubbed his hand over his side and she reached out to him, worried. He caught her hand before it touched his shoulder. She felt a blush creep up her cheeks and turned her head away. Her heart skipped a beat when she felt his fingers on her face, caressing her jaw.

'Everyday I would try to picture you in my head, see if I could imagine how you would change. But that image in my head doesn't hold a candle to you.'

She was sure her face was as red as fire when she felt his fingers entangle in her braid, pulling it loose. She looked at him before she undid the rest of it, her hair flowing over her shoulders, reaching halfway down her back. She stood up and spun a circle, her hair and skirt swishing around her. He looked amazed.

'Like what you see?'

He smiled as he grabbed her hand, pulling her closer. Laughing, she sat down on the edge of the bed, before stomping him on his shoulder.

'OW! WHY would you DO that!?'

'That is for scaring me.'

Before he could react, she pressed her lips against his in a quick kiss. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and smiled sheepishly.

'That's for everything else.'

He touched his lips like he expected them to become poisoned and fall off, before a wide smile crept across his face. She let her hand dart over his chest, her hair falling over her face as she looked down on his skin where the bandage didn't cover it. He brushed her hair aside and cupped her cheek. She leaned into him, but just when she was about to kiss him, he stopped her, a finger on her lips.

'Wait... Where's my dad?'

'In the Great Hall.' She muttered, pushing his finger aside and leaning in closer.

This time, he didn't stop her as their lips touched. He answered her kiss passionately, his fingers combing through her hair. She was the one to break the kiss staring into his eyes before looking down on his torso. Gently, not to hurt him, she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head down on his shoulder. She felt him tense up a moment, then he relaxed, his fingers still playing with her hair. Her heart was racing. Never had she been this close to him before. Never had she been this close to any man before. She could feel his heart beat against her temple, the steady rise and fall of his chest as he breathed was strangely calming. Her fingers were fidgeting with the bandage around the cut until he grabbed her hand and pressed a gently kiss on it.

'Does it hurt?' She asked, referring to the wounds underneath the bandages. He shrugged lightly.

'I've felt worse. I'll be fine Astrid, just another scar.'

She sat up, her hand on the headboard as she looked down on him, her hair brushing his cheeks. She kissed him again, her hand in his hair. He smiled as she pulled away. He pulled his left leg and now she realized she was sitting on it, probably cutting off the blood flow. She moved, sitting down on the mattress as she stared at his legs.

She had forgotten about his missing foot.

She looked at the single bulge from his right foot, and the fall where the blanket should have covered the other. He caught her staring and chuckled, before flipping the blanket to reveal his stump. She gasped. She had only seen it from a distance, but she had been right. The cut was straight, clean. She had half expected teethmarks, because he had told her Toothless had bitten it off, but there weren't any. She ran her fingers across the area where his foot had been severed.

'It has been cut?'

He snickered. 'Of course it has! What, you expected teethmarks?'

'I suppose...'

She looked back at him, he was staring at her with an amused smile on his face, leaning against the headboard. She suddenly felt guilty for her obvious interest in his handicap, and pulled the blanket over his leg again. He chuckled when she turned to him again.

'It's impressive how you managed to defeat Snotlout with that.'

His face darkened a little. 'People always underestimate an amputee. I never expected Snotlout to be any different.'

'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you.'

The smile softened his face again as he traced a finger over her cheek. 'You haven't. Not yet...'

She punched him again before kissing him. Then she sat up, her face serious.

'What are you going to do to him?'

'Snotlout? I don't know...'

He ran a hand through his hair and that led her to a new discovery. It spiked in every direction for a moment, before falling back to it's semi-flat state. She ran her own hand through his auburn locks, mesmerized by the way they behaved. His hand on her back snapped her back to reality. She looked at him, the serious expression still on her face.

'You can't just forgive him. He tried to kill you! The Heir of Berk!'

He shrugged, almost non-caring. 'So? He isn't the first who tried and failed. Besides, no matter what, he's family. I can't just kill him.'

'Let me do it. I'll blood eagle him. I'll make him pay for hurting you.'

His head snapped up at the mention of the cruel execution method. 'Astrid! You can't mean it!'

'Why not?'

'That's something from old times! Nobody does it these days!'

He seemed genuinely shocked that she had mentioned it. She ran her hand through his hair.

'You must get the villagers to respect you. If you just forgive Snotlout, they never will take you seriously.'

'That doesn't mean you can do something like that to him. He's my cousin!'

'He tried to kill you! You should punish him, no matter the blood relation!'

'I won't let you do that...'

'Blood eagle?'

'Yes! I won't let you do it!'

'But why not? The penalty for trying to kill the heir is death. They never specified how that had to happen.'

'Because it's horrible and unnecessarily cruel. Because I don't care that he tried to kill me! Nobody did anything when he would beat me up every month, now they suddenly all care!'

She pulled away from him. It was an indirect accusation towards her. He took a deep breath when he sensed her discomfort. He got up a little and grabbed her wrist.

'Astrid...'

She shoved him back and he landed against the headboard with a soft cry. Almost immediately she turned around again, afraid she might have hurt him. He was leaning over, clutching his chest with both arms. She knelt next to him, her fingers darting across his back.

'Hiccup? Hiccup are you alright? I'm sorry...'

He let out a stifled groan, a shudder run through his body. Suddenly she was worried. She put a hand on his hair, stroking it gently.

'Hiccup?'

As she leaned in even closer, he suddenly took her face in his hands and kissed her again. At first she was shocked, then she returned the kiss. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her close to his chest, not breaking the kiss. Her fingers got entangled in his hair as she reveled in the sweet sensation of his kiss. He was smiling when he broke the kiss, regret flashing through her body. She didn't want it to end. She leaned in closer, bringing his lips down on his again.

'I still won't let you blood eagle Snotlout.' He whispered.

'Oh shush.'

She felt him tremble under her as she kissed him again. It was clear he wanted it just as much as she did. Her fingers darted across his chest, tracing every scar they could find, before darting lower, towards his abdomen. He giggled when she tickled him and pulled away from her, taking hold of her wrists. She bent forward and kissed his nose. She stared into his sparkling eyes before placing another quick kiss on his cheek.

'I should go...'

She slipped of his bed, but he held her wrist. She turned to him, questioningly.

'I don't want you to.' He whispered, while gently pulling her back.

She let him pull her back to his side. She sat next to him, gently tracing the outline of his jaw, then she slipped her arms around his waist again, her head on his shoulder. He pulled the blanket over her, and she wrapped her legs around his left one. It felt weird to not feel his foot, but she didn't care. His fingers were combing through her hair, massaging her head and she felt her eyes slid shut. Soon she was asleep in his arms and Hiccup smiled. He had been dreaming for this for most of his life, he just never thought it would actually happen. He breathed in her scent, closing his eyes. Her weight felt familiar on his chest, like it belonged there. Like it had always belonged there. He rested his head against the headboard and took a deep breath. Soon he too was fast asleep, Astrid snuggled up against his chest, smiling in her sleep.


	37. Chapter 37 Losing limbs

_Alright, I'm back! For every Hobbit fan out there: the third movie is awesome and awful at the same time. Don't worry, I won't spoil, but the ending SUCKS. Okay, maybe that's a little spoiler. Just a little one though. But really, the ending sucks. All the rest of the movie is AWESOME._

_Here's a new chapter for you guys! _

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 37 Losing limbs**

It wasn't Stoick who found them together, it was Wrenlou. He had come down to get water and glanced in to see how Hiccup was doing. He was now standing at the edge of the bed, not really knowing what to do. He poked Hiccup's shoulder, waking him.

'Wrenlou? What are you doing here?'

'Oh, you know... couldn't sleep... The real question is, what is she doing here?'

Hiccup looked down on the sleeping girl in his arms. 'She came over last night.'

'Yes, I know. That was five hours ago. What is she still doing here, and why is she in your arms?'

'She... I... It's hard to explain.'

'Is it really. Doesn't seem so difficult to me.'

'No! It's not like that. Nothing happened.'

'Don't worry, I believe you. But you might want to get her home. I have no idea what your father would say if he saw this.'

'Yeah... you're right... I just don't want to wake her just yet.'

'It's near morning. Just saying. I'll leave you alone then.'

'Wrenlou? Are you al right?'

Wrenlou hesitated, his back turned towards Hiccup. He sighed and glanced over his shoulder. 'I have been better, but it could be worse.'

With that he left the room. Hiccup looked down on Astrid, smiling in her sleep. He sighed before he gently shook her shoulder. She mumbled before she cracked an eye open.

'Is it morning yet?'

'Almost, but it's saver if you go. I'm not sure how my dad will react to this. I think it's best if we tell him first before he finds us in bed together.'

She nodded, then sat up. She braided her hair again before she slid of the bed. Before leaving, reluctantly, she ran her hand through his hair and stole another kiss. When the door closed behind her, Hiccup sighed. He already missed the warmth of her skin on his, the feeling of her hair on his chest. He turned on his side, gritting his teeth over the pain, and fell asleep again.

0-0-0-0-0-0

He was woken up so roughly that he sat up with a jolt, whimpering and cringing at the pain. Stoick was standing next to him, light pouring through the window and the open door.

'I am sorry son, I didn't mean to hurt you, but something is wrong with your friend.'

'Wrenlou. His name is Wren...'

He was cut off by a scream from upstairs. His head snapped up and without thinking he jumped out of the bed. He had forgotten that his prosthetic was on the chair on the other side of the room. Stoick pulled him up and sat him down on the edge of the bed, before bringing him his prosthetic.

'Stupid leg.'

While he was attaching the prosthetic to his leg, another scream came from upstairs, followed by a long wail from a Night Fury.

'Dad, find Broghan and the others. Send them here, now.'

His father nodded and left. It took a lot longer than he liked to get the prosthetic in working order, but now he was running upstairs as fast as his injuries allowed him. He almost broke the door down. Snowflake was standing over the bed, wailing while she nudged her rider with her nose. Hiccup ran over as fast as he could, almost shoving the dragon aside. The look of agony from when he first woke up was all over Wrenlou's face again, and at first he though that it was simply because the painkiller had worn off again. But then he saw something else. Wrenlou's right hand was clenched so tightly, that his nails were digging into his palm, drawing blood. He gently touched his hand, causing another scream. That was the moment Broghan and the others came in.

'Wrenlou! Hiccup, what happened?'

'I don't know, I just found him like this.'

'Leila, go get Aminda. NOW!' She sprinted out the door as fast as her legs could carry her. 'Sharon, Suzan, get that dragon out of here.'

The twins nodded. Snowflake did not want to leave. She wailed and kept trying to get back to her rider. Eventually she was led out of the room, leaving Hiccup and Broghan at Wrenlou's side.

'His entire arm is rigid, like all his muscles are tensed up.'

Wrenlou muffled another scream when Broghan touched his arm. He was breathing ragged, the pain all over his face. Leila came back, Aminda in tow. Both women had a worried look on her face. Broghan send Leila downstairs, to help the twins keep Snowflake there. She left reluctantly. Aminda knelt next to the bed, quickly undoing the bandage around Wrenlou's shoulder. Wrenlou gritted his teeth at any little movement. The wound on his shoulder was red, the edges ragged. It looked like it was made yesterday, not almost a month ago. Aminda shook her head.

'There is nothing I can do about this. Only one thing can save him now.'

Hiccup and Broghan exchanged a glance before turning to Wrenlou again. They all knew what that meant.

'No.'

Wrenlou was staring up at them. He had uttered the word through his clenched teeth.

'Wren...

'No!' He pushed himself up into a sitting position. 'I will not lose my arm.'

'There must be other ways to fix this.' Hiccup said, moving closer to Wrenlou. 'Can't you get rid of the infection by... I don't know... cauterizing it, or cutting it out.'

Aminda shook her head. 'The infection is located too deep to cut out and too deep to cauterize. The only way to stop it from spreading is to...'

She glanced at Wrenlou. The look on his face was a mixture of pain, anger and fear. She shook her head and turned to Broghan.

'I will go get my stuff.'

She didn't see that the expression on Wrenlou's face changed to pure fear. As soon as she was gone he turned to Broghan.

'You can't let her do that!'

Broghan sighed and ran a hand through his hair. 'Wrenlou...'

'You can't! What the hell am I supposed to do with one arm?'

'You'll live, that's what! You think I like this? You think I want her to...' He took a deep breath before he continued. 'Wren, be reasonable. At first you couldn't feel it and now it hurts to touch it.'

'I consider that an improvement.' Wrenlou hissed.

'And so do I. But she thinks otherwise. Wrenlou, she's a healer, she knows what's best for you.'

'In case you have forgotten, I am a healer too. And I'm pretty sure I know what's best for me better than she does!'

'Maybe, but I'm not planning on letting you die.'

'Do you think I plan on living with one arm? I'd rather die first!'

'Wrenlou! You don't mean that!'

'Yes I do!'

The room fell quiet. Wrenlou was staring up at Broghan, tears burning in his eyes. Broghan was staring back, shock written all over his face. Leila was standing at the foot end of the bed, frozen. Hiccup sat down behind Wrenlou and pulled him in his arms, trying to comfort him a little. Broghan turned away, hardly able to control his tears. When Aminda came back, carrying a bag, Wrenlou started sobbing. All his anger had washed away, all that was left was the fear. Broghan rubbed his eyes, quickly wiping away the tears. He didn't want to admit that he was just as scared. Wrenlou needed him at the moment, as someone to support him. But when he looked at his brother, curled up in Hiccup's arms, he knew that it was going to be very hard to remain strong. Wrenlou looked like he wanted to disappear into Hiccup. He was crying, whimpering every time pain flashed through his shoulder, and he was holding his right arm close to his chest. Hiccup was holding him tight, as if he wanted to protect him from Aminda and her knifes.

'I won't let you do it.'

They all turned to him. Broghan sighed.

'Hiccup...'

'No! I won't let you do it! Look at him, Broghan, do you think he was joking when he said he'd rather die? Let me tell you something you don't know. After I lost my leg when the Titan Wing attacked, when I woke up, Wrenlou told me that he was glad it wasn't my arm. He told me that he might be able to accept the loss of a leg, but not the loss of an arm. Then he told me that he would rather be dead than life on with one arm! Have you ever seen an archer with one arm?'

Broghan sighed. Hiccup had a point. Archers with one arm didn't really help a lot in battle.

'Hiccup... I can't let him die. You must understand that.'

'Do you think I want him to die? Do you think I would just give up on him? But be honest Broghan, I know your brother better than you do. Every time we went exploring and something would go wrong, I got to know him better. Yes, he's stubborn. Yes, he's a fighter. But even the biggest, most badass warrior has his fears. I happen to know that his is losing his arms. That is the only thing he won't be able to survive.'

'I refuse to believe he would just give up!'

'Broghan! Archery is his life! Without his arm, he can't shoot. It won't make a difference if you cut it off or not!'

Broghan took a few deep breaths, then he turned to Aminda.

'Can't we wait a little longer?'

She sighed. 'Two, maybe three days. But that's the maximum. If it's not any better by then, we will have no choice. I still say it's best if we do I now.'

'No. if we can wait a few more days, then let's give him that time. You never know what might happen.'

'It will get worse.'

'It might. Or it might get better. He can feel his arm again. You have to admit that that is an improvement.'

'He still can't move it, now can he?'

'Stranger things have happened. I don't know why you are so eager to cut his arm of, but I won't stand for it. Not today. I don't want my brother to die, but I don't want him giving up on life either. A lot can happen in two days, let's just wait it out.'

Aminda sighed, looking from Broghan to Hiccup and Wrenlou than back to Broghan. 'Alright. We'll do it your way. I might be able to cook something up that could possibly slow the infection, but it won't be easy and it will take time. I will check on him in a few hours.'

They watched her leave in silence. When she was gone, Hiccup looked at Broghan.

'Thank you.'

'Let's just hope I didn't sentence my brother to death by doing that.'

'I'll be fine.' Wrenlou mumbled, pulling away from Hiccup's arms and wiping the tears from his face.

'You're in pain. I will go..'

'No, don't.'

'Why not? I can't watch you in pain.'

'I need it. It tells me it's still there. It tells me I'm alive.'

'Broghan sighed and sat down next to him. Wrenlou's shoulder hadn't been bandaged again, and it was like the wound was laughing at him.

'We should bandage that.'

Wrenlou shook his head. 'Leave it.'

'Are you sure?'

Wrenlou nodded. 'Yes. Leave it. It will look a lot better tomorrow, I can promise you that.'

'You do know that I'm worried, right?'

'Broghan, you're my brother. Of course you are worried.'

Wrenlou stared down on his hand, biting his lip. It was still clenched, blood dripping from his palm. He gritted his teeth, too focused to see Hiccup and Broghan exchange a worried glance. Muffling a scream when the pain flashed through his shoulder, he managed to open his hand. It was shaking, nail marks visible in his palms, but he had opened his hand. Hiccup and Broghan stared at him, amazed.

'You moved it. You actually moved it! Seems like I made the right decision after all.'

Wrenlou looked up, relief and joy all over his face. He was smiling from ear to ear. Maybe he could keep his arm after all.


	38. Chapter 38 The feast

_Before you start reading, let me say this: I am so sorry for not updating! Drunk people are harder to write than I thought. Yes, you read that right. Drunk people._

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 38 The feast**

Hiccup looked at Wrenlou. Tomorrow they would hear the final decision from Aminda. Tomorrow they would hear if he would lose his arm or not. The past two days had shown improvement. Wrenlou could move his arm a little, but the pain had not subsided. The wound had finally closed, but the infection was still there. He sighed and flipped open his notebook. If Wrenlou was to lose his arm, he would make sure he could shoot a bow again. No matter how difficult it would be. He had solved other problems that others would have given up on. Like Toothless' tail. His own leg. A new way to control the fin after he had lost his leg. He had found a working, suitable solution for all of that. He could find a solution for this as well. After a few hours he was so tired he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore. He fell asleep in the chair, the book slipping from his hands, the pencil rolling from his lap.

_He was looking down on Wrenlou. It seemed he was asleep, his eyes closed. The blanket was pulled up to his chin, but Hiccup could see something was wrong. He reached out for the blanket, but before he could pull it away, he heard something behind him. He turned around, his eyes widening in shock. Aminda was putting her knifes and saws away, completely covered in blood. The splatters were all over her face, larger bloodstains covering her skirt and blouse. There was a white sheet next to her bag on the table, covering something. The white fabric was quickly turning red as the blood from whatever it held soaked into it. Hiccup's heart sank. He suddenly knew what had seemed wrong about Wrenlou. He turned back to his brother, his fingers brushing over the blanket, before he grabbed it and pulled it away. _

He shot up. He couldn't have been asleep for more than a few minutes. He looked at Wrenlou. He looked like he was asleep so Hiccup stayed where he was, not wanting to wake him. It had been a dream. He could see Wrenlou's arm laying on his chest. It had just been a dream. After catching his breath, he picked his book from the ground and flipped it open.

At dawn he had a few ideas that could possibly work. He just had to built them and test them. He closed the book and rubbed his eyes.

'You look tired.'

He looked up. Wrenlou was staring at him. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

'I didn't really sleep last night.'

Wrenlou turned away. 'I know.'

'You didn't either did you.'

Wrenlou shook his head, then sat up. He looked just as tired as Hiccup felt. He sighed, absentmindedly twitching the fingers on his right hand. It was something he had been doing a lot these past few days.

'Scared?'

Wrenlou looked up, then nodded. He was scared. Scared that he would lose his arm after all. He knew the infection was still there and that the only way to keep it from spreading was to cut it out. But because it was so deep that would result in his arm being severed anyway. He just hoped that it had healed enough so that wouldn't be necessary.

'I am too. I mean, I know what it means to you, shooting a bow. And basically it's my fault that this happened. If I hadn't convinced you to come with me you wouldn't be injured.'

'Hiccup! Don't you dare blame yourself for what happened! If you hadn't asked me to come with you, I would have come anyway, you know that. And I made a choice on that island. I choose to save your father. None of it is your fault. It's my own.'

'Maybe, but...'

He was interrupted when Broghan came in. 'Aminda is here. She needs you to leave, Hiccup.'

Wrenlou wrapped his arms around his chest and looked at Hiccup. The fear was evident on his face. After putting his sketchbook away Hiccup stood up.

'I guess I'll be waiting downstairs. Wren, it will be fine.'

'I hope so.' Wrenlou mumbled, pulling up his legs and resting his head on his knees.

After exchanging a last look, Hiccup left. He saw every dragon rider there, the same worried look mirrored on their faces. Toothless was keeping Snowflake down, preventing her from rushing upstairs. Broghan came down a few moments later, giving Aminda the go ahead. She had gone upstairs, carrying her back. They all knew what was inside it, but they were all afraid to say it.

The waiting was horrible. Hiccup was pacing up and down the room, biting his knuckles. Broghan was sitting on the bench, his head in his hands. Leila was stroking Snowflake's nose, trying to keep the dragon calm. Suzan and Sharon were sitting on the table, legs swaying back and forth. The tension was almost visible in the air, hanging around them like a shroud. To them it seemed hours before Aminda came down again, wiping her hands on her skirt, her bag hanging over her shoulder. There was no sign of blood on her, but they didn't know if that was good or bad. They stared at her, afraid to say something, waiting for her to speak.

'I think you will be happy to hear that I won't be cutting his arm off.'

A sigh of relief escaped their lips. 'You told him that, right?'

'Yes Hiccup, I did. But there is one other thing...'

They stared at her, almost afraid to hear what she had to say next.

'He will most likely never regain the full use of his arm.'

The silence that followed her statement was almost unbearable. Hiccup was staring at her in shock. Sure, it was better than if he lost it completely, but somewhere it was worse.

'Does he know that?'

'I told him, yes. He took it rather well, but I don't know him that good. The wound is healing and the infection is wearing off. His fever is almost completely gone. I have to apologize for my actions a few days ago. Maybe I was a little quick with wanting to cut his arm off, but I was trying to save his life.'

'I understand.' Broghan said, standing up. 'Really I do.'

'I have bandaged the wounds again. His chest is healing nicely, his shoulder will heal as well. You know where to find me if you need anything.'

They nodded and she left. Then they moved to go upstairs, but they were pushed aside by Snowflake, running up the stairs and barging through the door. They followed a little slower after getting back on their feet. Snowflake was running circles in the room, before getting back at Wrenlou's side, pushing her nose in his chest. He smiled when he saw them.

'So, not losing your arm after all.' Broghan said, sitting down on the chair next to the bed.

Hiccup sat down on the edge of the bed, Leila sat down next to Hiccup. The twins took position at his feet, one on either side.

'I guess not.'

'But you won't be able to get full control again.'

Wrenlou looked at Broghan, a warm smile on his face. 'I can live with that.'

'Is the pain any better?' Leila asked, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

'Define better. It doesn't hurt as much as it did before, if that's what you mean. But it still hurts like crazy.'

'It's better than not feeling anything at all.' Broghan stood up again. 'Who's hungry?'

'I could eat.' Wrenlou said.

Hiccup nodded. 'Me too.'

'Good! I'll be right back.'

Broghan left and it was silent for a while. The only sound was the content purr from Snowflake, as she lay with her head next to Wrenlou, happy her rider was still in one piece. Not long after he had left, Broghan came back. He was carrying several plates. After handing them out, he went back and came back with some cups. Even though he didn't eat much, Hiccup was happy to see that Wrenlou was eating. There was no doubt about it now, he would survive. And he would stay in one piece.

They sat all day, talking. Somewhere around noon Stoick suddenly walked into the room, demanding to speak with Hiccup and Wrenlou, alone. The other riders had left and now the three sat in silence. Hiccup and Wrenlou waiting for Stoick to say something, Stoick trying to find the words.

'There is a feast in the Great Hall tonight, and I want you two to come. That is, if you can of course.'

The last few words were directed towards Wrenlou, who nodded slowly.

'What feast? Why is there a feast?' Hiccup asked, scratching the back of his head.

'Because of you two. You saved the lives of everyone on Berk.' He continued after seeing their puzzled faces. 'Everyone is invited of course, all your friends included, but I want you two to be the guests of honour. What do you say?'

'Well... I suppose we could come. Wrenlou? What do you say? Should be go?'

'Why not? It will be fun!'

'We'll be there then.'

'Great! I will tell Gobber. He will be thrilled. This whole thing was his idea. I will see you tonight!'

After he had left, Hiccup looked over at Wrenlou. 'Are you sure you're up to it? I mean, you don't have to go if you think it will be to exhausting.'

'Hiccup, I'll be fine. Really. Don't worry about me.'

0-0-0-0-0-0

It was already getting dark when they were walking towards the Great Hall, Snowflake and Toothless in tow. Wrenlou was leaning on Hiccup. He was, after all, still injured. They could hear the raw viking voices from far away. It seemed like the party was already going. When Hiccup opened the doors, the silence was almost immediate. Unlike the last time, when they had swarmed him and bombarded him with questions, the vikings stepped aside, forming a path, gasping when the dragons followed. They walked towards the table, where Stoick sat. Astrid and Gobber were by his side. He stood up as they approached. They stopped in front of the table, not really sure where they had to go.

Stoick cleared his throat. 'As you all know, this man here, saved my life.'

Wrenlou looked up in surprise.

'You were all there when these two men fought the Titan Wing, even after everything I said to them. They were willing to sacrifice their lives for ours, and Wrenlou almost died, saving my life. In the weeks that followed, I have never properly thanked him for that. Mostly because Hiccup was so protective of him and wouldn't let me in the same room.'

Laughter arose from the crowd.

'But he was right to protect him. The last time he was here he was a prisoner. The last time he was here, we hurt him. I have come to know how much he means to you, Hiccup. I have come to know how strong the bond is between you two. Wrenlou, I would ask you to come up here.'

Wrenlou looked over at Hiccup, who nodded. Wrenlou walked over to the stairs that led to the platform where the chiefs table stood. Every step he took was tentative, almost careful, like he was afraid he would fall. When he stood next to the chief, he seemed small. Wrenlou was tall, but Stoick was still twice his height. The chief gently put a hand on the younger mans shoulder. Wrenlou seemed shocked by the gesture, almost shrinking at the man's touch

'This man here is Hiccup's brother. Not by blood, but by friendship. I don't pretend to know everything they have done together, every adventure, good or bad, they shared. But I do know that Hiccup stands before us today because of Wrenlou. And Wrenlou is here because of Hiccup. I have never seen two closer friends. Wrenlou, I would like to thank you, for all you have done for Hiccup, all you have done for Berk, the sacrifice you were willing to make for me, someone you didn't know, except from the stories told by a heartbroken child. Yes, I know what Hiccup told you, and after all that you still were willing to give your life for mine. I am very happy that you pulled through. I think we all are.'

The crowd started cheering, emphasizing Stoick's words.

'I would like to welcome you to our village, officially this time, and I would like to welcome you in my house. I know Hiccup thinks of you as a brother, and I know you do the same. Therefor, I would like to welcome you into my house as my son. That is, if you want that.'

Wrenlou's jaw had dropped and he was staring at Stoick with wide open eyes. He couldn't find the words to answer the man, so he just nodded. Stoick smiled widely, the called Hiccup to the platform as well. With his right hand on Wrenlou's shoulder and his left hand on Hiccup's he stood proudly before his people.

'My sons have come home! Let us feast in their honour!'

The crowd cheered even louder. Hiccup escaped his father grasp and sat down next to Wrenlou.

'Hiccup, did that just happen?'

'I believe it did. Welcome home, brother. Here, drink something.'

Wrenlou took the cup from him, still baffled by what had just happened.

A few hours later and they were drunk. The vikings were singing loudly, terribly out of tune and unable to keep the pace of the song. Stoick had left already, mumbling something about chiefing business. After he had left, Hiccup and Wrenlou had moved to a table in the corner, joining Broghan, Leila, Suzan and Sharon. Astrid had joined them later, bringing more ale. Leila and the twins had given up already, laying on the table or on the floor, fast asleep. Astrid was sitting across from Hiccup and Wrenlou, her chin resting on her empty cup. She had trouble keeping her eyes open, looking from Hiccup to Wrenlou, then back to Hiccup. The two men were drunk, and merrier than she had ever seen them. Broghan was sitting next to her. He wasn't as far gone as his brothers, and he was keeping a watchful eye on the younger men.

'Hey Hiccup, you didn't get a twin all of a sudden, did you?'

Wrenlou was slurring the words a little, staring at Hiccup intently. Hiccup looked confused, before he looked to his left, then his right. He shook his head vigorously, his hair flying around his head.

'Then I'm seeing double. There's two of you!'

Hiccup frowned, looking around him again. 'I think you had to much to drink. Want some more?'

Wrenlou giggled while he looked into his empty cup. Then he looked at Hiccup. 'Sure, why not.'

After grabbing the cup, Hiccup stood up. As soon as he tried to stand however, he fell again. He sat on the ground, baffled, staring at Wrenlou who was staring back. Then, as if on cue, both men bursted out in laughter. Astrid looked up a little, but her head felt incredibly heavy. She couldn't see why Hiccup had fallen, and didn't understand why it would be so funny.

'Hey Hiccup.'

Hiccup looked up at Wrenlou, still snickering. 'What?'

'Your leg came off.'

Hiccup looked down on his leg, blinking to get his eyes to cooperate and focus. Wrenlou was right. He had fallen because for some reason his prosthetic had come off. He looked up and as soon as his eyes met Wrenlou's, they bursted out in laughter again.

'You know, losing your leg once is sloppy. But twice, that's just careless.'

'Shut up.' Hiccup mumbled, while he was trying to get the prosthetic back in place. His hands were shaking slightly and his fingers wouldn't work with him. He managed to attach it again and stood up, unsteady on his feet. He looked like he could fall again any moment. His staggering only made Wrenlou laugh even harder, the man hanging over the table.

Broghan stood up, walking around the table and catching Hiccup before he could fall again. He pulled him him up, grabbing Wrenlou's left arm with his free hand.

'Alright. It's time for the sons of Stoick the Vast to go to bed. No more ale for you tonight.'

'Broghan! We're fine!'

'Hiccup, you're drunk. You both are. It would be very unflattering if the Heir of Berk passed out in the middle of the street on his way home.'

'That's what you're here for, right?'

'Why do you think I'm bringing you home while you can still walk. I can't carry both of you.'

0-0-0-0-0-0

Stoick looked up when the door swung open, Broghan standing in the doorway. He had Hiccup on his left, Wrenlou on his right and both men had trouble staying on their feet. He came in, almost dragging them along and dumping first Hiccup, then Wrenlou on the bench.

'Broghan. What happened? Is something wrong?'

'Nothing happened. They're just drunk, that's all.'

Stoick's jaw dropped as he looked over to his son. He kept forgetting that Hiccup was no longer the teenage boy from all those years ago, but a grown man. It was still a strange sight though. Hiccup was giggling at something Wrenlou had said, his head buried in his hands.

'Can you get him into bed? I'll take care of Wrenlou.'

Stoick nodded, still shocked. He couldn't wrap his mind about Hiccup being drunk. Broghan pulled Wrenlou up, almost carrying him upstairs. Stoick knelt in front of Hiccup.

'Hey dad. You look funny.'

'Hey Hiccup. Let's get you to bed, shall we?'

He grabbed Hiccup's arms. Hiccup groaned, but didn't struggle. He didn't do anything to help either and Stoick had to carry him to the bed. As soon as he put him down, Hiccup curled up, smiling widely. Stoick didn't even bother to try to get him out of his clothes, the only thing he did was pull his boot off. Then he covered him with the blanket. After he had done that, he walked towards the door.

'Dad?'

Hiccup's sleepy voice made him turn around, going back to the bed.

'What is it?'

'Thanks...'

The rest of the sentence was lost as Hiccup was already asleep. Broghan came down the stairs, swaying lightly and rubbing his eyes. He looked over at Hiccup, then looked at Stoick.

'Thank you. Now I need to go get the rest of the gang.'

'Why don't you let me do that. You go lay down before you fall.'

Broghan looked at the chief in surprise. Had Stoick really just said that? He nodded and watched the man walk away, leaving the door open behind him. After another short look at Hiccup he went outside, slowly walking towards his tent.

0-0-0-0-0-0

He found the dragon riders on the corner, at the table where they had been all night. Astrid was still sitting there, her chin resting on her cup, staring at the wall. He put a hand on her shoulder and she looked up slowly.

'Why don't you go get some sleep?'

She nodded and he turned to the girls on the floor. They weren't heavy and he was able to lift them all at once. After one last glance at Astrid he left the Great Hall again.

He left them at the tents that stood erected behind his house, letting Broghan get them in bed. Then he went back to the Great Hall, slightly worried about Astrid. She was still sitting where he left her, her eyes closed. Upon closer inspection, he realized that she too had fallen asleep.

'Astrid... when I said go get some sleep I didn't mean right here. Come on.'

After bringing Astrid home, he went back to his own house, softly closing the door. Hiccup was snoring, or maybe it was the dragon laying next to him. He sat down in his chair by the fire again. They had to find another bed somewhere, and soon.


	39. Chapter 39 What about Snotlout?

_Alright. Guys, check this. The audio version of this story is now on tumblr. You can find it under returnofthedragonriderfanfiction dot tumblr dot com. You can also see the beginning of a cover picture for the story, made by the amazing Crimson-Strength. Or E-Kathryn, whatever you prefer. _

_You can also find both the written chapters and the audio chapters on leagueofelitegamers dot com slash rotdr_

_Alright! That's it for more to say, other than this._

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 39 What about Snotlout?**

Stoick opened the door. Hiccup was sitting at the table, his head in his hands and his prosthetic next to him. His son groaned at the screeching sound the door made, flinching away when the sunlight hit him. He walked over to him, but before he could say anything, Hiccup raised his hand, stopping him.

'Do not speak to me right now.'

He had mumbled the words and Stoick smiled. He remembered the state his son had in last night. He left again, coming back moments later with an ice block in his hand. He sat down next to Hiccup, offering him the block. Hiccup took it without a word, holding it against his head.

'First time being drunk son?'

Hiccup grunted and looked at his father. His eyes were bloodshot and there were black lines under them.

'No.'

Stoick didn't say anything, he just raised an eyebrow. He waited for Hiccup to tell him, if he wanted to. After a while, Hiccup sighed, lowering the ice block.

'The first time was after our initiation as a dragon rider in Dragoncity. I was seventeen. The second was on my eighteenth birthday. Then Wren's nineteenth. Then when we were initiated into the Guard. Then my nineteenth birthday. Then Wren's twentieth. When we passed the exam that allowed us to go on patrol. My twentieth. One time in the British Isles. One time in Asia. That one was the worst. The stuff they drink is treacherous. It doesn't taste like alcohol, so you keep drinking it.' He looked at his father. 'Basically every birthday since I left, except my sixteenth. And a few other times.'

Stoick stared amazed. It wasn't unusual for viking children to start drinking the ale in their early teens, but Hiccup never touched the stuff. Yet after he left he had become drunk more than once. Hiccup grunted when he caught him staring.

'Sorry you had to see that last night.'

'It's okay.' Stoick placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder and squeezed it gently. 'I have been young once. Is Wrenlou awake?'

'Hiccup shrugged. 'Haven't checked yet. Why?'

'I wanted to ask you both in the Great Hall. To discuss what we should do with Snotlout.'

'Snotlout...? Oh... I'll go see if he's awake.'

'So I'll see you two there in about an hour?'

'Sure.' Hiccup mumbled, picking his prosthetic from the table. After he snapped it in place, he stood up, Stoick following his example. He ruffled his son's hair, earning a frown from the other man, then he turned to the door. After he had left, Hiccup slowly made his way over to the stairs. His head was pounding, feeling like it would explode. He had had hangovers before, and this wasn't even the worst, but it wasn't pleasant anyway. At the top of the stairs he stopped. The room was spinning. After leaning against the wall for a while, he stepped through the door. Wrenlou was curled up, his back to the door and the blanket pulled over his head. As soon as Hiccup closed the door again he groaned.

'Wren? Are you awake?'

'Go away.'

Hiccup smiled weakly. 'Come on out. Dad wants us in the Great Hall in an hour.'

Wrenlou sat up, the blanket sliding from his shoulders. His black hair was even messier than normal. He stared at Hiccup, a confused look on his face.

'Why?'

'Snotlout.'

'Right... Why do I have to be there?'

Hiccup opened his mouth, then realized he didn't know. He just shook his head and Wrenlou sighed.

'I'll come down.'

Hiccup smiled before leaving the room. He walked down the stairs, greeted by Toothless, bouncing around the table.

'Toothless, calm down, please. No bud, I'm sorry, we can't go flying today. Maybe later, when it's dark.'

Toothless wailed and dropped on the floor, his head on his paws. He perked up when Wrenlou came down, followed by Snowflake. The two dragons ran out the door, chasing each other in a dragon game of tag. Wrenlou sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

'You okay?'

'Yeah, sure. Besides the headache the size of a Titan Wing, I'm fine.'

Hiccup smiled. They had been drunk and hungover together many times before, he knew how Wrenlou felt.

'Come on. Let's go.'

0-0-0-0-0-0

Stoick looked up when the doors of the Great Hall opened, Hiccup and Wrenlou coming in. there was no sign that they were hungover, but their hair was wet, dripping with water. He smiled. The men had ducked their heads in the cold water in the well. He waved them closer and pointed to two chairs on his right. He greeted them with a short nod, then stood up.

'We are here today to decide what we must do with Snotlout. You all have witnessed his treachery. You all heard how he planned to kill Hiccup. I know you have your own opinion about what should happen to him, bit the final decision is up to Hiccup. Gobber! Bring him in.'

Everyone looked up as the doors opened and Snotlout was pushed in. his hands were chained together and his clothes were dirty. Astrid glanced over at Wrenlou, remembering how he had been the one on chains not long ago. His expression betrayed nothing and she turned to Snotlout again. As soon as his eyes met Hiccup's his expression grew dark and hateful. He was pushed down in the chair, the guards keeping his hands on his shoulders, he tried to shake them off, but the men kept a firm grip.

'Snotlout, son of Spitelout, you have tried to kill the Heir of Berk, after losing to him in a fair duel. The penalty for this crime, is death. However, I will not be the one to pass your sentence. What will happen to you is up to Hiccup. Hiccup, what do you say?'

'I...'

His voice was drowned out by the crowd, cheering for him to execute Snotlout. Stoick's thundering voice quickly silenced them again.

'I don't want anyone dead...'

The crowd exploded. They were shouting all kinds of things he couldn't make out. The yelling bombarder his already pounding head and he groaned, quickly becoming irritated. He pressed his hands against his ears, muffling most of the voices. Now he could actually make a few things out.

'You can't just let him walk away!'

'He tried to kill you, at least give him a taste of his own medicine!'

'Come on, don't be weak!'

That word. He hadn't heard that word in years. Just hearing it brought back memories. He could no longer contain himself. He stood abruptly.

'SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU! RIGHT NOW!'

In an instant, everyone was silent, staring at him with shock in their eyes. He looked at the people in front of him, his eyes dark.

'I never said I forgave him. I only said I didn't want to kill anyone. Yes, he tried to kill me, but he's not the only one.'

The crowd gasped, mumbling to each other before Hiccup's voice silenced them again.

'It all seems a little hypocritical to me really. You are all calling for justice, because he tried to kill me, but where were you when he beat me up ten years ago? Where were you when I would be limping, crying, always bruised and hurt because of him? Where were you when I needed someone to listen? Someone to comfort me? You all ignored me, you all pretended I didn't exist, how does that make you better than Snotlout? Yes, he tried to kill me, but you all caused me to leave. You all drove me over to the point where I had to choose between my people and my dragon and frankly, you made that choice an easy one. You may be calling for Snotlout's head, but if I would really seek justice, I would have to kill you all.'

The crowd was completely silent now. Every one present was avoiding his gaze, either staring at the ground, the walls or the ceiling. His voice was cold, accusing, but he didn't care. For years these people had treated him like nothing more than a bother, a nuisance, now they were calling for justice.

'You all are guilty of trying to kill me. You made me leave, drove me into the arms of danger. But if I would kill everyone who tried to kill me, who wronged me or made me angry, I would be able to built a village out of their bones.'

He glanced over at his father. The man was staring down at the table, obviously uncomfortable in his chair. Astrid was looking away from him, biting her lip.

'Did you think I would just forget fifteen years of my life? Did you think I would just brush it aside and not care about it at all? Snotlout may have been the one holding the knife, but you were all behind it.'

'Hiccup...'

'No! This time you will listen! Have I not proven my worth to you? Have I not proven that I am capable enough to make the right decisions? I tried to warn you about the Titan Wing, and did you listen? No, you didn't. You had to go and ignore everything I had said and you almost got yourselves killed in the process. You almost got Wrenlou killed! You know what happened to the lat people who tried to kill him? They died! Don't think I wouldn't have destroyed the village if he would have died. And if not me, it would have been Snowflake.'

You didn't care for me for years, but now I'm suddenly a hero. Now I'm suddenly the pride of Berk.'

His eyes met Snotlout's. They stared at each other for a while, then Hiccup took a deep breath. He looked like he wanted to say something, but then he suddenly stormed off, the door slamming behind him. The silence hung in the Great Hall like a shroud. Stoick sighed and looked up, just in time to see the door close behind Wrenlou. He looked over at Astrid and saw the shocked expression on her face. It was clear she hadn't expected and outburst like this. None of them had.

She stood up to follow them, but was stopped by a hand on her arm. She looked up, it was Broghan.

'Let them go. They just need some time. Hiccup always gets cranky when he's hungover, he'll come around.'

She sighed and nodded, then sat down again. She stared at the door. She never thought that Hiccup still felt that way.

0-0-0-0-0-0

'Hiccup?'

Wrenlou stood in the cove, Snowflake sitting beside him. He wasn't sure Hiccup was here, but it was the place that was most likely. He heard a soft growl and turned around. Hiccup came walking towards him, his face still angry. Toothless was sitting on a large boulder.

'What do you want?'

'I just want to talk to you, that's all.'

'Well, I don't want to talk to you.'

'Hiccup...'

'No! Just leave me alone!'

He gave Wrenlou a hard push and turned away, crossing his arms. He heard a cry of pain behind him and abruptly turned around again. Wrenlou was sitting on the ground, his hand on his chest, his face twisted in pain, and Hiccup realized what he had done. He had hurt the only person who he knew would always be there for him, no matter what.

'Wren! Oh gods, I'm sorry...'

He knelt next to him, gently touching his shoulder. Wrenlou looked up and managed a small smile. He was biting his lip to keep from crying out.

'Hang on, don't move.'

He quickly started to gather wood, building a fire next to Wrenlou. Toothless lit it after the flick if a wrist and Hiccup sat down next to Wrenlou, eyeing him worriedly.

'I'm sorry...'

'It's okay, I get it. I heard it too, Hiccup.'

He didn't even had to explain what he heard. That one word. That one word that send him over the edge.

Weak.

He had been called weak far to many times. He had always pretended like he didn't care, but the word hurt every time he heard it. It hurt just as much when he had just heard it in the Great Hall today. He looked at Wrenlou. The man was still pressing his hand against his chest, but now Hiccup saw something that send a shiver down his spine.

'Wren... you're bleeding...'

Wrenlou gasped and pulled his hands away. The blood wasn't gushing out of the wound, but it was soaking both the bandage and his tunic. Hiccup felt incredibly guilty when he saw it.

'Oh Wren... I'm so sorry...'

'It's fine. I know you didn't mean it.'

'Lay down. I might have something in Toothless' saddle bag to stop the bleeding.'

The dragon appeared next to him, crooning. Snowflake nudged her rider before she lay down next to him, her head on his legs. Hiccup smiled when he found the bandages still in Toothless' saddle bag. Thank the gods that he learned to always restock immediately and never go anywhere without that bag. He knelt next to Wrenlou, carefully pulling his tunic up. It wasn't even bleeding that badly, it was just the idea that he was the cause of it. When he removed the bandage, he saw that it was just a small part of one of the wounds that had reopened. He was able to stop the bleeding quickly. When he had bandaged the wound again he sighed. He sat down next to Wrenlou again, looking down on him.

'What am I supposed to do with Snotlout? I can't just set him free, nothing will stop him from trying again. I can't kill him because he's family and I've learned to value family above everything else. But it also seems wrong to keep him locked up for the rest of his life.'

Wrenlou sat up, his hand on Hiccup's shoulder. 'Try not to think of it. The answer will come to you when you least expect it.'

'But the problem is, my dad wants an answer now.'

'You can't give it to him when we're not there, right?'

Hiccup looked at Wrenlou, then smiled. 'No. I guess not.' He stared into the fire for a while. 'I could have him banished. But then he would most likely end up on Outcast Island, with Alvin.'

'And that's bad?'

'It could be. My dad used to tell stories about Alvin the Treacherous. He was once a Berkian, but my father banished him after he had betrayed him. He hasn't been heard from in years, at least while I was still on Berk, but if Snotlout joins him, we could have trouble. Alvin hates my dad, Snotlout hates me, who knows what will happen when we put those two together.'

'Then don't banish him. Like I said, the answer will come to you. Just sleep on it.'

'I knew I could count on you. Are you sure you are alright? Are you sure I didn't hurt you?'

'I'm fine. I understand your reaction, really. Besides, it's nothing. It's not like you've never hurt me before.'

Hiccup turned away, his cheeks red as fire. Wrenlou had often been the victim of his crazy ideas and inventions, some even leaving scars. But the man had put up with it. He had helped him every time again, never refusing to help out a friend. He looked at Wrenlou, tossing twigs in the fire and suddenly wrapped his arms around his brothers shoulders. Wrenlou yelped in surprise as he found himself in Hiccup's tight embrace.

'Hiccup! What...'

'Thanks Wren.'

'But... what did I do?'

Hiccup let go of him, smiling widely. 'For being there whenever I need you. For always listening. For putting up with everything.'

Wrenlou laughed, but hissed through his teeth when it send a flash of pain through his chest. Then he smiled at Hiccup.

'That's what family is for.'

'Regardless, you are the first I knew I could rely on. The first to look after me. You showed me the definition of family, and I want to thank you for that.'

'You don't have to.' He picked up more twigs, tossing them in the fire, then he looked at Hiccup. 'Want to go back?'

Hiccup shook his head, rubbing his temple. 'I can't go back at the moment. I can feel I'm still angry with them. I never meant to snap like that, but you know me. If I get angry, I stay angry. I think it's best if we stay here tonight. Sleep on it, like you said. Then we can go back tomorrow and meet them with a clear head.'

Wrenlou nodded and stood up, stretching his body. He couldn't lift his right arm above his shoulder and he stared at it angrily. Hiccup chuckled slightly before standing up himself.

'How about we go get something to eat?'

Wrenlou looked at their small fire, than nodded. They quickly mounted the dragons and flew towards the sea, the salt water splashing on their face and the wind through their hair quickly wiped away the remaining hangover, clearing their heads. Back in the cove they rekindled the fire. The dragons curled up around their riders, munching on a pile of fish. Hiccup took a deep breath. It was just like when they had first landed here. When the people of Berk didn't know who they were. Wrenlou shivered.

'Cold?'

Wrenlou nodded. 'In case you hadn't noticed, my flight suit is still ripped to shreds. Well, mostly anyway.'

'We'll have to fix that than. I could have Leila take a look at it tomorrow. After all, she is the one who makes those things.' He pulled a blanket out of the saddle bag, glad he still carried it around everywhere.

'We'll see about that tomorrow.' Wrenlou said, gratefully accepting the blanket. 'For now, let's just enjoy the moment and not think about Snotface.'

Hiccup laughed at Wrenlou's unflattering description of Snotlout. He cringed slightly when he felt his ribs protesting, but looked at Wrenlou with a warm smile.

'I can always trust you to make me smile again. Thanks brother.'

'That's what family is for Hiccup. That's what I'm for. It's what brothers do.'

Hiccup smiled, leaning back against Toothless' side. The dragon garbled and started licking his hair, wrapping his paws around his waist. Hiccup tried to get away from the dragon, but was held firmly in the dragons paws.

'Toothless! Stop it! That's disgusting! Toothless!'

But the dragon was relentless. He kept licking Hiccup's hair, washing him like a mother would wash a hatchling and he didn't stop until Hiccup's hair was covered in saliva. Then he pulled his rider close to him, almost like a hug. Hiccup smiled and returned the dragons hug after shaking most of the saliva out of his hair. He looked over at Wrenlou and Snowflake. It was moments like these that made him forget his anger, forget the painful memories. It was moments like this that had taught him the true meaning of family. He leaned back, feeling the rumble of the dragons heart against his back and closed his eyes. It didn't matter what he decided to do with Snotlout, as long as he had Toothless, he knew he would be save.


	40. Chapter 40 Confrontation

_Wooohoooo chapter 40! This story is so much longer than I thought it would be. I can honestly say I didn't plan 40 __chapters and that I have no idea how many will follow. We'll let that be a surprise then._

_Midnight fury (guest): I try to update every day, but that doesn't always work out. But at leats every two days, there will be a new chapter. I'm glad you like it so much!_

_A little confrontation between some people... hope you like!_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 40 Confrontation**

'Astrid, have they returned yet?'

Astrid shook her head at the chiefs question. Night had come and gone, and there was no sign of Hiccup or Wrenlou. She was watching the ocean, not sure where they had flown off to.

'Relax.' Broghan said next to her. 'They'll come back. They always do. Might take a few days, or weeks, but they always come back. They just need some time, that's all.'

They stood silently for a while, watching the ocean. Then, Stoick turned to Astrid.

'Could you go se if they are in the cove? And if they are, ask them to come back right away.'

She nodded and ran off. Broghan sighed.

'You know, if you want him to stay you'll have to learn to trust him to come back on his own. You must learn to trust him to make the right decisions and respect those decisions. If you question his every move, he will be gone very quickly.'

'I do trust him.'

'No you don't.'

'Yes, I do...'

'No, you don't. If you really trusted him, you would wait until he's ready to come back. If you trusted him, you would know that he will make the right decision about Snotlout, and that it just takes some time. Trust is the most important part about dragon riding, but it applies to any relationship. Learn to trust him, Stoick, or be prepared to lose him again. For good this time.'

With that, he left, leaving the chief staring out over the water.

0-0-0-0-0-0

She found the still smoking remains of a fire and dozens of footprints. The charred piece of grass where the dragons had slept last time she had seen them here was still warm.

They had been here.

They were gone now.

She had just missed them.

She sighed. She had no idea where they could have gone. She went back to Berk, slightly worried about Hiccup. Even though Broghan had said that they had done this kind of thing before and that they always came back, she feared that they wouldn't. After all, Hiccup had run away once before.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Hiccup had his eyes closed as they were flying high in the sky. They had left before dawn to watch the sunrise in a way only a dragon rider could. Now the dragons were just gliding, their wings beating lazily, and he was leaning back on Toothless. He took a deep breath and looked over at Wrenlou and Snowflake. His eyes met Wrenlou's and he smiled, before shifting his gaze to the sky above. They were flying above the clouds, the white fluff beneath them looking incredibly soft.

'Say Hiccup, I might have an idea about what you can do with Snotlout.'

'Oh yeah? What's that?'

'Why don't you let him feel how you felt all those years ago?'

Hiccup sat up, looking at Wrenlou. 'What do you mean?'

'You told me that every one ignored you, that they didn't care. Make him feel how that is. You could set a pole in the middle of the plaza, tie him to it and tell every one to ignore him, to pretend that he isn't there at all. Like they all did with you.'

Hiccup bit his lip, pondering the things Wrenlou had said. It sounded like a good idea, but he wasn't sure yet.

'But, what then? I mean, we can't leave him chained to a pole for the rest of his life.'

'True, but you can work that out while he is. It's a better punishment that to just let him sit in a cell, don't you think?'

Hiccup nodded slowly. The more he thought about it, the more it made sense. No one understood what he had been through the first fifteen years of his life, not even Wrenlou knew. But giving Snotlout a taste of his own medicine, letting him feel what it was like to live in a village that ignored you, that actually sounded like a good idea. He looked at Wrenlou, a grin spreading across his face.

'Thanks Wren.'

'So, good idea then?'

'Good idea? It's a great idea! Come on, let's go back to Berk.'

The dragons jolted up from their lazy flight and turned around sharply. They flew back to Berk in a calm pace, Hiccup's mind finding peace again.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Needless to say, Stoick had been overjoyed when the dragon riders had landed. Broghan had given them a sly smile, before rolling his eyes. Wrenlou wrinkled his nose, before sticking his tongue out to his brother and following Hiccup into the Great Hall.

It was just Hiccup, Stoick and Wrenlou this time. Stoick said he didn't want to get the rest of the village involved just yet. He brought some ale and some food, than sat down across the table.

'So, Hiccup... Have you decided what to do with Snotlout?'

Not a word about his outburst. Hiccup glanced at his father. It was clear the man hadn't forgotten his little rant, but apparently he didn't want to bring it up in fear that he would start again. Hiccup smiled. His anger had faded when Wrenlou had followed him as he always did, and just talked to him about stupid stuff, like why grass was green.

'I have... In a way. It's not really a solution, but it is punishment.'

'Tell me.'

It took about an hour of careful explaining before Stoick fully understood his idea. Then the chief nodded while taking a sip from his cup.

'Yes, that is a good idea. It would make him feel what he did to you, while buying you some time to think of a permanent solution. Alright, go arrange it with Gobber. We can discuss it with the rest of the village tomorrow.'

Hiccup nodded. Gobber. He hadn't even taken the time to talk with his old teacher. He gulped down the rest of the liquid, then turned to Wrenlou.

'Coming?'

Wrenlou nodded, emptying his own cup. Stoick watched the two men walk away and felt a little guilty. Of course he could trust Hiccup to make the right decisions. Why had he doubted him? Was it because he had always doubted him? That he still saw him as a child, and not the man he was? He sighed. If he was to trust Hiccup with Berk one day, he should have to learn to trust him. But than again, if he would run off every time something went wrong, what kind of chief would he make?

0-0-0-0-0-0

'Gobber? Are you in here?'

Upon hearing his name the blacksmith emerged from the backroom.

'Iccup. Wha are ya doin here?'

Hiccup took a deep breath. 'I wanted to talk about...'

Before he could finish his sentence, he found himself in the strong arms of the viking, crushed in a hug. Wrenlou's eyes widened, he just stood there, unsure what to do.

'Ya have no idea how much I missed ya 'Iccup! All that talk about ya bein' dead... I just never believed it! And look at ya now...'

He put Hiccup back on the ground, his hand and hammer prosthetic on his shoulders and looked him over. A warm smile crept onto Hiccup's face. Gobber was the only person he actually missed while he was in Dragoncity. Despite his harsh comments, Gobber had been the only one to care for him, even if it wasn't nearly as much as he liked.

'I missed you too Gobber. You actually inspired me to become a blacksmith myself.'

Gobber's jaw dropped. 'You? Tha blacksmith?'

Hiccup nodded. 'Yes. At first I was the old blacksmith's assistant, but when he died I became the full time smith of Dragoncity. I even had my own apprentice. But that was two years ago.'

Gobber smiled amazed. 'Yer own apprentice?'

Hiccup nodded, suddenly sad when he remembered the lanky boy that had reminded him of his younger self. The boy's blonde hair and his sparkling brown eyes coming back into his mind. The boy, Irvin, had been riding a Night Fury named Rockbiter and had been under his care for about a year. Until he was killed by a Titan Wing. Him and his dragon both.

'Are ya alright lad?'

He looked up at Gobber and nodded, pushing the memory back. 'I'm fine.'

Gobber petted his head and turned to the anvil, unscrewing his hammer from his stump and replacing it with tongs. Then he turned back to Hiccup, eyeing him again.

'Yer apprentice, is he the smith now that yer gone?'

Hiccup sighed and shook his head. 'He's dead. A rogue Titan Wing got him two years ago.'

'I'm sorry...'

Gobber placed his hand on Hiccup's shoulder. Hiccup smiled weakly. After a moment, Gobber turned away from him.

'How can I help ya?'

'Hiccup took a deep breath. 'I need a metal pole.'

Gobber looked up from the metal he was holding in the fire. 'A metal pole? For wha?'

'To tie Snotlout to in the center of the plaza.'

Gobber looked at him with surprise in his eyes. 'Wha...?'

'Look, it will al become clear tomorrow. For now I need you to make me a metal pole, long and thick enough so that it won't bend or break too easily. Can you do that?'

The blacksmith looked insulted. 'Can I do tha'? 'Iccup, ya know I can! I will make yer metal pole, don't ya worry!'

Hiccup smiled and put his hand on the man's bulky shoulder. 'Thanks Gobber.'

'Anything for ya 'Iccup. Anything for ya.'

He immediately started to gather metal to melt down. Old weapons and discarded armour were strewn around the forge and would serve the purpose. When he looked up, Hiccup and Wrenlou were gone and he smiled. He started singing while he pounded the metal, the hammer striking true each time.

0-0-0-0-0-0

He took a deep breath and looked at the building in front of him. The only building in all of Berk made entirely out of stone, making it fire resistant.

The prison.

He had come here to talk to Snotlout, but now he wasn't sure if he wanted to. He remembered the hate he had seen yesterday, and to be honest, he was scared of it. He took another deep breath and turned his head when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Wrenlou was standing behind him. He didn't say anything, he just nodded. Hiccup understood his unspoken words.

_'I'll be here, it will be fine.'_

He smiled weakly at the man, then opened the door. The guard inside greeted him with a shot nod, then pointed to a cell on the fas side of the hallway. Apparently he had been expected. The sound from his prosthetic echoed between the brick walls, and when he stopped before the cell, Snotlout was already standing at the door, glaring daggers at him.

'Oh, it's you. The Pride of Berk. The Heir of Berk. What do you want?'

'I want to talk to you.'

'Yeah? Well, I don't want to talk to you, so go away.'

'Snotlout...'

'What? I said I don't want to talk to you! Are you deaf or something?' Snotlout let his eyes glide over Hiccup. Even though the boy had grown into a man, he was still smaller that the vikings, even though he was taller than Snotlout. He still didn't sport the bulky muscles that characterized the vikings. 'You're still a wimp, aren't you. Still weak. I should have been the Heir of Berk. I was the Heir of Berk until you decided to show up again. And even though you were riding a dragon, your father just pushed me aside and took you in again!'

'You think it was that easy? You think he just accepted me again? You have no idea what I've been through the last ten years, you think it was easy coming back? The entire village ignored me, but you were the worst! Why? Why would you beat me up every month? Because you thought I wasn't worthy of being Chief one day? I guess I did you a favor when I left, huh. I bet you were one of the people that actually celebrated my disappearance. Must have scared you, didn't it, when you found out I was back? You know, you could have had it for all I care. I never came back to reclaim my birthright, I came back to ease my mind. It could have been yours, but you saw me as a threat, didn't you. Afraid I would want to reclaim it.'

'LIAR! All you want is revenge for what I did!'

'Yes, I want revenge, but not for what you did ten years ago. I don't hold grudges that long. But I will make you feel what it was like for me. I will make you feel what it's like to be ignored by everyone. Just because I can. And remember, your faith is still in my hands. My weak, wimpy, unvikinglike hands.'

He turned around from Snotlout, the man's face contorted with anger ad hatred, but smiled when he remembered something.

'And Astrid doesn't like you at all. She's my girlfriend now.'

He heard an angry growl when he walked away and felt oddly satisfied. He walked out of the door with a huge grin on his face. Wrenlou raised an eyebrow when he saw it.

'Something went well.'

Hiccup nodded. It had felt good to hit Snotlout where it hurt him. Granted, Astrid wasn't officially his girlfriend yet, but it was pretty damn close. Wrenlou didn't say anything else, but just followed him to the plaza. The center stone had been removed and a hole had been dug to secure the pole in. they soon saw there was nothing more for them to do, so they went to find the other dragon riders. They found them in the Great Hall, talking with Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. After grabbing something to eat, they joined them.

0-0-0-0-0-0

It was now the middle of the night, and Hiccup couldn't sleep. He sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the wall. There were too many things on his mind. He felt a nudge and looked up. Toothless was sitting next to him with big, questioning eyes. He gestured to the saddle on his back, then to the door. Hiccup smiled and nodded. Toothless crooned softly while his rider grabbed his prosthetic.

'Be quiet Toothless. We don't want to wake my dad.'

They snuck out the door, Hiccup leaning on Toothless to get the weight of his prosthetic. He closed the door behind him and turned to the dragon, chasing his own tail. He smiled again, it had been quite some time since they had made a midnight flight. He jumped in the saddle and clicked his prosthetic in place, when he suddenly heard a voice.

'Hiccup? Where are you going?'

His head snapped around at the sound and his eyes met Astrid's. She was standing not far away, a worried look on her face. She came closer, careful not to spook the dragon. Hiccup sighed.

'Just going for a quick spin around the island. It helps when I can't sleep.'

She nodded, not entirely convinced. Hiccup looked down on her, her beautiful blond hair shimering in the moonlight. Then he held a hand out to her.

'Want to come with me?'

She looked up in surprise, her eyes shifting between his outstretched hand and the dragon. She seemed to hesitate, then she took his hand. He pulled her behind him on the dragon, and Toothless growled softly. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he petted the dragons head.

'Toothless, go slow.'

She clung onto him as the dragon unfurled his wings, a low grumble escaping his chest. Then, without warning, he shot up into the sky, definitively not taking it slow. The girl behind him screamed when they shot through the clouds, spinning and diving.

'Toothless! What are you doing! Come on! Slow down, you useless reptile!'

But the dragon didn't listen to him. This girl may have won Hiccup's heart, but the dragon hadn't forgotten what she had done to Wrenlou, or that she tried to attack his rider on the seastack. He kept spinning and twirling until he heard her voice.

'I'm sorry! I'm sorry I hurt Wrenlou, I'm sorry I attacked you.'

Immediately, the dragon leveled out, gliding through the soft clouds. Hiccup felt how the arms that had held him tightly let go of him and glanced over his shoulder. Astrid was looking around, the amazed look on her face spoke for itself. Toothless ducked a little lower, gliding over Berk and she gasped.

'Does it really look so small from up here?'

Hiccup nodded and urged Toothless even lower.

'Wow... It's beautiful... Alright, I understand why you ran away to protect him. It's amazing. He's amazing.'

She reached down and petted the dragon on the side of his neck, earning a content purr from the beast. Then she stretched her arms, feeling the air move around her, playing with her clothes and her hair. Hiccup's hair danced in front of her face and she couldn't resist it. She buried her fingers in his auburn locks, ravaging through them. He turned his head a little and she could see the smile play on his lips. With a single gesture and the click of a tailfin, the dragon shot up and out above the clouds. He jaw dropped when she saw the stars, so close, yet so far. The moon shone full and bright this night and she wrapped her arms around his waist again, leaning forward and resting her head against his back.

There was something otherworldly about soaring high above the clouds. To feel the wind play with your hair and clothes. To drift so freely above the clouds. Hiccup had discovered that ten years ago, and he had run away to protect it. He had run away to protect the dragon. She wondered what could have been. What if he hadn't run away? Would he have been able to stop the war? Would she have known this feeling ten years earlier? Flying on the dragons back was definitively better than hanging in his claws. She could feel Toothless beat his wings lazily, with regular intervals, just enough to keep them in the air. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes.

Suddenly, she felt her stomach leap up into her throat and opened her eyes just in time to see that they were diving down towards the plaza. The dragon landed with a little hop, and she almost regretted it. She waited for Hiccup to unhook his prosthetic and slid of the dragon, before she dismounted herself. Toothless warbled at her, and sauntered over to the house. Hiccup smiled and looked down on her. She smiled back and wrapped her arms around him. He answered her hug, holding her close to his chest and she could feel his heartbeat under her head. She pulled away, but leaned in for a kiss. His hand dug through her hair when he kissed her back, pulling away too soon for her liking.

'Thank you.'

He smiled and gently brushed a lock of hair out of her face. 'You're welcome milady.'

_Milady._

The word send chills down her spine, but they were good chills. No one had ever called her that before. She leaned in for another kiss, which he gave her gladly. Reluctantly, she let go of him, turning away to walk to her house. When she opened the door, she looked back. Hiccup was still standing in the plaza, looking at her. She waved at him. He waved back and turned around. She watched him walk towards the house on the hill, Toothless laying in front of the door, jumping up when his rider approached him. The warm feeling she felt ever since she first stepped on the dragon still fresh in her heart. She closed the door after she saw him go inside and close the door behind him and the dragon. Then she went to bed, smiling widely.


	41. Chapter 41 Snotlout's punishment

_Sorry for the shorter chapter, I am rather distracted by something in my life right now... Those with pets will most likely understand that they get old and sick. So yeah, I'm not entirely focused._

_And sorry for the cliffhanger. I know you hate that. Although it could be worse._

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 41 Snotlout's punishment**

Stoick was looking down on Hiccup. It was almost noon and the man was still sleeping, curled up with a smile on his face. He almost regretted having to wake him, but the meeting was called and it was time for the village to hear Snotlout's punishment. He knelt down, placing a hand on Hiccup's shoulder, shaking him gently.

'Hiccup? Wake up son. We need you in the Great Hall.'

Hiccup groaned and turned his back to his father, pulling the blanket over his head.

'Five more minutes...'

Stoick smiled. 'Come on Hiccup, time to get up.'

Groaning, Hiccup sat up, rubbing his eyes. His hair was poking in every direction, the blanket hung on his shoulder. He looked at his father, blinking.

'Dad?'

Stoick nodded, smiling warmly at his son. 'We need you in the Great Hall.'

'The Great Hall? Why?' Then understanding dawned on his face. 'Oh... Alright. Give me a few minutes.'

Stoick nodded and stood up. 'I'll wait outside.'

'Wait! Is Wrenlou awake yet?'

'Yes. He's waiting in the Great Hall. He said that you looked exhausted, that's why he let you sleep.'

Hiccup nodded and the man left. He smiled while he stretched his body, his neck cracking when he moved his head. He yawned and ran a hand through his hair, smoothing it out a bit. After strapping on his prosthetic and getting in the suit, he sat on the edge of the bed for a few minutes, thinking about last night. He smiled when he remembered Astrid's face as they had been gliding high above the clouds, the dragon's wings carrying them higher and higher. Speaking of the dragon...

He looked around. There was no sign of Toothless. After worrying for a second, he realized that Wrenlou must have taken the dragon. After grabbing Inferno he walked to the door, quickly grabbing a piece of bread from the table. When he opened the door, he found his father waiting for him, just like he said he would.

They walked towards the Great Hall together, Hiccup nibbling on the piece of bread. When they walked across the plaza, he saw that the metal pole Gobber had made was already standing in the center. Stoick caught Hiccup looking at the thing.

'He worked all day to finish it. He's pretty proud of it, but don't tell him I told you.'

Hiccup chuckled while putting the last piece of bread in his mouth. He was still chewing when Stoick opened the doors of the Great Hall, allowing him to step in first. Every one had gathered there and was now staring at him. Unlike the first time he had been here he didn't feel awkward walking towards the chiefs table. Wrenlou greeted him with a smile and a cup of ale. After a quick scan of the people present in the building, he found that Astrid, Fishlegs, the Thorston twins, Broghan and the other dragon riders were sitting on a table to the right. Astrid blushed when her eyes met his and he smiled at her.

'You are all gathered here to hear Snotlout's punishment. Note that this is not a definite solution. This will be part of his punishment, the final decision of what is to be done with him is yet to be made. Hiccup, explain your idea.'

Hiccup nodded and stood up.

'As I told you, and as you all know, the first fifteen years of my life haven't been easy. It's hard to grow up in a village where every one ignores you. But Snotlout took that a bit further. He found pleasure in beating me up every month. Don't get me wrong, I don't want you to beat him up. What I want is something else. I am sure you have all seen the metal pole on the plaza.'

The crowd whispered and nodded.

'We will chain Snotlout to it, and I want you to ignore him. Pretend he isn't there. I want to make him feel what it's like to live in a place where people don't acknowledge your existence. No matter how hard he screams or curses, I want all of you, each and every one of you, to ignore him completely. Do you understand?'

It was completely silent for a moment, then the crowd exploded. But unlike the last time, they were cheering. They were shouting his name and cheering him on. Hiccup felt his face turn red and he quickly sat down, grabbing the cup and pretending to drink from it. Wrenlou laughed next to him and he glanced at the man. Stoick stood up again.

'Let's all go to the plaza. You two, go get Snotlout.'

The Great Hall emptied quickly. The two men Stoick had appointed to get Snotlout went to the prison, the others gathered on the plaza. Astrid and Broghan waited for Hiccup and Wrenlou to catch up with them.

'Great idea Hiccup, really.'

'Yeah... it was Wren's idea really.'

'Oh it was? In that case, great idea Wrenlou.'

'Thanks Astrid. Shall we go?'

They left the Great Hall and almost immediately heard Snotlout's voice, yelling and screaming at the people on the plaza. When they approached, the crowd parted, letting them through. Stoick and Gobber were standing in front of the pole, their arms crossed. Snotlout was being held by the two vikings, kicking and screaming. As soon as he saw Hiccup, he directed all his anger to him.

'You! This is all your fault! I will kill you! And your family! And everyone you love!'

Hiccup crossed his arms. 'You already tried to kill me. You failed, just like everyone else. You will always fail. You know why? Because I have people who watch over me. I have Wrenlou. I will put my life in his hands blindly. Hell, I have done that quite a few times. As long as he's around, you will never be able to kill me. And even if he isn't here, I will always have Toothless.'

Snotlout's face was contorted with anger as he struggled against the men holding him. Stoick waved over to the pole and the shackles hanging from it.

'Get off me! Let me go!'

No matter how hard he fought, the iron closed around his wrists, locking him in place. The chain secured his hands above his head forcing him to stand. He continued struggling and cursing, until his eyes fell on Astrid.

'Astrid! Come on babe, don't et him do this. Help me get him.'

Astrid glanced at Hiccup, the turned towards Snotlout. 'Sure, I'll help you.'

Hiccup's jaw dropped and Snotlout looked at him grinning. Astrid walked towards the man and grabbed the chain. Then she pulled it tighter, forcing Snotlout to stand on his toes. She grinned and stepped back.

'There, that's better, isn't it?'

She turned around and walked back to Hiccup, followed by Snotlout's angry screams. She stopped in front of Hiccup and slipped and arm around his waist, before grabbing his collar and kissing him full on his mouth. At first he seemed shocked, after all, all their kisses so far had been secretive, but then he returned the kiss, pulling her closer. The people gasped, Snotlout was silenced immediately. After a while, she pulled away, brushing her hair aside. With her arms still around Hiccup's waist, she glanced at Snotlout. The man was staring at then with his jaw on the ground, his eyes nearly popping out of their sockets, and the sight filled her with satisfaction. She looked back at Hiccup. The surprised expression on his face had made place for a wide smile. She smiled back at him, then it was her turn to be surprised as he pulled her in for another kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers in his hair. She didn't want her lips to leave his, but didn't fight him when he pulled away from her, his arms wrapped around her shoulders. It was completely silent for a while, then the crowd started cheering. Wrenlou put a hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

'Congrats brother. Seems you finally have your Valkyrie.'

He had spoken the words in the language from Night Fury Island, so that Astrid didn't understand what he was saying. She shot him a glare, but quickly softened when she saw Hiccup's smile. He nodded and ran a hand through his hair, his expression changing when he saw his father approaching.

'Hey, dad...'

'So, when are you planning on telling me?' There was a hint of anger in his voice, and Hiccup cringed a bit.

'I... oh gods, I am sorry dad. I really meant to tell you, but I...'

He never finished the sentence. Stoick started laughing, looking at them with joy in his eyes.

'You... you're not upset?' Hiccup asked tentatively.

'What? No! I am happy for you son.'

Hiccup visibly relaxed and Astrid grabbed his hand, standing next to him. Stoick smiled warmly, looking from Astrid to Hiccup, and back to Astrid.

'I am proud, to call you my son, Hiccup, and I gladly give you two my blessing.'

Hiccup's heart jumped up when he heard the words he had been longing to hear for so long. He had finally done it. He had made his father proud. He wrapped his arm around Astrid's shoulder and looked at her. She smiled at him, her blue eyes sparkling and couldn't resist to steal a kiss. When he pulled away, he saw that his father was still watching them and he felt his face turn red again.

'Tonight we will feast! To your honour. Both your honour. And to a good future for you both.'

Hiccup smiled and nodded, then he looked back at Wrenlou. The man was leaning back against Snowflake, and Hiccup realized he still hadn't seen Toothless. He let go of Astrid, but before he could say anything, he was jumped by a black dragon and buried in kisses. Toothless didn't let go of him until he was covered in saliva, then he plopped on the ground, his tail curled around his paws.

'Toothless! You _know _that doesn't wash out!'

The dragon crooned and bounded around him, nudging him, eager to fly. Looking back to Wrenlou he found that the man had already mounted Snowflake. After rubbing most of the dragon's spit from his clothes, Hiccup jumped on Toothless back. After a quick glance at Wrenlou, he held his hand out to Astrid. She accepted gladly, and was soon behind him.

Before they took to the air, she looked at Snotlout again. He was staring at them, to surprised to even scream. Demonstratively, she wrapped her arms around Hiccup's waist and rested her head against his back. The leather rubbed against her cheek and felt rather rough, but she ignored it. The dragons took off, Toothless following Snowflake. She soon realized that all the riders were up in the air and that they were flying in formation.

'Hiccup? Where are we going?'

'Dragon Island. To see if the Titan Wing laid her egg before we killed her or not. Don't worry, you'll be safe. Besides, you're the best fighter Berk has to offer, I know you can take care of yourself should it come to it.'

She felt his hand on hers, squeezing it lightly. The gesture reassured her, but she felt worry creep into her heart as the approached the island. The smoke that had been hiding it from view was gone, and it just looked like any other island in the archipelago. The charred remains of the Titan Wing still lay on the rocky shore, partly picked clean by scavengers. She shuddered when she recalled the events of that day and glanced over at Wrenlou. The man seemed uneasy, clenching onto the saddle. She couldn't blame him.

The dragons circled the mountain, before they flew in through the hole the vikings had created that day. Inside was dark and she couldn't see a thing, but Moonchaser let out a strange shriek. It seemed to tell her where they were going and the Night Fury's navigated the many tunnels with ease. Her jaw dropped when they suddenly entered a large cavern, tunnels leading up and out provided light and fresh air, and most likely an escape route from the Titan Wing. The dragons set down in the center of it, careful not to disturb the many bones that covered the floor.

'Alright. Split up. Sharon, Susan, go that way. Hiccup, Wrenlou, take that one. Leila? You and I will go in there. If you find anything, just give the call.'

They nodded and the dragons flew up again. Astrid held Hiccup closer as they flew through seemingly endless tunnels, the dragons never faltering to find their starting point again. Then, Snowflake landed, crooning softly.

'What is it?' Hiccup asked when Toothless landed next to the white dragon. Wrenlou just pointed.

There was a flickering light up ahead, almost like a fire. The dragons crept closer, almost afraid to make a sound, and they entered a second, smaller cave. The flickering light came from a fire, but it was what was in that fire, that sends shivers down their spine.

Inside the fire was the biggest egg Astrid had ever seen. And she didn't need any explanation as to what dragon it came from. After all, there was only one possible option.

A Titan Wing.

The egg she was staring at was a Titan Wing egg.


	42. Chapter 42 Another Titan Wing

_Here you go peeps. Another chapter for your pleasure. So, the egg. What to do with it?_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 42 Another Titan Wing**

The egg in front of them was white, covered in red spots. The surface of the egg was bumpy, glowing where the fire licked the shell. It was huge, bigger that the Great Hall. All they could do was stare at it, until Wrenlou's voice broke the silence.

'This... is very, very bad.'

'Yes it is. We should warn the others.'

'On it.'

Astrid expected Wrenlou to fly back, but he cupped his hands around his mouth and let out a cry that was almost indistinguishable form the Night Fury's shriek. She stared at him in surprise. He shrugged slightly.

'It's a Night Fury call. We have developed it in case we get separated from the rest, or when we have to call the dragons. It's quicker that flying back.'

She nodded. They heard an answer to his call in the distance, and shortly after the other riders came in.

'What is... Oh my gods...'

Broghan stared at the egg, shock written all over his face. He glanced at Hiccup and Wrenlou, their eyes still fixed on the egg in front of them.

'This is a problem. What do we do with it?'

After a short silence, Astrid straightened her back. 'This may be a stupid suggestion, but can't you have the dragons blow it to bits?'

Broghan turned to her, shaking his head. 'No. dragon eggs are the hardest eggs in existence, nothing can destroy them. Not even six Night Fury's firing a plasmablast at the same time.'

'Well, we have to do something. We can't just wait around for it to ha...'

Wrenlou was cut off by a loud cracking sound. The egg in front of them shook violently, as the shell began to crack.

'Oh boy... not good...'

Broghan turned to Wrenlou. 'Wren, go back to Berk. Alert the vikings. Get them here as soon as possible.'

Wrenlou nodded and turned his dragon. After a glance at Hiccup he took off. Broghan watched him until he disappeared, then he turned to Hiccup.

'I am sorry to rob you of your buddy Hiccup, but I want him as far from this thing as possible for as long as possible.'

Hiccup nodded. He understood. The last time Wrenlou faced a Titan Wing, he nearly died. This may be just a hatchling, but they were just as dangerous as their adult counterparts. Another tremor shook the egg and the Night Fury's became uneasy.

'Hiccup! Take Toothless and collapse that tunnel over there. Leila, take that one. Block every tunnel except this one.'

Hiccup nodded and nudged Toothless. The dragon shot up towards the tunnel Broghan had pointed to. A well aimed plasmablast collapsed the tunnel and he quickly moved onto the next. It wasn't long before all the tunnels except the one they came through was blocked. When they flew over the egg back to the tunnel, the could see the long cracks in the shell, the smoke seeping from those cracks covered the ground. Astrid shuddered as she remembered the Titan Wing that had lived here before and the size of the dragon. They landed next to the other riders, flinching when the egg shook violently again.

'I guess she wasn't getting ready to lay an egg, she was getting ready for it to hatch!' Hiccup said.

'Excuse me?'

'Before Wren and I found out about the beast, we were following the dragons that went to raid Berk. But that was about a week after we arrived, and when we arrived there was also a dragon raid going on. She was in need of a lot of food, but not for herself, for her young.'

Broghan nodded. 'It doesn't matter now. Let's get back to the big cavern. We can fight it there.'

The riders nodded and the Night Fury's took off. They were followed by the sound of an eggshell cracking, and a terrifying shriek.

0-0-0-0-0-0

He had never flown so fast before. Snowflake was out of breath by the time they reached Berk, panting heavily. He ignored the surprised shouts from the vikings as he pushed his way through the crowd towards the Great Hall. There weren't many people inside. Just Stoick, Gobber, and a few others. The chief looked up when he stormed through the door rather unceremoniously. He came to a stop at the chiefs table, suddenly aware of the pain in his chest and arm. He leaned over, trying to catch his breath when he felt a hand on his back. When he looked up, his eyes met Stoick's.

'Everything alright? Where are the others?'

'Dragon Island...' He gasped. 'Titan Wing...'

'Here, drink something.'

Stoick grabbed a cup from the table and filled it with water. After he emptied it, Wrenlou took a deep breath.

'We went to Dragon Island, to see if the Titan Wing left and egg.' Stoick nodded. 'Well, she did and it's hatching.'

Stoick's eyes widened in shock. They had just gotten rid of the last Titan Wing, now there was another?

'I need you to get the boats ready as soon as possible and sail to the Island. We may be with six now, but even newly hatched Titan Wings are extremely dangerous. We need all the help we can get.'

'Wait a minute. You tried to keep us from the last one, now you ask us for help?'

'First of all, the last time it was an adult Titan Wing we were talking about. This is a baby. That doesn't make it any more dangerous, just easier to kill. Second of all, the last time we tried to kill it with just to two of us... well, you know what happened. We are with six now, but it's still not enough. We need your help.'

Stoick nodded. 'Go back to the island. We will join you as soon as we can.'

Wrenlou nodded and turned around. While he was running away, he could hear Stoick shout to get the boats ready. Snowflake took off again, racing back to the island.

0-0-0-0-0-0

'Broghan.'

Leila pointed up to the white Night Fury coming back down into the cavern. Broghan uttered a silent curse, he had hoped getting the vikings would keep Wrenlou busy at least quite some time. He was back sooner that he had anticipated.

'They're on their way.' Wrenlou said, landing next to Hiccup.

'Shouldn't you be with them?'

Wrenlou shot a glare at his brother. 'Stoick send me back. Don't think I don't know what you're trying to do Broghan. You want me away from this place, and I get it, you're worried. But we are a team, and I'm not leaving.'

Broghan sighed as a tremor shook the mountain, small rocks falling down. The young Titan Wing was trying to break it's way out of it's egg, and hopefully that would take a while.

'Alright. Wren, Hiccup, Astrid, take up position on one of the ledges.' He gestured to a higher point. 'Leila, you and I will retreat into the tunnels. Susan, Sharon, hide somewhere in the shadows. We will be the first attack, Hiccup and Wrenlou will be the surprise.'

The dragon riders nodded, and took off in opposite directions. Toothless and Snowflake landed on a ledge above the cavern floor, hiding behind a large rock formation.

'Hiccup?'

He looked back at the girl who had tucked his shirt and smiled. 'What is it?'

'I don't have my axe...'

His expression turned to surprised. He hadn't expected Astrid to go anywhere without it.

'I'm sorry Hiccup, I just didn't think...'

He raised a hand to cut her off. 'It's okay. I didn't tell you where we were going before we were going.'

'Hang on.'

Snowflake bounded away. She heard a scraping sound and a loud _clang,_ then Wrenlou came back with an old, rusty axe. He handed it to her with an apologetic smile.

'It's a little rusty, probably dull, but it's better than nothing, right?'

She nodded and took the weapon from him. By the looks of the blade it had to have been here for quite some time. It was covered in rust and dirt, incredibly dull when she ran her finger along the blade, but the weight felt just right in her hand.

They all froze when there was a loud roar, and the most violent tremor so far shook the mountain. There was another roar, followed by a shriek.

'It's out.'

She didn't need and explanation. She knew exactly what Hiccup meant. The dragon had hatched, and was now trying to break it's way through the rocks, towards them.

'How do you know that it will come here? I mean, the other dragon just walked through the wall.'

'This is just a baby. Their head plates aren't strong enough to bash through rock like that. He will take the only free exit there is, and it will lead him straight here.'

Wrenlou shuddered and clenched his hand around the saddle. He had his right arm pressed against his body as if trying to protect it. The roaring got louder and the tremors more violent while they knew the Titan Wing hatchling was crawling towards them.

It wasn't long before they saw it. It may be just a baby, but the dragon that crawled out of the tunnel was still huge. Unlike it's mother, this dragon didn't have the spiked crown around it's head just yet, but other than that it looked like a smaller version of the first Titan Wing. It stopped in the center of the cavern sniffing the air, before spreading it's wings and roaring loudly.

'He smelled us.' Wrenlou whispered.

Hiccup nodded while he grabbed Inferno from his leg, holding the sword, but not yet deploying the blade. Astrid grabbed the axe tighter with her right hand, while she grabbed Hiccup with her left. He gently stroke her hand in a reassuring manner, and she took a deep breath.

The young dragon was standing on it's hind legs now, sniffing the air and looking for the source of the smell that irritated it's nostrils. Then, without warning, the twins shot out from their hiding place, their dragons firing simultaneously at the Titan Wing. The baby dragon shrieked when the plasmablasts tore at it's sensative wings. It wasn't even an hour old, and already it was being attacked.

'Hiccup? Do you have to kill it? I mean, can't you train it?'

Hiccup shook his head, his eyes fixed on the dragon. 'No. The last to try was lucky he got away with his life.'

'Minus and arm and a leg though.' Wrenlou piped up. 'You can't train them Astrid. Believe me, plenty have tried, all of them failed. The only way to save Berk is to kill it, right now, before it gets too big.'

She nodded. While she looked back at the baby dragon, she couldn't help but feel a little guilty. The dragon looked innocent enough, as it screamed under the ferocious attacks from the Night Fury's. If only she hadn't seen what it would grow up to be, she might have been able to like the beast. The dragon riders were driving the dragon towards the tunnel that led out, but it had other ideas. It spread it's wings and flapped them wildly, trying to get away. When it passed their hiding place, Toothless and Snowflake sprang into action, blasting fire at the dragon. Astrid clung onto Hiccup while Toothless spun around the young dragon, hitting him where ever he could.

Screeching, the Titan Wing fell to the ground, landing on one of it's wings, the weight of it's body snapping the bone. The dragon howled, it's eyes filling up with anger and pain. Snowflake shot down, firing a plasmablast directly behind the dragon and it turned in the direction of the tunnel. It fled, one wing trailing beside him, through the tunnel an onto the beach, straight into the arms of the waiting vikings. It roared at the face of this new threat, turning around. But the entrance of the tunnel was now blocked by the Night Fury's.

The dragon was trapped.

Howling, it went after the vikings. It tried to spew fire at them, but it couldn't hold the flame. All that left it's throat was a smile stream, barely enough to light a candle. It wailed miserably and charged the vikings head on, it's broken wing dragging across the ground.

Hiccup sighed while he looked from the dragon to the sword in his hand, and back to the dragon. Broghan, Leila, Susan and Sharon all joined the fight, but both Hiccup and Wrenlou stayed where they were.

'Something wrong?'

Hiccup turned his head to her. She could see the sadness in his eyes.

'I don't like killing. It's just a baby Astrid, it's not his fault he was born a Titan Wing. If you want to join the fight, you can. Don't let me stop you.'

She thought about it for a moment, then shook her head. She took a deep breath and squeezed his shoulder.

'I'll stay with you.'

He smiled weakly. 'Astrid Hofferson, running away from a dragon.'

She pulled his hair, earning a painful yelp. 'I am NOT running away. I am here to protect you.'

'Protect me?! I don't need protection Astrid. I have Toothless and Wrenlou to protect me. I don't need you.'

She bit her lip. His words hurt more than he realized. But then he turned his head, looking at her and gently taking her hand.

'Astrid, I didn't mean it like that.'

She smiled at him. Somewhere she knew that. But his words still hurt. A howl from the beach drew their attention back towards the dragon. It was spinning around, using it's tail to swat the vikings. The Night Fury's spun around it, blasting fireballs at it. It snapped it's mouth shut, dangerously close to Moonchaser's tail, but was blinded by a golden fireball hitting it's eyes.

Wrenlou had joined the fight.

'Oh no...' Hiccup mumbled before turning to her. 'Hang on.'

She clung onto Hiccup as he nudged Toothless and the dragon shot forward, beating his wings and gaining altitude fast. When the island was no more that a speck in the ocean and the dragons screams had faded, Toothless folded his wings to his body and dove down. Astrid's eyes widened as the dragon and the island approached rapidly, Toothless not seeming to end his insane dive. Blue fire exploded from the dragon's mouth and he spread his wings, stopping their decent with a jolt. Astrid felt her stomach turn and had a hard time repressing the urge to vomit.

'Sorry about that.'

Toothless landed and she looked at Hiccup questioningly.

'It's best if you get off. We are much faster with just the two of us.'

She nodded and slid of the dragons back. He gave her a quick kiss before he flew up again, Toothless roaring loudly. She watched them go, a feeling of pride and worry in her heart.

As soon as Astrid was safe, Hiccup clicked the fire blade to life. There wasn't really much difference between one or two riders, he just didn't want to admit he was afraid she might get hurt.

'Okay bud, let's try not to lose another one this time, okay?'

Toothless crooned and turned to the Titan Wing. He ducked to avoid the wing that swished through the air, and fired a plasmablast at the wing joint. The Titan Wing shrieked and turned around, but Toothless was gone already. Another plasmablast hit the dragon, on his head this time.

Hiccup frowned. This dragon was stronger than he thought. He steered Toothless down and suddenly found himself going straight towards the dragons tail. He tried to pull Toothless aside, but he couldn't avoid a collision anymore.

They were hurled towards the rocks by the dragons tail. Toothless tried to fold his wings around his rider, but it was too late. They smashed into the rock, the impact knocking all the air out of his lungs. He gasped for breath, pain flashing through his newly broken ribs. He couldn't move, he couldn't see Toothless. His lungs were screaming for oxygen now.

_'Great move Hiccup. Getting smashed against the rocks twice in one month.'_

It was the last thing that flashed through his mind, before the world went black.


	43. Chapter 43 Not Toothless

_Haha, another cliffhanger. Don't we hate them._

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 43 Not Toothless...**

'Hiccup!'

She had seen them hit the mountain and panic flashed through her heart. Unlike last time, both dragon and rider stayed down. She started running towards Hiccup, avoiding the dragon as good as she could. Wrenlou beat her to him, Snowflake landing between her and Hiccup. As soon as Wrenlou was off her back, the white dragon rushed over to Toothless, nudging him and crooning concerned.

She skidded to a stop next to Wrenlou, who was kneeling next to Hiccup. Her heart skipped a beat and she gasped. Hiccup was sprawled out on the rocks, his right leg in an odd angle.

'Hiccup...'

She knelt next to his head, lifting it carefully. She couldn't help but think that she should have been on that dragon with him. Speaking off... she looked around to Snowflake, still poking the dragon's motionless form. Wrenlou followed her gaze, then looked at her. She could see her fear reflected in his eyes. He looked back to Toothless, the to her again. Understanding his unasked question, she nodded. He stood up, running over to Toothless, kneeling at the dragon's head. Even from this distance she could see that the dragon was in bad shape. His wing appeared to be broken and he was clearly bleeding. Suddenly Stoick came rushing towards them. He fell to his knees next to Astrid, reaching a trembling hand towards Hiccup. He didn't dare touch him though, and his hand hovered over Hiccup's chest. They looked up when Wrenlou approached them again, Snowflake wailing long and hard.

'I have to get them back to Berk right now. They'll die if they stay.' He glanced at Toothless. 'Both of them.'

'Can you do it?' Broghan landed next to his brother, who nodded.

'Snowflake can carry Toothless pretty easily. We practiced. And she'll be able to carry me and Hiccup as well.'

Broghan slid of his dragon, grasping his sword. 'Take Moonchaser. I can hitch a ride with Leila.'

As if on cue, the female dragon rider swooped in, landing next to Moonchaser.

'Thanks Broghan.'

A loud roar startled them and they looked at the Titan Wing, still snapping at the vikings.

'You better go.' Broghan said while hopping behind Leila. 'We'll take care of this.'

Wrenlou nodded and turned to Snowflake. He shouted her name, then yelled a word followed by a hand signal. The dragon roared back, before she flapped her wings, hovering over Toothless. She grabbed the unconscious dragon all her paws wrapped around his body and flew up. Toothless' wings and tail hung limply from her grasp, blood dripping on the ground as they flew away. Wrenlou turned back to Hiccup. He knelt next to him, gently placing a hand on his chest and looked at Stoick.

'Help me.'

Stoick nodded and Wrenlou was off again. As careful as he could, the chief lifted his son in his arms, the young man crying out when his leg moved. Astrid bit her lip as she watched the man walk over to the dragon, lowering Hiccup in Wrenlou's arms. Her mind flashed back to the day it had been the other way around. When Wrenlou had been the one in Hiccup's arms. Stoick stepped back and Moonchaser took off, racing after Snowflake and Toothless.

Astrid stared at the fast disappearing dragon and clenched the axe tighter. She turned to the dragon, every fiber of her being burning with rage. That thing dared attack Hiccup, HER Hiccup. She still saw his leg, the odd angle it had. She just hoped he wouldn't lose it, like the other. She took a deep breath, gripping the axe, and blinded with rage as she thought of that possibility, she charged the dragon.

Even with the rusty, blunt axe she managed to cut the dragon deeply. It howled, lifting it's front paw, licking the cut. She went for the other paw, but had to duck for cover as the dragon's claw came towards her. She managed to duck behind a rock, the razor sharp talons missing her by merely an inch. Sharp shard of stone flew around her, biting her skin, but she ignored the many cuts. They were small and hurt, but didn't bleed much.

As she charged the dragon from the front, the dragon riders charged it from above, while the vikings attacked it from behind. The dragon wailed loudly as it realized it was trapped. It stopped fighting, lowering itself on the ground, shakily nursing an injured paw and a broken wing. Astrid stopped, her axe in the air, her scream dying in her throat. The dragon was staring at her with pleading eyes, before lowering it's head onto the cold rocks and letting out a sigh. She heard the Night Fury's come down behind her, Broghan joining her. When she looked back at the dragon, she felt incredibly guilty. She never thought she would feel guilty about killing a dragon, but now she was feeling it. Suddenly she remembered Hiccup's words.

"_It's just a baby. It's not his fault he was born a Titan Wing."_

To her surprise, there was also something else. A nagging feeling in her gut, a little voice that wouldn't leave her alone.

"_Was it really impossible to train a Titan Wing?"_

She was sure that if there was someone who could do it, it would be Hiccup. She lowered her axe, the movement catching the dragons eye. It wailed softly, a terrified, defeated sound and se her Broghan gasp. When she turned to face the man she found that the other dragon riders had also dismounted and where now staring at the Titan Wing. The vikings stood frozen, looking at the dragon. When no one moved it got up, shaking on it's paws. The vikings raised their weapons again, but Broghan stopped them.

'Let it go. It will die soon anyway.'

'Shouldn't we kill it?' Leila asked. 'What if it survives?'

'The chance that it will is virtually zero. It can't fly and there are no other dragons to feed it.'

They nodded. It was true. And they were all exhausted from fighting the Titan Wing, including the dragons. They watched silently as the young dragon crawled back into the tunnel, his wing trailing beside him, limping with one paw in the air. Astrid didn't think she had ever seen something so big seem so small. She sighed when the dragon had gone. Now that her anger had faded, she felt how tired she really was. Tired and worried sick about Hiccup. She just wanted to go back to Berk as soon as possible. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up. On of the twins was looking at her, but she didn't know if it was Suzan or Sharon. She gestured to her dragon.

'Fly with me.'

Astrid smiled weakly. 'Thanks...'

'Susan. I'm Susan.'

She had nodded and followed the woman to the waiting dragon. She never thought the she, Astrid Hofferson, the fearless dragon killer, would feel sorry for a dragon, and spare it's life. But then again, she never thought she would enjoy flying, she certainly never though she would fall in love with Hiccup. And yet all that had happened.

When they landed in the plaza, the first things she saw was Snotlout, chained to his pole. As soon as he saw them, he started cursing and screaming. She didn't listen. As fast as she could she ran towards the house on the hill, barging through the door. She found Hiccup in his fathers bed, Aminda at his side. She frowned. She had expected that Wrenlou would be here. The thought was short lived, as she focused on Hiccup's face. He was pale, but at least he was still breathing. There was no sign of Toothless in the house and she felt a slight fear creep into her heart.

'Aminda. How is he? Where's Wrenlou?'

'Wrenlou is with the dragon. Hiccup will be fine. He's broken his ribs, again, and his leg is also broken.'

She breathed a sigh of relief and walked over to the bed.

'Will you stay with him? Wrenlou asked for my help as soon as you returned.'

She nodded. 'Yes. Yes of course.'

Aminda left and Astrid sat down on the chair. She took Hiccup's hand in hers and squeezed it gently. She sat there all day, next to Hiccup, wondering where Toothless was and how he was doing. There had to be a lot of force behind a blow that could knock out a dragon. Stoick had come back, but left almost immediately again, to discuss what they should do about that Titan Wing. Night was falling when Wrenlou finally came back, looking incredibly tired. She jumped up.

'Wrenlou! Are you alright? Where's Toothless?'

He looked at her, a weary look in his eyes. 'Astrid... I need you to leave.'

'What!? No! I'm not going anywhere!'

'Astrid... please.'

There was something in his voice, in his eyes, and terror was clawing at her heart. Something was wrong with Toothless. Something was very wrong. And he didn't want her here when he told Hiccup. She nodded, looking back at the bed, feeling the tears burn. She looked back at Wrenlou again, seeing her fear mirrored on his face. She left, softly closing the door. When she was outside, she clasped her hand over her mouth, no longer able to contain the tears. She went to her house, avoiding the plaza. Snotlout did not need to see her cry

0-0-0-0-0-0

He groaned, slowly becoming aware of the pain in his chest and leg.

Wait, his leg?

He opened his eyes, his heart racing. He didn't lose the other one, did he? He tried to sit up, but cried out when the pain became to much. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up.

'Take it easy.'

'Wren... my leg... is it...'

Wrenlou smiled weakly. 'Don't worry, it's still there. It's broken in two places. You also broke your ribs again. Not that that needed much force.'

He breathed a sigh of relief. Seemed like he had managed to hold on to his leg a little longer. He closed his eyes, rubbing his temple. The headache was splitting his head.

'What about that Titan Wing? Is it dead?'

'No. But it's gravely injured, it won't survive long.'

'The others...?'

'They are save. They are all safe.'

'Toothless...?'

Almost instantly, Wrenlou's expression changed. He bit his lip and looked away from Hiccup, avoiding his gaze. Fear struck his heart and he ignored the pain while he pushed himself up in a sitting position.

'Wren... where's Toothless?'

Wrenlou stared at the ground, not answering his question. Hiccup felt tears rise when he realized why Wrenlou was acting the way he was.

'No... Oh my gods... please no... not Toothless... Wren... tell me it isn't true...'

Wrenlou looked up, tears burning in his eyes. 'Hiccup... I'm sorry...'


	44. Chapter 44 Don't cry my child

_My dear readers, _

_Let me tell you something. You are all so very predictable. One little cliffhanger, and BOOM, you're in a state of panic. I have been flooded by messages begging me to save Toothless. I have been threatened with pitchforks and angry fans obsessed with Leonardo DiCaprio. People have told me that they are crying because of my little chapter._

_Let me tell you something else. This is why I do it. This is why I write. I'm not trying to make people hate me or get them crying, but you have no idea how much of a compliment it is that I made you feel that way by simply putting some words on paper. This is what helps me improve, what helps me grow. This is the reason I write._

_Let me ease your scared minds a little. The next chapter will answer the question that all of you have asked. Is Toothless dead? Will he die? Well, what do you think?_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 44 Don't cry my child**

Wrenlou's words caused the dam to burst. His tears could no longer be contained and before he knew it, he was sobbing, every breath he took send pain flashing through his body, but it was nothing compared to the pain in his heart.

It wasn't true.

It couldn't be true.

He looked at Wrenlou, the man blurry through the cloud of tears the fogged his vision.

'Please... tell me it's not true...'

Wrenlou didn't answer and Hiccup buried his face in his hands. His heart felt like it was being torn to shreds. He felt a hand on his shoulder, but swatted it away.

'Hiccup...'

'Say it isn't true! Say he isn't dead! Please...'

'He's not dead... not yet... but he's banged up pretty badly. Hiccup, his wings...'

More tears flooded him from all sides. Toothless wasn't dead. He was alive. He cried into his hands, relief washing over him and quickly putting his heart back together.

Toothless was alive.

His dragon wasn't dead.

But dread soon returned when Wrenlou's last words sank in. Toothless was injured. Badly. He looked up when Wrenlou reached out to him again and allowed himself to be pulled into the man's embrace.

'How... how is he?'

'He's... Hiccup, it's bad. His wings... they're... And his tail...'

Hiccup wiped a hand over his face and looked at Wrenlou. 'His tailfin...?'

Wrenlou shook his head. 'It's still there don't worry. But the wire you use to control the prosthetic dug into his tail rather deep.'

'And... and his wings?'

'His right wing is broken, I think it will heal. But his left... Hiccup, I spent half the day stitching the wing membrane back together. It's almost completely ripped to shreds.'

Hiccup gasped, fighting new tears back. A broken wing could be healed, but a ripped membrane... That was trickier.

'Where is he? I need to see him.'

'He's in a barn not far away. Snowflake is with him. There wouldn't be enough room to spread his wings in here.'

'I need to see him.'

'Hiccup, you can't get up. You're leg is broken, you need to rest it.'

'Than just give my prosthetic, and lend me a hand.'

'I'm sorry Hiccup, but...'

Wrenlou reached down and handed him his prosthetic. Hiccup sighed. The hook he used to control Toothless' tail was bent, standing in an almost ninety degree angle outward.

'Gobber didn't dare to try and fix it. He was afraid he would break it completely. It must have bent when you hit the mountain. I'm sorry Hiccup.'

Hiccup looked up, the prosthetic in his hands. 'But I have to see him... he needs me...'

'Yes he does. You know what, I believe there was a crutch upstairs. I'll check.'

Hiccup nodded, turning his metal leg in his hands. It would be some time before he get to fixing it. He needed to be able to stand for that and needless to say, right now he couldn't. Wrenlou came back, carrying the crutch he had despised and refused to use after he sprained his ankle. But then again, a broken leg is a lot more serious than a sprained ankle. Wrenlou also brought him a loose shirt to slip on over the bandages that provided pressure for his ribs. He sat on the edge of the bed, staring at his leg. Who ever had taken care of it had simply cut his pants leg just above the knee. Everything under it was wrapped tightly, the wrappings hiding a splint he knew was there. He took the crutch from Wrenlou and held it in his left hand while he put his right arm around Wrenlou's shoulder. Then he stood, as far as you can call it standing. He couldn't put his weight on his right leg, so he leaned heavily on Wrenlou. The last time he had walked without his prosthetic was right after he lost his leg, before he had made it, and it was strange to not be able to stand on his left leg, simply because it wasn't there.

They were slow, but they were moving. They made it to the door, where Wrenlou left Hiccup leaning on the table to open it. Then they stood on top of the steps that led to the house. Hiccup sighed and took a deep breath. He was very well aware of the fact that Wrenlou was still healing himself, and he felt a little guilty that he asked so much of the man. Wrenlou stopped and Hiccup looked at him, confused.

'The fastest way is across the plaza.'

'And?'

'Snotlout is still there.'

Hiccup clenched his jaw. He didn't like Snotlout seeing him like this, but his leg was hurting like crazy and his arm was already screaming for rest since he leaned so heavily on it.

'That's fine, I don't care. Just bring me to Toothless.'

Wrenlou nodded and they continued their journey. They progressed slowly, a turtle would have been faster, but they were progressing. They had almost reached the plaza when Snowflake came bounding towards them. As soon as she saw them, she turned around and ran back.

'Shouldn't she be with Toothless?' Hiccup asked concerned.

'I asked her to come get me every other hour, so don't worry.'

Hiccup nodded, shooting a glare at Snotlout when they entered the plaza. The man hadn't seen them yet. But he saw them soon enough. As soon as he did, he started yelling insults, laughing at Hiccup's obvious pain. Before either of them could do anything, Snowflake ran over to the man, stopping in front of him and growling, threateningly. She roared in his face as loud as she could, before turning around and smacking her tail in his stomach. Snotlout doubled over, held up by the chains as he tried to regain his footing and the white dragon walked away. She walked next to Hiccup the remainder of the way, one wing stretched out behind them to block them from sight.

Hiccup had never been so happy to see a barn. Snowflake pushed the door open with her nose, going inside first. It was dimly lit inside, but even in the faint light he could see the still black body of Toothless, laying in the middle of the barn. His right wing had been splinted and secured to his body so that he wouldn't be able to move it, and his left was spread out on the straw. Hiccup shuddered when he saw the patchwork of stitches that held the wing together. Toothless' tail was laying behind him, not wrapped around like he always did when he slept. It was bandaged from the tip, hiding the tailfin, to somewhere halfway up the appendage. The dragon appeared to be fast asleep, his sides rising and falling evenly.

Wrenlou sat him down next to the dragon's head. Carefully, Hiccup placed a hand on the dragon's nose and Toothless shifted, opening an eye.

'Hey bud.' Hiccup said softly, his voice constricted by tears.

Toothless made a sound and moved his head closer to his rider, trying to put it in his lap. Hiccup smiled weakly and moved a little so that the dragon could lay his head down on his legs. He stroke the black scaly nose, murmuring words to the dragon. Toothless closed his eye again, purring softly. Hiccup looked at Wrenlou.

'Why is he so sleepy? Is it because of the wounds?'

Wrenlou shook his head. 'I gave him dragon nip. It eases the pain and makes him sleepy so that he won't try to fold his wing. It needs to be outstretched for now.'

Hiccup nodded and looked at the wing. The membrane was badly torn, but meticulously stitched back together. It looked like it had cost a lot of time. He took a deep breath, ignoring his protesting ribs.

'Will he be able to fly again?'

'I hope so. The membrane should heal. I mean, I made sure of that. It's really up to him. If he tries to fold it, the chance that it will heal drops significantly. But I think that we'll manage together.'

Hiccup nodded, wiping a tear from his face. Snowflake came over, holding a fish between her teeth. She dropped it in front of Toothless and crooned softly. The black dragon opened his eyes and huffed. She wailed and pushed the fish closer to him. He made a move to try and eat it, but his head fell down on Hiccup's lap. His eyes shifted to his rider and Hiccup smiled, picking the fish from the ground. He held it up for Toothless and the dragon sniffed it, then turned his head away.

'You should cut it. Feed him little pieces. Here.'

Hiccup took the knife from Wrenlou, cutting slivers from the fish and feeding them to Toothless. The dragon accepted these little pieces and it wasn't long before the fish was gone, leaving Hiccup with it's bones. He gave the knife back to Wrenlou and shivered. It was colder than he had thought. Wrenlou stood up and draped a blanket over his shoulders, then sat down next to him. Snowflake curled around the two men, leaving Hiccup trapped between two dragons. He could lean against Snowflake, her warmth seeping into his body, while he kept Toothless head on his lap. He kept stroking the dragon's nose, a constant purr from Toothless was his only response as the dragon lay motionless, letting Hiccup's caress lull him to sleep.

Hiccup fell asleep leaning against Snowflake, his hand on Toothless nose. Wrenlou smiled as soon as he noticed the smile on Hiccup's face and pulled the blanket tighter around his shoulder, tugging him in as tightly as he could. After feeding Snowflake some fish he stood up. He had to go find Stoick and explain why his son wasn't in his bed anymore. And he needed to find Astrid and the others to make sure they didn't wake them. Standing at the door, he turned back. Toothless had relaxed, he could see it. The dragon's muscles were no longer tense, and his torn wing lay limply on the hay. Snowflake was watching the man leaning against her stomach, watching the dragon like a mother watching a hatchling. He smiled. They would be save. They would all be save.

Everything would be alright.


	45. Chapter 45 Healing

_Did any of you really think I would kill Toothless? Be honest people, did you?_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 45 Healing**

Hiccup was sitting between Toothless' front paws, leaning against the dragon. Toothless had his head next to Hiccup, purring softly. He was bored out of his mind, feeling useless once again. He didn't like just sitting around when there was so much to be done, but he couldn't even stand, let alone walk. He hated being useless. He had been called that enough in his life. But he would have to wait until his leg was healed to fix his prosthetic. And after he had done that, he had to wait for Toothless' wings to heal before he could fly again. All in all, the entire process could take months and he was already becoming frustrated. That is why he was now sketching, charcoal lines appearing on the paper in rapid progression. The door opened and Wrenlou came in, a bag slung over his left shoulder. Hiccup almost breathed a sigh of relief. Wrenlou could help him stretch his painful leg, even if that hurt more than it already did. Wrenlou set the bag down, then sat down himself, rubbing a hand over his face.

'Everything alright?' Hiccup asked, a little worried.

Wrenlou looked up and nodded. 'Just tired, that's all. How's your leg?'

Hiccup stared at his leg angrily, as if that would magically heal it. 'It hurts.'

'I'm not surprised.'

Wrenlou stood up and moved to Toothless' outstretched wing. The dragon perked up when he felt hands on his wing, carefully tracing the stitches. Hiccup turned his head.

'It's only been a few days, but already it's healing better than I expected.'

'That's good, right?'

Wrenlou nodded, his attention still on the dragon's wing. Hiccup was twirling his pencil between his fingers as he watched Wrenlou change the bandage on Toothless' tail. The wound was deep, but was closing fast. It was a good thing that dragons healed faster than humans.

After checking Toothless' other wing Wrenlou sat down again, rubbing his shoulder. Hiccup had seen him do it a lot. He never seemed to realize that he was doing it though, it was almost a subconscious action.

'Does it hurt?'

Wrenlou looked up and frowned, his hand dropping from his shoulder. 'What?'

'Your shoulder. You've been rubbing it a lot lately.'

Wrenlou sighed, then smiled weakly. 'No, not really. Not as much as it used to.'

Hiccup hesitated, biting his lip before asking the question that had been nagging on his mind for days.

'Can I... can I see?'

'See what? Oh...'

Wrenlou sighed and looked away from him, his hand on his shoulder again. Hiccup just sat in silence, waiting. What he had just asked was rather personal, neither of them liked to show off their scars. But he simply had to see them. He remembered the wounds, glistening with blood. He hadn't seem them since that first time. Wrenlou hesitated, then sat down next to Hiccup, before slipping his tunic over his head.

Hiccup gasped. The wounds had closed, leaving angry red marks across Wrenlou's chest. The one on his shoulder, the one that had been infected, wasn't fully healed yet. Hesitantly, he reached out and traced one of the lines, feeling the rough skin under his fingertips. Wrenlou shuddered and Hiccup quickly pulled his hand away. He remembered giving the same reaction whenever someone touched the scar on his back. Feeling someone touch it was a reminder that is was there. His was on his back, he couldn't see it, but Wrenlou was confronted with what happened every time he took his shirt off. Wrenlou looked down on his chest, running his hand over the lines.

'Aminda said it would fade with time, like it did with you. It isn't even as bad as I though it would be.'

'Maybe so, but still. They will be there for the rest of your life.'

Wrenlou smiled while he pulled his tunic back over his head. 'My dad is gonna kill me when he finds out.'

'He would kill you because you survived? That's a little twisted, isn't it?'

'More because I put my life in danger. Mine and yours. He's fond of you Hiccup, you know that.'

Hiccup nodded and pulled his left leg up. He eyed his stump and sighed. Life would be so much easier if he never lost his leg.

'Maybe Gobber could make a temporary replacement for you, if you provide him with the blue prints. You would at least be able to get around without my help.'

He looked up. Why hadn't he though of that! He grabbed his notebook while Wrenlou pulled the bag closer and opened it. He took the bread from him without looking up from what he was sketching. He quickly recreated one of the earlier designs, one without the riding hook for the prosthetic tailfin. He was now drawing with his left hand, the book balancing on his leg, and eating with his right. He looked up shortly when Toothless cooed and gulped down the fish that Wrenlou had brought him, to check if he was really eating them. He finished his sketch and his bread at the same time, looking up and meeting Wrenlou's eyes.

'This will work for now. If he needs help, just let me know.'

Wrenlou took the book from him, smiling when he recognized the design. He stood up.

'There's more food in the bag. Some more fish as well. I'll get him to make this as soon as possible.'

Hiccup nodded and leaned back as soon as the door closed. He smiled, knowing that Gobber would be able to make the design he drew for him. He would be able to walk, still with a crutch, but right now he would take it over just sitting around and not doing anything except wait. He pulled out the rest of the contents of the bag, feeding Toothless another fish and eating the chicken himself. Then he closed his eyes, trying to ignore the throbbing in his leg and chest.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Wrenlou watched fascinated as the hammer struck the metal over and over, shaping it. Forging was a process he had always been interested in, and he had admired Hiccup for being able to make so many different kinds of weapons and other contraptions from a simple piece of metal. He smiled when he remembered the first time he saw Hiccup pick up a hammer. It hadn't been long after their initiation and Hiccup was still scrawny at that time. He had though his arm would break, just by the weight of the hammer. But Hiccup had quickly proved himself an adequate blacksmith and he was taking into apprenticeship not long after.

Gobber ducked the burning piece of metal in the bucket with water to cool it and placed it on the table, next to Hiccup's notebook. Almost all of the pieces from Hiccup's design were already there, what remained was to put them together.

'So Wrenlou, tell me. How did 'Iccup become a blacksmith in Dragoncity?'

Wrenlou chuckled and straightened his back. 'Easy. After we were initiated, we had to find a master. You know, some one to teach us something we could use someday. Hiccup said that the only thing he was really good at was smithing, so out blacksmith decided to give him a chance. He proved right. After that it was easy. He told me you taught him a lot.'

Gobber's hammer faltered mid-strike, and he lowered it slowly. 'He did?'

'You were the only one he talked about. Later he opened up about Astrid, but that was after he got stalked by a girl in Greece who had a hopeless crush on him.'

'A girl got a crush on 'Iccup?'

Wrenlou nodded. 'You wouldn't find that so hard to believe if you had been kinder to him and didn't ignore the talent he had instead of belittling him for the one he hadn't. If you judge a fish by it's ability to climb a tree, it will believe it's whole life that it's stupid.'

Gobber didn't respond, but started hammering the metal, effectively drowning out Wrenlou's voice. He quickly finished the last piece and went to put the prosthetic together. He didn't ask about Hiccup anymore. After he finished, he turned to Wrenlou.

'Here ya go. I hope I did it right.'

Wrenlou took the prosthetic from him. 'I'm sure you did. Hiccup always said that you were virtually the only one who cared about him.'

After that he was gone, leaving Gobber alone in the forge.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Hiccup looked up when the door opened, seeing Wrenlou enter again. His heart jumped up when he saw what the man was carrying. He sat up, using his hands to move away from Toothless. The dragon perked up and growled softly. Wrenlou knelt in front of Hiccup, handing him the prosthetic.

'He says he hopes he did it right.'

Hiccup just smiled as he strapped the prosthetic on. It felt strange, different from his old one, but it fitted right. He moved his leg to make sure it was secured tightly, then looked at Wrenlou.

'Help me up.'

Wrenlou picked up the crutch, then hooked an arm under Hiccup's, pulling him to his feet. Hiccup tested the prosthetic a few times before he leaned his full weight on it, smiling widely. With the crutch under his right arm, he walked around a bit, testing his new leg. It didn't feel right, different from what he was used to, but it was a hundred times better than just sitting around and doing nothing.

Toothless crooned and made a move to get up. Both Hiccup and Wrenlou were at the dragon's side quickly, hushing him and pushing him back to the ground. Toothless pushed his nose into Hiccup's side, wailing softly.

'Hey bud, don't worry. Just because I can walk again doesn't mean I'll leave you. I promise I'll stay with you, okay?'

Toothless cooed and put his head down, his eyes sliding shut. Hiccup looked at Wrenlou.

'Seems like I'm stuck anyway.'

Wrenlou chuckled. 'I'm sure I can find something for you to do that will require minimal walking and working in the barn.'

Hiccup nodded and stood up again leaning on the crutch. How good it felt to stand and be able to walk. He looked down on Toothless, the dragon had fallen asleep, not reacting as Wrenlou smoothed out his wing. Hiccup sat down once again, stroking the dragon's nose. He looked at the prosthetic Gobber hand made for him, and made a mental note to thank the man later.

'I''l go get Snowflake, that might give you the chance to slip away.'

Hiccup nodded, watching Wrenlou leave again. He suddenly realize he hadn't seen Astrid or his father since the fight. He would have to ask Wrenlou when he got back. He closed his eyes, leaning against the dragon, and picked up his notebook again. He might as well _try _and make himself useful.


	46. Chapter 46 Father and son

_Sorry for not updating. Busy, busy, busy. You know, Christmas preparations and stuff. Maybe I'll upload tomorrow, but most likely not in Christmas day. I will be too busy with stuff._

_Here's a father/son moment for you guys!_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 46 Father and son**

He was leaning against Toothless, his right leg stretched out in front of him, his left pulled up. The prosthetic Gobber had made was laying next to him. He hadn't bothered to put it on after he had woken up this morning. His notebook was laying next to it. The pencil had broken and he was too lazy to get up and get a new one, but it meant that he wasn't able to draw. So right now he was just sitting next to Toothless, listening to the dragon's snores, holding the naddertoy in his hands. He was absentmindedly rubbing his thumb over the fabric, turning it around and around in his hand.

With all the consternation the past few weeks he had forgotten about it. First Wrenlou had been captured, then he had taken Astrid. She had found out who he was and not long after that they were fighting a Titan Wing that nearly killed Wrenlou. Then the other dragon riders arrived and Wrenlou had woken up. Then the Snotlout business and the other Titan Wing... the naddertoy had slipped from his mind until he had found it again last night. He had slept with it in his hand, dreaming about his mother for the first time.

It made him realize that he knew nothing about his mother. Not how she looked. Not how her character had been. Not the way she smelled or how her voice sounded. Not even her name. He knew absolutely nothing about her, and it bothered him.

The door creaked open and he looked up. It was Stoick. He sat up a little, suddenly nervous. What did he want? But Stoick simply sat down in front of him, eyes widening a bit when he saw what Hiccup was holding. For a moment, an awkward silence hung between them, then Hiccup spoke up.

'So... dad...'

His voice trailed off again. He had so many things he wanted to say, but he simply couldn't find the words. After another short silence, he held out the toy, and Stoick took it in his hands carefully.

'I.. I am afraid I stole that from you...'

Stoick stared down at the little stuffed animal, then gently placed it on Hiccup's lap.

'It belongs to you son. You can take it if you want.'

Hiccup took a deep breath and looked up, his eyes meeting Stoick's.

'Dad? Could you... could you tell me about mom?'

Stoick sighed while he looked at his son. The man was leaning against the dragon who seemed fast asleep, holding the nadder in his hands. The pleading look in his eyes struck him. It was a look he had seen many times before, when the boy was begging to be seen, begging to be accepted. There was something different behind it now, a certain longing. A longing to meet the woman that gave him his life, the most important person in his life who he never met. He took a deep breath and moved closer to Hiccup, careful not to disturb the dragon.

'What do you want to know?'

'Everything! What was she like? What did she look like? How did she talk? Just, everything...'

Stoick took a deep breath. It had been twenty five years since he had last seen his wife. He never spoke of her to his son while the boy was growing up, dismissing his questions with a scowl or a snarl. But looking at his son now, seeing the man he had grown into, seeing what he missed these passed ten years and seeing how much he looked like her, he knew he couldn't do that anymore. Hiccup had the right to know his mother.

But the problem was, he had a hard time remembering himself.

Twenty five years had taken their toll on the memories he had of her. He remembered her eyes, her smile, but he couldn't remember how she smelled. He remembered the way she laughed and the way her eyes sparkled when they looked at her son, but he couldn't remember how she moved. It bothered him that he had forgotten those things about the woman he held so dear to his heart.

'What was her name?'

He looked up. Hiccup must have sensed his inner struggle to remember, and asked a question he knew he would get an answer to. A small smile made his way to Stoick's face.

'Valka. Her name was Valka.'

He watched as Hiccup repeated the name. Murmuring it to himself, testing the sound. Then a smile crept over his face as he looked up at his father. Stoick was struck with how much he really looked like her. His eyes sparkled the same way, his hair was the same colour.

'You look a lot like her. You have the same eyes and the same hair. She was gentle, caring, beautiful. Her laugh was the most wonderful sound I had ever heard. Her arms were the softest I had ever felt. She.. she was too good for me...'

Stoick blinked away a few tears as the memories started to come back. An afternoon in the meadow, gazing up at the stars just before he asked her to marry him. A stroll down the beach, collecting seashells and sand dollars. Picking flowers in the brief summer. Cuddling up together in front of the fireplace in winter. And then Hiccup had been born. Even though he had been born early, for a while his world had been perfect.

'Dad?'

Stoick reached out and put a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. 'She would have been proud of you son. She always tried to stop the war. She believed that things could change.'

Hiccup looked up, his eyes wide with surprise. 'Really?'

Stoick nodded solemnly. 'I can't help but wonder what would have happened if she hadn't...'

Hiccup looked down, on the nadder in his lap. Stoick picked it up, stroking it gently.

'She made this for you just after you had been born. You loved it from the moment you saw it and refused to let go of it again. If she tried to take it from you, you would start crying until you got it back. You would never let go of it, not even in the bathtub.'

Hiccup smiled weakly while taking the nadder back from Stoick. He sighed.

'I wonder... if... I wonder if she could have survived.'

'Hiccup...'

'Why not? We know dragons aren't what we thought they were. Why would she not have survived?'

'Don't you think she would have come back? If she had been alive she would have come back Hiccup, I'm sure of it.'

Hiccup turned his head away from his father, refusing to cry. He couldn't help a small sob that escaped his lips. Almost immediately he felt Stoick's hand on his back.

'It's not fair...' He whispered, pressing the nadder against his chest.

Stoick wrapped his arm around his son's shoulder, pulling him close to his chest. In all his life he had only held him like this once before, and that had been right after the fight with the Titan Wing. Hiccup wasn't crying this time, but Stoick could feel him tremble in his arms.

Behind him, Toothless snorted and opened a lazy eye. He cooed softly and Hiccup looked up.

'Hey bud.'

The dragon crooned in response, then turned his eyes to Stoick. The man carefully placed a hand on the dragon's nose.

'Hey there Toothless.'

Toothless warbled a response and lowered his head again, closing his eyes.

After a while, Hiccup slid out of his fathers arms. His foot was terribly itchy and he could no longer take it. The problem was that he couldn't bent his leg all the way, and that the wrappings around it also covered his foot. He pulled his leg up as far as he could and leaned forward. The itch was at a place he could reach, but when he leaned forward, his shirt drew up a little, exposing his back to Stoick. He didn't think about it until he felt a hand on his back, sliding his shirt up further. He froze.

'Dad... please...'

But Stoick had already pulled his tunic over his head, leaving it hanging on his arms and leaving his bare back exposed. He shuddered when he felt a hand run over the scar and swallowed hard. Until now he had kept it a secret. Even after Snotlout had stabbed him his father had not seen it. Stoick lifted his head with a hand on his chin. Hiccup could see the tears in his fathers eyes.

'Oh Hiccup...'

Hiccup looked away, pulling his arms out of the sleeves and rubbing his hands over his face. He felt Stoick's hand trace the other scars. The bite mark on his shoulder. Healed cuts on his back. He buried his face in his hands.

'I'm sorry dad...'

'What for?'

'I'm sorry for leaving. I'm sorry for getting hurt. I'm sorry for everything.'

'Hiccup, look at me.' Stoick gently lifted his son's head. Green eyes were glistening with tears. 'Don't be sorry. Don't ever be sorry. It's not your fault. None of it. I should be sorry. I ignored you. I was never a father to you. I was never there when you needed me. Even now.'

He picked up Hiccup's tunic and pulled it over his head. Hiccup laughed through his tears as his arms became trapped against his chest. He wriggled a bit, but Stoick pulled him in his arms again, effectively trapping him.

'Dad, be careful. My leg...'

Stoick moved a bit, allowing Hiccup's broken leg to lay straight again, the he looked down on his son.

'I promise, that from this day forth I will do all within my power to show you the love you deserve, to give you the place that is rightfully yours and to be the father I never was.'

Hiccup stared up at him with disbelief in his eyes, then a smile crept onto his face. He buried his head in Stoick's beard and felt a massive hand on his hair, stroking it and smoothing it out. He managed to wriggle out of his fathers grasp, poking his arms in the sleeves again, pulling the tunic all the way down.

'How did it happen?'

He didn't need any further explanation to what Stoick meant. He sighed, shoulders sagging a bit.

'I got captured by some guys about seven months after I left Berk. I couldn't understand them and they couldn't understand me and I still have no idea who they were or what they wanted, but they tried to kill me. I dodged the first strike, but not the second. Toothless saved me and kept on flying until he found Night Fury Island. We fell asleep on the beach and that is when Wrenlou found us. He saved my life that day, and many times since.'

Toothless had lifted his head upon hearing his name and cooed softly. Hiccup smiled and started rubbing the dragon's nose. Stoick sat in silence, looking at the ground. When he looked up, he shook his head.

'I'm so sorry Hiccup. We should have listened.'

'If you had, I would have never met Wrenlou or Snowflake. I would have never found the other Night Fury's.'

'That may be true, but you also would have never lost your leg.'

Hiccup looked down on his stump. How impractical it was at times and how painful it could be, it had become a part of daily life. He couldn't even remember what it had been like to have two feet. He didn't even remember owning two boots. He shrugged.

'Maybe, maybe not. A lot could have happened. I guess we will never know.'

'And the bite mark? Was it a dragon?'

Hiccup laughed and shook his head. 'It was a dog actually. There was an angry dog and I got to close... I have no idea what I was thinking. I guess I could train it like I would a dragon. Of course that didn't work. I have never been bitten by a dragon, other than Toothless.'

Toothless wailed softly and pressed his ears against his head, trying to look as guilty as possible. Hiccup smiled at the dragon and scratched his chin.

'I told you that I don't mind. I took yours, you took mine. It makes us even Toothless.'

Toothless crooned, pressing his nose against Hiccup's hand, before cocking his head to the side.

'Right... fish... I don't have any. Wrenlou hasn't come yet. I'm sorry bud.'

The dragon wailed again and dropped his head on his paws again. Stoick stood up.

'Wrenlou left this morning with Snowflake. He said he had some business to take care of somewhere. But if you want food, I can provide it. I will be right back.'

Hiccup watched the broad shoulders and messy red hair of his father disappear and frowned. What business could Wrenlou have that was so urgent it plucked him away from Toothless? Normally he wouldn't think about leaving one of his patients, man or dragon. What could be so important that he would leave just like that? The answer to his question was postponed when Stoick came back, carrying not one, but two bags. He smiled when he saw Hiccup's confused face and sat down in front of him again.

They held a picnic in the barn. Father and son working on mending the bond between them, under the watchful eye of a dragon. Stoick was telling Hiccup about his mother, while Hiccup in return spoke about Dragoncity and his adventures with Wrenlou. Stoick heard them all with wide open eyes, gasping at Hiccup's recounts of injuries or imprisonment. With every tale that Hiccup told, every new place he had seen, his admiration for his son grew. The boy had made a choice he understood better with every story that Hiccup told, every time he had been saved by the dragon. He still felt incredibly guilty about the way he had treated him, but it was good knowing that Hiccup forgave him.

That he forgave all of them, and was willing to accept a second chance.

Now it was his turn to give it to him.


	47. Chapter 47 Stories from the past Part II

_Alright people, I'm back! Did ya miss me? I hope you all had a merry Christmas, or whatever you celebrate this time of year. I have no idea how much I will be able to update, but I'll try to give you a few chapters._

_Here you go people chapter 47! Man, before you know it we reach 50 chapters... maybe even before the year is over... wouldn't that be something._

_Very original title, I know._

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 47 Stories from the past, Part II**

He blinked against the light and rubbed his eyes. Then he sat up, looking around. Toothless was still asleep, but there was a figure crouched over his stretched wing, black hair falling over his face.

'Wren! Where have you been!'

The man looked up. 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you.'

Hiccup yawned and stretched his arms. 'You didn't. So, where have you been?'

Wrenlou sighed and stood up, walking over to Hiccup. He sat down next to him, not saying anything. After a while he looked up.

'I went back to Dragon Island. I couldn't get that Titan Wing out of my head.'

Hiccup stared at him for a while before taking a deep breath. 'And?'

'He's dead. I couldn't save him. The wound on his paw had become infected, he was malnourished and his broken wing had become trapped when part of that cave collapsed. In his attempts to get free he nearly ripped it off. There was nothing I could do.'

Hiccup sighed, studying his brothers face. 'It bothers you, doesn't it?'

Wrenlou nodded. 'I'm a healer. Saving lives is what I do, without prejudgement. We attacked him because he was a Titan Wing, not because he attacked us first. He was just a baby Hiccup. Just hatched and already thrown into a world of fear and pain. I felt bad for it.'

'A Titan Wing nearly killed you, left you with scars for the rest of your life, and you try to save this one?'

'The one that attacked me was his mother. This dragon was innocent, and you know it.'

Hiccup sighed heavily. 'Sometimes I don't understand you, you know that?'

Wrenlou smiled. 'I know.'

Silence hung between them for a while, only broken by the dragon's snores.

'So... it's dead then.'

Wrenlou nodded. 'That's why I was gone all day yesterday. I couldn't bring myself to leave it in fear and pain.'

Hiccup looked down on his leg, rubbing his knee. He was about to say something, when the door opened and Astrid came in.

'I'm sorry... am I interrupting?'

After a quick glance at Wrenlou, Hiccup shook his head, smiling widely. She closed the door behind her and walked over, carefully walking around Toothless' wing and sat down next to Hiccup. She slipped her arm around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder.

'So how's your leg?'

'Still broken. But it doesn't really hurt anymore.'

She smiled. 'That's good to hear. And your arm?'

He frowned and looked down on her, but she was looking at Wrenlou, who shrugged.

'It could be worse.'

'And Toothless?'

Wrenlou looked at the dragon, still fast asleep. 'He'll be fine. Dragons heal a lot faster than humans, he should be back on his feet before Hiccup. Back in the air may take a few months though.'

'But if he heals faster than humans, how can that take months?'

'To make sure that the wing membrane is fully healed it's best if he doesn't use his wings for a few months.'

Hiccup chuckled, stroking the dragon's paw. 'He's not going to like that very much.'

'I don't care. If he wants to fly again, he better stay down until I say he can fly.'

Astrid smiled, plucking on Hiccup's hair, before starting to braid it.

'Have you figured out what to do about Snotlout?'

Hiccup sighed and shook his head. 'How is he anyway?'

'What do you mean?'

'Is he alive? Does he get fed, given water.'

Astrid nodded. 'Your father feeds him every night and he hates it.'

'My father hates it?'

She shook her head, laughing. 'No, Snotlout. He's totally embarrassed. And he gave up screaming and yelling at everyone that walked by, except me. He still begs me to help him, even though he knows I never will. So I just avoid the plaza all together.'

'What am I supposed to do with him... I can't leave him there for the rest of his life... can't banish him, the chance that he will end up with Alvin is to great, and I can't set him free, he would just try to kill me again. Ugh, why does it have to be so difficult!' He buried his face in his hands, grunting.

Astrid rubbed his back and ruffled his hair and when he looked up at her, he was smiling. He sighed.

'Sorry.'

'Don't be, I understand it isn't easy. I don't even think it's fair your dad made you decide. I mean, so much has happened the past few weeks, I'm sure you have better things to do than worry about Snotlout. Worry about Toothless for example.'

Hiccup glanced at the still sleeping dragon behind him and sighed. 'I'm more worried about him not being able to fly. He hates being grounded.'

'That happened before?'

'He got sick once. Nothing too serious, but he wasn't allowed to fly for a few weeks. It was difficult to keep him on the ground.'

Silence fell in the barn again. Hiccup was absentmindedly twirling his pencil between his fingers while Astrid was still playing with his hair. Wrenlou sat watching them, rubbing his shoulder again. The silence was broken by the door opening and Broghan, Leila and the twins coming in, followed by Snowflake who bounded over to her rider. After nudging him and crooning happily she lay down next to Toothless, careful not to disturb him.

'I thought I would find you guys here.' Broghan said while sitting down. 'Wren, where'd you run off to?'

Wrenlou sighed. 'Dragon Island.'

'To the Titan Wing? Are you out of your mind?'

Wrenlou didn't answer. Broghan sighed, running a hand through his hair. 'Wren...'

'It's dead Broghan.'

'Yeah? Was it dead when you got there?'

'No. But it was dying, essentially harmless.'

'Harmless? A Titan Wing harmless? What if he had attacked you? What if he had killed you?'

'He was dying! He was sick, malnourished and he lost a lot of blood. He was to weak to even lift his head, he couldn't hold a flame, what was he supposed to do? Sit on me?'

Broghan opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Susan.

'Right. Who wants something to eat?' When they all nodded, she stood up. 'Come on Sharon. Let's get them something to eat.'

The twins left and Broghan shook his head at Wrenlou. Leila moved a little closer to him, tentatively leaning against him. Wrenlou raised an eyebrow, but let the woman lean on his shoulder. It took a while before Susan and Sharon came back and nobody said anything in the meantime. When the door opened again and the two women came in Broghan stood up to help them.

'Alright. We brought lots of things. Here's bread, fish, chicken, some ale...'

As they were unpacking the bags they had used, Wrenlou suddenly sat up.

'Oh! Hang on.'

Hiccup frowned when he stood up and run away, to return a moment later with the saddlebag.

'Hiccup, think fast!'

Hiccup managed to catch the orange object Wrenlou threw at him and smiled when he saw what it was.

'Of course! We still had a few. How could I forget.'

'Well, I'm not so surprised. After all that's happened...'

'Oranges?' Broghan said. 'I didn't think those grew here.'

Wrenlou shot a glare at his brother. 'Don't be stupid, of course they don't. We got them from Spain. They might be frozen now though... hmm...'

Astrid watched with a disgusted look on her face while Hiccup peeled the orange and turned her head away when he offered her a piece, shaking it violently. He just laughed at her face and offered her a piece of chicken instead.

'So, what exactly have you done the past few years? You told me something, but I want to know the rest.'

Hiccup smiled. 'Tough question. I don't really know where to start with that.'

'How about this: what was the most awesome place you've been to?'

Hiccup exchanged a glance with Wrenlou. 'Asia. Definitively Asia.' Wrenlou nodded in agreement. 'Did you know that the dragons in Asia are a sign of luck and good fortune? They are told to bring prosperity to who ever sees one. Only problem is that the only two dragons still alive belong to the emperor.'

'So you didn't see them?'

'I didn't say that...'

'Hmm, the capital of China was the only place were we dared to fly in and land in the market place. They practically hailed us as gods and we were taken to see the emperor. For the next few days, we were his honored guests, and he showed us his dragons. Those Chinese longs are the most magnificent dragon I have ever seen.'

Hiccup nodded in agreement. 'Beautiful and gentle creatures those longs. Really amazing.'

'And they're said to bring good luck?' Astrid asked. 'But you haven't had much luck lately, have you?'

'You think? That Titan Wing should have killed me, it didn't. It could have killed Hiccup, and it didn't. We have gotten in trouble after Asia where we thought we wouldn't make it out, but we did. Does that not count as good luck? I think the definition of luck isn't that nothing bad ever happens to you. It's that when something bad happens, you can make it through.'

Astrid pondered his words, then slowly nodded. 'I guess you have a point.'

'Weird eating habits though.' Hiccup said, eyeing his bread. 'Those sticks.'

Wrenlou chuckled and nodded. 'And they eat rice with it. Seriously, of all the possible utensils created to eat rice, how did two sticks win out?'

'Sticks? Rice? You have to explain. What is rice?'

Hiccup sighed. 'What is rice... it's like... it's the seed off a grass. Tiny grains, like wheat. It's actually rather delicious, and the Chinese have tons of ways of preparing it. The only problem is that they eat it with two sticks. Something like this...'

He picked up his pencil and another twig and after some fumbling, showed her how they held it. She frowned.

'Why would anyone want to eat with two sticks?'

Hiccup shrugged. 'Why do we use a spoon? It's just the way they do things. And it looks a lot harder than it is. Once you get the hang of it, it's really easy.'

She looked at his hand and how he held the pencil and the twig. She watched as he demonstrated how it actually worked, then she held out her hand.

'Can I?'

He nodded and helped her get the right grip. She couldn't hold anything between the sticks and after a while she grunted in frustration and gave up. Broghan was laughing and she stared at him angrily. He held his hands up defensively.

'I can't do it either. After they got back from that place, they ate with those sticks for months, just to mess with us.'

Astrid chuckled. That sounded like something Hiccup would do. She looked at him with renewed fascination. To think he had been all over the world was something she couldn't quite comprehend.

'One of the worst hangovers ever though.'

Hiccup nodded in agreement with Wrenlou's words, then he looked to Astrid. 'Next question.'

She sat up, biting her lip. 'Ehm... I don't know... what was the coolest dragon you found?'

'Hmm tough question... we found so many cool dragons. The Nightshade dragon, the Great Sea Serpent, the Phoenix dragon...'

'Don't forget that little wingless critter we found in Greece.'

Hiccup chuckled. 'What, the one we named Wingless Worm?' Wrenlou nodded. 'That wasn't the coolest, that was the ugliest.'

'That's why.'

'Wait, what did this... Wingless Worm look like?' Astrid asked, her fingers in Hiccup's hair again.

'Oh boy. Well, it was wingless, about the size of an arm, hardly had any colour because it lived underground. It was kind of like... strange... It couldn't breath fire, but when cornered it secreted some sort of foul smelling gas from spines on it's back.'

'Like the Zippleback's gas?'

Hiccup nodded. 'Only it wasn't flammable and the stench was awful. And the worst part was that it wouldn't wash off. It's in the book if you want to read about it.'

She nodded. 'Maybe later. I guess I should just do that anyway if I want to know about the dragons, right? Easier than asking you.'

'That much is true. Come on, ask another.'

She smiled when she rested her head on his shoulder, thinking about the next question. 'What is Dragoncity like?'

Hiccup sighed. 'Oh gods... where do I start... It's big, and old and crazy busy with dragons and riders. There are about 75 dragon riders today, so there's also 75 dragons in the city. Usually there are more, because wild Night Fury's like to drop in for hugs and cuddles, especially the younger ones. I don't know how to describe it to you... it's beautiful, warm... The island is home to tons of species of birds and flowers and trees. You have to see it to comprehend it's beauty. It's so different from this place. It's in the tropics, so there is no snow, ever. It's always warm, sometimes a little too warm. Wren, help me out here. How do I tell her what it's like?'

Wrenlou sighed, frowning. 'Well... it's busy, but not crowded. The streets are wide to accommodate the dragons. It's always light...'

Both men fell silent, looking at each other.

'I really don't know how to describe it.' Wrenlou said after a while. 'I have lived there for a big portion of my life, and I just don'y know how to describe it.'

'Alright, alright. Different question. If I can think of one...'

Before she could say anything, Toothless stirred and opened his eyes. He blinked a few times and lifted his head, surprised to see so many people in the barn. He crooned and nudged Hiccup's shoulder, demanding attention.

'Hey bud, sleep well?'

Toothless warbled a response and pushed his nose in Hiccup's side. Hiccup laughed and scratched the dragons chin, eliciting a loud purr. Toothless put his head down again, still purring. Astrid looked at the dragon, then stared at Hiccup's leg.

'Did he really bite off your leg?'

'Astrid, I told you I don't remember what happened. I only know what Wrenlou told me afterwards.'

She nodded. 'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you angry.'

He sighed, looking at her. 'You didn't. It's just... I have heard that question so many times, that and how it happened, that I'm getting really tired of it.'

She hugged him tightly, placing a kiss on his cheek. 'It's still weird to see you like this. I mean, the way I remember you, you had two legs.'

He grunted and pulled the blanket over his legs. 'Well I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lose it okay?'

She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder again and pulled the blanket of his legs. 'Don't hide it. It's part of who you are now and I wouldn't want you any other way.'

He avoided her gaze but a smile crept onto his face. He put his arm around her shoulder and drew her closer.

'I'm afraid you don't have a choice. It won't grow back again.'

She chuckled. 'I know, but I don't care. Can I ask another question?'

Hiccup nodded. 'Sure, why now.'

'Why didn't you come back sooner?'

'I..' Hiccup bit his lip and looked away from her, his eyes meeting Wrenlou's. 'I guess I was afraid... Afraid of my dad, that he would kill Toothless. Afraid of being rejected again.'

'And why did you come back now?'

'Because of the nightmares. They kept getting worse. I haven't had a single nightmare since I got here. Well, I did after Wren got hurt, but that was different. I was tired of running Astrid. Actually, you have to thank Wren. After we dropped you off on the plaza, I wanted to go back. He talked me into staying.'

'Really?' When Hiccup nodded she looked at Wrenlou. 'Thank you.'

Wrenlou smiled. 'You're welcome.'

Silence filled the barn once again, broken when Toothless wailed loudly next to Hiccup.

'Oh bud I'm sorry. I'll get some fish for you, don't worry.'

Before he could get his prosthetic on, Astrid had jumped up. 'I'll go.'

She had left before he could protest. Broghan smiled when the door closed behind her.

'You really love her, don't you?'

Hiccup felt his face turn red and he nodded. 'I always have. I never thought she would feel the same.'

'Well, I'm glad you're happy. She's a wonderful woman.'

Hiccup smiled widely while he scratched Toothless' chin, the dragon's head on his legs.

'Yes. Yes she is. And now she's my woman.'


	48. Chapter 48 Difficult decisions

_Hello my dear readers,_

_I have an announcement to make. _

_I have no idea how long this story will continue, I hope it will be quite some time seeing I have quite a few things planned, but it has come to my attention that many of you wish to know more about Hiccup and Wrenlou's adventures in the ten years he was away from Berk._

_Fear not my readers, I have the next story planned. Well... story... it will be a collection of stories ranging from short one-shots to longer ones, describing everything they did, every adventure they went on, good or bad. It will be called The Adventurous Adventures of Hiccup and Wrenlou, from now on referred to as TAAOFHAW. I have no idea when I'll start posting, if I will wait until this one is finished or start posting parallel to this one... Don't know yet. What do you want?_

_If you have ideas, things that could have happened, small things, big things, fear not to tell me, I would like to know as I am still looking for some ideas._

_Alright, having said this, rest assured that I will keep you posted on TAAOFHAW. Now, on with this story!_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 48 Difficult decisions**

Hiccup was standing at the edge of the plaza, staring at Snotlout. The man had been there about three weeks now. He sighed. When he decided to go back to Berk, he hadn't thought he would have to decide what his cousin's fate would be. But then again, he never expected to find a Titan Wing or fight for his title either.

He had heard tons of suggestions of what to do with the man lately, none of them appealed to him. They were all to cruel for his taste.

Cut his arms off. That way he won't try to stab you again.

Stab his eyes out. If he can't see you, he won't be able to try and kill you again.

Cut his legs off.

Just kill him.

Blood eagle him.

Chop his head off with a blunt axe.

Make him cripple.

Feed him to the dragons.

Set him one fire.

He grunted and turned away, slowly making his way over to the Great Hall, an eye on the sky. Grey clouds had been cast overhead for days and he knew that winter wasn't far away. It wouldn't be long until the first frost and the first snow.

He pushed the door open and hobbled inside. He hated using the crutch, but he had accepted that he couldn't walk without it at the moment. He found Wrenlou and Astrid one of the tables in the far corner, the latter jumping up when she saw him. Wrapping her arm around him she helped him to the table, eventhough she knew he didn't need help. At the moment he accepted gladly. As soon as he sat down next to Wrenlou, she ran off, coming back with a plate and a cup. She sat down next to him, her head on his shoulder again.

'You don't have to baby me you know.'

She smiled warmly. 'I know. But I want to. I'm trying to make up for all the things I said all those years ago and everything I did.'

'I thought we had decided you didn't do anything.'

'Well... not nothing. I mean, I was pretty mean to you the last few weeks. And I ignored you.'

'Like everyone else.' He moved away from her. 'At least I have Wrenlou.'

She punched his shoulder lightly, then pulled him closer and planted a kiss on his lips. 'And me. You have me too.'

'Don't get me wrong, but I don't think I will ever be able to trust you the way I trust Wrenlou.'

'I know. I heard some of the things you've been through together. He told me about Rome.'

Hiccup's eyes widened and he stared at Wrenlou. 'You did what?'

'I never gave her any specifics. She doesn't know anymore than Broghan or the others.'

Hiccup sighed, shuddering at the memory.'

'Do you want to talk about it?' Astrid asked, concern in her voice.

'No! I'd rather you leave it alone. It's not something I like to remember.'

'Hiccup... it helps if you share it.'

'I have shared it. With Wrenlou. Please don't talk about it again.'

She was about to say something again when her eyes met Wrenlou's. There was something in the expression on his face as he shook his head barely noticeable. She swallowed her words.

'So... have you decided what to do with Snotlout.'

Hiccup shook his head, obviously relieved she dropped the painful matter of Rome. 'No I haven't. I just have no idea what to do. Every one seems to want him dead for trying to kill me, but as I said before, I don't want to kill him just because he tried to kill me. The Romans that tried to kill me are still alive.'

'For the simple fact that they were protected by the entire Roman army.' Wrenlou pointed out. 'We simply couldn't kill them.'

A small smile swept across Hiccup's face. 'That much is true. But I still don't think that killing Snotlout is the right thing to do. Yes, he tried to kill me, but he's family. A fact that complicates things tremendously.'

'Why would that complicate things?'

'I would have killed him already had he not been Hiccup's cousin.'

Astrid glanced over at Wrenlou. The man had said it with a dead serious expression. She frowned.

'He would have you know. Don't think he's not capable of killing.'

She looked from Hiccup to Wrenlou, then back to Hiccup. She realized that she had to accept that they were warriors, capable of fighting, and killing should that be necessary. She sighed.

'He still bothers me.'

'I thought you avoided the plaza.'

'I did. But it's been a few weeks. I thought that he would have given up trying to get me to help him, but when I walked across the plaza yesterday, he yelled at me again. But he didn't ask for help, he called me names for being with you.'

Hiccup looked up, frowning. 'What names?'

She looked away from him, fumbling with her hair.

'Astrid, what names?'

She looked up at him, tears burning in her eyes. 'Please don't make me repeat them, it was bad enough to hear once. But please, whatever you plan to do to him, do it soon.'

Hiccup pulled her in a tight hug, stroking her back. A Terrible Terror suddenly landed on the table, chirping at Hiccup. Astrid pulled away, still wary of dragons other than the Night Fury's, but Hiccup reached out to the little dragon. The Terror looked at the hand and licked it's eye. Astrid laughed slightly. The Terror was light green, with some red streaks across his head. The small dragon walked forward, sniffing Hiccup's hand before pressing his nose against the palm. It sat down, purring and licking it's eye again.

Tentatively, Astrid reached out to the dragon. It turned it's head and she froze while it toddled over to her, sniffing her hand as well she chuckled when it started licking her fingers. Suddenly it stopped, turning to Wrenlou. It trotted over to the other dragon rider, purring when the man scratched his chin.

'Hiccup? Did you just train a dragon just like that?'

Hiccup looked from the Terror purring contently to Astrid and back to the dragon.

'I guess I did.'

'Which means you have to name it.' Wrenlou said, picking up the small dragon, holding it out to Hiccup.

Hiccup sighed, taking the dragon from Wrenlou. The Terror looked at him, it's head cocked to the side and licked it's eye again. Then it clambered out of Hiccup's hands and climbed across his arm towards his shoulder. It stood there, it's front paws on Hiccup's head.

'I can't believe you just trained a dragon.'

'Well, Terrors are one of the easiest dragons to train.' Hiccup said while plucking the dragon out of his hair and setting him down on the table again. 'They're really stupid.'

The Terror demonstrated this by licking it's eye once again.

'It sure licks it's eye a lot.' Astrid said chuckling, reaching out to the dragon again.

'Maybe it's got itchy eyes.' Wrenlou said, picking up the rest of the fish from his plate and offering it to the dragon.

The Terror cocked his head, eyeing the fish suspiciously. Then it jumped up and snatched it from Wrenlou's hand, almost taking his fingers in the process.

Hiccup chuckled. 'You think? But it's so stupid to call it Eyelicker or Itchy Eye or something.'

'Says the one who named a Night Fury Toothless.' Wrenlou said, feeding the dragon another piece of fish.

Hiccup grunted. 'I told you, it's basically the first thing I said to him and it stuck, okay? And besides, Toothless makes a lot of sense. He has retractible teeth remember.'

'And Eyelicker doesn't make sense?' Wrenlou asked pointing to the dragon.

The Terror sat frozen, his tongue on his eye once again. Hiccup sighed.

'I will not call him Eyelicker. I just won't. How about Sharpshot?'

Astrid chuckled as she watched the dragon gulp down another piece of fish. 'Sharpshot? I don't know Hiccup...'

But the Terror had perked up at hearing the name, cocking his head to the side in an almost pondering gesture. Hiccup smiled, picking the small dragon up again.

'Sharpshot it is then.'

Sharpshot made a sound something in between a shriek and a laugh and tried to climb out of Hiccup's hands again. After he was released, the small dragon flew up, to return a moment later with half a chicken in it's mouth. He put the chicken on the table in front of Hiccup and looked at him expectantly. When Hiccup didn't move, he pushed the chicken closer to the man, purring softly.

'You sure make it a habit, don't you?'

Hiccup frowned and looked at Wrenlou, who pointed at the dragon and the chicken.

'Getting food from dragons. Toothless always saves you half a fish. Which he eats first and then barfs up again.'

'Which is completely gross.'

Hiccup picked up the chicken and the Terror shrieked happily, before flying off and disappearing through a hole in the roof.

'He won't stay? You trained him, didn't you?'

Hiccup shrugged while cutting the chicken to pieces and offering both Wrenlou and Astrid some. 'He's still free to go if he wants to. I gave him a name, that's it. Dragons can't be tamed Astrid. You can _train _them, but never _tame _them. There's a difference in that.'

'But will he come back?' Astrid was still looking at the hole in the roof where Sharpshot had disappeared.

'No idea. I think he will. Terrors may be stupid, but they are playful and loyal.'

'And abundant all over the world. I mean, they are everywhere.'

Hiccup nodded. 'The Terrible Terrors are the only dragons that can live anywhere they land. From freezing cold to scorching heat. Or maybe they're just the only species that has spread that wide, I don't know. Fact remains, that I never saw a Nadder in the tropics.'

'Or a Phoenix Dragon in the arctic.'

'But Phoenix Dragons need the extreme heat of the volcano's they live in. they would die in the cold.'

'I still can't believe you trained it just like that!'

Astrid, I told you. Terrors are stupid. And training dragons isn't as hard as you think. It's all about trust. Which doesn't mean you should just go out and try to train a Monstrous Nightmare or something, that's harder than training a Terror.'

Astrid chuckled. 'Maybe you should train a flock of dragons to lick Snotlout to death. Or just sit on his head or something.'

Hiccup laughed. 'Maybe I will do that.'

'You could call him Headsitter, or Deathlicker. Or both of course.'

Laughing, Hiccup shook his head at his brother. 'Headsitter?'

Wrenlou shrugged. 'If that's what he does, why not.'

'You never fail to make me smile. Thanks Wren.'

'Hey, what about me?'

'You?' Hiccup looked at Astrid, raising an eyebrow. 'I'm just getting to know you again. I know Wrenlou better than I know you. Even if I have known you longer.'

Her shoulders sagged a little. 'I guess you're right.'

She grabbed his collar and pulled him on for a kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. He smiled when he pulled away from her.

'Alright. You can make me smile as well. Now, I think I have to go back to Toothless, I'm sure he's getting uneasy already. Wren, a hand?'

Wrenlou pulled Hiccup up, handing him the crutch. Before he left he leaned down to Astrid, giving her a quick kiss, a smile spreading on her face as she watched them walk away. She sat there for a moment, before she decided she would go get her axe and use Snotlout for some target practice. She didn't plan on hurting him, Hiccup didn't want that and she respected his decision, but he never said anything about scaring him. He had called her a whore for being with Hiccup, and she sure as hell was getting revenge for that.

No one called Astrid Hofferson a whore.

Most definitively not Snotlout.


	49. Chapter 49 The truth about Snotlout

_LunarNightDreamer gave me a great idea... I'm not going to elaborate it, she will know. I have twisted it a little, given it my own spin, but the general idea came from her. So thank you!_

_She also asked for a cast list on my OC's and their dragons, I will make one as soon as possible! I just have to sort out my OC's first... hmmm..._

_Also, I have decided to post TAAOFHAW parallel to this one, the first chapter to the first story will be up later today I think. It's basically done, so it would be no problem. I can't promise to update both stories daily, it will most likely be that what I'm inspired for._

_So, after I post that, you'll have two stories to look forward to!_

_Right, onto the next chapter!_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 49 The truth about Snotlout**

Astrid raised her axe again, aiming it at Snotlout's head. She had no intention of hitting him, but he didn't have to know that. The man was yelling at her, pulling the chains, but the axe buzzed past his head, snipping at his hair. Instantly, he stood frozen, wide eyed. The axe implanted itself in the wall of the house behind him and she went to retrieve it. She slinked up behind him, knowing he couldn't see her and suddenly placed the axe at his throat, careful not to cut the skin. He yelped when the metal hit his skin and she pulled his head back, her fingers in his hair. Her voice was cold.

'I don't like being insulted. I don't like being called names.'

She let go of his hair, taking her axe away from his throat. She took her position again, aiming the axe. She was about to throw it when she was interrupted by a voice from behind her.

'Astrid, what are you doing?'

She turned around. Hiccup was standing behind her. He had a frown on his face while he eyed her axe, then looked at her. She lowered the weapon until it rested on the ground.

'I wasn't hurting him if that's what you're worried about. I just wanted to scare him out of insulting me again.'

He smiled, a twinkle in his eyes. 'Don't scare him too much.'

She smiled back at him and walked a little closer. 'Don't worry, I won't.' She ran her finger over his cheek before she turned back to Snotlout. Upon seeing his face she turned back. 'Hiccup!'

He looked back at her, a questioning look on his face. She waved him over and he grunted. He walked the few paces that separated them until he stopped in front of her. She realized it wasn't really fair that she had made him walk back to her, since she had two healthy legs and he didn't, but right now it didn't matter. She smiled and kissed him before he could say anything, making sure Snotlout saw it. The surprised gasp from the man behind her made her smile even wider.

'What was that for?'

She gently pulled his hair. 'For being sweet. And for teasing Snotlout. Now go back to that dragon of yours and don't worry about Snotlout. I won't hurt him.'

He glanced at the man, then looked back at her. 'I know.'

This time she waited until he was gone before she turned around, a grin plastered on her face. She had no idea how he had found out about her target practice, but she didn't really care. Her eyes met Snotlout's and she raised her axe, aiming for the other side of his head.

'You better stand still if you don't want me to accidentally take your head off.'

0-0-0-0-0-0

'Hiccup?'

Stoick opened the door of the barn, looking inside. Toothless was curled up, as always, Snowflake next to him. Hiccup was sitting between the dragon's front paws, his attention on his notebook. He looked up when his father entered.

'Dad. How can I help?'

'I wanted to talk to you about dragons.'

Hiccup frowned. 'Okay... I guess...'

He glanced at Toothless and Snowflake. Stoick caught him doing so and raised his hands.

'No not them, don't worry.'

He sat down in front of his son, the younger man closing the notebook, looking at him with a slight frown on his face.

'Then which dragons?'

'We have a few dragons in the Arena. I believe there is a Deadly Nadder, a Hideous Zippleback, a Monstrous Nightmare and a Gronckle there.'

'You haven't released them? Why not?'

'I'm not sure. I only remembered that they were there yesterday. No, don't worry, they have been fed by their caretakers. I just wanted some advice from you.'

'Well, why don't you release them?'

'I am afraid that they will destroy Berk when they leave, or that they don't remember how to feed themselves when they are released.'

'You're... worried about dragons?'

'I know... hard to believe. But do you have some ideas?'

'Hmm... Not right now... Let me think on it.'

Stoick nodded and stood up again. 'Oh, and I saw Astrid use Snotlout for target practice when I walked over here.'

Hiccup smiled. 'I know. I already talked to her about it. As long as she doesn't hurt him or scare him to death, it's fine with me.'

Stoick nodded again and walked to the door. Before he left he turned around. 'If you need anything, just let me know.'

Hiccup nodded and opened his notebook again. He stared at the drawing before putting the book aside with a sigh. He wasn't focused anymore. He had something else on his mind right now.

There were four dragons in the Arena.

He bit his lip, looking up when he heard the door open. Wrenlou came in, carrying his lunch.

'Look who I found on your roof.'

'Sharpshot!'

The Terror flew of Wrenlou's shoulder and landed on Hiccup's lap. He stared at the dragon, walking circles on his lap, kneading with his claws until he curled up.

'Something wrong?'

'Hmm... what?'

'You zoned out a little.'

'Oh... there are four dragons in the Arena.'

'Ah... and?'

'My dad asked what we should do with them.'

'I saw him leave, yes. But why not just release them?'

'He's afraid that they no longer know how to hunt.'

'Hiccup, hunting is one of their basic instincts, they're not just going to forget it.'

'I know, but you know as no other that dragons can become completely dependent on humans when held captive for an extended amount of time.'

'True. So what are you going to do?'

'Ugh I don't know. You know, if I had known that coming back would mean I would be buried with decisions like this, I would have stayed in Dragoncity.'

Wrenlou smiled, then his face got serious. 'What kind of dragons are we talking about?'

'Gronckle, Monstrous Nightmare, Hideous Zippleback and a Deadly Nadder.'

'Why don't you train them?'

'Train them..?'

Wrenlou nodded. 'There are still wild dragons out there. Wild dragons could attack the village looking for food. And the best way to fend of dragons is with other dragons, right?'

Hiccup nodded slowly. 'Yes... We could even pair them with riders. I mean, Astrid is already in love with flying. Maybe we can convince the others. Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut... maybe the older vikings.'

'I'm pretty sure Astrid is in love with you, but I know what you mean.'

'Astrid with the Nadder... I think that would be a perfect fit. Fishlegs... Fishlegs and the Gronckle I think. Gronckles have a soft personality, just like Fishlegs. And the Zippleback...'

'Two heads, two riders, right?'

'You mean Ruff and Tuff? That's a disaster waiting to happen.'

'You'd rather team one of them up with that Nightmare?'

'No! Gods no, that would be even worse. Alright, the twins and the Zippleback. Leaves us with that Nightmare though.'

'Hmmm... big mean dragon that sets itself on fire randomly... needs a rider that is capable of controlling him. And all this is hypothetical. There is no telling if your father will allow any of this, or if they would want to become dragon riders.'

'Yes true. But my dad asked me what to do with the dragons. I am not going to allow them to be killed, so this seems like a reasonable solution. And like you said, wild dragons could still attack. It wouldn't hurt to have some dragons on our side. This is so great! We could train more dragons, everyone could get one!'

'Let me stop you right there. Berk isn't Dragoncity. Dragoncity was build to accommodate dragons. Wide streets, buildings made of stone. Berk's streets are narrow and the houses are made of wood. And I don't think I have to tell you what happens when dragon fire meets wood, do I? And where are they going to stay? You can't put them all in the Arena. If you are going to do this, you need to think it through, carefully.'

Hiccup sighed, biting his knuckles. Then his face lit up. 'There are caves underneath the village! We could build stables there! That way the streets won't get overcrowded. And we could teach the dragons to help us with daily activities like fishing... and what are you smiling about?'

'You. You should see yourself. You're like a little kid in a candy store.'

Hiccup smiled. 'Maybe I am, but this is my dream. Berk and dragons living together peacefully. And it's about to come true. If my dad agrees that is, but I think I can convince him to let me try.'

'That's one problem solved.'

'Yeah... Now I only have to figure out what I'm supposed to do with Snotlout. Oh well, I'll think of something. For now, he's fine where he is. Where are the others?'

Wrenlou shrugged. 'No idea. Great Hall I think. That's were I last saw them.'

'Doesn't matter anyway. But if I am going to do this dragon training thing, I am going to need their help. That includes you.'

Wrenlou stood up, flexing his muscles. Although he tried to hide it, Hiccup noticed he still couldn't lift his right arm above his head. He frowned, but didn't say anything.

'I'm off. I'll see if I can find them and ask them to help. I'm sure they will be willing to assist.'

'I think so too. Thanks for the idea.'

Wrenlou smiled, giving Snowflake a quick scratch on her head before he walked to the door. The dragon yawned, staring at her rider before she jumped up and bounded after him, leaving Hiccup with Toothless.

0-0-0-0-0-0

He sighed. He couldn't sleep. Again. He looked at the peaceful shape of the black dragon. Normally he would go for a flight now, but he couldn't do that. Silently, he put on his prosthetic and grabbed the crutch. If he couldn't go flying, he would go walking. Toothless crooned softly as he got up, lifting his head.

'It's alright bud, I just need some fresh air, that's all. I'll be back soon okay?'

The dragon crooned again and closed his eyes, falling to sleep quickly. Tonight, hiccup envied the dragon for being able to sleep for hours and hours. But then again, the dragon was still healing. He softly closed the door and breathed in the cold air. Nights on Berk were peaceful now that there were no threats of dragon raids. He stood there for a moment, trying to decide where to go. Then he started to make his way to the plaza. He was almost there, his metal leg clinking on the stones, when he heard a soft yelp and an angry voice. He frowned, walking the rest of the way as softly as he could. One of the advantages of being used to the prosthetic was that he knew how to walk on it without a sound. He hid behind one of the houses, taking a deep breath before looking around the corner onto the plaza. His eyes widened at what he saw.

Spitelout, Snotlout's father, was there.

And it seemed like he was abusing his son.

Staying in the shadows, he snuck a little closer, to be able to hear what was said between the two man.

'All you had to do was kill him, and you couldn't even do that! You are a failure! You were going to be chief, and you threw it all away!'

He watched as the older man hit the younger one, eliciting a cry of pain. His thoughts were racing. Spitelout had been the one to push Snotlout in challenging him? He crept away, hurrying to the Haddock household as fast as he could. His father was asleep and he made it up the stairs, which was harder than he had thought. Wrenlou was still using his bed, more because he slept with Toothless in the barn every night. He shook the man wildly, waking him with a jolt.

'What in the world... Hiccup, do you know what time it is dammit? What is so damn important?'

'You have to see this. This changes everything. Come on, hurry.'

He pulled Wrenlou out of bed, not even giving him time to get dressed. Wrenlou managed to grab his tunic from the chair and step into his boots as he was pulled along by Hiccup. When they reached the plaza, Spitelout was still there, hissing insults at his son and hitting him where he could. Wrenlou frowned and looked at Hiccup.

'What...'

Hiccup raised his hand to silence him when Spitelout looked up. After one last kick to Snotlout's leg he left, leaving the younger man almost sobbing on the pole.

'Hiccup, what just happened?' Wrenlou whispered.

Hiccup shook his head as an answer, gesturing his brother to follow him. They went to the Great Hall and sat down in a corner after getting some ale.

'This changes everything! Don't you get it? Snotlout was most likely forced by his father to challenge me. He was most likely forced to kill me as well, but we both know how that went.'

'Wait, are you saying Spitelout was behind it all?'

'Yes! You saw what he just did! I doubt if that was the first time something like that has happened. He's most likely been doing it for all his life. Maybe that's why Snotlout beat me up all the time. His father made him.'

'Why would his father do that?'

'Because I was the chief's son! I was the only thing standing between Snotlout and chiefdom. Me, a hiccup. Someone he saw as useless. I bet you Spitelout didn't see me as someone fit to be chief.

'Or maybe he was just jealous.'

'Jealous? Snotlout? With me? Why would he do that?'

'Think about it. Your father ignored you, but he never lay a hand on you, he never hit you. Maybe in Snotlout's eyes the relationship between you and your father seemed like some distant utopia, something he could never have. Maybe that's why he would beat you up, to make you feel as bad as he felt. Because in his eyes it wasn't fair that your father was kind to you, while you were the screwup.'

'Wouldn't call it kind.' Hiccup mumbled. 'He pretended like I didn't exist.'

'Yes, exactly. Snotlout's father was there all the time, most likely punishing him harshly when he did something wrong. You could burn half the village and all your father would do was give you a speech and ignore you for a week. I think that if he would have done something like that, his father would have killed him. Or beaten him close to death.'

'I suppose you're right... it's just the thought of Snotlout being jealous... This makes it so much more complicated. There's no way I can kill him now. It wasn't his fault!'

'Hiccup, he pulled a knife on you. He tried to kill you.'

'Yes, he pulled a knife on me, but most likely out of desperation. He knew what would happen if he lost! He knew what would happen if he didn't kill me.'

'But he failed. He didn't kill you.'

'And he ended up in prison, where his father couldn't get to him. That cell is probably the only place where his father couldn't abused him. Until I decided to chain him to that pole. Man, I feel bad about the whole thing now...'

'Hiccup, you can't take the blame for something that isn't your fault. You didn't know what his dad was doing to him.'

'I know that, really I do. But it just seems so wrong to banish him for what he did now that I know this.'

'A difficult decision just became an impossible one, didn't it.' Hiccup nodded. 'What are you going to do about it?'

Hiccup sighed. 'I don't know. Expose Spitelout somehow I guess. I'm going to think about it for a while. Could you guard Snotlout for the rest of the night? Secretly?'

'First you wake me in the middle of the night, now I can't go back to sleep?'

'Please?'

'Fine.'

'Thanks Wren.'

Hiccup sighed while Wrenlou left the Great Hall, staring at the cup. He had always thought that Snotlout was just mean, but now... now he saw a whole different picture. And things had become incredibly difficult.

He stood up, deciding on going back to the barn. Usually walking around a bit helped with going to sleep, but not this time. He knew he wouldn't sleep much, if he slept at all. The sight of Snotlout, big mean Snotlout, being reduced to silent tears wouldn't leave him alone. The image he had of his cousin was destroyed. Who would have thought that Snotlout would be abused more than he was.

He went across the plaza, stopping halfway. He looked around before his eyes fell on Snotlout. The man's head was hanging, his hair covering his eyes. He walked over, loosening the chain a bit and Snotlout's head shot up. Hiccup walked around him, stopping in front.

'What do you want? Leave me alone!'

Hiccup just stared at him. There was no sign of bruising on Snotlout's face, no sign of abuse. That was most likely why they never knew before. Spitelout made sure he hit him where the marks could be covered.

'Didn't you hear me? Leave me alone!' When Hiccup still didn't move, he got angry. 'You're still just a screwup aren't you. Just a hiccup, a mistake. A cripple!'

'Don't forget that your life is still in my hands. And it's never a good idea to insult a dragon rider.'

'Oh yeah? Well, where is your dragon? I don't see him, do you?'

'Well, you wouldn't, would you. He's called a Night Fury for a reason.'

With that he turned around. He met Wrenlou at the edge of the plaza. He hadn't even seen him and he smiled. When Wrenlou said secretly, he meant secretly. The man didn't say anything, just gave him a reassuring smile before he slinked back into the shadows.

Snotlout watched Hiccup go. Only when the man had disappeared from sight he realized that he no longer had to stand on his toes. He had seen the other man disappear in the shadows, but didn't think to much of it. He leaned back against the pole, cringing at possibly broken ribs. It was a relief that he could stand normally now, but his arms were burning anyway. His eyes suddenly widened and fear crept into his heart. His father was coming straight at him again. He could already hear the insults, feel the mans fists against his ribs.

A sword flashed, stopping the angry viking dead in his tracks. Snotlout's eyes widened when he saw Wrenlou step out of the shadows, a sword pointed at Spitelout's chest. The man narrowed his eyes, anger flashing in them.

'Step out of the way.'

'I don't think so.'

'That is my son over there, I want to talk to him.'

'I think we both know what you mean by "talk". Not tonight.'

'You insolent...'

'Never a good idea to insult a dragon rider. Now leave.'

'No! I will not be told what to do by some...'

A low growl from behind the man cut of his words. When he turned around, the white dragon was standing threateningly, her teeth bared.

'Leave. Now. And maybe she won't eat you.'

After one last angry look at his son, Spitelout left. Snotlout was standing gaping. How did he know what his father did every night? How had he found out that he would beat him up when no one was looking?

Wrenlou disappeared into the shadows again, the white dragon leaving to where ever she wouldn't be seen and a strange feeling of safety filled his heart. He leaned his head back against the pole, for the first time being able to get some sleep, as far as his pained body allowed him to sleep.

For the first time, he felt safe despite his uncertain fate. His father would leave him alone tonight.

For the first time.


	50. Chapter 50 New chances

_Guys! Guys! It's chapter 50! I can't believe we reached chapter 50! Yaaaaayyyy! Free virtual cookies for everyone! Let's build a party!_

_And I can't believe how quickly minds have changed about Snotlout. First everyone was like: die you filthy murderer. And now you're all saying I should save him. Don't worry, Spitelout will get what he deserves, and Snotlout will get what he deserves._

_On with the chapter!_

_Enjoy! _

**Chapter 50 New chances**

Hiccup looked around the Arena. As far as he could see everyone had gathered here. His father was sitting in his chair, Spitelout next to him. He felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Wrenlou.

'And?'

'You were right. He did come back. I scared him off though, but I left Snowflake there just in case. Whatever you do, you better to it soon.'

'Don't worry, it ends today. I have a plan.'

'I'm sure you do.'

Wrenlou walked to Broghan and the others who were leaning against the wall, their dragons next to them. Hiccup smiled. He did have a plan. It had kept him awake all night, but he didn't care. It would end today, for both the dragons and Snotlout. When he was sure every one was there, he took a deep breath.

'I have summoned you here to put an end to a few things. First of all, Snotlout.' Shouts erupted from the crowd, but a roar from Moonchaser quickly silenced them. 'Right... Broghan, could you go get him for me?'

Broghan nodded and left, coming back a few minutes later with Snotlout. As soon as they entered the Arena, the crowd started yelling insults at the man. Hiccup stared at them angrily, then turned his attention back to his cousin. Broghan had left him on his knees, his hands bound, and he gave the man a quick nod while he walked back to the others. Snotlout had his head down, but Hiccup could see him stare at him from behind his hair. He turned around, his eyes meeting Spitelout's.

'You. Get down here. Now.'

He heard a gasp from behind him and looked back at Snotlout. The man was staring at his father with fear clearly visible in his eyes. As soon as he saw Hiccup look at him, he frowned, his expression turning to anger. Spitelout came in, followed by Snowflake. He moved next to his son, but Hiccup pointed to a place away from Snotlout.

'Right there.'

Spitelout crossed his arms defiantly, but Snowflake growled and he quickly moved to the spot Hiccup pointed to.

'Well then. Snotlout, take off your shirt.'

Snotlout looked up, his eyes wide. 'Wha...?'

'Oh you heard me. Come on, take off your shirt.'

Snotlout's eyes wandered to his father, but Hiccup moved in front of the man, blocking him from view. Snotlout looked up at him, blue eyes meeting green ones. After a short staring contest, Snotlout lowered his head, grabbing his tunic and slowly pulling it up, over his head. The crowd gasped and Hiccup swallowed something back. Not only was Snotlout's torso riddled with bruises, it was also covered in scars, raging from simple cuts to serious lacerations that hadn't healed properly. He inhaled sharply and turned to Spitelout.

'Care to explain that?'

Spitelout raised his chin, an arrogant look in his face, his arms crossed. 'I do not have to justify my actions to you.'

'Oh but you do. Did I not say he was to be left alone?' A mumble went through the crowd, and they nodded. He had said that. 'You know what I saw, last night?'

Snotlout's eyes widened, but he didn't see it. The crowd mumbled again, but he didn't hear it. He was staring at Spitelout, the arrogant expression on the man's face quickly replaced by an angry one.

'I do not have to explain anything to you!'

'I told you to leave him alone! I told you very clearly!'

'He's my son, I will treat him as I please!'

'Beating him up when he's defenseless? You must be some man, really brave.'

With that, Spitelout exploded. He drew a dagger and charged at Hiccup. Hiccup stepped back, stumbling when both his legs refused to cooperate, but a flurry of white shot between him and the angry viking. Snowflake shielded him with her wings, snarling at the attacker with her teeth bared. Spitelout stepped back, glaring at Hiccup. Hiccup pushed the dragon away, Snowflake backing up slowly, not letting Spitelout out of her sight.

'You're still weak aren't you! You can't even defend yourself! You need one of your dragon friends!'

'Well of course I do! My leg is broken, I'm missing half the other one. But don't forget this, I am the Heir of Berk. I am! And I say you will never again lay a finger on Snotlout!'

'I am still his father!'

'Being someone's father isn't a right, it's a gift. And you have shown you're not worth that gift.' Hiccup crossed his arms, balancing on his prosthetic. 'I think I will leave it up to my father what to do with you. Broghan, could you escort him out of my sight?'

The dragon rider nodded and came up to the man, grabbing the dagger from his hand and shoving him forward. Moonchaser's growling made sure the man went. After he was gone, Hiccup took a deep breath and turned to the other riders.

'You best get out. You and the dragons.'

They frowned, but left. Wrenlou was the last to leave, looking back at Hiccup before closing the door.

'You can put your shirt back on now, Snotlout.'

The man looked up at him, for the first time not trying to hide the fear in his eyes. He quickly pulled the tunic back over his head, pulling it down as far as he could. Hiccup glanced at his father, but the man's face betrayed no emotion. Or maybe it was just hidden behind his thick beard.

'I have a proposition to make to you.'

Snotlout looked up. He looked like he was going to say something, but remained silent. Hiccup sighed.

'Behind those doors are dragons. There are four, to be exact, and my father has asked me to find a solution because they can't stay in there for the rest of their lives. I have found such a solution, and you're part of it.'

Snotlout stared at him with eyes round with fear. Hiccup smiled shyly.

'Don't worry, I'm not going to feed you to them. In fact, my idea is of a completely different kind. There's a Monstrous Nightmare in there, and my proposition is this: I will train it for you, teach you how to ride it, and when you are capable enough, the twins, Susan and Sharon, can take you to Dragoncity.'

Snotlout was now staring at him, his jaw practically on the ground. 'B...but... _why?_'

'Why? Because everyone deserves a second chance. Because I know how healing it can be to get away from the place that caused your pain.' He gently pulled Snotlout to his feet, cutting the ropes around his wrists. 'Because Dragoncity offered me a lot. Friends, a family, a place I could feel save, a place to call home. Maybe it can give you those things as well.'

'Y... you would do that? For me? After all I did?'

'The way I see it, it wasn't really you. I heard what he said, I saw what he did, and it ends here. I am willing to give you the chance to a fresh start. All I need is your answer, and it's done.'

Snotlout avoided his gaze, biting his lip. Hiccup was struck at how vulnerable his cousin looked like while he seemed to ponder the question. Hiccup glanced at his father, the man had moved closer to the metal bars surrounding the Arena at his mention of training dragons, but other than that didn't move.

'I... I accept your offer.'

Hiccup smiled widely. He knew it was most likely incredibly stupid to try and train a Monstrous Nightmare when he still couldn't walk properly, but the sooner it was done, the better.

'You might want to stand back... I have never tried this with a Nightmare before, I have honestly no idea what will happen.'

Snotlout backed up until his back hit the wall and Hiccup took a deep breath. He watched the door before looking up at Wrenlou, who gave a short nod and pulled a lever.

The dragon burst through the door before it was even completely opened, lit aflame. The dragon clambered across the chain netting above the Arena, before realizing that there was man standing in the middle. Slowly, he came down, the flame dying. He progressed towards Hiccup tentatively and Hiccup raised his hands, showing the dragon he wasn't armed. He had had nightmares about this moment, he had run away from this moment, and now here it was.

'It's okay... it's okay... I'm not like them... I won't hurt you...'

The dragon growled and he heard the crowd gasp. He took a step back, biting back the pain in his leg, his hands still raised towards the dragon.

'Please... believe me when I say I won't hurt you. Just listen to me... who am I kidding... I probably sound like an idiot to you, but please, I know you understand body language...'

He dropped his hands to his side and the dragon's eyes widened. He seemed a bit taken aback by the unexpected gesture. He turned away from the dragon, just like he had done with Toothless, and stretched a hand out. He ignored the feeling that took possession of him. In his dreams this is where the dragon attacked, biting his hand off, clawing his chest open, ultimately killing him.

But none of that happened.

He felt a warm scaly nose press against his palm and when he looked up he saw the Nightmare had his nose in his hand, it's eyes closed. He waited for the dragon to pull back his head before he lowered his hand. The dragon's pupils were no longer slits and he smiled, turning to Snotlout.

'Come on. Meet your new best friend.'

Snotlout came closer, very carefully reaching out to the dragon. He pulled his hand back when the beast growled, but Hiccup hushed the dragon quickly. He nodded encouragingly at his cousin and the man reached out again. This time the dragon allowed him to place the hand on his nose. Snotlout smiled hesitantly and the dragon exhaled loudly, almost a contend sigh. Then suddenly, he pulled back from both man, raising high above them, eyeing them with curiosity. Then he lowered his head again, pushing his nose at Snotlout's chest. Snotlout yelped in pain and the dragon jumped back, startled. Snotlout had his arms wrapped around his chest and Hiccup stepped in again. He raised his hand towards the dragon.

'Alright, I need you to go back in the cage for now. Don't worry, you'll get out soon enough. And once your rider has healed, you can begin training together, okay?'

The dragon shook his head and huffed, turning back to the open doors.

'Oh wait! I almost something forgot something very important. Snotlout, you have to name him.'

'Right now?'

'Yes. It's important. It's the beginning of the bond between you. You have his trust, now it's time to truly become his rider. You do that by naming him.'

'I don't... I don't know...'

The dragon lowered his head. Snotlout stared into the beast's yellow eyes. It was strange to think of himself as the dragon's rider. But then again, this entire day had been strange already. He frowned studying the dragon closely. This particular Nightmare was red and yellow, dark spots on his wings. He had long curved horns and fangs were sticking out from his jaw. He smiled and placed a hand on the dragon's nose.

'Hookfang.'

The dragon huffed again, closing his eyes end gently pushing his nose in the man's chest. The moment was broken when the dragon pulled his head back and went over to the cage. Before he entered, he turned back to Snotlout and shrieked. Snotlout raised a hand as if he was waving goodbye and the dragon entered the cave like cage. Wrenlou closed the doors again and the _click _with which it closed seemed to resonate through the Arena. It was quiet for a moment, the the crowd erupted, cheering and chanting Hiccup's name. He put a hand on his cousin's shoulder and Snotlout turned to him, a smile on his face. It was the first time Hiccup had seen the man smile, the angry frown that had always been plastered on his face was nowhere to be found. He smiled back, then waved Wrenlou down.

'Could you take care of him?'

'Absolutely. Come on, let's look at those injuries.'

He led Snotlout out the Arena, the man constantly looking back at Hiccup and the doors that concealed the Nightmare. No, Hookfang. The dragon's name was Hookfang now. Astrid came in, followed by Fishlegs and the twins.

'That was beautiful.'

'Thanks Astrid. Now, are you ready for a dragon of your own?'

'You... you mean...'

'There are three more dragons there Astrid. We can't just keep them there. My dad asked for a solution, here it is.'

'He did agree with this, right?'

Hiccup turned around to her, smiling widely. 'Yes he did.'

She glanced at Stoick. The man was sitting on the edge of his chair, eyeing them with watchful eyes.

'I am ready. Bring it!'

'Fishlegs?'

'I... I suppose so...'

'Ruff? Tuff?'

The twins bashed their heads together as some sort of answer and Hiccup sighed.

'I'll take that as a yes.' He turned around to the cages. 'Alright. Let's do this.'


	51. Chapter 51 Dragon Training

_Here you go, chapter 51. I don't have much to say about this one, but I do have something to say to you._

_Happy New Year!_

_May all your wishes come true and don't give up on dreams. Keep hope for something good to happen, even if all seems lost._

_Now, on with the story!_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 51 Dragon Training**

Wrenlou pushed the door open, Snotlout hanging on his arm. Halfway to the healers house his leg had given out and he had fallen, unable to walk any further. So Wrenlou had hooked his arm under the man's shoulders and pulled him back to his feet. Snotlout was obviously ashamed to show pain, because he avoided Wrenlou's gaze, staring down at the ground the rest of the way.

Wrenlou sat him down on on of the beds, then went to get water and bandages. He looked back at Snotlout, remembering how the man had been the day of the dual. The angry, bloodthirsty viking was nowhere to be found. Right now he was looking at a broken man, broken by years of abuse. He went back to him, setting the bowl of water on the small side table.

'I need you to take off your shirt, your pants and your boots. Then I need yo to lay down.'

Snotlout looked up at him, his lip trembling. He seemed to hesitate for a moment, then complied. Wrenlou took the clothes from him and put them on a chair. Then he gently pushed the man down on the bed after pulling away the blanket. He tucked the blanket around Snotlout's legs, turning his attention to his torso first.

As he had seen before, bruises covered the skin, along with small cuts and scars. Some of the scars seemed like they had ben serious wounds, but they had healed badly, like they never received proper care. Dirt clung to his skin, along with some dried blood. Snotlout now had his eyes closed and his head turned away from him, biting his lip.

Wrenlou took a deep breath and dipped the cloth in the water. Then he started to wash the dirt and blood away, only revealing more cuts and bruises. Snotlout whimpered softly when the water stung in the wounds, but other than that didn't make a sound.

As soon as he had all the dirt cleaned of the man's chest, Wrenlou turned his attention to the man's ribs. Snotlout flinched as he touched them, pushing gently to determine if they were broken or not. He could feel a few were broken, but most were bruised.

'Can you turn over? I need to see your back.'

Snotlout nodded and sniffled, before turning over on his stomach, burying his head in his arms. Wrenlou took a deep breath, then picked up the cloth again.

Snotlout's back was worse. Had his chest been riddled with scars, his back was covered in them. Wrenlou traced a few long scars, made by either dragon claws or a knife and again, not healed properly. Snotlout shuddered a bit and lifted his head.

'He aways said that going to a healer was showing weakness. He never let me. He said I should take care of my injuries myself. He said showing pain was a sign of weakness.'

Wrenlou sighed. 'I don't think admitting you're in pain is a sign of weakness, I think it's a sign of strength. Admitting you need help isn't something the weak do. It shows that you survived, and that on it's own is a sign of strength. Can you sit up?'

Snotlout complied, with a bit off help. Wrenlou then wrapped his broken ribs as careful as he could. When he looked up, he realized Snotlout was crying. He was a bit taken aback seeing the man cry.

'Why would you even help me. I tried to kill Hiccup. I would have if you hadn't saved him. I'm not worth your help.'

Wrenlou silenced him by placing a hand on the man's shoulder. 'I am a healer Snotlout. I don't care what you did, or what you tried to do. My job is to help people, without judgement. You can lay down again now.'

Snotlout sniffed, more tears streaming down his face. He wiped them away angrily, staring at his wet hands. Wrenlou pulled the blanket of his leg, the one that had given out earlier, and frowned. Snotlout's knee had an interesting shade of purple and it was swollen. It was warm to the touch and Snotlout hissed when he pushed down on it. Shaking his head, Wrenlou bandaged Snotlout's knee as well, then pulled the blanket around him.

'I'm sorry...' Snotlout mumbled.

'For what, crying? As I told Astrid, tears are no sign of weakness. It just shows you've been strong for too long.'

'I don't understand why he wouldn't just kill me. After all I did to him for years...'

'He's Hiccup, it's what he does. Try to get some sleep, okay?'

'This is the first time someone has ever taken care of me like this.'

Wrenlou smiled weakly. Seeing the years of abuse reflected on the man's skin had torn at his heart and his instincts as a healer, but hearing about it made it worse.

'Just sleep.'

'Could you get Hiccup as soon as he's done dragon training?'

Wrenlou nodded. 'Sure. But I think it will take a while. So go to sleep.'

'you are really persistent, aren't you?'

'Shut up and sleep.'

A small smile tugged at the corners of Snotlout's lips as he closed his eyes, quickly falling asleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0

The Nadder squawked again, her tail raised and the deadly spines sticking in every direction. She had her head turned to be able to see the man in front of her. Astrid was holding her breath, staring at Hiccup. The man was standing in front of the dragon, his hands raised. He was talking to it, but she couldn't really hear the words.

Suddenly, the Nadder shot her spines at the man in front of her. Hiccup ducked, his arms over his head and he fell to the ground.

'Hiccup!'

The dragon turned her head towards her, eyes squinting. Hiccup scrambled to his feet again, one hand towards Astrid, the other to the dragon.

'Stay back. I'm okay.'

She breathed a sigh of relief. All of the spines had missed him. He turned back to the dragon, his hands still raised. The dragon squawked again, but made no move to shoot more spines.

'I won't hurt you. Come on, let me show you. Come here, come on.'

Tentatively, the dragon got a step closer, bringing her head down to the man in front of her. Ze sniffed his hand, before pushing her nose into his palm. A smile spread across his face and he turned to Astrid, his hand still on the dragon's nose.

'Come here, meet your new friend.'

She took a deep breath. She would not be afraid of a dragon. Slowly, she walked up to Hiccup and the Nadder. The dragon turned her head to her, trying to keep the woman out of her blind spot. As soon as she was standing next to Hiccup, Astrid reached out to the dragon like he had done. Without hesitation, the dragon pushed her nose into her hand with so much force she nearly fell. She laughed nervously. The only dragon she had been this close to had been Toothless, but he had already been trained and ridden. This, this was still a wild dragon.

'Name her.' Hiccup whispered in her ear and she smiled.

'Stormfly. Your name is Stormfly.'

The name had been stuck in her head the moment Hiccup had told her she would get the Nadder. The dragon, Stormfly, squawked as if agreeing with her. Astrid smiled and started stroking the scales.

'Okay. As much as I would like this bonding thing to continue right now, there are two more dragons in need of some training. Fishlegs, your turn.'

The husky man scurried closer. 'You know, Hiccup, I'm not really sure about this...'

'Relax. I have trained Gronckles before, it doesn't take much. They're really friendly. Broghan, open her up!'

The man nodded and pulled the lever that opened the Gronckles cage. Unlike the Nightmare and the Nadder had done, the dragon didn't burst through the door the moment they opened. It waited till they were fully opened, then trotted into the Arena. It's small wings were bobbing up and down with every step, it's tongue hanging out of it's mouth.

'Have you though of a name yet?'

Fishlegs shook his head, his eyes fixed on the Gronckle. As soon as it got them in it's sight. it growled. Hiccup quickly raised his hands and Fishlegs hid behind him. The Gronckle stopped it's approach, staring at the man. Hiccup walked a little closer to the dragon, until he could eventually touch it. The Gronckle allowed the gesture with no problem.

'Your'e just a big cuddly dragon, aren't you.'

The Gronckle plopped on the ground, laying on it's back. It's legs were kicking the air as Hiccup scratched it's chin. Astrid couldn't believe how easy it had been to train the Gronckle, considering it had taken almost half an hour to get the Nadder to calm down.

'Come on Fishlegs, don't be shy. He won't bite. Correction, she won't bite.'

Fishlegs got closer, tentatively reaching out to the dragon. The Gronckle narrowed her eyes, then shot forward, landing on top of Fishlegs and pinning him to the ground. Astrid stepped forward, afraid the dragon would kill Fishlegs, but Hiccup just laughed.

'Like I said, Gronckles are easy. Give them a cuddle and it's over. Now get off Fishlegs you silly dragon.'

He pushed the dragon of the other man and helped him up. Fishlegs looked at the dragon and smiled, spreading his arms. The dragon pushed her nose in his chest.

'I think I will name you Meatlug. Do you like that? Oh you like that don't you... yeah you do...'

'Right. Now to the really tricky part...'

'Really tricky? What do you mean really tricky?'

'It has two heads Astrid. I have never trained a dragon with two heads before.'

'Oh... right... Zippleback, of course.'

'I think it's best if you leave. You and Fishlegs. And take the dragons with you.'

She nodded and guided Stormfly out of the Arena. Fishlegs followed, Meatlug trotting beside him, pushing him with her nose every few steps. Hiccup took a deep breath and turned to the twins.

'Are you ready?'

'We were born ready!' Ruffnut shouted.

'Yeah! Born ready... wait what are we doing here again?'

Hiccup sighed at Tuffnut's question and turned to the door concealing the last dragon. The Zippleback. Two heads he had to take into account. He took a deep breath, and nodded at Broghan.

The first thing to escape the cage was the gas. The dragon's head released it with a gurgling sound and it quickly covered the ground. The dragon snaked out, it's long necks swaying. Hiccup exhaled. The Nadder had been difficult, the dragon refusing to calm down. The Gronckle had been easy, as he had suspected, but this...

One of the heads of the dragon approached him, green gas bubbling from it's throat. Hiccup raised his hand, very slowly reaching towards the dragon, trying to keep an eye on both heads at the same time.

'Nice dragon... I won't harm you... GAH!'

He was suddenly engulfed by the gas as it shot out of the dragon's mouth. He heard Astrid yell and the Zippleback growled.

'Oh boy...' Hiccup murmured and he coughed.

All he could see now was the greenish gas. It surrounded him. If the dragon decided to light it, he was toast. Literally. He took a deep breath, coughing again when he inhaled the gas.

'Okay... stay calm... it hasn't lit it up yet...'

He stretched his hands out in both directions, then started walking forward. A shadow shot past him and he froze instantly. Two dragon heads appeared in front of him, the left one still expelling small bursts of gas.

'Look, I'm not trying to hurt you. See? I'm unarmed.'

He showed the dragon his empty hands. The right head came closer, opening it's mouth.

'Please don't blast me.'

The gas breathing head bit at the other head and it disappeared into the cloud of gas that was still hanging in the arena. The other head looked at Hiccup and finally the gas stopped flowing. Hiccup blinked a few times, he could feel himself getting light-headed. He should get out of the gas, and quick. So he reached out to the dragon, the one head that was still eyeing him and the dragon allowed him to place his hand on the scaled nose. He sighed, then looked around. Where was the other head? All he could see was the gas, no sigh of that head.

He felt a nudge against his back and turned around. The other head, the sparking head, was there, looking at him. He reached out to the head, his one hand still on the other nose, and now this head allowed him to place his hand on it's nose as well.

'Right, now we've gotten that over with, could you do something about all this gas? It's getting hard to breath in here.'

The heads disappeared and he could hear the dragon flap it's wings. Soon all the gas had left the arena and the crowd breathed a sigh of relief to see him in one piece. The dragon lowered it's head again, both begging for attention.

'Yes... okay... no, don't bite that... no need to be pushy... Ruff! Tuff! Get over here!'

The twins came closer, bickering. Sighing, Hiccup put his hands in his sides.

'Alright, what is it now?'

The twins rambled something about gas breathing heads and sparking heads, and it ended in them pulling each others hair. Before Hiccup could do anything, the dragon lowered it's heads and plucked the twins of the ground. They stopped fighting instantly.

'There you have it. Ruffnut get's the gas-breathing head, Tuffnut the sparking head. And now not a word about it anymore, understand?'

The twins nodded and the dragon put them down, each head pressing his nose into the hands of it's rider.

'Name them. Two heads, two names.'

'Barf!' Ruffnut exclaimed, and Hiccup facepalmed. Of all the possible names...

'I think I'll name you... Belch. Yeah, Belch. So, what do we do now?'

Hiccup took a deep breath. 'Right now, nothing. This is it for today. I think that it's better to keep the dragons here for now, so they won't accidentally burn down the village.'

'Hiccup! Are you alright?'

He turned to Astrid, running towards him. Stormfly was trailing her, so were Fishlegs and his Gronckle. He nodded.

'When I saw that dragon breath all that gas at you, I was so worried! I thought you might die.'

'Yeah I was kinda worried myself. Luckily it decided to play nice. Have you seen my crutch? My leg is killing me...'

'Sure, hang on, I'll get it for you.'

She left and Hiccup turned around. Now that the adrenaline of training dragons was fading, he could really feel the pain in his leg. He gritted his teeth, trying to ignore it, and he had never been happier to see Astrid come back with his crutch.

'So what do we do now?'

'Do some bonding. Play with them. Nadders like to play fetch, so you could do that. Get to know them a little better.'

'And where are you going?'

'To see Snotlout. Don't worry, they'll be here in case you need help.'

He gestured to the other dragon riders. She hadn't even seen them come in. She nodded. Once he left the arena, she turned to Stormfly.

'Okay. You like to play fetch? Do you? Alright...'

She found an old broken spear and threw it across the arena. Stormfly squawked and went after it, returning a moment later with it in her mouth. Astrid threw it again, towards the other end of the arena. Stormfly brought it back again. She smiled. This was more fun than she would have thought!

She looked around. The twins were hanging from the dragons mouths again, trying to hit each other. Fishlegs was scratching Meatlug's chin, the Gronckle once again laying on the floor, legs kicking the air. And she was playing fetch with a Nadder. She took the broken spear from Stormfly again and threw it again. The dragon squawked with happiness and raced off.

She was smiling wider than before. It had been beautiful when Hiccup had trained the Nightmare for Snotlout, and when he had called her down she had suspected something, but never had she thought she would befriend a Nadder, and possibly ride it one day. She could already imagine her and Hiccup soaring through the clouds, high up in the sky.

She was glad he had come back, even if it pained him to be around some of the villagers. He had done so much already.

He had made peace.

He had exposed Spitelout as a bully.

He had discovered that Snotlout had been abused for years.

And now he had trained dragons for them. They would be dragon riders.

The dragon riders of Berk


	52. Chapter 52 Snotlout

_WhiteIceWolf: Go to my profile. There is a list there._

_Here you go peoples, another chapter about Snotlout. He may get a little OOC, but all for the good of the story. And I think we've pretty much established that he's a broken soul in need of a hero, so..._

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 52 Snotlout**

Hiccup took a deep breath before he pushed the door open. Wrenlou was sitting next to one of the beds, looking up when he entered. He closed the door, leaning against it. Wrenlou came towards him and Hiccup glanced at the bed. Snotlout seemed to be fast asleep, the blanket pulled up to his chin.

'How is he?'

'As well as can be expected. Hiccup, I... I did what I could, but I can only take care of his body. I have no experience with broken souls.'

Hiccup nodded and looked at Snotlout again. Wrenlou followed his gaze.

'He asked for you.'

'Did he say why?'

Wrenlou shook his head. 'My guess is that he wants to talk to you about everything that happened between you two. He was pretty shaken that you would forgive him like that. Should I wake him?'

'Yes please.'

Wrenlou turned around, but then turned back. 'Did it work out? With the dragons?'

Hiccup smiled. 'Yes it did. I left them in the Arena, Broghan is watching them.'

'I knew you could do it.'

With that, Wrenlou turned around. Hiccup stayed at the door, watching them as Wrenlou softly woke Snotlout. As soon as the man was awake and settled with some pillows in his back, Hiccup approached them.

He sat down on the chair, his leg stretched out to him. Wrenlou left without a word, walking towards the door. Before he could open it, Hiccup called to him, waving him over. He frowned, going back to the two men.

'Something wrong?'

Snotlout shook his head, cringing a bit. 'I... I want to talk to both of you...'

Wrenlou pulled another chair next to Hiccup and sat down. They both waited for Snotlout to say something. Hiccup was eyeing his cousin. He looked pale, almost fragile. The signs of abuse were clearly visible now, and Hiccup felt a shudder run down his spine.

'I... I'm sorry...'

'For what?'

'Everything! For beating you up so often, calling you names. I'm sorry I hurt you. I was jealous...'

'What? Of me? Why would you be jealous of me?'

'Because... because of your relationship with your father...'

'Snotlout, my relationship with my father didn't exist. He pretended like I wasn't even there. And when he did, he would tell me everything I did wrong and how he had to clean up my mess again.'

'But he didn't hit you! He would leave you alone. You could burn half the village, and he still wouldn't hit you. And that one time you got burned he did take you to see the healer. My father never let me see a healer...'

Hiccup took a deep breath. Wrenlou's suspicion had been right after all. And he did remember the day that he had gotten burned because he left the house during a dragon raid. His father had been angry, yelling at him for ignoring orders, but his mood had softened when he had seen the burn. He had taken him to the healer immediately, demanding that she looked after the wound.

'He would do his best to keep you away from the dragons, away from danger. My father would always threaten to throw me for the dragons. He would push me out of the house, forcing me to fight every raid. He would lock me out of the house when he thought I hadn't fought enough, or trained enough. He would beat me every single day. He would...'

He stopped, inhaling sharply. Angrily, he wiped his hands over his face, obviously fighting back the tears. Hiccup didn't say anything. Snotlout's words had hit him hard. He never thought to look behind the mask of anger and resentment. He never thought that there could be another that was just as broken as he had been all those years ago.

He looked at his cousin again. His entire behaviour had made a 360 degrees turn. It seemed like he was finally showing who he really was.

'I guess I would beat you to make myself feel better. I wanted someone to feel the way I did, and you were the one standing between me and chiefdom... my father would always be on about that, although he never said it to Stoick's face. I though... if something were to happen to you... and I would be next in line... he would finally leave me alone. That's why I did what I did. I think I secretly hoped you would die.'

Hiccup's eyes widened at this statement. Snotlout had wished him dead?

'That's why I was happy at first when you disappeared. I thought it would be over. But it only got worse. He would always be going on how I needed to be the strongest, fastest, the best...'

He stopped again. Hiccup still hadn't said anything. Snotlout buried his face in his hands, his body shaking, and something inside Hiccup snapped. He wasn't angry anymore, he couldn't be. If he had been still harboring a grudge against his cousin, it had died right there. He reached out, gently placing a hand on Snotlout's shoulder, squeezing it softly. Snotlout looked up, his eyes shimmering with tears.

'I'm sorry. I'm sorry I would hurt you. I'm sorry I challenged you, I'm sorry I tried to kill you. I'm sorry about everything.'

'It's okay. I accept your apology. Don't worry about it. Consider it forgotten.'

'Why are you so damn forgiving? I don't deserve that.'

'Of course you do. Every one deserves a second chance, even you. Especially you. Look, Snotlout, it's not in my nature to hold grudges. And besides, I don't see the point in harboring hatred. It's a useless emotion that destroys only yourself.'

Snotlout took a shuddering breath. 'I never hated you...'

'Come again?'

'I never hated you. It was just my dad...' He shuddered. 'Where is he now?'

Hiccup shrugged. 'I don't know. I handed him over to my father and left it up to him. I have no idea what he will do.'

'I don't think I would mind if he killed him. I secretly wished he would die every time there was a raid. At least then I would be free of him.'

'It's over now. He can't hurt you anymore. Never again.'

Snotlout smiled weakly. 'Did you really see what he did last night?'

'Why do you think I was there?' Wrenlou spoke up for the first time.

'I...' Snotlout trailed off, staring from Hiccup to Wrenlou, then back to Hiccup. 'I guess I didn't really connect the dots at the time. I'm curious though, what would you have done if you hadn't found out?'

'Send you to Dragoncity on the back of a Monstrous Nightmare.'

'But... really?' Hiccup nodded. 'But why?'

'Why? I told you. Dragoncity has a lot to offer. Hell, it gave me a brother. It gave me a family, a real family. It gave me friends, a home. But most important, it taught me some life lessons that helped me a lot when times were difficult. Like family above everything else. Like it or not, you are family. That alone got you a second chance.'

'Do you think I could find all that?'

'All that and more. Who knows. There's a lot to learn. And it will give you time to heal. You could come back one day, if you want.'

'You came back didn't you? After everything we did to you.'

'Well... it took me ten years to do so. And I dragged my brother along, who promptly got injured.'

'Shut up Hiccup, or I will hit you.'

'You wouldn't. You're a healer.'

'And a warrior. See the conflict?'

Hiccup sighed, turning back to Snotlout. 'Point is, you need to get off Berk. Not for us, but for yourself.'

'I thought about leaving before... I guess I never had the balls to do it for real. You did.'

'Only because I had a set of wings to carry me.'

'I think you're just braver than I am.'

'I doubt it. I think...'

The rest of the sentence was lost when he started coughing, each breath suddenly burning in his chest.

'Hiccup? Hiccup! What's wrong!'

Snotlout stared in shock as Hiccup struggled to breath, coughing violently. He had staggered back against the wall. Wrenlou was in front of him, guiding him down.

'Hiccup... what's wrong?'

'I think I breathed in too much Zippleback gas.' Hiccup breathed in between coughs.

'Hold on a minute.'

Wrenlou stood up, walking towards the cabinet. He searched around it for a bit, then pulled something out. He filled a cup with water and mixed it with whatever he had taken from the cabinet, then went back to Hiccup. Hiccup drank the liquid, still coughing, but the coughs subsides quickly after he had emptied the cup.

'I thought we had agreed upon the fact that it's never a good idea to breath in Zippleback gas.'

'It's not like I did it on purpose. That dragon suddenly sprayed at my face. And the entire Arena was covered with it.'

'Yeah yeah I get it. Can you get back up?'

Hiccup nodded, coughing again. Wrenlou pulled him up and deposited him back on the chair before he went to get more water. Hiccup looked up at Snotlout.

'Sorry about that...'

Snotlout didn't answer, but looked up surprised when Wrenlou came back and offered him a cup with water. He gave Hiccup the other one and sat down again.

'So... you trained the other dragons?'

Hiccup nodded. 'And you best do your best to heal quickly. We can't leave Hookfang in that cage for too long.'

Snotlout smiled. 'I still can't believe you did that. For me. After everything.'

'Can we please get over that? I understand, really I do. And I know what it's like to be trapped and beaten.'

'No you don't...'

'You think so? Wrenlou and I have both seen our fair share of torture. And endured it. We survived because we had each other. I survived because I knew I could count on him. You have me now. I will do my best to get you in flying shape as soon as possible so that you can leave. Leave all the painful memories.'

Snotlout looked up at him. A sparkle had returned to his eyes, hope could be found within them now.

'I would like that. A lot.'

'No matter how much I hate to cut this short, Hiccup, he needs to rest.'

'Sure. I should get back to the Arena anyway. See if the twins burned down the place yet with that two-headed monster.'

he stood up, grabbing the crutch again. He was almost at the door when Wrenlou's voice made him turn around.

'Hiccup? Don't breath in the gas...'

He laughed and promptly started coughing again. He quickly found his breath again and waved at Wrenlou, signaling he was alright. The last thing he saw was Wrenlou pushing Snotlout back down, tucking him in.

As soon as the door closed behind him, he took a deep breath. He didn't dare to admit it in front of his cousin, but everything he had said had shaken him to the core. Who would have thought that Snotlout, big mean Snotlout, was just a gentle soul hiding away in fear of being hurt.

He decided to go find his father, to talk about Spitelout. For the first time he didn't care if the man was family or not, he did something far worse than just trying to kill his son. He felt a strange kind of burning in his heart, a burning he had previously only known when Wrenlou had been in mortal danger.

He knew what it was.

And he feared it.


	53. Chapter 53 Dragon riding

_Hey fella's! I'm back! Here's the next chapter for ROTDR! I got so absorbed into TAAOFHAW, that I totally forgot what I was going to write here! But I remembered, and here it is! The chapter isn't as long as the ones of TAAOFHAW, but you don't mind, do you?_

_I also want to thank you for some new milestones we've reached on this story. I have forgotten quite a few, I'm sorry._

_First of all, over 500 followers! You guys have no idea how excited it makes me to see that there are so many people out there who still discover and like my story, every day again._

_Second, almost 700 reviews! You guys are the best, really. Continue telling me what you think, what you miss, what you would want to see in this story, or perhaps something I can explain in TAAOFHAW._

_And last but not least, over 400 hundred favorites! You make my day, every day._

_Also, Crimson-strength, the audiobook reader, is back! She has posted chapter 28 on tumblr, and it's the longest chapter yet! Nearly half an hour!_

_Anyways, let me know what you think!_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 53 Dragon riding **

'Dad? Can I talk to you?'

Stoick looked up as soon as Hiccup entered and nodded. 'About what?'

'Spitelout.'

Stoick's face grew dark at the mention of his brother. 'What is it?'

Hiccup sighed and moved over to the bench. 'Well, the reason Snotlout is alive is because I believe in second changes. And because he's family.'

'Hiccup...'

'Let me finish, please.' When Stoick nodded, he continued. 'Spitelout is family. But what he did... I don't have the words to describe how I felt when I found out. I have seen many wrong things in the world, from slavery to coldblooded murder, but to make a child live in fear of his own father is just... the worst thing possible. A father is supposed to protect his children, not beat them up on a daily bases.'

Even though he was talking about Spitelout, Hiccup could see his father cringe a little at his statement. Once again he had put a finger on the still hurting spot in his heart. He smiled weakly, as to reassure the man that they were fine, that the fragile, growing bond between them was still intact.

'However, I find it extremely difficult to ignore the hatred and anger I feel towards that man. I don't even care if he lives or dies. I just wanted to say, do with him what you want. He's your brother. I will led you decide his fate.'

Stoick nodded again, coming closer to Hiccup. 'He's chained to the pole for now. He can stay there for all I care. But I will think of a more permanent solution. I do not wish to kill my brother, but his crime is worse than Snotlout's. For years, he abused the Heir of Berk, right under my nose! The penalty for trying to kill the Heir is death.'

'I know that. And the only reason Snotlout is alive is because I strongly believe in second chances, as I said before. But as I also said, I find it very difficult to ignore the hatred I feel. It's not a feeling I'm very familiar with, and it scares me a little.'

Stoick sat down next to him and for a while neither of them said anything. Then Stoick spoke up, a little hesitant.

'You hate him?'

Hiccup sighed. 'Not him, what he did. His actions. I don't think I hate him as a person... I'm not sure. Like I said, it's not a feeling I'm very familiar with.'

Again the silence fell, lingering longer this time. Hiccup was playing with the crutch, avoiding the eyes of his father. Stoick watched his son with renewed interest. He had never thought Hiccup could feel hatred, even if it was a feeling he wasn't familiar with.

'Can't you send him off to Outcast Island?'

Stoick frowned. 'Didn't you refuse to send Snotlout there because him joining forces with Alvin scared you? Doesn't that go for Spitelout?'

'Spitelout doesn't scare me. Not like Snotlout did. Spitelout's anger was never directed towards me, but to his son. And Snotlout is leaving Berk as soon as possible, and there is no way the Outcasts will ever make it to Dragoncity.'

'They could come here.'

'Then we'll fight them off. We have dragons now. I can train more. I can teach you to train more. There are six Night Fury's present at the moment. And I've fought of raids before. Although pirates are different than Outcasts.'

'What if Alvin kills him?'

'Would it make a difference if Alvin did it or us? Sending Spitelout to Outcast Island is basically the same as giving him a second chance. He might never get the position he had, but maybe Alvin can beat some sense into him. I think it's a good idea.'

Stoick didn't answer. He was overthinking Hiccup's arguments. He was right on some points, it didn't make much of a difference who killed Spitelout, he would die eventually anyway. But the thought of Spitelout and Alvin together... his greatest enemy with his brother... He didn't like that thought. He looked up when Hiccup stood up.

'I'm going to the Arena. To see if it's still standing, and if everyone's in one piece. I'll let you think about my idea.'

With a small smile Stoick remembered that not a few days ago the roles had been reversed. He had been the one pushing Hiccup to find a solution, to do something about the dragons and Snotlout, now he was on the receiving end of the push. He only nodded in response and Hiccup left.

He stared at the door after it closed. His son had not only grown up, he had gained every quality a chief should possess. Political insight, a strong sense of justice. He had become a diplomat, a fine example of the son he always wanted him to be. But maybe he had those qualities all along, and had they been buried, only to be brought out in his time away.

He pondered the boy's suggestion. Sending Spitelout to Outcast Island was certainly an idea, but the island wasn't far from Berk. It would give him the chance to rally the Outcasts, and come back with an armada. On the other hand, Hiccup had been right when he said that they now had the dragons at their side. And the six Night Fury's and their riders would stay until every problem was resolved. Especially the dragon related problems.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. He felt a headache coming up, a big one.

0-0-0-0-0-0

He had slipped into the barn with Toothless on his way to the Arena. He just had to see the dragon. Toothless had greeted him with a soft croon and Hiccup had smiled. The dragon missed flying, he could tell, but his wings were healing quickly and hopefully they would be in the air soon. If Toothless stayed grounded for to long, he could get worse. Wrenlou had told him that the survival chances of grounded dragons were slim, because they could go insane after a few months, although the chances of a dragon with a rider going insane were much smaller. He certainly hoped Toothless would be spared that fate.

Toothless pushed his nose in Hiccup's chest, purring loudly as he scratched his chin. Hiccup smiled. At least his dragon wasn't alone. Toothless was just as close with Snowflake as he was with Wrenlou, although sometimes he suspected there were different reasons for that.

He felt a push and looked up. Snowflake was standing behind him. He smiled and started scratching her chin as well. For a while, both his hands were occupied as he scratched the dragons, both Night Fury's purring loudly.

'Okay guys, I need to leave now.'

Laughing, he covered his ears as the dragons wailed loudly. Sighing, he gave them both a last scratch before getting up and hobbling to the door. He looked back once. The dragons had settled down again, Toothless with his head on Snowflake's back. He closed the door and finally started making his way to the Arena, avoiding the plaza. He didn't want to see Spitelout at the moment. He knew what would most likely happen if he did and the hatred got too strong. Spitelout would end up dead very quickly.

0-0-0-0-0-0

As soon as he entered the Arena, he had to duck to avoid being lit on fire. He cursed while he stumbled to stay on his feet, falling into Astrid's arms. As soon as he had regained his balance, she let go of him.

'I am so sorry! I didn't mean to! Stormfly was just... I'm sorry!'

'It's okay, I'm fine. Don't worry about it, okay? I'm fine.'

She smiled and shooed the Nadder away. 'How's Snotlout?'

Hiccup shrugged as he watched the dragons chase each other. The twins had taken to riding the Zippleback, one on each head, and they were chasing Fishlegs and Meatlug, the Gronckle. Astrid's Nadder Stormfly was now chasing the Zippleback, a broken spear in her mouth. Broghan and Leila were watching the whole thing warily, their dragons sitting next to them with a bored look.

'He's hanging on. He's surprisingly sane considering what he went through for 25 years. I think he'll be alright as soon as he leaves Berk.'

'You did the right thing. Really you did.'

Hiccup sighed and looked at the doors of the Nightmares cage. 'I just hope he's able to leave soon. He won't feel safe as long as he's here.'

'What's going to happen to Spitelout now?'

'Not sure. I suggested he be banished to Outcast Island, but I think my dad doesn't really like that idea. He said he might come back.'

'He's right about that, you know.'

'He is. I told him we have the dragons now. HEY! COULD YOU KNOCK IT OFF?'

His sudden outburst startled her, but she wasn't the only one. Almost instantly the dragons froze, heads turning in his direction.

'You two, get down, now.'

The twins complied, albeit reluctantly. 'But we were just having fun!' Ruffnut protested as soon as her feet touched the ground.

'You think dragon riding is a joke? You think it's all just fun and games? Being a dragon rider is more than just fun for you. You now have the responsibility to protect your dragon!'

'Sorry.' Ruffnut mumbled, punching her brother.

'Yeah... sorry.' Tuffnut said, although he seemed a little vague.

Hiccup took a deep breath. 'Right. Now that I've said that, how about some real dragon training?'

He was instantly bombarded with questions. He took another deep breath to keep his cool, but the twins were slowly driving him crazy. Already. How did his father deal with these nutters for 25 years? Before he could say anything, Snowflake growled loudly. He hadn't even seen the dragon arrive and when he turned around, he saw Wrenlou standing behind him.

'Shouldn't you be with Snotlout?'

'The twins are there. They said they wanted to get to know him better, if they have to escort him to Dragoncity. But honestly, I think they may have other reasons.'

'Other reasons? Like what?'

Wrenlou crossed his arms, a mischievous grin on his face. 'You have to ask?'

'No way...'

'Oh yeah.'

'What? What am I missing? Hiccup?' Astrid was staring from Hiccup to Wrenlou and back to Hiccup. 'What reasons?'

'Em...'

'The twins fancy Snotlout.' Wrenlou said, walking towards Broghan and Leila.

'Fancy? But what... oh...' Hiccup smiled as understanding dawned on Astrid's face. 'Really?'

'I think so. They won't leave him alone. I told him if they woke him, I would drop them from their dragons into the ocean. They were staring at him the same way you look at Hiccup.'

Astrid felt her face turn red. She hadn't thought anyone had noticed the glances she shot at Hiccup when they were together, but she could have known better.

'Oh my gods...' She mumbled. 'I didn't think...'

'Didn't think anyone would see?' She shook her head. 'Does it matter?' She shook her head again. 'Well then. Hiccup! Get on with it!'

'Right... okay... em... Right. I already told you that the most important part of dragon riding is trust. If there is no trust, there is no dragon rider. You must trust your dragon, and your dragon must trust you. But you must also trust the ones you fly with. Your dragon may not always be able to safe you, and then you must trust the other riders to do so. You must be able to work together with your dragon, with the other riders, and the best way to learn that is to do it.'

Astrid listened intently. Everything he said made sense, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to trust the twins and their crazy Zippleback with her life or Stormfly's. She was a little shocked when she realized that she hadn't even been bonded with the dragon a day and she was already worried about it's life.

'Flying is the best way to strengthen the bond. Because I'm not able to fly with you, Broghan will take over from here. So, I guess... hop on.'

'But you just told us to get off!' Ruffnut shouted.

'And now I'm telling you to get your ass back on that dragon.'

'Em... Hiccup? Are you sure about this?'

'Yes Fishlegs. Trust me. Gronckles are one of the kindest dragons out there, she will be careful with you.'

Fishlegs smiled weakly and shakily climbed on Meatlug's back. The dragon growled softly, but stayed perfectly still.

Astrid looked a little hesitant to Stormfly's back. When she had been flying with Toothless, she had Hiccup in front of her. The thought of being on a dragon's back on her own...

'What am I supposed to hold on to? I mean, the twins have the horns, Fishlegs has those... tiny wing things, what do I hold onto?'

Hiccup frowned, looking from the Nadder to the Zippleback and back to the Nadder. Then his face lit up and he smiled.

'Hang on.'

He went to the chest with weapons and searched through it. Then he pulled out a rope and Astrid smiled too. She understood his intention. Using his knife he cut a pice of the rope that was just long enough to tie around the dragon's neck. Stormfly squawked and backed up when she saw Astrid approach with the rope, but after some hushing words from Hiccup and a fish from Astrid, she allowed the rope to be fastened around her neck. Then Astrid climbed on her back, grabbing the rope.

The Nadder felt completely different than Toothless. Her back was broader, and the scales were harsh against her skin. Broghan and Leila had already mounted their dragons, now standing in front of the four Berkian dragon riders.

'Alright! This is your first flight, so don't attempt anything stupid or suicidal, like jumping from the dragon and expecting it to catch you. That includes you two!' He pointed an accusing finger to the twins, who were clearly very disappointed. 'Trust your dragon. Follow his movements. Believe in yourself. I will give you more tips on a successful flight after you are air born. Now come on! Let's do this!'

He turned Moonchaser around and the dragon took one long jump, then glided out the Arena. Leila followed, Sephina waiting to spread her wings until they cleared the Arena. The Nadder, Zippleback and Gronckle all followed, eager to take flight.

Before her Nadder spread it's wings, Astrid looked back to Hiccup. He seemed a little lost, standing in the Arena flanked by Wrenlou and Snowflake, and she realized he missed flying with Toothless. Before she could give it any further thought, Stormfly spread her wings and before she knew it, she saw the Arena getting smaller and smaller. She clenched her hands around the rope, her legs trying to find some support on the Nadder's smooth back. Before she could slip off, the dragon leveled out, wings beating slowly. It was then that she dared to sit up and her eyes widened.

She had flown before, twice, but then she had been behind Hiccup. This time, she was the one steering the dragon, she was the dragon rider. And the view was no longer obstructed by a body in front of her.

When she looked left, she saw the twins. They sat just behind the heads of the Zippleback, holding the horns of the dragon as reigns. At the moment, Tuffnut was flying upside down, earning a glaring look from both his sister and Broghan. Fishlegs was flying on her right, holding onto the Gronckle with all his might. The dragons little wings were buzzing, effortlessly keeping them in the air.

She smiled as the wind whipped through her hair and clothes, pulling her braid. Flying alone was even better, and she rubbed Stormfly's neck. She could feel the dragon move under her, every beat of the mighty wings send a shiver down her spine. Stormfly squawked, shaking her head. The dragon's long tail was flowing behind her like a snake, the spines flattened against the skin. Now she had a good chance to really look at the dragon.

The Nadder was mostly blue, the underside of her wings being yellow. She had yellow spots along her wings, forming some sort of pattern. Her tail was blue, with yellow bands. Or yellow with blue bands. The spiked crown on her head and the horn on her snout were also yellow.

Astrid smiled and closed her eyes. Flying was something wonderful, beautiful, but it was also something dangerous. And she liked dangerous. Suddenly, the dragon swerved to the left and when she opened her eyes, she saw that they had turned around and were flying back to Berk.

She regretted going back. But she knew she had to take small steps. From what she had heard from Hiccup and how he trained Toothless, it needed time. As soon as they landed in the Arena again, she sighed a deep sigh of regret. But as soon as she was off the dragon, she couldn't contain herself. She ran towards Hiccup and hugged him tightly.

'That was so awesome! Thank you.'

He smiled when she pulled away from him. 'It gets even better when you get the hang of it, believe me.'

She believed him.

She believed him with all her heart.


	54. Chapter 54 Banishing Spitelout

_I'm getting way too caught up in TAAOFHAW... I keep forgetting I have another story to finish! Don't you worry, dear readers, I am back again. I will try to get at least two chapters up the next few days, because I'm feeling INSPIRED!_

_Alright, here it is. The punishment of Spitelout. And Snotlout riding his dragon for the first time!_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 54 Banishing Spitelout**

'Alright. Remember, trust.'

Snotlout nodded. He was standing in the Arena, next to Hiccup. They were looking at the doors of Hookfang's cage. It had been a week since Spitelout had been exposed as an abuser, and although Snotlout had felt better only days after, only now he trusted himself with the dragon again.

'Hiccup? Toothless is still injured right? How are you going to fly with me?'

Before Hiccup could answer, Snowflake came running up to him. Wrenlou followed a little slower.

'That's how.' Hiccup said while stroking Snowflake's nose, the dragon purring loudly. 'Now, why don't you open those doors?'

'Me?' Snotlout asked. 'Are you serious?'

Hiccup nodded. 'Hookfang is your dragon now. Go on, he won't hurt you.'

While Snotlout tentatively walked towards the giant wooden doors, Wrenlou tapped Hiccup's shoulder.

'If you need me, I'm with Toothless. I have to remove a lot of stitches from his wing. It's going to take a while. Take care okay?'

Hiccup nodded, a smile spreading on his face. Thanks to Wrenlou's care the membrane had healed quite well so far, now it needed to heal without the stitches keeping it together. He turned back to Snotlout. The man had opened the doors and was laughing as the dragon nuzzled him. Hiccup stood amazed. He wasn't sure if he had ever heard Snotlout laugh like that.

'Okay! Come over here.'

Snotlout walked back to Hiccup and Snowflake, Hookfang following him eagerly.

'Alright. There are a few things you need to know about dragon riding. First, I have no idea how a Nightmare will be, I never rode one before. So, you are at the beginning of a whole new chapter in dragon riding history. But don't worry, you won't be alone, like I was when I first rode Toothless. And, you don't have to worry about prosthetic tailfins. Now, I think it's best if you sit behind his head and hold his horns.'

'Eh... okay...'

Hiccup waited until Snotlout was in the dragon, then he hopped on Snowflake's back.

'Okay girl, why don't we start nice and easy. Make sure he can keep up, okay?'

Snowflake crooned and spread her wings, but stopped, confused when Hiccup shifted his weight in the saddle. She turned her head to her rider, looking at him questioningly.

'Sorry... Old habits, you know? It's how Toothless and I take off.'

The dragon warbled a response and flapped her wings. She walked out of the Arena before taking to the sky. Hookfang followed, Snotlout clenching the dragon's horns for dear life. Hiccup watched his cousin, while at the same time trying to adjust to Snowflake's way of flying. He had flown with her before and he knew her almost as well as he knew Toothless, but every time he stepped on her back, he had to flip a switch, remind himself that this wasn't Toothless. The biggest thing he had to get used to was that he didn't have to control the tailfin.

'Hiccup, look! I'm on a dragon!'

Hiccup turned to Snotlout. The man had a ridiculous smile on his face while he hung on to the horns.

'So you are. Now you have to get that dragon to do what you want. Like this.'

A small tuck on the saddle, and Snowflake turned around, hovering in front of Hookfang. The Nightmare jolted to a halt, almost flinging his rider from his back.

'Whoa! Watch it!'

'Control Snotlout. It's all about control. Now turn around.'

'How... how do I do that?'

'Steer. Use the horns to pull him in the right direction. I wish I had more time to teach you all this, but all you need to get to Dragoncity is basic knowledge. And you won't have to go alone. Now turn him around.'

Snotlout pulled the horns, turning the dragons head around. After a short growl, Hookfang complied, beating his wings to stay in place as he now faced Berk again.

'Good. Now do it again.'

This time, Hookfang turned without protesting, and Snotlout smiled widely.

'I did it!'

'Yes you did. Now, you must know that trust is key. I already told you that. You must trust your dragon as much as he must trust you. Not only that, but you must trust the people you fly with as well. There are some crazy trust exercises you can do to test that trust, but I won't put you through that just yet. For now, you have to get the hang of flying. Just follow my lead okay?'

'Okay. Hiccup? Thank you. For doing this.'

Hiccup smiled, then urged Snowflake forward. Hookfang followed, careful so his rider wouldn't slip of his back. They kept their pace slow, just flying around. Hiccup gave Snotlout easy things to do, like have Hookfang hover, or turn around. They had been doing this for a few hours, when Snotlout sighed.

'Hiccup? Can we go back? I'm starting to get sore...'

'Sure we can. We can continue tomorrow I think. Come on girl, let's go back.'

Both dragons turned around and flew back to the Arena. They hadn't gone very far, mostly just flying around the island. As soon as they landed, Snotlout slid of the dragon's back, rubbing his legs.

'Man, I have never felt this before. Damn...'

'You'll get used to it. Why don't you give him some fish, then put him back in his pen.'

Snotlout nodded and walked towards the basket of fish next to the doors of the Arena. Hookfang followed, his claws ticking on the stone. Snowflake crooned and cocked her head.

'Off you go. Go find Wrenlou.'

Hiccup gave the dragon a push and she returned the gesture, nearly sending him to the ground. He stumbled a little, but she was gone already. He sighed as he watched Snotlout guide Hookfang back into the pen and close the doors. He sure hoped Toothless would be able to fly soon. Flying with Snowflake was nice, it just wasn't the same.

'What do we do now?'

'Now you do whatever you like. Snotlout, one more thing...'

His cousin turned around, frowning. 'What?'

'My father wants to send Spitelout off the island tomorrow. If you want to be there...'

Snotlout's frown became an angry one at the mention of his father. 'I don't know yet. Is he still in the plaza?'

Hiccup nodded. 'He is. He will be until tomorrow. If I were you, I would stay away from him.'

'You don't have to tell me that. Really, you don't. I guess I'll see you tomorrow.'

Hiccup sighed as he watched Snotlout disappear. Slowly, he began to make his way over to the barn where Toothless was. He avoided the plaza, because Spitelout would start screaming insults at who ever passed him, demanding to be let go, and he wasn't in the mood for that.

The door of the barn was cracked open and when he entered, he was greeted by a lick across his face. He pushed the dragon away, then his eyes widened.

'Toothless!'

Toothless wailed loudly and continued to lick him. Hiccup laughed and threw his arms around the dragon's neck. For a moment, they stood like that, then Hiccup pulled away.

'Oh Toothless...'

He looked the dragon over. His broken wing had healed and was tucked against the dragons body, the other wing was trailing, but was no longer held together by stitches. His tail was still bandaged, but the wound must be healed.

'Come back you big lizard. I wasn't done yet.'

Hiccup peeked over the dragon's back. Wrenlou was sitting in the straw, legs crossed. He was looking at them with amusement all over his face. Toothless warbled in protest and pushed his nose in Hiccup's chest. Wrenlou sighed.

'Hiccup, a little help here?'

Hiccup smiled. 'Come on bud, let him finish. The sooner he's done, the sooner you can fly again.'

Toothless pounced over to Wrenlou, positioning himself so that he could resume working on the wing again. Hiccup sat down next to his brother.

'So how did things go with Snotlout?'

'Surprisingly well. I think he can have the basics down in a few days. He could be leaving next week.'

'That's good...'

'How is his wing?'

'Healing better than I expected. He still can't fly though, but he will be back in the air earlier than I anticipated.'

'That's good right?'

'Yes it is. Oh, your little friend had been here all day.'

'Little friend...?'

Wrenlou pointed to a small, curled up bundle next to Toothless. The Terror was snoring slightly, making small noises in it's sleep.

'Sharpshot?'

The dragon's eyes shot open upon hearing the name and he jumped to his feet. After a good stretch he sauntered over to Hiccup, curling on his lap. Toothless made a sound and shoved his nose against Hiccup's legs, demanding attention.

'Don't worry Toothless, you will always be number one for me.'

For the next few hours, Hiccup watched silently as Wrenlou removed the rest of the stitches. Not only was it a very meticulous work, he needed to be careful not to cut the membrane of the wing. And any sudden movement from the dragon would only make matters worse. Wrenlou was nearly done when he looked up, resting the knife.

'Can you get me something to drink?'

'Sure! Be right back!'

'Thanks...' Wrenlou mumbled, resuming his work on Toothless wing.

As soon as Hiccup stood up, there was a protest from the Terror on his lap. The little dragon flew up, chirping and hissing at him.

'Hey, the world isn't all about you and where you want to sleep. You can come to the Great Hall if you're nice, if not, you can just stay here, got it?'

The Terror chirped before landing on his shoulder. He could hear Wrenlou chuckle while he walked towards the door. He couldn't help but start humming softly while he went to the Great Hall. Today had been a great day already. Snotlout had been nice, he had listened for the first time in his life, Toothless would be flying again a good deal sooner than anticipated, his own leg was healing very fast and he had come to a point where he could walk without a crutch.

He completely ignored Spitelout as he walked across the plaza, but Sharpshot didn't. After the man wouldn't stop screaming, the little dragon flew from Hiccup's shoulder and landed on Spitelout's head, chirping and whistling loudly. When the man still wouldn't shut up, Sharpshot bit his nose. Hard. Hiccup chuckled when the dragon flew back to him and landed on his shoulder, little claws digging into his skin.

'Bad dragon.' He tried to scold the Terror, but he was laughing to hard to be taken serious.

When he got back to the barn, he pushed the door open and Sharpshot flew in. He was holding a cup between his front paws and dropped it next to Wrenlou.

'Our own little messenger I see.'

Hiccup laughed and sat down again, picking the cup from the straw and filling it with water.

'Thank you. Hey, take a look at this.'

He pulled Toothless tail closer, putting it down on Hiccup's lap. Hiccup stared down at the single black tailfin, frowning. Wrenlou sighed and turned it a bit, revealing a slight bump opposite of the tailfin.

'See? I told you it would grow back. It only needs time.'

His eyes widened as he suddenly understood what the bump was. The beginning of a new tailfin. After ten years, here it was. He gently rubbed the bump. It didn't look like much, just a little ridge on the side of Toothless' tail, but it was something.

'It sure takes it's time, doesn't it?'

'I also told you it could take fifty years or more. But hey, it's progress!'

Toothless wailed loudly, expressing his happiness about the regeneration tailfin. Hiccup found it impossible to stop smiling. A great day had just gotten better.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Hiccup watched as Gobber readied the little boat that would carry Spitelout off of Berk. Toothless crooned next to him and Hiccup smiled. Wrenlou had given the dragon permission to leave the barn. Provided that he didn't try to use his wing. So now the dragon followed Hiccup everywhere he went, trotting behind him like an obedient dog.

He took a deep breath as he walked towards the plaza, quickly finding Wrenlou and the other riders there. They were standing next to his father. He joined them, while all of Berk quickly gathered at the plaza. A banishment was always fun to see.

'So... dad. What made you decide to go through with it?'

'You were right Hiccup. It doesn't matter if he ends up with Alvin. We have dragons to protect us. And I don't think he'll try anything after I'm done with him...'

Hiccup frowned. 'What do you...'

Stoick didn't answer but instead raised his hands, silencing the crowd.

'I believe I will not have to tell you why we are here. The meeting we had in the Great Hall two day ago made that clear to all. But for the ones that could not attend, I will repeat it. This man's crime, is worse than murder. He abused his own son, and later the Heir of Berk, for years. He beat him, you all saw that in the Arena. For this, he will be banished to Outcast Island. But to make sure he never returns...'

Hiccup frowned. He wasn't sure he liked the tone of his fathers voice.

'Gobber! Bring me an axe!'

'Dad? What are you doing?'

'Hiccup, you asked me to trust you when you asked if you could train the dragons. Now it's your turn to trust me.'

Hiccup took a deep breath and nodded. Gobber put the axe in Stoick's outstretched hand.

'Bring him to me.'

As two men were dragging Spitelout towards Stoick, firmly holding the axe, Hiccup suddenly realized what his father was planning to do. He stumbled, only slightly, but found support from Toothless. His eyes met Wrenlou's, looking at him with worry in his eyes.

'He... he's going to...'

Wrenlou shushed him, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. 'I know he is. He asked me to... you know, after...'

'Oh gods...'

'Hiccup, don't tell me you care now.'

'I don't, but I know the pain. Wren... I can almost feel it. My leg...'

'Sit down.' Wrenlou whispered. 'Get on Toothless.'

Hiccup shook his head. 'I'll be fine... don't worry, I'll be fine.'

Wrenlou gave a short nod, then turned back to the plaza. Now Hiccup saw the bag that was hanging over his shoulder.

The two men forced Spitelout to kneel in front of Stoick. Stoick's eyes grew dark as he looked down on his brother.

'Just get it over with.' Spitelout grunted. He had quickly picked up on what Stoick was planning.

Stoick gripped the axe tighter, raising it slightly, and now the realization sank in with the rest of the riders.

'Oh gods...' Leila whispered, and she buried her head in Wrenlou's chest. He put an arm around her, gently rubbing her back.

'Hiccup...'

'Be still Astrid.'

'But he's...'

'I know.' Hiccup whispered, taking her in his arms. 'I know.'

Stoick brought the axe down. The riders gasped, Leila almost screaming as she quickly looked away. The loudest scream came from Spitelout, now clutching his wrist, where one his right hand had been. Stoick turned to Wrenlou and gestured him forward. Wrenlou gently pushed Leila way, his hand brushing over her head when he walked towards the viking on the ground. He let the bag slip from his shoulder.

No one said anything while he quickly bandaged the bleeding stump. Spitelout avoided his gaze, his eyes fixed on the ground. As quickly as he could, Wrenlou finished and stood up again, leaving Spitelout to the mercy of his brother once again.

He was dragged towards the small boat, and pushed into it.

'Leave. Never come back.'

Spitelout opened his mouth to say something, when his eyes fell on a figure standing behind Hiccup.

'Snotlout! Come here! Right now!'

Hiccup turned a little, putting his arm around his cousin's shoulders. Susan grabbed his hand, and Sharon moved in front of him.

'You will never see him again.' Stoick barked. 'Now leave!'

The little boat pushed off, disappearing over the water. The villagers left, as did the other riders, leaving only Hiccup, Wrenlou and Snotlout.

'Hiccup? Is it possible... is it possible that I get a new name in Dragoncity? I mean... it just... it reminds me of him... and I never really liked it.'

'Of course you can.' Hiccup said, his arm still around his cousin. 'It's a new start, you can start over with everything. If that includes a new name, then you can choose a new name.'

'I just don't know any.'

'You have time. I think you should expect to be leaving next week or so. At least you don't have to worry about... him.'

He vaguely waved in the direction the boat had sailed of to.

'He cut off his hand.' Hiccup nodded. He could still feel the flash of pain that had raced through his leg the moment Stoick brought the axe down. 'I don't even care.'

Hiccup smiled weakly at Snotlout's announcement. 'Does it bother you? That you don't care?' Snotlout shook his head. 'Good. Don't think about it. Think about Hookfang. Think about your new name. Will you come to the Arena later?'

Snotlout nodded, and Hiccup left him, standing on the docks, staring at the horizon. Wrenlou stayed, standing next to Snotlout. It was silent for a while, the Wrenlou looked over at Snotlout.

'What about Morvin? It suits you.'

'Morvin? Is that a Dragoncity name?'

'You mean our language? No, it's Gaelic. From an island group a few days from here. But it suits you.'

The silence lasted while Snotlout murmured the name softly. Then he looked up.

'I'm going to have to learn the language, don't I?'

'Yes. But it's not hard. Ask Hiccup to give you some lessons later today. Believe me, it's easy compared to dragon riding.'

He turned around and started to get up to the village, but was stopped by Snotlout.

'Thanks. For everything.'

'You're welcome. Morvin.'

Snotlout smiled as he turned back to the water. The name did have a nice ring to it. It was certainly better than Snotlout.

'Morvin.' He muttered softly. 'I like that.'

_Morvin is a Gaelic name, given to baby boys. __In Gaelic the meaning of the name Morvin is: __Pale. I'm not trying to say that Snotlout is pale, that's just it's meaning. Some more info I found on the name:_

_**SoulUrge Number: 6**_

_People with this name have a deep inner desire for a stable, loving family or community, and a need to work with others and to be appreciated._

_**Expression Number: 1**_

_People with this name tend to initiate events, to be leaders rather than followers, with powerful personalities. They tend to be focused on specific goals, experience a wealth of creative new ideas, and have the ability to implement these ideas with efficiency and determination. They tend to be courageous and sometimes aggressive. As unique, creative individuals, they tend to resent authority, and are sometimes stubborn, proud, and impatient._


	55. Chapter 55 Forge work

_Following doesn't come from me, keep that in mind._

_Hey guys! My name is Bigs. I'm the website/audiobook director for Aurora. First off let me just start off by saying that it's been an amazing experience working with Aurora, Crimson (our audiobooker), and BabeLebowski (the newest person to our team). I just wanted to thank Aurora for actually putting some meaning into my community. I can gladly say that without Crimson I would still be nothing. My community would still be a deserted wasteland just waiting to be forgotten. I now I have something to be proud of and once again I have Aurora to thank for that. I came up to her as a total stranger and she gave me a shot and now I talk daily to her. Regardless of what anybody says Im always glad to be a part of this and I just wanted to have the time to thank all of you for making Aurora's story and our audio book what it is today! Anyhow I just got done overhauling our site! If you want to suggest an idea or talk to other fans come to our site, sign up, and chat away on our forums! Hope to __see you there!_

_Site Link: legueofelitegamers (dotcom)_

_Right! That being said, onto my own shout-outs... hmm, nope! Don't have any! Besides this: Snotlout will from now on be referred to as Morvin. Morvin = Snotlout_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 55 Forge work**

'Well done Morvin! As far as I'm concerned, you're ready to leave whenever you want.'

'You really think so?'

Hiccup nodded. 'You understand the basics, don't you? Taking of, landing, hovering, turning. That's basically all you need to get to Dragoncity. It's okay if you want to stay a little longer, train a little more, but in my opinion, you can leave when you want.'

Morvin, formerly known as Snotlout, smiled widely. The last few weeks had been the best weeks of his life. He was finally free of his father, the man send of the island only four days ago. He had got to know his cousin a lot better, he was being given a second chance.

'I just don't know. I mean, it's a long journey...'

'Yes it is. But you won't be alone. I was. It took me seven months to get there, and I nearly died when I found it. You will have to guides watching over you, a dragon to protect you. You won't make the same mistakes as I did.'

'Nearly died when you got there? They tried to kill you?'

'No. someone else did. I escaped, then found the island. Alright, let's go back to the Arena shall we?'

Morvin nodded, and turned Hookfang around. Hiccup followed on Snowflake, the white dragon crooning softly when he rubbed her head. He missed flying with Toothless. And he knew that Toothless missed flying as well. He just hoped that he would be able to spread his wings soon.

The two dragons landed in front of the Arena, Hookfang going in first. They walked in on Broghan and Leila, trying to teach Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut some of the more technical aspects of dragon riding.

Hiccup slid of Snowflake, the dragon running around the Arena before pouncing on Moonchaser. The black dragon growled and it wasn't long before all the dragons were engaged in some sort of play fight, the entire class disrupted. Broghan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

'That dragon has way to much energy left. Take her for a race or something.'

'I'm sorry, I can't help it. She misses flying with Toothless. It just isn't the same without him.'

'Then get Wrenlou to work off her excess energy, but please, get her out of the Arena!'

Hiccup raised his hands in a defensive manner, laughing slightly. 'We're going, we're gone, don't worry.'

As soon as Hookfang was back in his pen, Hiccup dragged Snowflake out of the Arena.

'Hiccup? What do I do now?'

'You could start collecting what you want to take with you. And decide when you want to leave.'

Morvin nodded. Hiccup watched him walk away. He found it hard to think of him as Morvin now. The name was so fresh, so new that he still saw his cousin as Snotlout. Sometimes it slipped out during their training together, and he could almost see the man shrink at the sound of his old name. He felt a nudge and turned around. Snowflake was looking at him, her head cocked to the side.

'Look, if you want to go flying, go find Wrenlou. I'm going to Toothless.'

Snowflake wailed and playfully bit at his prosthetic. Hiccup pushed her away.

'You're being impossible, you know that?'

Snowflake wailed again, softer this time and looked up at him from the ground. Hiccup crossed his arms.

'One. Last. Round. After that I'm going to Toothless!'

The Night Fury jumped up, four legs in the air and started chasing her own tail. She stopped in front of Hiccup and he was about to climb on the dragon when she raised her head, her nose wrinkling.

'What is it?'

Hiccup watched the dragon, half worried something was wrong. But the wail she uttered was a happy one and she pounced off. It wasn't until she jumped on Wrenlou that Hiccup saw what was going on. Wrenlou wrestled to get from under the dragon, shielding his face with his left arm. When he was finally free, he was covered in her spit, and she was bouncing around him, nudging him over and over.

'You might want to take her flying.'

'I thought you did that! With Snotl... I mean Morvin.'

'I did.' Hiccup said dryly. 'But as you can see, training flight with beginners aren't much of a challenge. I was going to take her on another round around the island, but now you can do that! I'll be with Toothless!'

'Hiccup! Well, that's just great. Hey! Would you stop it! Yes, we're going, we're going, don't worry.'

Snowflake took off before Wrenlou had even sat down on the saddle, leaving him almost hanging at her side. He grunted and slapped one of her earflaps as soon as he was on her back. The dragon wailed happily, picking up speed fast.

0-0-0-0-0-0

He hadn't made it to the barn where Toothless was. Halfway, he had been grabbed by Gobber, and hauled to the forge. Now he was standing, arms crossed, listening to the man rant about how the past ten years had been boring, and how great it was that he was back, and how he could help with forge work once again.

Hiccup sighed, shifting his weight to his prosthetic. His prosthetic... he looked down on his leg. The one he had now was still the one Gobber had made for him after his own was broken... even if Toothless could fly again, they wouldn't get very far without the other one. Before Gobber could protest, he had left the forge, going to the house. It was empty when he opened the door and he stood for a moment, trying to remember where it was. The last he had seen it was when Wrenlou had put it away...

He went upstairs, quickly scanning his room. He smiled when he saw the thing laying on his desk. After grabbing it, he sat down on the bed. Because he had been riding Toothless when they had crashed, it was still turned on the hook he used to control the prosthetic. And it was bent. Almost a 90 degree angle outwards. He tried to bent it back, but failed. Of course that didn't work. He sighed, studying the thing closely. As far as he could see, it was only bent. Should be easy to fix.

'Gobber.'

The smith looked up. 'Hiccup. Where'd ya run off to?'

'I need the forge for a while.'

'Need tha forge? For wha?'

'To fix this.' Hiccup held up his prosthetic, and Gobber nodded slowly.

'The other one not good enough for ya?'

Hiccup sighed. 'Gobber, it's great. But I can't control Toothless' tail with it. I need this one for that. Look, it won't take long.'

Gobber put down the hammer he had been holding and stepped aside. 'Don't break anything.'

'After all this time, you still don't trust me?'

'Wha!? I do! Just sayin, ya know.'

Hiccup watched Gobber walk away and shook his head. Even though he was a blacksmith now, Gobber still saw him as an apprentice. He twisted the metal thing around in his hands, trying to find the best way to get it straight again. Just chucking it in the fire would destroy the wooden components...

'Just take it apart, like when you made it.'

Hiccup jerked up, the prosthetic falling from his hands when he turned around on his heels, nearly falling when his prosthetic slipped.

'Thor's beard! Wren! Don't scare me like that!'

'Sorry...' Wrenlou picked up the prosthetic Hiccup dropped, handing it back to him. 'But can't you take it apart?'

'I guess I could. I just have to make sure I don't loose any of the tiny bits though. Will you help me?'

'Just tell me what to do. My hands are yours. In the figurative way. I would like to keep my hands.'

Hiccup smiled and looked around the forge. 'Right... what do we need...'

0-0-0-0-0-0

Astrid was nearly dancing out of the Arena. Of course, she wasn't showing it to the others. Her heart was dancing, but she had a hard time containing it there. She hadn't seen Hiccup much the past few days. He had been busy teaching Snotlout how to fly. She stopped for a moment.

Not Snotlout.

Morvin.

She shook her head. She had to get used to that, but it was hard. And by the time she would be used to it, he would be gone.

She smiled when she remembered how Snowflake had disrupted Broghan's class today. She had seen Hiccup then. Only for a moment, but he looked radiant. Like he had regained something he had lost. But now she would go talk to him. And she would make sure that she got at least one kiss.

She ran towards the house, but stopped halfway. Hiccup wouldn't be there... he would be with Toothless, at the barn. But when she opened the door, the barn was empty. Not even Toothless was there. She frowned.

'He's in the forge.'

She spun around. Snotlout was standing behind her. She took a deep breath and mentally kicked herself.

It was Morvin now...

She looked at the man. She hadn't really seen him since the day Hiccup exposed his father as an abuser, mostly because he was getting private flying lessons from his cousin. Now he was standing in front of her, arms crossed over his chest. He wasn't wearing his helmet, and had changed his clothes.

'The forge... alright... thank you.'

She quickly pushed passed the man, but he turned and grabbed her wrist.

'Astrid... can I talk to you for a moment?'

She stopped, sighing. Then she turned around. 'What is it?'

'I... I wanted to apologize for harassing you. I... I didn't...'

There was a softness in his voice she had never heard before, and he looked almost cute while he stood there, avoiding her gaze, tripping over his words. She took a step closer.

'It was your dad, wasn't it. He pushed you into it. And every time I refused...'

He looked up, meeting her eyes and nodded slightly. She took a deep breath, carefully choosing her next words.

'I'm sorry too. If I had known...'

'That's just it, isn't it. No one knew. Not even Stoick knew. Hiccup found out by chance. Look, Astrid, I feel bad about the whole thing. I guess... I guess I was just hiding, you know.'

She placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling. 'It's okay. I understand now and I forgive you. Don't worry about it.'

He smiled at her, the first genuine smile he had ever smiled at her. 'Thank you.'

She took a deep breath. 'Well then... I guess... I'm going to the forge now...'

'Yeah. I should go pack.'

'Pack? For what?'

'I'm leaving, remember? Soon I hope. Maybe tomorrow. Don't get me wrong, the past few days have been great, but I can't walk through the village without remembering...'

'I understand. Just let me know when you're leaving, I want to see you off.'

'Don't worry, you'll get that chance. Thanks for listening.'

'You're welcome.'

She was smiling while she walked over to the forge. Hiccup hadn't been lying when he had told her that Snotlout's entire behaviour was different. She liked this new Snotlout. Somewhere, something was nagging at her. Would she still have fallen in love with Hiccup if she had known this Snotlout years ago? Or would she have given in to his marriage proposal?

As soon as the forge came in sight, she stopped, a wide grin spreading across her face. She had seen Hiccup as a brother, a dragon rider, a fighter, now she saw him as a blacksmith. He wasn't wearing his suit, only the tunic he wore underneath. His hair was damp from the heat and the sweat. His face was streaked with soot and ash, the sweat beading of his forehead leaving white marks across his cheeks. Wrenlou was standing next to him, eyeing whatever he was doing.

Hiccup was wielding the hammer with ease, striking the hot metal on the anvil over and over. Sparks were flying in every direction every time the hammer came down, but he didn't seem bothered by it at all. After a while he took the piece of metal to the tub with water, ducking it in. after the sizzle had died down, she walked a little closer.

'All you have to do now is put it back together, right?'

'You know much time that cost initially?'

'Of course I do. I was there. Oh, hey Astrid.'

Hiccup looked up, waving at her. She now saw that his hands were just as black as his face. She chuckled.

'There's something on your face.'

He straightened his back and once again she was reminded how tall he really was. He crossed her arms, looking at her with a grin on his face.

'Oh there is, now is there.'

She nodded and he walked closer to her. Before she could do anything, he had grabbed her arm and smeared some of the soot on his hands on her cheek. With a shriek she pulled away from him.

'Hiccup!'

'Now there's something on your face as well, Milady.'

She raised her arm, her hand balled to a fist, but the mischievous sparkle in his eyes stopped the movement in mid-air. She shook her head, rubbing her hands over her cheek, trying to get the residue of her face.

'Use this.'

She looked up. Wrenlou was offering her some water and a cloth. She frowned and he shrugged.

'He's done it with me before, in Dragoncity. Never say something about the face when he's working.'

She nodded. 'Noted. Is it gone?'

'There's a little... wait, let me.'

It was strange to have Wrenlou touch her cheek, but he was done quickly.

'Now it's gone.'

'Want to change that again?'

She looked around at Hiccup, and her jaw dropped. He had taken off his tunic, and the way he stood there, arms crossed, really showed the muscles of his arms. The still healing scars from his fight with Snotlout were fading, nearly invisible. He raised and eyebrow, looking at Wrenlou.

'She's frozen.'

'Maybe you should have kept your shirt on.'

'I was hot!'

'Oh... you are.' Astrid mumbled, quickly putting a hand over her mouth when she realized what she had said.

'What? Did she just say...?'

'She totally did.'

Hiccup snorted and turned around, getting back to the pieces of his prosthetic. He froze when he felt two arms slip around his waist and turned his head a little.

'Astrid... I'm trying to work here.'

'Oh, please continue. Don't mind me. I'll just be here...'

'...Hanging around my waist? Getting in my way? Being rather annoying?'

She lightly punched his arm. 'Oh shut up. Oh, I meant to ask, where's Toothless? He isn't in the barn.'

Hiccup just pointed to a place next to the furnace. Only now did she see the black shape curled up around it, the dragon purring while he slept.

'I don't know how I missed that...'

'I do.' Wrenlou said. 'You had your eyes on other things.'

She felt her face turn red and she turned away from Wrenlou, resting her head against Hiccup's back, her arms still firmly around his waist.

'Astrid... I can't work like this.'

She sighed and let go of him, grabbing his arm and pulling him away from the workbench.

'I hardly saw you these past few days, you can't blame me.'

'I don't, but...' He raised his hands, showing his black palms to her. 'I have few more things to do here, how about I meet you in the Great Hall for dinner?'

She smiled. 'Dinner sounds good.'

'Very well then. Dinner it is.'

She turned around to walk away, but turned back and grabbed his collar. After planting a kiss on his cheek, frowning when she tasted soot and ash, she smiled at him.

'I promised myself I would get at least one kiss today.'

'Why didn't you say so?'

Hiccup pulled her closer, gently kissing her. He chuckled when she pulled away from him, reaching out to her cheek. She dodged his hand.

'Oh no, not again.'

'There's something on your face.'

'There is?'

She turned around, looking for something she could see her face in. She found a freshly sharpened axe and held it up, twisting her head.

'No there isn't! Hiccup, that's not funny!' But she was smiling while she gently hit his shoulder. 'Go on, finish that work of yours. I'll be waiting in the Great Hall. You beter not forget, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third!'

'Oh, I won't. Not now you've used the full name. I will meet you there.'

After Astrid was gone from sight, Hiccup turned back to the half assembled prosthetic, only to find Wrenlou looking at him with a grin on his face.

'Aren't you quite the cute couple.'

'Shut up.'

'No, really, I mean it. You guys are cute together.'

'One more word about it, and I will throw something at you.'

'That won't change the fact that you're cute together.'

Laughing, Wrenlou ducked when Hiccup threw his dagger at him, the weapon implanting in the wood post behind him. He wrenched it out of the wood, returning it to Hiccup, holding onto it a little longer than was necessary.

'I'm glad you're happy.'

Hiccup smiled, his eyes meeting Wrenlou's. Without a word he turned back to his prosthetic, focusing on getting it back together. While he worked, he realized Wrenlou was right.

He was happy.

Happy with Astrid.

Happy with how things played out with his father.

Happy Berk was finally at peace with the dragons.

Happy to be home again.


	56. Chapter 56 Talk with Morvin

_I'm slacking off with updates... I'M SO SORRY! It's just... two stories, school.. things get a little crazy. Sorry for keeping you waiting, it's not my usual routine, but I'll try to update more often. I promise! _

_I feel like we're nearing the end... although I have an idea I could use here, or make into a new story, I'm not sure yet. I DON'T WANT IT TO END!_

_Anyway, here's a new chapter for you guys. Don't be afraid to leave a review!_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 56 Talk with Morvin**

'Hiccup? Do you think I could leave today? I'm done packing.'

Hiccup looked up from the anvil, seeing his cousin standing in the doorway of the forge. He sighed and looked down on his work.

'I'm sorry Morvin, this won't be done in time.'

'What is it?'

'It's a saddle.'

Morvin's eyes widened. 'A saddle? For me?'

'I was thinking about the dragon actually. Unless you want to carry him around on your back.'

'Eh... no thank you. But, why are you making it?'

'Because long flights, bareback, are terrible. Long flights are terrible either way, and you will be sore when you reach the city, but without a saddle, things chafe. In painful places. Trust me, you don't want that.'

He pulled the leather strip through the holes, securing the stirrup to the saddle. Morvin came a little closer.

'Can I help?'

'Hmm I doubt it. Unless you know how to work with leather.'

His cousin shook his head, regretfully. He watched for a while, then he sighed.

'Hiccup? Do you think I should take my axe?'

'You can if you want to. It's not a primary weapon in Dragoncity. I think it will only serve as a reminder. But if that is what you want... by all means, take it.'

'I want to take something from home, you know? Because now I have good memories too. Thanks to you.'

Hiccup looked up, smiling. He put his work down and wiped his hands on his apron, before he stepped around the anvil.

'Then take it. Give it a place in your room. You won't be using it anyway. You should take your sword.'

'I have that. And my daggers. I'm not taking my helmet.'

'That would be too hot anyway. It would cook your brain! Hey, want to get some lunch together?'

'Lunch? You and me?'

Hiccup nodded and took off the apron, hanging it from the hook. 'Sure, why not. I could use something to eat, and that won't be done in time anyway. I have all day to finish it. Come on, let's get something to eat.'

He grabbed Morvin's wrist, pulling him along. He almost dragged him to the Great Hall. It was quiet in the Hall, it was early for lunch. There were only a few people there, Gobber being one of them. They avoided the blacksmith, knowing that if he saw them, they would be dragged into the conversation, and it would take hours to get away from the man if he started telling his stories. Like the one about the Boneknapper dragon. He had never liked it, had it memorized after the umpteenth time the man had told that story, now he wondered if it was true...

They settled down on his usual table, in the corner. After a short silence, Morvin cleared his throat.

'So... Hiccup... I...'

Hiccup looked over the rim of his cup, his eyes meeting his cousin's. 'What?'

'You and Wrenlou, you are close, right?'

Hiccup sighed and put the cup down. 'We are. He's my brother. He saved my life numerous times. He's the one that stood by me, every step of the way, never faltering, not once in ten years.'

'Where is he?'

'He's with Toothless. Why?'

'I want to thank him before I leave. For helping me.'

'Trust me. You'll get that chance. I don't think he'll let you leave without saying goodbye.'

Silence fell between the two men. Then Morvin spoke up again.

'You have some pretty sick moves for a crippled hiccup.'

Hiccup laughed shortly. 'Training, that's all it is. And a chance. The people of Dragoncity didn't see me as a screw-up. Wren was the first who spotted my potential. He encouraged me from day one. He's the real reason I grew into what I am today. And when I lost my leg... well... let's just say, Wrenlou was the one who helped me pull through, adjust to life with a prosthetic. He was there when it would start to hurt, the part of my leg that's gone, that is.'

'But... If it's gone, how can it hurt?'

'Phantom pains. The shock to your nerves is so sudden, that it takes them a while to register that something is missing. So in the beginning, they think they receive signals that the foot itches, or hurts, while in fact there is nothing to hurt. Think of like this: you have a row of men, passing along buckets. Suddenly, the beginning of the row, where the buckets come from, is wiped away. The end doesn't know this yet, because there are still buckets coming. It takes the last of the row a while to find out something happened to the first.'

'Sounds logical... but what do you do about it?'

'You have to ask Wrenlou. He did something, and it always worked.'

'Did that happen often? These, phantom pains?'

'At first, yes. They varied from an itching sensation from just shooting pains. But over time, they lessened. The last time I felt it was years ago.'

'That's good, right?'

'It is. Although sometimes I still feel like it's there. Caused me to fall in the morning quite some time.'

'You don't sleep with it?'

Hiccup shook his head. 'That's the worst possible thing you can do. If I were to sleep with it, it would be so painful the next morning that I wouldn't be able to walk. I made that mistake once, never again, I tell you.'

'Sounds like I should never lose a leg.'

'Well, as Wrenlou always points out, I don't get blisters or sore feet that easily anymore. It has advantages, it took me a while to see them.'

'I'm sorry I was so pushy about it.'

'That's okay, I'm used to the questions by now. The hardest part is to explain how I lost it.'

'Saying that a dragon bit it off seems pretty straight forward to me.'

'That's what I though, but then they want to know how I survived. I found it easier just to say I lost it in battle. Which isn't completely a lie either.'

'When I get there, so you think I would ever have to fight a Titan Wing? Like you did?'

'Gods I hope not. I really hope you never have to face one, really I do.'

'But the island, where they live... That's close to Dragoncity, right?'

'Yes, but the only way you can go there is if you make it to the Guard, and are elected for patrol. For that, you have to be very good at flying and fighting.'

'Something to life for. If a hiccup can do it, so can I.'

Hiccup smiled and stood up. 'I have to go back to the forge. I have to finish that saddle of yours.'

Morvin stood up as well. 'I'm going to talk to your father. I have some things I need to apologize for.'

Hiccup nodded and walked towards the doors. Before he could exit, Morvin stopped him.

'Thanks for lunch. And thanks for talking. I really don't understand how you can be so forgiving.'

'As I said before, I can't hold a grudge and hate is a useless emotion to me.'

'How can hate be useless? I thought you would hate us for what we did. I hated my father...'

'And with good reason. But to me hate is like drinking poison, and expecting the other person to die. It just doesn't do anything.'

'It helped me survive.'

'Of course it's different for anyone.' Hiccup said smiling. 'I have to go. You go talk to my father. And if you see Wrenlou, send him to the forge please. I need his hands.'

'Oh... okay... I will. Thanks Hiccup.'

'Any time.'

Hiccup stood on the steps of the Great Hall while he watched Morvin walk towards the Haddock residence. He smiled weakly. He liked his cousin more than he thought he would. The man had shown a soft side these past few weeks, no one knew he possessed.

After Morvin had entered his house, he went back to the forge. He had promised his cousin a saddle by tomorrow, he would be damned if he didn't finish it. Not that it needed a lot of work at this point. At this point it needed fingers that were used to sewing with care. Like Wrenlou's fingers. He hands of a healer were very different from the hands of a blacksmith.

He crossed his arms. He really needed Wrenlou's help. Maybe he should go find him himself... he sighed.

'Something wrong?'

He turned around, eyes widening. 'Wren! I need you.'

'Okay... what did you do?'

'What? No! I didn't do anything! I need you to finish this.'

'The saddle? Why me?'

'Because your hands are finer, you can make smaller stitches.'

'Yes, in skin. I don't know about leather. Leila is the one who works with leather, why don't you ask her?'

'She makes armour, not saddles. Please Wren, help me out.'

Wrenlou sighed and stepped into the forge. He took the needle from Hiccup and looked at the saddle.

'You know, I have never done this before.'

'It's not much different from sewing skin.'

'How would you know.'

'Well, this IS skin.'

'Dead skin. Completely different from living skin. You know, I am totally convinced that you could do this yourself just fine. Am I right?'

'You do it better.' Hiccup tried.

'Yeah... somehow I doubt that.'

'No, I mean it, you do. You are trained to make teeny tiny stitches. And your hands are way more suited for this kind of work.'

Wrenlou looked up, frowning. 'My hands...?'

'Yes. Look.'

Hiccup held out his hands. Wrenlou shrugged.

'Those are your hands, I don't see anything wrong with them.'

'No, I mean, look.'

Hiccup grabbed Wrenlou's wrist, placing their hands together. Wrenlou raised an eyebrow.

'I still don't see the problem.'

'Your hands are longer, softer. Mine are, well... not. These are the hands of a viking, and a blacksmith at that. My hand's aren't made for fine work.'

'Tell that to Inferno. Tell that to my bow.'

'But that's different! When I was younger, I had no problem holding the needle and making tiny stitches. But years working in the forge changed that.'

'Maybe you shouldn't try to pick up hot metal with your bare hands.'

Hiccup cringed at the memory and stared at the scar on his right hand. Out of all the stupid things...

'I admit, that was a little stupid...'

'A little? Just a little? You nearly burned your fingers off. That doesn't qualify as a little stupid.'

'So it was very stupid. Point is, my hands are scarred and calloused. Yours are not. That's why you are way better at making tiny stitches, so would you please just do it?'

Wrenlou straightened his back, handing him the needle. 'I did. I'm done.'

'Wait, you... what?'

Wrenlou stepped aside, revealing the saddle. Hiccup frowned and picked it up. He turned it around, checking it.

'How did you do that so fast?'

'You are right. Nit much different from skin. Although it reminded me of Toothless' wing membrane the most. Need anything else?'

'How about a hug?'

'A hug? Hiccup...'

'I mean it. I wouldn't know what I would have done without you. I had a talk with Snotl... Morvin earlier today, and I realized how much you mean to me. Wren, I _need _a hug from you.'

Wrenlou smiled, his eyes twinkling. He took a deep breath, then walked closer to Hiccup. He wrapped his arms around him, pulling him in a tight embrace. They stood like that for a while, then Hiccup pulled away.

'Thanks brother. I needed that.'

'Anytime.' Then he stomped his shoulder. 'Now finish that saddle, will you? I will be with Toothless.'

'How is he?'

'He can stretch and fold his wings quite well, but it still needs time. He's a little tentative with the one that was broken, I don't really like it. It will take weeks before he can fly anyway. He just needs to retrain his wings. Like you after you lost the leg.'

'Very funny... you had to bring that up. Everyone I talk to today, has to say something about the leg.'

'Sorry. I'll leave you to your work now. I have a patient to attend to.'

'Oh! Wrenlou! You might want to go talk to Morvin.'

'Why?' Wrenlou asked, frowning. 'Is something wrong?'

'No, he just wanted to talk to you. Just find him, okay?'

'Alright, alright, I'll find him, don't worry. Just finish the damn saddle already!'

Hiccup was laughing while he watched Wrenlou walk away. There was very little he needed to do about the saddle at this point, he would have it finished in no time. He smiled while he was working with renewed energy. Morvin would be leaving tomorrow, he would make sure of that.


	57. Chapter 57 Leaving Berk

_Sorry if last chapter was a little weird, it looked better in my head... Here's a new chapter, entirely written from Morvin/Snotlout's point of view._

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 57 Leaving Berk**

He woke up early, both excited and scared. Today he would leave his old life behind, and start a new one, in a city far away, with a dragon. He took a deep breath and stared at the ceiling. He was still in the healers house, mostly because he couldn't sleep in his old one. The memories were too fresh, and the nightmares still haunted him when he set foot in it.

He still found it hard to wrap his mind around everything that had happened the past few days. When Hiccup had brought him to the Arena, he had been scared. When he had asked his father to come down, he had been terrified. But nothing could have prepared him for what had happened next.

What had followed had been a roller coaster of emotions. First the feeling that he wasn't worthy of his cousin's kindness. Then relief when he had learned Hiccup meant everything he had said, and that he could leave Berk. He had felt happiness, true happiness when he had flown with Hookfang for the first time, and he had realized the dragon gave him something he hadn't known before.

Freedom.

Flying with Hookfang had given him a better insight on why Hiccup had left in the first place. Why he had decided to leave everything he had behind.

He had tasted the same freedom.

He smiled when he remembered his first flight. He had clung to the dragon's horns with all his strength, not even daring to look down, because he was so far up. But Hookfang had been gentle. He had done everything he had asked from him, no matter how clumsily he had done it. The dragon had displayed a certain patience, just as Hiccup had. No matter how dumb he had acted, how slow he had been with understanding things, Hiccup seemed to have an endless amount of patience.

He sat up, looking around for his clothes. As he silently got dressed he smiled when his body didn't hurt for the first time in years. For the first time he wasn't covered in cuts and bruises. For the first time he could dress himself with ease, instead of fighting aching muscles.

He slipped out the door, wandering through the streets. He wondered if he would miss the place. Only a few weeks ago, he would have said no, but now, after all that had happened, he wasn't sure anymore. He went to the Arena, quietly opening Hookfang's cage. The dragon opened a sleepy eye when the door opened, but was wide awake in an instant when he saw who had woken him.

The dragon crept out of the cage, growling softly. He smiled and scratched the dragon's chin. He had learned that dragons loved to be scratched under their chin, no matter the species. Hookfang closed his eyes, his tail wriggling in delight, his wings twitching slightly.

A loud rumble escaped the dragon's throat and he moved closer to the man, almost pushing him over. He laughed, wrapping his arms around the dragon's neck. He could have never dreamt about this. Who would have thought that Berk could make peace with dragons, and all they needed for that was Hiccup?

'I owe him Hookfang.' He muttered to the dragon. 'I owe him so much.' The dragon cocked his head in a question. 'Without him, I would have never met you. Without him, my dad would still...'

He cut off, shifting his gaze to the ground. He knew it would be a long time before he finally forgot about the things his father had done to him, and it was quite possible that he would never forget at all. But he could start to leave the past behind him, all thanks to his cousin, who he had never regarded with much respect.

The dragon pushed his nose in his chest, then turned, signaling him to get on. After hesitating for a moment, he hopped on the dragon's neck, grabbing the horns. Hookfang walked out of the Arena before he spread his wings, and just like always his stomach leaped around when the dragon pushed off.

He hadn't actually flown without Hiccup before, but for some reason he wasn't afraid. Hookfang went higher, until the island was no more than a speck in the ocean. The sky was clear tonight, not much clouds, and the dark was spotted with millions of stars. He inhaled deeply, the fresh air tickling his nose and he sneezed. Hookfang roared in response, shooting a small blast of fire into the sky.

They ducked lower, towards the cove where Hiccup had met Toothless. He had taken him there on their third flight, using the confined space of the cove to practice tight turns. He had enjoyed the serenity of the cove, and he had stayed even after the flying lesson had been done.

He sighed as he steered Hookfang up again. He felt bad for Hiccup, that he couldn't fly with Toothless. He had remembered seeing Snowflake come back with the dragon in her claws. First he had felt a certain satisfaction, and when he had seen that Hiccup had been injured too, he had laughed. But when Hiccup had freed him, given him Hookfang, he had felt guilty about that. He had realized just how strong the bond between man and dragon could be, and Hiccup had been building that bond for ten years.

Hookfang shrieked and his head snapped up. Was something wrong? He searched the sky for any sign of danger, but the only thing he saw was a vague white shape coming towards him, closing in fast. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw it was Snowflake, carrying her rider.

'You're up early.' Wrenlou said, Snowflake crooning a greeting.

'Yeah... I couldn't sleep anymore. I guess I'm kind of scared.'

'That's normal, and I totally understand. But you should go back. It's dangerous to fly at night, especially for unexperienced riders.'

He nodded and steered Hookfang back to the village. Wrenlou stayed behind him until he had landed and waited outside the Arena until Hookfang was back in his pen. The dragon had clearly enjoyed the midnight flight and curled up, tucking his head under his wing, falling asleep quickly.

Wrenlou walked with him to the healers house, Snowflake trailing behind them, sniffing here and there, sometimes running off, but always quickly at her riders side again. He admired her loyalty towards the man, wondering if he would ever have the same bond with Hookfang.

'Wrenlou? What's it like? The city?'

'It's a lot bigger than Berk, and a lot busier. There are many dragons and riders, you'll have to get used to that. It's also a lot warmer, we never get snow.'

Snotlout stopped walking, surprised at this statement. He couldn't imagine a place without snow. He jogged to catch up with Wrenlou again.

'Really? Not ever? No snow?'

Wrenlou chuckled. 'Nope. It's the tropics, it's too warm for snow.'

'How did Hiccup do it?'

'For him it was relatively easy because he had been on the move for seven months. He gradually got south and into warmer regions, giving his body time to adapt. But still it wasn't easy. Give it time, and you'll get used to it.'

He bit his lip. The thing that scared him the most was the language barrier. He would have to learn a language he knew nothing about. Hiccup had said that it would be easy, but he had learned it when he was ten years younger, and he knew how to use his brain like that.

'Morvin?'

He looked up. He had fallen behind again, slowing down while he thought about it all. Wrenlou was waiting for him, arms crossed.

'Everything alright?'

He nodded quickly. Too quickly. Wrenlou raised an eyebrow, not convinced.

'Alright. Spit it out. What's bothering you?' Wrenlou asked, taking a step closer.

'Nothing...'

'Morvin... something's wrong. Now spit it out, what is it?'

He sighed, fumbling with the seem of his tunic.

'It's just... I'm scared, okay? I'll be honest about that. I'm afraid to leave Berk, but I'm also afraid to stay.'

Wrenlou put a hand on his shoulder. 'It's okay to be scared you know. It wasn't easy for Hiccup when he first came to Dragoncity.'

'But he had you! I have no one...'

'Not true.' Wrenlou said, shaking his head. 'The twins are more than happy to stand by you. And I don't mean Ruffnut and Tuffnut. But go to bed, get some sleep. It will be a long journey tomorrow.'

He grabbed Wrenlou's arm when he turned to leave. 'How long?'

'Several days. I believe that it too us three or four days to get here.' He gently pulled Morvin's hand of his arm. 'Go to bed. Get a little more sleep.'

He nodded and opened the door. Wrenlou left and he watched him go. He wondered how Wrenlou had known that he had gone flying, but he didn't really care. He slipped back into bed, staring at the ceiling again. He took a deep breath and turned to his side, his head resting on his arms. He fell asleep like that, smiling.

0-0-0-0-0-0

He shot up when someone touched his shoulder, shaking him gently. His eyes met Hiccup's and he sighed, rubbing his eyes.

'Is it time to go?'

Hiccup nodded. 'Almost. Get dressed, meet me in the Great Hall. You have to eat before you go.'

He nodded and Hiccup left. He got dressed, slowly. He had been looking forward to this day, now that is was here he was suddenly scared. As soon as he stepped outside, he saw that the village was near deserted. The entire way to the Great Hall, he saw exactly two people, the first being Gobber in the forge, the second being Hiccup waiting for him at the steps that led to the Great Hall.

As soon as Hiccup opened the door to the Great Hall, letting him in first, he froze. All of Berk was inside, together with the dragon riders _and _their dragons. He stared around the crowd, his jaw on the ground. Hiccup pushed him forward, gently pressing a hand against his shoulder. He stumbled forwards towards Stoick, the man waiting for him with his arms crossed. He stopped in front of the chief, unsure of what to do next. Stoick cleared his throat.

'Snotlout... Morvin, because this is the last meal you will share with us for quite some time, we have decided to make it special. A feast in your honour, and a goodbye. Come, sit with me.'

He glanced back at Hiccup, who nodded encouragingly. As soon as he stepped onto the platform where the chief's table stood, he was greeted by Hookfang, the dragon growling and crooning while he pushed his nose in his shoulder. Stoick gestured to the chair on his right hand side, and he hesitated. That was where the heir sat. That was Hiccup's spot. But Hiccup smiled at him and gestured to the chair.

'Sit down. Go on, it's okay.'

He sat down, a little hesitant. Hookfang curled up behind him, his head on the table next to him. He looked around the Hall. Everybody had come there for _him_. They had come to say goodbye to _him_. He spotted Astrid, feeding her Nadder pieces of smoked fish from her plate. Fishlegs and his Gronckle were sitting next to her, although he didn't get much chance to eat, as the Gronckle demanded all his attention. The twin's Zippleback was fighting over a fish, one head pulling the tail, the other the head. The twins themselves were doing the same thing. And then there were the Night Fury's. Toothless had curled up in a corner close to Hiccup, Snowflake had curled around him. The other Night Fury's, he didn't even know their names, were sauntering through the Hall, stealing fish off plates when the Vikings weren't looking. There were also several Terrors frying around, one in particular kept coming back to Hiccup.

The feast went on till noon, and he enjoyed every moment of it. He would take this memory with him, one of the few good memories he had, but certainly one that would make him return one day. Some of the vikings came by the table, saying goodbye in person, some even apologizing for their behavior after his duel with Hiccup. He found that the time to go, really go, came too soon. He followed Hiccup outside, Hookfang trailing him patiently.

'Wait here for a moment. Come on Hookfang.'

Hiccup led the dragon to the forge and he stood lost when the twins came up to him, both girls wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

'Don't worry.' The one on the left said. He wasn't sure if it was Susan or Sharon. 'We will take good care of you.'

He nodded, still unsure. He didn't want to admit that he was terrified. He had often thought about leaving Berk, simply taking a boat and sailing off in the middle of the night, but he had never thought he would really be leaving the island.

Hookfang came running back, skidding to a stop in front of him, proudly showing the new saddle. The dragon flapped his wings, eager to go. He didn't grasp the importance of the flight. He didn't really understand what it meant.

He took a deep breath. 'So... this is it then.'

Hiccup nodded. 'I suppose it is.'

'Will... can I ever see you again?'

Hiccup started laughing, grabbing his hand. 'Of course you can! You're always welcome here, and I will visit Dragoncity. I still have friends there remember?'

He nodded, trying to swallow the lump building up in his throat. 'I... I want to thank you. For everything. After all I did to you, you still forgive me, you still help me. That's something I admire.'

Hiccup smiled, his cheeks turning red. He glanced at the people gathered on the plaza and moved a little closer to his cousin.

'I never expected any of this to happen. I just wanted to make things right, apologize, make peace. I never anticipated I would have to pick up my place as heir again, and I'm still not sure... Alright, forget I said all that. Just focus on the journey ahead of you. It won't be easy, but you'll get through it. If a hiccup can get into the Guard of Dragoncity, so can you, if you're willing to work for it.'

Morvin smiled, looking at his boots. 'The Guard... I think I will focus on becoming a decent rider first.'

'Always good to prioritize. Fare well cousin. I hope the gods will shine light on your path.'

He nodded and Hiccup turned around, going to the twins. He pulled a role of parchment from his pocket, handing it to Susan.

'Give this to the General personally, and only to him.'

The girl nodded, taking the scroll and putting it in her own suit, making sure it was secure.

Stoick stepped forward as soon as Hiccup stepped aside. Morvin looked up at the chief, smiling. He extended a hand, and the boy took it.

'I wish you all the best Morvin, and as Hiccup said, you are always welcome here. Good fortune to you.'

Morvin nodded and Stoick stepped back. Astrid was the next to say goodbye, and they stood staring at each other awkwardly.

'So...' Astrid said eventually. 'I hope... I hope you can find happiness now.'

He smiled. 'Thank you Astrid. I think I'll be fine. I think I can...'

He was cut off as she suddenly wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a hug. After a moment, he returned it. She pulled away from him first, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. After giving him a quick smile, she turned around and walked to Hiccup, kissing him, as if she wanted to say she still belonged to him. He found he didn't really care anymore. He was leaving anyway. He would start a new life, with new people.

Next came Fishlegs, then Ruffnut and Tuffnut. After that goodbye's went quickly, mostly because he didn't know everyone that well. The dragon riders were last, Wrenlou coming up to him first.

'Be well Morvin.' He said, smiling.

'I want to thank you again, for everything that you did.'

Wrenlou crossed his arms, laughing. 'Would you get going? You'll be here tomorrow if you continue like this. I already told you, it's what I do.'

Morvin laughed, quickly saying goodbye to Broghan and Leila. He knew the dragon riders would eventually get back to Dragoncity, and that he would see them then. After saying his last goodbye, he turned to Hookfang, placing his hand on the dragon's nose.

'Are you ready?'

Hookfang roared and turned to let his rider climb onto the saddle. Susan and Sharon had already mounted their dragons and were waiting for him. Before he allowed Hookfang to fly off, he turned to the crowd gathered on the plaza, and raised his hand. Everyone waved back at him, some shouting a goodbye. Then Hookfang flapped his wings, taking to the sky. The two Night Fury's were at his side in seconds, the girls waving to Hiccup and the others.

He looked back at the fast disappearing island once, smiling. He already knew that someday he would go back. Someday, but he didn't know when. He turned around again, facing the ocean in front of him and took a deep breath. He couldn't wait to be in Dragoncity, even if it wasn't going to be easy to adapt to life there. He had no idea what he would find, other that is was a city with tons of Night Fury's.

He patted Hookfang's neck, the dragon growling softly. They were finally off to a fresh start.

A new life for both of them.


End file.
